


Doente de Amor

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 117,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: O amor desmedido pode ser a perdição de qualquer pessoa. É tão perigoso não saber amar, como amar demasiado. Harry cria conhecer-se bem, mas quando vai descobrindo sentimentos desconcertantes surgidos para seu Professor comprova que há muito de si mesmo que não se imaginava que podia fazer. Alguém desconhecido tem chegado, seu nome é Ângelo Abatelli, e compartilha os mesmos sentimentos que Harry por Snape, seu amor é tão poderoso que é inevitável lutar pelo que deseja. Entre os dois terá uma imensa rivalidade para ser o ganhador, no entanto, poderia ser que se obsedar por não perder pode lhes fazer esquecer que o amor também pode enfermar-nos.





	1. Aceitando-se

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enfermo de Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417809) by Araleh Snape. 



\- É um imbecil! –rosnava Harry enquanto encaminhava-se furioso para as frias masmorras, odiava ter que passar seus poucos momentos livres cumprindo com um castigo que segundo ele não merecia. -Odeio-o, o aborreço! –continuou vociferando para si mesmo até o momento que chegou em frente ao despacho do Professor Snape.

Entre tanto, este se encontrava sentado depois de seu escritório, tinha feito a um lado os exames que tinha que revisar e se massageava as têmporas com exasperação sentindo ainda na boca o sabor metálico da poção que acabava de tomar para se tirar esse desesperante dor de cabeça. Quando escutou os firmes golpes na porta teve desejos de arrojar o tinteiro sobre esta, mas simplesmente se concretou a dar permissão para entrar.

\- O que me faltava! –suspirou com profundo cansaço ao ver a Harry em frente a ele. –Que quer agora, Potter?

\- Vim a cumprir meu castigo. –respondeu o outro em um rosnado-.

\- Não tenho tempo agora… se vá.

\- Mas…

\- Que se largue, tenho dito! –disse-lhe com uma ferocidade que fez que o garoto soubesse que algo não andava bem. –Que não me entendeu?... Fora daqui antes de que me arrependa e o ponha a limpar os retretes dos slytherin!

Isso foi suficiente para que Harry sentisse que o sangue lhe voltasse a ferver de raiva e sem dizer nada mais, saiu dando um estrondo que fez estremecer as paredes. Severus teve desejos de gritar-lhe e regressá-lo a pôr lhe o castigo de sua vida, mas preferiu deixar-se cair sobre sua cadeira tentando não pensar em nada nem ninguém que incrementasse essa dor que não se ia… e Harry seguro que faria que a dor se convertesse em uma verdadeira tortura.

Harry caminhava velozmente pelos corredores, mais histérico que nunca.

\- Pedaço de merda, isso é o que é!... Que acha que tenho seu maldito tempo?! Por sua culpa suspendi o treinamento e tudo para nada!... Agh, odeio-o!

Tão concentrado ia amaldiçoando a seu professor de poções e toda sua estirpe, que não se deu conta do que o golpeou e deixou atirado no chão, olhando estrelinhas a seu redor. De repente sentiu uma cálida voz que lhe falava, quis enfocar e o primeiro que se topou foi com o sorriso mais encantador que tinha visto em sua vida, aqueles lábios turgentes eram um convite aos tocar. Seguiu olhando um pouco mais e notou uma mirada verde oliveira que o via entre preocupado e divertido. Não soube que o impulsionou a tomar a mão que se lhe oferecia para o ajudar a se pôr em pé, mas ao o fazer e perceber a macieza dessa pele algo o fez estremecer. Era estranho que se sentisse assim, e mais em frente a um perfeito desconhecido… em frente a um homem! Mas tinha que admitir que não recordava ter visto um assim jamais. Tinha umas facções tão suaves como varonis, sua pele era perfeitamente branca, o cabelo o levava solto e lhe chegava à metade de suas costas, de um castanho claro com brilhos dourados. Seu corpo, seu corpo era realmente perfeito, mais alto que Harry, atlético, de pernas longas e estilizadas. Devia de ter ao redor de uns trinta anos, era difícil sabê-lo, pois seu sorriso quase infantil contrastava com a maturidade de sua mirada.

Quiçá o homem deu-se conta de toda a inspeção que lhe fazia Harry pois de repente lhe olhou com picardia conseguindo que o garoto de dezessete anos se corava visivelmente.

\- Está bem? –perguntou o homem e sua voz pareceu-lhe a Harry uma das mais formosas, tão encantadora como o canto de um fénix, de repente sentiu o desejo de viver por esse homem, de converter em seu escravo e morrer por ele. –Harry?

\- Como sabe meu nome? –questionou saindo um pouco de seu estupor.

Por toda resposta, Harry recebeu uma suave caricia na frente roçando-lhe sua cicatriz, e pela primeira vez em seus dezessete anos de existência não se sentiu molesto de ter.

\- Não me respondeste… Está bem?

\- Sim… acho que sim.

\- Desculpa-me por não me fixar, vinha distraído e não te vi, espero para valer que não te tenha lastimado por minha culpa.

\- Eu… eu também vinha distraído… creio.

\- Alegra-me que esteja bem. –diz quase com carinho. –E alegra-me encontrar a alguém, estou buscando o escritório do Professor Dumbledore… Poderia me guiar a ela, faz favor?

Harry assentiu e indicou-lhe que o seguisse. Enquanto caminhavam, o homem manteve-se em silêncio, seu sorriso tinha-se apagado deixando lugar a uma expressão afável e cheia de serenidade. Ao chegar em frente à gárgula, Harry pronunciou a contrassenha provocando que a porta aparecesse deixando ver o começo da escada de caracol que levava ao despacho do diretor.

\- É muito amável por guiar-me, Harry. –agradeceu-lhe o homem voltando a sorrir e provocar que a noite se alumiasse para o jovem. –Acho que já deve ir para seu dormitório, é tarde.

Harry não podia pronunciar nem um som, era impossível deixar de ver e admirar sua singular beleza. Outra vez o homem pareceu-lhe notar o que sucedia ao garoto e levantou suavemente uma sobrancelha lhe sorrindo compreensivo.

\- Parece-me que não me apresentei, não sei onde tenho deixado meus modos e espero que me perdoe por isso. Meu nome é Ângelo Abbatelli, venho da Itália, e se tudo sai bem com o professor Dumbledore, provavelmente possamos seguir nos vendo por aqui, Harry.

\- Ah si? –murmurou quase inteligivelmente.

\- Sim, mas agora é tarde, te repito. Não quero fazer esperar mais ao Diretor, de modo que se me permite, espero ter outra oportunidade para conversar contigo, Harry.

Harry pensava que a cada vez que escutava seu nome pronunciado pelos lábios de Ângelo, se escutava como música celestial, e é que sabia que nenhum outro apelativo lhe iria melhor a esse homem de doce mirada, era realmente um anjo descido do paraíso. Viu-o desaparecer depois da gárgula e suspirando muito fundo, teve que continuar seu caminho para a torre de Gryffindor. Ao dar volta ao primeiro corredor, deteve-se tão de repente que parecia que tinha chocado com uma parede invisível, olhou para atrás, confundido ante a gama de sensações que tinha acordado um estranho nele.  _"Que demônios passa contigo, Harry? –questionou-se recobrando a sensatez. –Como é possível que te tenhas sentido assim por outro homem?... não, isso não pode ser, seguramente devo estar baixo um feitiço ou algo parecido, de outro modo não o entendo"._

Harry seguiu com seus devaneios, preocupado por ter-se sentido atraído por alguém de seu mesmo sexo, e ansiando desesperado encontrar uma resposta que justificasse tudo aquilo. Ao entrar à sala comunal encontrou-se a Ron esperando-o enquanto terminava a redação para Herbologia. Foi justo nesse momento que uma luz veio ao cérebro de Harry…

\- É um Veela, por suposto, isso é! –gritou com algaravia e alívio indo sentar-se junto a um aturdido Ron que o olhava como se se tivesse voltado louco.

\- Que sucede, colega, quem é um Veela?... Talvez já te têm enlouquecido os castigos do morcego?

Harry sorriu com complacência, até esse momento já se tinha esquecido que devia ter tido um castigo com Snape, mas preferia não pensar mais nele e se recargou sobre o sofá que tinha detrás, fascinado com sua inteligência que o tinha levado a descobrir o segredo de Ângelo Abbatelli

\- Esta noite salvei-me do castigo, Snape tinha outras coisas que fazer. –disse sem dar-lhe importância ao assunto. –Mas quando vinha de regresso me encontrei com um homem que buscava a Dumbledore, era algo estranho, mas acabo de descobrir que é um Veela.

\- E daí fazia aqui?

\- Não tenho ideia, o deixei no despacho de Dumbledore. Mas por um instante preocupei-me, esse homem começou a usar seus encantos comigo pode te imaginar isso?

Harry começou a rir fortemente, mas Ron não o fez, ficou vendo a seu amigo com um gesto preocupado, tentando entender o que tinha sucedido.

\- Está querendo-me dizer que… esse Veela tentou te seduzir? –perguntou alarmado. –Se é assim, deve lhe dizer a Dumbledore, não pode permitir que alguém agressivo entre no colégio tão facilmente.

\- Mas Ângelo não é agressivo… é mais, poderia se dizer que é muito gentil e doce.

\- Amigo, está preocupando-me.

\- Eu era o preocupado… por um momento até achei que tinha cruzado do outro lado da banqueta. –disse rindo-se estrondosamente. –Mas felizmente não era mais que o encanto Veela, isso justifica tudo.

\- Realmente não. –disse Ron com sinceridade. –Um Veela que não é agressivo, não usa seus encantos nada mais porque sim, e mais sendo varão, seu interesse é procriar-se e só busca a mulheres ou homens férteis e com os que possa formar uma família. Duvido muito que se acerque a um heterosexual, Harry, além de que está proibido. Não digo que não possa o tentar, mas seus encantos não funcionariam, teria que usar outras tácticas para o apaixonar, as de qualquer outro mortal, já sabe, se arriscando quase sempre a um falhanço total.

\- Está caçoando, verdade? –perguntou de repente muito sério.

\- Não.

Por uns minutos um pesado silêncio manifestou-se entre os dois jovens, Ron nem sequer pôde continuar com sua redação e tamborilavam nervoso seus dedos contra a mesinha de trabalho, até que finalmente se armou de valor e tomando ar continuou.

\- Não é para alarmar-se, Harry… muitos garotos o são.

\- Eu não sou gay, Ron! –gritou furioso com seu amigo.

\- Não te enoje comigo, eu só te digo o que sei.

\- Pois não sabe nada, para informação didática melhor lhe pergunto a Hermione!

\- Como queira. –respondeu compreensivo.

Harry não pôde mais ante a serenidade de Ron e se envolveu em si mesmo abraçando seus joelhos e afundando sua cara entre elas. Sentiu como seu amigo se punha de pé e se afastava, mas não levantou o rosto, não soube quanto tempo passou até que escutou de novo seus passos. Ron deteve-se a seu lado e com uma grande precaução, agachou-se a seu lado colocando um par de livros no chão junto a ele.

\- Só por se quer te informar… talvez tenha razão e eu esteja equivocado. Mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo sempre, Harry.

Harry sentiu-se culpado de ter-lhe gritado a seu amigo, mas não se atreveu a levantar o rosto até quase vinte minutos após que Rum se marchasse. Olhou os livros, e com algo de indecisão os tomou e começou ao ler. Neles tinha muita mais informação da que Rum lhe tinha dado sobre os Veelas e seus influxos de sedução… nada do que ele tinha dito era mentira, e inclusive a cada parágrafo podia descrever detalhadamente o que tinha sentido com Ângelo Abbatelli, aquilo o assustou e se recusando ao aceitar, arrojou os livros aos lumes da lareira enquanto começava a chorar agoniado.  _"Maldito Snape! –amaldiçoou em seu interior. –Tudo é sua culpa, se não me tivesse deixado sair não teria conhecido a esse Veela e nada disto estaria passando! Sim, tudo é culpa de Snape, o odeio!"._

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

À manhã seguinte, Ron levantou-se mais temporão que o resto de seus colegas, quase não tinha podido dormir e teve que suportar as vontades de baixar a averiguar como estava seu amigo, sabia que ele precisava um momento a sós para reflexionar. Mas agora que tinha amanhecido devia se apressar ou caso contrário alguém poderia descobrir o que lhe passava e isso não era conveniente, pelo menos não pelo momento. Descobriu a Harry sentado em frente à lareira, tinha-se ficado dormido no chão, feito um ovo. Ron viu com tristeza que seu rosto mostrava o surco de umas lágrimas secas, e ainda que tivesse gostado de deixá-lo dormir mais, lhe moveu suavemente pelo ombro para que acordasse e ninguém o visse nesse estado.

\- Ron? –perguntou Harry ainda médio dormido.

\- Sim, achei que quiçá quereria ir-te a dar um banho antes que os demais acordassem.

\- Ron… sinto muito, te pagarei. –disse-lhe olhando os livros carcomidos entre as cinzas.

\- Isso não importa agora. Vamos, deve ir dar-te uma ducha e depois te sentirá como novo, já terá tempo para falar.

Harry assentiu, surpreendido da maturidade com que Ron estava se comportando com ele e aceitou sua mão para o ajudar a se levantar. Um pouco mais tarde, Harry saía do banho luzindo um cômodo conjunto esportivo, era sábado e podia desfrutar de um pouco de tranquilidade. Ron estava-o esperando, o resto de seus colegas ainda dormiam desfrutando de seu dia de descanso, de modo que o par de amigos decidiu descer para tomar o café da manha e aproveitar que o comedor estaria praticamente vazio.

\- Estou assustado, Ron. –confessou Harry sem ânimo de dar a primeira mordida a sua tostada com mel. –Não sei que vou fazer.

\- Se quer meu conselho, deveria deixar de preocupar-te, não te angustie… a resposta virá com o tempo.

\- Mas é que eu quero saber agora! –exclamou tentando não levantar a voz, pese a que não tinha mais que um par de garotos de primeiro na mesa de Ravenclaw. –Estou seguro de que deve ter uma explicação!... após tudo, o homem do que te falei quiçá não era tão boa gente como pensei e usou um feitiço em meu contra… ou quiçá era um comensal disfarçado.

\- Harry…

\- É que não posso o aceitar, Ron!... Nunca antes me tinha sentido assim por um homem, e te lembra que eu gostava de Cho, dessa é a prova irrefutável de que não sou gay.

\- Não se molesta se te digo algo? –perguntou quase com medo.

\- Que coisa?

\- Talvez não o fizeste consciente até agora, mas tenho visto como teus olhos se vão tanto por trás de figuras femininas como masculinas.

\- Isso não é verdadeiro!

\- Disse-te que não te enojasse, mas… durante quarto ano, além de perseguir a Cho, não deixava de olhar a Cedric quando os vias juntos… e as férias na toca, sorria como tonto a cada vez que Charlie te falava… e, para te ser sincero –agregou engolindo saliva. –sempre me pareceu que te lhe cola muito a Malfoy quando jogamos ao quidditch.

Isso foi mais do que Harry pôde tolerar, olhou a seu amigo com ódio e se levantou de seu assento disposto a se marchar e não voltar a lhe dirigir a palavra. Ron respirou fundo, também se pôs de pé para o seguir, mas justo quando Harry atravessava a porta, alguém mais entrava provocando que quase chocassem.

\- Harry, que gosto me dá te ver! –exclamou Ângelo com um brilhante sorriso. O Gryffindor não respondeu de imediato, seus ombros perderam força e lhe olhava absorto.

\- Bom dia. –saudou Ron acercando-se a eles e saindo em ajuda de seu amigo que se tinha combinado com a boca aberta olhando ao jovem que tinha em frente a ele.

\- Bom dia. –respondeu Ângelo dirigindo-se ao recém chegado, sem dar-lhe importância à atitude de Harry, parecia muito acostumado a essas reações. –Meu nome é Ângelo Abbatelli, E o teu é…

\- Ron… Ron Weasley. –disse tendendo-lhe a mão com amabilidade.

\- Dá-me gosto conhecer-te, Ron, suponho que vocês dois são amigos verdade?

\- Sim, o somos, mas Harry não se sente de todo bem hoje… eu ia levar a descansar um pouco mais na Torre, de modo que… com licença.

Ron não permitiu que Harry se estivesse expondo a essas situações, e sujeitando do braço, quase o obrigou a sair do comedor até que chegaram a um corredor deserto, foi então que Harry pôde se recuperar um pouco e em seu rosto se desenhou a ansiedade.

\- Sou patético, não é verdadeiro?

\- Não é, mas tenta dissimular um pouco que gosta, Harry, ou se dará de conta.

\- Você não sentiste nada… Verdadeiro? –questionou com temor.

\- Bom, é verdadeiro que é um tipo agradável, e que seu encanto Veela podia se sentir, mas…

\- …não ficaste como idiota o olhando enquanto se te escorria a baba. –concluiu Harry a cada vez mais agoniado.

\- Amigo, já te disse, deixa de te preocupar por isso.

\- Porque tinha-me que passar isto a mim, Ron? –perguntou-se lastimosamente.

\- Harry, não é uma maldição. E também não tem porque angustiar-te pelo que sente por esse Veela, não o conhece e é provável que com o tempo se acostume e se te esqueça… já depois encontrará a alguém para ti.

\- E a propósito… Porque continuará no castelo? –perguntou de repente interessado. –Ontem à noite disse que se todo saía bem com Dumbledore, poderíamos nos ver mais seguido… Acha que fique a viver aqui?

\- Isso gostaria?

\- Não sei… Mas tenho que averiguá-lo!


	2. Novo no castelo

Dumbledore tinha uma mirada de preocupação que não tinha tido em muitos anos, em frente a ele estava seu sério professor de poções, ambos em seu despacho, em silêncio desde fazia um par de minutos, com a densidade do ambiente caindo sobre seus ombros. Ao final, o idoso suspirou angustiado enquanto punha-se de pé e rodeando sua mesa foi a colocar-se em frente a Snape apoiando-se nos apoiando da cadeira para assim o olhar mais de perto a seus profundos olhos negros.

\- Uma vez mais, Severus… não o faça, não é necessário e…

\- Já está decidido, Albus, não tenho outro caminho. –interrompeu lhe com uma frialdade quase sobrenatural.

\- Quer o posto de professor de Defesa?... dou, mas renúncia a essa barbaridade.

\- Não o faço por isso, e não me agrada a ideia de que me ofereça essa vaga só por desespero, a quero quando você esteja convencido de que a mereço e que posso com ela.

\- Eu sei que a merece, mas…

\- Não falemos mais disso, você já tomou uma decisão e eu a minha.

\- Ainda posso a mudar, e você também.

\- Não farei.

\- É demasiado perigoso… e… não, não penso te permitir! –exclamou retirando-se para pôr-se a caminhar de um lado a outro tentando encontrar o modo do convencer.

\- Não te tenho dito para pedir sua permissão, Albus. Minha posição como espião corre risco se não dou o seguinte passo, de nada servirei à Ordem se o Senhor Escuro deixa de confiar em mim e me descobre.

\- É que… isso que pensa fazer é inaudito. –disse com um nodo na garganta que quase conseguiu comover ao professor, mas não o deu a mostrar.

\- Não deve se sentir culpado, Albus. –respondeu adivinhando os sentimentos de seu mentor e amigo. –É minha decisão e não penso dar marcha atrás, o pensei destemidamente e ao fim me decidi, não é algo no que tenha dúvidas. Se tenho vindo a te dizer é porque deve estar consciente que meu destino será mais incerto que nunca, e a cada vez que deva me reunir com já-sabe-quem é pouco provável que regresse, mas se o faço, poderei te ter muita mais informação que a nunca te dei.

\- Severus, você… você quer realmente o fazer? Não me refiro a seu papel como espião da Ordem, senão a… quer o fazer?

\- Fingirei não ter escutado essa insinuação, Albus. –disse pondo-se de pé com indignação. –Pelo momento não deve se preocupar de nada, eu espero te ter resultados muito cedo, agora devo me retirar, tenho que preparar as classes da segunda-feira.

\- Espera, ainda é sábado e tenho uma reunião programada… há notícias que lhe comunicar, de modo que faz favor acompanha ao salão de professores.

Severus sentia-se cansado, levava horas sem um verdadeiro repouso, pensando nos pró e nos contra daquela decisão que tanto trabalho lhe tinha custado tomar, queria ir a sua habitação e se deixar cair em seu sofá em frente ao fogo enquanto tomava um pouco de vinho. Esquecer do mundo por uns minutos era o único que queria, esquecer tantas coisas que lhe pressionavam e que nem ele mesmo se permitia se confessar, isso era todo o que queria, paz e silêncio… mas não teve mais opção que seguir a seu Diretor para uma junta programada fora de horário. Iam dando voltada a um corredor quando algo caiu estrondosamente sobre o professor de poções o fazendo cair ao chão com um peso em cima dele.

\- Potter! –grunhiu com selvageria ao identificar a quem continuava sobre ele o olhando quase com terror.

\- P-professor… -murmurou Harry demasiado nervoso para poder mover um sozinho músculo mais que seus lábios. –Eu…

\- Quer levantar-se de uma boa vez?!

-S-sim, sim… eu, o lamento.

Harry tentou levantar-se, mas ao fazê-lo e inclinar sua cabeça, sua testa golpeou com a do professor fazendo que ambos gemessem de dor, os dois se levaram sua mão ao mesmo tempo à cabeça para massagear, aquilo desconcentrou ao garoto e interrompendo seu processo de se levantar, ficou sentado sobre o ventre de seu professor que tinha voltado a recostar-se sobre o chão sem deixar de se esfregar dolorido a cabeça.

\- Severus? –chamou-lhe Dumbledore quem continuava olhando a cena em espera de que seu amigo se pusesse em pé e continuassem seu caminho. –Está bem?

\- Não, não estou bem, e não o estarei enquanto este malcriado siga rondando por estes corredores!... Potter, saia de cima, não é uma ligeira pluma por se não o sabe!

Severus empurrou a Harry a um lado e aceitou a mão do sorridente Dumbledore para ajudá-lo a pôr-se de pé enquanto o garoto fazia o mesmo por sua própria conta.

\- Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor por andar pelos corredores tão tarde. –sibilou Severus sem tirar a vista de Harry, dando um passo para ele enquanto o outro retrocedia igual. –E menos dez pontos por maltratar a um professor… -outro passo mais para diante e Harry para atrás. -…e outros dez pontos por correr sem fixar-se e…

\- Já, Severus, ou deixará a Gryffindor devendo pontos até o próximo século. –interveio Dumbledore salvando a situação. –Harry, deve desculpar com o professor.

\- Já o fiz! –protestou Harry começando a enfurecer-se pela exagerada resta de pontos por um simples acidente, mas em seguida suspirou resignado ao notar a mirada de Dumbledore suplicando-lhe paciência. –Está bem… o sinto muito, professor Snape, não se voltará a repetir.

\- E pode-se saber porque corrias pelos corredores? –perguntou Dumbledore com infinita paciência enquanto Snape franzia o cenho olhando a Harry com os olhos entrecerrados em uma aguda suspeita.

\- Eu… eu só queria chegar cedo à Torre de Gryffindor antes do toque de recolher.

\- Pois ia em direção contrária. –murmurou Severus com desdém.

\- É que…

\- Harry, vá de imediato a sua sala comum. –pediu-lhe Dumbledore amavelmente. –Tens que descansar como todo jovem de sua idade. E você, Severus, me segue, não podemos fazer esperar tanto aos demais.

Snape assentiu retomando seu caminho para a sala de professores junto com o Diretor. Harry compreendeu então a onde se dirigiam e seus olhos de esmeraldas brilharam intensamente. Foi então que alguém saiu das sombras, Rum tinha atingido a se esconder atrás de uma coluna quando viu o estrépito armado por seu amigo, tinham estado correndo para tratar de atingir a Ângelo, Harry estava decidido a descobrir o que passava com ele, e Ron, simplesmente não queria o deixar sozinho.

\- Vá, amigo, que má sorte a tua. –disse Ron exalando o fôlego que tinha estado contendo. –Olha que te acidentar nada mais e nada menos que com Snape, ainda que a presença do professor Dumbledore te salvou de um castigo horrível.

\- Não creio… parece que Snape já não me quer castigar, na sexta-feira suspendeu meu castigo e agora nada mais me resta pontos… deve estar já farto de mim.

\- Pois isso é bom Não? –perguntou confundido pelo tom sério de seu amigo.

\- Sim, isso creio. –disse encolhendo-se de ombros com relutância, mas em seguida recuperou-se e olhou por onde tinham desaparecido ambos professores. –Anda, vamos, temos que os seguir!

\- Para que?

\- Falaram de reunir com os demais, deve ter uma junta ou algo assim, e seguramente Ângelo estará aí, ou pelo menos espero que possamos nos inteirar de que é o que faz aqui.

Ron ia protestar, não lhe encantava a ideia de espiar a uma horda de professores que podiam o castigar, mas Harry o tomou do braço puxando para que o seguisse sem lhe dar tempo a nada mais. No entanto, quando chegaram à porta do quarto contiguo à sala de professores, Ron não continuar e se deteve em cernes com o rosto pálido, se negando terminantemente a correr semelhante risco. Harry bufou desesperado e teve que resignar-se ao deixar em plano de vigilante enquanto ele se adentrava à habitação.

O quarto era pequeno e estava a escuras, teve que caminhar com cuidado de não chocar contra algo e provocar um ruído que delatasse sua presença, finalmente encontrou uma porta que comunicava ao salão de professores, e com o coração lhe batendo a mil por hora, se animou a entreabri-la deixando somente uma fenda pela qual poder espiar. Pôde ver ao professor Snape de pé com uma expressão de aborrecimento, e em frente a ele estava um sofá onde se podiam ver as cabeças de alguns outros professores sentados nele. Harry descobriu então como Dumbledore se acercava a Severus, e a seu lado fazia o mesmo Ângelo. Não podia ver os rostos nem do diretor nem do Veela, de modo que se concentrou em olhar a seu professor de poções com a esperança de adivinhar o que sucedia através de suas expressões, mas o rosto de Severus continuava sem mudanças.

Observou como Ângelo lhe era apresentado e como o professor lhe tendia uma mão em um frio saúdo, mas o homem mais jovem não se conformou com isso e se inclinando um pouco, depositou um beijo na bochecha do turbado professor de poções. Aquela ação causou um peso enorme no estômago de Harry, e teve que se conter de ir e os separar. Dumbledore caminhou um pouco para onde estava Harry, e assim pôde atingir a escutar algo do que dizia, mas ao se colocar em frente a ele, lhe dando as costas, lhe ocluía a visão e não podia ver o que sucedia entre Ângelo e o Professor Snape.

\- Agora que já todos conhecem a Ângelo, espero que o recebam como um mais do grupo docente de Hogwarts e o apoiem em todo o possível. Sobretudo você, Severus.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, tanto Ângelo como você têm grande experiência nas artes escuras, mas você conhece as táctica especiais das que já temos falado e gostaria que o instruísse… da guerra a cada vez está mais perto e não podemos ignorar isso, quero aos alunos o melhor preparados possível.

\- A mim me encantaria receber a ajuda do professor Snape… -disse Ângelo em um tom tão meloso que fez que a Harry se lhe incrementasse ainda mais o peso que já tinha tempo em seu estômago. -… mas se ele está melhor preparado para dar esta classe, porque melhor não a dá ele e eu dou poções?

\- Poções não é qualquer matéria. –reclamou Snape ofendido.

\- Eu o sei, Severus… Posso te chamar Severus, verdade?

\- Não, não pode. –negou firmemente.

\- Claro que pode. –interveio Dumbledore com um sorriso. –Entre professores não temos porque ter tanta formalidade. Lamentavelmente, Ângelo, propus-lhe a mesma oferta a Severus e recusou-a.

Um silêncio fez-se presente ao lugar, parecia que a todos lhes tinha impactado saber que Snape tinha recusado o já que sempre tinha almejado, inclusive Harry teve que se sustentar firmemente da parede ao sentir seus joelhos tremer. Mais que nunca quis ver o rosto de Snape e saber o que estava sucedendo com ele, mas a enorme túnica morada de Dumbledore continuava lhe estorvando e franziu o cenho com desespero.

\- Recusaste o posto de professor de Defesa, Severus? –perguntou Minerva com um tremor na voz que não ia para nada com ela.

\- Neste ano tenho muitas ocupações, mas não estou para dar explicações a ninguém mais que ao Diretor e ele tem aprovado minha decisão. –respondeu Snape com incomodo.

\- Bom, bem como "aprová-la"… -murmurou Dumbledore e a Harry deu-lhe a impressão de que tinha algo parecido a preocupação ou moléstia no Diretor. –Bem, o fato é que gostaria que formasses de uma equipe com Ângelo, Severus, por suposto, Lupin também ajudaria, mas como sabem, ele deve permanecer muitos dias fora, agora também tem outras ocupações, mas entre os três podem conseguir que este seja o melhor ciclo escolar quanto a Defesa às Artes Escuras.

\- Albus, sabe que eu… não sei se terei tempo…

\- Faz favor, Severus, conto contigo.

\- Esta bem… farei o que me pede. –disse resignado.

Harry não pôde ver a mirada emocionada de Dumbledore, de ter feito teria tremido, em realidade, ninguém pôde a ver, Severus com a vista fixa no nada, sumido em seus pensamentos. Ângelo, ele simplesmente não podia decolar os olhos do professor de poções, e os demais, eles simplesmente se serviam o chá despreocupadamente, pois essas mudanças não os envolviam. Dumbledore não deixava de olhar ao novo professor de Defesa e uma enorme esperança renascia em seu coração ao notar como este não conseguia dissimular a atração que sentia pelo homem a seu lado, quiçá isso era o que precisava para conseguir que Severus se esquecesse de cometer o pior erro de sua vida.

Harry viu que a junta se terminava e saiu dantes de que os demais o fizessem e descobrissem a Ron no corredor. Uns minutos mais tarde, na sala comum de Gryffindor tinha-o posto ao tanto do que tinha escutado, e por esse motivo, Ron não conseguia fechar a boca com o pânico refletido no rosto.

\- Snape recusou ser professor de Defesa… Essa não é uma dos sinais do Apocalipses? –perguntou com um fio de voz.

\- Não sei, há algo que me cheira mau em tudo isto.

\- Eu achei que Lupin seguiria com as classes, ele esteve fazendo todo este mês.

\- Sim, mas Dumbledore falou de outras ocupações, provavelmente referia-se a algo da Ordem, e por isso teve que se conseguir outro professor.

\- E quando começará?

\- Não o sei, provavelmente na segunda-feira.

Harry e Ron calaram ao ver que Hermione chegava com eles para se assegurar de que estivessem fazendo suas tarefas. Nenhum queria lhe dizer nada ainda, sobretudo porque tudo aquilo implicava as dúvidas sobre a sexualidade de Harry e isso era algo que preferiam manter em silêncio. Pela manhã, receberam a instrução de que todos deveriam estar reunidos no café da manhã, e Harry compreendeu que seguramente lhes seria apresentado seu novo professor. Ao entrar ao salão, viu como Ângelo entrava acompanhado pelo Diretor, mas quando este lhe oferecia um assento justo entre ele e a professora Minerva, Ângelo sorriu com timidez e optou por se sentar junto a Severus Snape, quem mal sim se dava conta de sua presença observando que todos os alunos se comportassem adequadamente. Dumbledore sorriu efusivamente ao comprovar uma vez mais que não se tinha equivocado, no entanto, a alguém não lhe fez muita graça o comportamento do novo professor e enterrava furioso seu garfo no puré de papas.

\- Sucede algo, colega? –perguntou-lhe Ron ao ver que umas partículas do puré caíam sobre a manga de sua túnica.

\- Ângelo está-lhe coqueteando a Snape! –exclamou em um furioso sussurro.

\- Dei-me conta. Bom, pelo menos podemos saber que Snape é hetero… Nem se dá conta de que existe! bom, é isso ou em definitiva sim que sabe ocultar seus sentimentos, ainda que esse morcego seguro não tem nenhuma emoção de modo que também não é uma graça. –disse Ron rindo-se divertido. –Mas não podemos dizer o mesmo de alguns mais.

Harry olhou para onde Ron lhe assinalava com a cabeça e pôde ver a uma quantidade considerável de garotos e garotas olhando arrobados ao jovem professor, isso o fez se esquecer temporariamente do que ocorria na mesa de professores, assombrado de se dar conta da proliferação de gays no colégio. Se corou ao dar-se conta que um deles era Colin e já não quis se imaginar o que fazia com as fotografias que conseguia lhe tomar. A voz de Dumbledore sacou-o de sua absorção e ao voltar a vista outra vez para a mesa, voltou a sentir aquele peso que já parecia um elefante alojado em seu abdômen. Agora Ângelo falava algo com Snape com a óbvia intenção de captar sua atenção, e Harry não soube porque de repente sentiu algo estranho ao ver que seu professor de poções não parecia influenciado pelo encanto Veela.

\- Sinto-me honrado de apresentar-lhes a Ângelo Abbatelli. –dizia Dumbledore quando Harry pôde ao fim lhe prestar atenção. –Ele será seu novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes Escuras em aliança com o Professor Lupin, quem tem tido que partir em uma viagem por uns dias, quando regresse se unirá ao professor Abbatelli, de modo que entre os dois darão a classe, bem como algumas lições de duelo, espero que se comportem educadamente e não como acostumem… não queremos perder a outro professor de Defesa neste ano.

Alguns riram ante este comentário, e aplaudiram em uma calorosa bem-vinda quando Ângelo se pôs de pé para se apresentar provocando que com seu sorriso muitos quase caíssem desmaiados sobre suas mesas. Nesse momento Harry surpreendeu-se de não se sentir tão avassalado pelo efeito Veela, quiçá Ron tinha razão e estava começando a se acostumar, mas não por isso podia evitar se molestar quando viu que Ângelo voltava a se sentar e se esmerava em continuar sua "conversa" com Severus Snape.


	3. Imprudência

Primeiro um louco fanático de Voldemort… depois um estúpido egocêntrico… em seguida um homem lobo inimigo desde a infância… posteriormente um psicopata usurpador… uma mulher sapo… mas isto, isto era o pior de tudo. Snape não sabia o que estava pagando tendo a uma criança modelo de passarela o seguindo a todos lados. E agora estavam aí, em sua habitação, nem sequer recordava como tinha acedido ao deixar entrar, mas já não tinha caso se lamentar, lhe olhava resignado a que parecia que jamais guardaria silêncio.

\- Tenho lido muito de ti, Severus, sobretudo por tua habilidade em poções e tinha muitos desejos de te conhecer, ainda que para te ser sincero, me imaginava encontrar com um idoso como Dumbledore e não a alguém tão jovem e atrativo.

Severus olhou-lhe como se se tivesse voltado louco e estivesse desvariando, tomou um pouco de seu café para ocultar o sorriso que esteve a ponto de sair a seus lábios.

\- Não sei que pretende, Abbatelli, mas perde seu tempo comigo.

\- Porque não me chama por meu nome, Severus?... faz favor. –pediu-lhe docemente.

 _\- "Ângelo?"_ … A quem se lhe ocorre se chamar assim? Primeiro morto que nomear uma pessoa com esse apelativo, é do mais sentimental e não o farei.

\- Bom, eu cri. –disse sem poder dissimular uma sombra de tristeza em sua voz. –Mas está bem, pode me chamar como te seja mais cômodo.

 _\- "Moncerga?"_  –propôs Severus sorrindo-lhe zombador.

Ângelo quis sorrir e fingir que o tinha captado como uma broma, mas não pôde, de modo que se pôs de pé para dirigir à saída sem conseguir ocultar de todo sua tristeza. Ao ver que se ia, Severus compreendeu que se tinha ultrapassado e respirando fundo, preferiu remediar o erro ou caso contrário, Dumbledore se molestaria muito.

\- Espera, foi uma broma. –disse-lhe indo depois dele. –Sempre é tão… susceptível?

\- Entendo quando minha presença não é grata… simplesmente pensei que podia te fazer mudar de opinião. –respondeu com tristeza.

\- Não é que me desagrade, mas… Anda, não me faça dizer coisas que não vão comigo e te fica um pouco mais.

\- Fala em sério? –perguntou sorrindo esperançado.

\- Sim… é só que às vezes gosto do silêncio e me desespera que a gente fale tanto, isso é tudo.

\- Bom, se é por isso… posso ser uma tumba.

Severus esboçou um incrédulo sorriso, mas assinalou com a cabeça o sofá onde tinham estado sentados, em um claro convite para que voltasse. Ângelo não se fez mais de rogar e regressou emocionado sentando a seu lado. Severus serviu um par de copos de vinho e ofereceu-lhe uma a seu convidado, tomou um pouco da sua e depois se recargou sobre o respaldo do sofá, fechando os olhos e tentando esquecer-se que não estava só. Seu pensamento voou por sua própria conta para rumos que geralmente se proibia. Por sua vez, Ângelo lutava por não falar, não queria interromper o repouso de seu anfitrião, mas a curiosidade pôde mais que ele.

\- Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

\- Disse silêncio, Abbatelli. –recitou Snape aborrecido.

\- Só uma… por favor.

\- De acordo, se isso consegue que te cale… a faz. –aceitou sem molestar-se nem em olhá-lo.

\- De quem está apaixonado? –perguntou rapidamente.

\- Eu?... de ninguém. –assegurou sem imutar-se.

\- Não é hetero, isso o sei bem. –respondeu Ângelo. –Não parece que te afete minha presença como aos demais… a segunda razão que pode ter de que não me olhe como idiota é porque ama a alguém pura e desinteressadamente.

\- E quem te disse que não me afeta sua presença? –perguntou voltando-se a olhá-lo enquanto esboçava um discreto sorriso.

\- Pois… porque não o demonstras.

\- Não gosto de fazê-lo, isso é tudo. Mas de que posso o sentir, o aceito, no entanto, não costumo fazer o ridículo em frente a ninguém, e não o conseguirá nem ainda que despregasse esse famoso encanto Veela em toda sua magnitude.

\- Duvido. –disse levantando o queixo com orgulho. –Se fizesse-o, Severus, asseguro-te que te teria rendido a meus pés, suplicando-me por um beijo sequer.

\- Te repto. –respondeu arrogante. –Já verá que sou muito dono de minhas ações.

\- Não, nunca o fiz e não penso o fazer.

\- Não será que tens medo de perder comigo?

Ângelo olhou a Severus fixamente, tentado a aceitar o desafio… podia ganhar muito, poupar-se tempo. Mas ao final, simplesmente sorriu negando com a cabeça.

\- Sabia. –afirmou Severus triunfador. –Sabe que não conseguiria nada de mim.

\- Ainda não tens ideia do que me pediste e por isso melhor lhe deixamos assim… Ademais, se o fizesse, até Hagrid viria correndo de sua cabana e não acho que meu traseiro me perdoaria nunca.

Severus não pôde o evitar e riu ante a broma de Ângelo, este fez o mesmo, mas feliz de poder conhecer seu riso que era muito melhor que nenhuma. Por um momento, Severus olhou-lhe aos olhos, a luz da lareira mudava um pouco seu tonalidade e deixou de rir ficando-lhe um semblante taciturno. Voltou a recargar-se no sofá para fechar os olhos. Ângelo também guardou silêncio e se propôs já não o interromper e ainda que ao princípio lhe custou trabalho, finalmente se relaxou e recostando-se de lado, ficou longamente olhando o rosto de seu colega, sorrindo para si mesmo enquanto pensava  _"Gosto muito, Severus… nunca de ninguém me tinha feito sentir assim… oxalá e pudesses sentir o mesmo que eu… tenho tão pouco tempo de te conhecer mas não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que quisesse ser quem estivesse agora em teus pensamentos"._

Ângelo não se cansava de percorrer com sua mirada a cada rasgo de Severus, tentando memorizar tudo dele para poder o sonhar com melhor precisão, olhava seus lábios delgados sonhando com os provar alguma vez. Esticou uma mão ansiando poder tocá-lo, mas não se animou e voltou a regressar a seu lugar para continuar se conformando com o admirar de longe.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, notou que a respiração de Severus se tinha voltado compassada e soube que se tinha acabado de dormir, não sabia que fazer, lhe era impossível se ir e o deixar nessa incômoda posição, ao dia seguinte amanheceria todo dolorido e teria que dar classes assim, ainda que… ele poderia se oferecer para lhe dar um massagem, pensou sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que se corava. Não, não podia o deixar aí, e com sumo cuidado deslizou uma mão baixo os joelhos de Severus e outra depois de suas costas, lhe seria difícil, o mago era mais alto que ele, mas isso não o desanimou, não pensava o deixar cair por nada do mundo. Com todo o cuidado possível, conseguiu levar até a cama ao fundo da habitação, o deixando recostado sem que se acordasse, suavemente lhe tirou os sapatos para que descansasse melhor, mas não podia se atrever a nada mais, tinha que o deixar com a túnica posta ou caso contrário não respondia de si mesmo.

Severus acomodou-se em seu leito sem acordar, e isso fez que o jovem decidisse ficar um pouco mais o olhando, até que ao fim soube que era hora de se despedir, apagou as velas com sua varinha, e lhe lançando um beijo com os dedos, saiu discretamente da habitação. Ângelo não se deu conta que uma sombra aguardava impaciente esperando ver o momento em que saísse desse lugar. Harry viu com um destelo de ira em sua mirada como o Veela se recargava um momento sobre a porta de Snape e suspirava sorrindo comprazido dantes de empreender seu caminho até sua própria habitação. Ao vê-lo desaparecer, Harry regressou a sua Torre, e ao entrar à sala comum encontrou-se a Ron esperando.

\- Harry, isto já se está convertendo em uma obsessão para ti. –disse-lhe preocupado. –Não deveria se apaixonar desse Veela.

\- Despreocupa-te, que não o amo… O odeio! –exclamou arrojando furioso sua capa invisível que lhe tinha servido para sua missão dessa noite.

\- Vá, durou pouco a fascinação.

\- É um idiota, se prefere a Snape, bem, que fique com ele!

\- Snape?

\- Esteve todo este tempo em sua habitação e quando saiu tinha um sorrisinho tonto que… agh!.

\- A mim me parece que está zeloso. –disse Ron sorrindo divertido.

\- Não estou zeloso, esse estúpido Veela não é o que cri!... Não quero saber nada mais dele, oxalá e desaparecesse para sempre!

\- Isso se vê difícil, mal amanhã começa a nos dar classe.

Harry bufou exasperado, de repente já não queria ver a esse homem, e não sabia como ia fazer para suportar o ter perto todos os dias.

À manhã seguinte, Harry cortava sua panqueca como se se tratasse de um pedaço de cimento, a força que usava provocava que seu prato se movesse como se tentasse fugir, a razão? Outra vez esse endemoniado Veela tinha-se apressado a sentar-se junto ao horrível morcego, quem, de forma suspeita, desta vez não lhe enviava miradas chatas, senão que pelo contrário, até lhe pareceu o ver lhe sorrir com discrição.

Snape, por sua vez, ainda que mostrava-se mais relaxado ante o Veela e olhava-lhe pondo-lhe atenção a sua conversa, tentava não ser demasiado amável, e ainda que lhe asfixiava a perseguição do novo professor, definitivamente não podia o considerar nada perigoso, só que não devia exceder-se. O cesse de hostilidades foi notado por Ângelo, quem mais animado que nunca não deixava de falar, aproveitando a cada ocasião para se acercar um pouco mais ao professor de poções, seu corpo se inclinava marcadamente para ele e podia sentir seu próprio coração se acelerando.

\- Quer minha porção? –ofereceu-lhe Ângelo ao ver que o professor terminava com sua sobremesa favorito, aquele creme de café que conseguia se atrevesse a provar algo "doce".

\- Não deveria ser tão… disposto, Abbatelli, alguém poderia abusar de ti.

\- Não é assim… só faço o que quero e me encantaria comesse de meu pedaço.

\- Isso se ouve muito sugestivo, Abbatelli. –disse com marcada debocha. –Mas não… não é o que quero, pode fazer com ele o que de vontade.

\- Bem… o comerei. –respondeu tentando não lhe dar mais importância.

\- Ontem à noite… -continuou Severus tomando um tema que estava lhe preocupando.

\- Ontem à noite que?

\- Não lembro quando te foi.

\- Ah… isso é porque acabou dormindo. Poderia tomá-lo como uma ofensa grave, mas em realidade me alegra que te sinta cômodo comigo… me fui depois de levar à cama. –concluiu sorrindo-lhe, tentando dar-lhe uma segunda intenção a suas palavras.

\- Tu me levaste à cama? –questionou confundido.

\- Sim, e devo dizer-te que me surpreendeu poder o fazer… é mais alto e fibroso que eu, mas devo dizer com orgulho que o consegui sem te deixar cair ao solo.

\- Levaste-me em seus braços?! –perguntou tentando não levantar a voz, ainda que começava a se enfurecer seriamente.

\- E de que outro modo queria que o fizesse, talvez… levitando? –perguntou pronunciando a última palavra com timidez, compreendendo ao fim o que Severus queria lhe dizer, e foi a expressão deste quem lhe fez se sentir como um inútil. –Vamos, não se moleste, não é para tanto.

\- E supõe-se que é o novo professor de Defesa?... não posso achar que não se te ocorresse um simples feitiço… ou é que não sabe o fazer?

\- Claro que sei, mas… talvez não é tão gratificante como a maneira convencional. –respondeu olhando-lhe com franca insinuação.

\- É um desastre, Abbatelli. –manifestou Severus com resignação, em realidade não podia continuar lhe reclamando, após tudo ele mesmo se perguntava em silêncio  _"E se supõe que és um espião e não te acordaste nem quando um apreendo tentativa de sedutor te sustenta em seus braços?... que vergonha, Severus, que vergonha!"_ –Em fim, perdoo-te por agora, mas que não se volte a repetir.

Ângelo sorriu amplamente ao ver que o enfado de Severus ia diminuindo, e ante a alegria que sentia lhe foi impossível ter sua mão quieta e a depositou sobre a do outro professor lhe acariciando tenuemente. Severus não teve nem tempo de reagir, pensou na retirar desagradado pela ousadia do tipo, mas justo nesse momento a caneca de café que sustentava estalou em pedaços provocando que todo o líquido se virasse sobre ele. De um salto pôs-se de pé olhando furioso ao corpo discente quem subitamente tinha emudecido.

\- Quem foi?! –bramou Severus golpeando furioso a mesa. –Agora mesmo me vão dizer quem foi o suicida que se atreveu a semelhante estupidez!

Ninguém disse nada, Ângelo se pôs de pé a seu lado e tentou limpar com seu lenço e quando sua mão roçou o peito do professor se deslizando até o abdômen e depois descendo… então um bolo de creme se levantou no ar e foi a estrelar-se sobre o peito de Severus, Ângelo se salvou por muito pouco, pois se tinha ladeado para atingir outro guardanapo, isso foi suficiente para que Severus enrijecera de fúria. Ao vê-lo, Dumbledore acercou-se-lhe pretendendo acalmá-lo, sabia que poucas vezes lhe via perder a paciência desse modo.

\- Calma, Severus, não passa nada.

\- Claro que passa! Há aqui um gracioso que pensa que pode se debochar de mim em minha própria cara, e não vou permitir que saia ninguém do comedor até que o culpado tenha confessado!

Severus percorreu com a mirada tudo a sua ao redor, rabiando de ver a todos os alunos calados, alguns baixando a cabeça, outros se olhando entre eles sem entender, finalmente seus olhos negros se detiveram em uma figura da mesa de Gryffindor. Harry tinha-se encolhido sobre si mesmo, como se tentasse desaparecer, seu rosto se tinha ficado sem cor e respirava agitado mostrando um temor superior ao de seus colegas, não sabia porque o tinha feito, mas se sabia culpado e portanto, já era homem morto.

Rapidamente Severus dirigiu-se para ele, Harry podia escutar seus passos pressurosos se aproximar, mas não levantou a mirada, fingindo que não estava prestando atenção ao sucedido. Atrás de Severus, aproximaram-se Ângelo e Dumbledore, um à cada lado do maestro. Severus deteve-se atrás de Harry e com um brusco movimento sujeitou-o do pescoço de seu túnica obrigando-o a pôr-se de pé para encará-lo.

\- Sei que você é o responsável, Potter… o confesse!

\- Eu… não fiz nada. –disse Harry tentando não delatar em seu tom nervoso.

\- Severus, não tens provas. –interveio Dumbledore. –de modo que peço que solte ao aluno e esqueçamos o incidente.

\- Não!... –negou soltando a Harry, mas olhando aos olhos com severo reproche. –Quero que agora mesmo aceite que é o responsável! Você lançou esse feitiço contra mim!

\- É que eu não fui! –defendeu-se o rapaz, mas com tão má sorte, que justo nesse momento Ângelo tentava chamar a atenção de Severus e lhe tocava um ombro, suficiente para que seu rosto se contorcionara em uma rara expressão nele.

\- Então mostre-me sua varinha e veremos se diz a verdade.

\- Não! –negou Harry agoniado.

\- Não?... E porque não? –questionou-lhe Severus triunfante. –Sabe que assim saberemos que você foi o culpado verdade?

\- Harry? –chamou-lhe Dumbledore quando notou a palidez extrema no rapaz. –Tem alguma explicação que dar?

\- Claro que não a tem! –interrompeu Severus, franzindo o cenho ao ter comprovado a culpabilidade de seu aluno. –Tem detenção comigo este fim de semana, Potter!

Harry tremeu e olhou a Dumbledore em busca de ajuda, o velho professor compreendeu-o, agora não tinha forma de defender, de modo que devia pensar em uma maneira para que não piorassem as coisas.

\- Este fim de semana estará muito ocupado, Severus, parece-me que a detenção a terá que fazer com alguém mais… e acho que o professor Abbatelli é uma boa opção.

\- Por mim não há problema. –respondeu Ângelo condoendo-se por seu próximo aluno.

\- Não! –negou-se Harry ante a surpresa de todo o salão. –Prefiro que seja com o professor Snape!

\- Por suposto que será comigo! –exclamou Severus depois de repor da impressão, recuperando sua pose estoica.

\- É um castigo, Harry, não pode pedir condições. –disse Albus igual de surpreendido que os demais. –Lamento, Severus, mas a detenção estará a cargo de Ângelo.

\- Diretor, com todo respeito, me parece que ainda não conhece a este aluno, é capaz de tudo com tal de se assegurar sair bem livrado, e por suposto que sabe que me propor como seu vigilante, fará que você o mande com alguém mais.

\- Creio, Severus, que por desta vez te equivoca… a detenção será com o professor Abbatelli e isso é tudo, a discussão se terminou.

Severus enviou uma última mirada de advertência a seu aluno e saiu do comedor seguido fielmente por Ângelo. Harry esperou a que se tivessem ido para sair ele também, não tinha humor para falar com ninguém e seguramente seus amigos quereriam saber que passou…e isso era algo que nem ele mesmo sabia. Chegou até sua habitação e deixou-se cair sobre sua cama, mas ao fechar os olhos teve que voltar aos abrir com fúria, a imagem de Ângelo manuseando a Snape lhe provocava uma mistura desesperante de confusos sentimentos. Esteve um momento tentando concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa, mas foi-lhe totalmente impossível, finalmente teve que se parar e se dirigiu a aula de poções, era sua primeira classe do dia e seguramente não seria um muito bom começo.

Felizmente Snape ainda não chegava e os alunos esperavam fora, mas isso ao invés de aliviar lhe enviou uma nova punçada ao estômago, seguramente estariam juntos... Hermione ia perguntar-lhe algo quando a porta se abriu. Ao entrar, Harry instintivamente buscou alguma impressão da presença de Ângelo Abbatelli nesse lugar, mas tudo parecia exatamente igual que sempre. A classe decorreu mais longa e pesada que nunca, Snape baixou quase cem pontos a Gryffindor, por suposto a maioria por culpa de Harry, ainda que este e todos sabiam que não era mais que um vadio pretexto pelo sucedido no salão.

Não teve Gryffindor´s que não estivesse tentado a protestar, mas ninguém o fez e somente rogaram para que a classe acabasse rápido. Quando ao fim soou o timbre, Harry meteu todas suas coisas a sua mochila, e quando se dispunha a sair, uma alta figura lhe impediu o passo. Ante um sinal de seu professor, o resto da classe saiu quase fugindo deixando-os sozinhos, alguns compadecendo a Harry, outros se alegrando ante a segura desgraça que cairia sobre ele.

\- Seguramente estará muito satisfeito de sua ação… verdade, Potter? –começou Severus com evidente contrariedade em seu rosto.

\- Não foi minha culpa. –voltou a defender-se de Harry, mas nem ele mesmo lhe cria.

\- Já não me interessa escutar mais mentiras, Potter… me siga.

Harry engoliu saliva e seguiu ao professor para uma porta que não tinha visto antes, foi impactante descobrir que se tratava da habitação do homem, não pôde evitar bisbilhotar enquanto não era objeto de atenção. Viu que era ampla e acolhedora, com uma cama no meio com cobertores de lã em azul índigo, de modo que aí era onde dormia o professor… sacudiu a cabeça e se obrigou a deixar da olhar e se distrair com o demais, um guarda-roupa de mármore, um criado-mudo, um tapete persa junto à lareira… não, não, tinha que ver outras coisas, nada que acordasse sujos pensamentos… os fofos cadeirões de pele que parecia tão suave. Harry teve que se obrigar a baixar a mirada e observar seus pés, isso era o melhor. Então, subitamente, Severus arrojou-lhe algo ao peito, com tal força que Harry cambaleou enquanto sustentava o pacote para evitar que se lhe caísse.

\- Você a sujou… você a lavará, sem magia! –disse-lhe Severus ao compreender que Harry não sabia o que passava. –E se inteiro-me que chamou a verdadeiro elfo, me vou encarregar de lhe dar alguma prenda ao resto deles, e suponho que sabe o que significa isso para os elfos… verdade, Potter?

Harry assentiu, não sabia se seu professor seria capaz de deixar a Hogwarts sem serviço, mas preferia não averiguá-lo. Já não pôde dizer mais porque imediatamente se viu empurrado para a saída para em seguida sentir o estrondo em suas costas, o deixando sozinho no meio do corredor, com aquele pacote em suas mãos.


	4. O castigo

\- Pretende que lave sua roupa?! –exclamou Ron indignado quando Harry lhe contou o sucedido após classe.

\- Bom… suponho que faz parte do castigo. –murmurou Harry sem ânimo de discutir.

\- Poderia dizer-lhe a Dobby que…

\- Advertiu-me que não o envolvesse, e a verdade é que prefiro me evitar o risco de que me descubra… total, a lavo e já! Não me vai passar nada porque o faça, com meus tios é coisa de todos os dias.

\- Alegra-me ver que tenha decidido madurar, Harry. –interveio Hermione levantando a vista de seu livro de Aritimância. –Não é correto discutir com as decisões dos professores.

\- Mas dá a casualidade que Dumbledore já lhe tinha dado seu castigo –protestou Ron. –De modo que Snape não tinha porque lhe impor mais tarefas, e menos algo tão asqueroso como lhe lavar a roupa… deveria queixar com o diretor, Harry.

Harry só deixou cair a cabeça para atrás, não lhe preocupava no absoluto ter que lavar a túnica de Snape, o que não o deixava tranquilo era que em menos de dez minutos deviam se preparar para ir a classe com Ângelo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ao entrar a sala, Harry foi diretamente a uma das classes do fundo, nem sequer volteou a olhar se seu professor estava aí, tão só de saber que teria que tomar classes com ele sentia um forte nodo no estômago. Ron pensou em segui-lo, mas um suave sorriso de Hermione provocou que se esquecesse momentaneamente de seu amigo, quiçá era hora de tomar uma nova colega, após tudo, Harry sempre era o melhor em Defesa e não era divertido ser sempre o vencido, pelo menos esse foi o pretexto que ele mesmo se deu.

A Harry não se importou ficar só, assim tinha mais tempo de rumiar contra seu professor sem que ninguém lhe interrompesse. Ângelo deu a classe de uma maneira muito amena, e conseguiu que a maioria lhe pusessem atenção esquecendo de sua condição de Veela, o único que não pôde o fazer foi Harry, quem o único que escutava era o zumbido de coragem que faziam seus ouvidos ao pensar que tinha que passar um fim de semana com esse fantoche presumido de gostos envelhecidos.

Essa noite, aproveitando que se encontrava só em sua habitação, apanhou a túnica de Snape e a levou para o banho, mas ao ver que não tinham as condições adequadas para a lavar, baixou à sala comum e lhe pediu a seu amigo a contrassenha do banho dos monitores, assim poderia terminar com seu labor de uma vez por todas. Assim que esteve só, começou a encher a tina com água morna, e enquanto esperava, se recostou no solo suspirando cansado. De repente, um aroma chegou até seu nariz, era tão sofisticado como hipnotizante, pensou que quiçá era um dos sabões, mas recordou que não tinha aberto mais que o grifo da água, então abriu os olhos e se incorporou olhando a todos lados, mas sem encontrar a fonte daquele cheiro que traspassava seus sentidos… então a viu, ao sacar a túnica de Snape de seu envoltório estava emanando essa fragrância, suavemente a tomou para acercar a seu rosto e aspirar profundo. Uma agradável sensação encheu-lhe por completo e sorriu tenuemente.

\- Cheira muito bem… Que será? –perguntou-se a si mesmo. –Talvez seja a mistura das poções… ou os restos do café… ou do bolo, ou ambas coisas. Talvez Snape esteja experimentando com perfumes… não, isso o duvido- se riu divertido. –Melhor deixo de cheirá-lo, pode ser perigoso… mas como gostaria de saber que é!

Harry quase lamentou o ter que afundar a prenda na água, isso poderia lhe tirar aquele cheiro tão particular, mas não podia tirar as manchas de outra maneira. Por mais que experimentou com todos os grifos de lociones e fragrâncias, não encontrou nenhuma que se assemelhasse à que tinha previamente a túnica. Ao terminar, pendurou-a para que se secasse, e aí a deixou, devia regressar à Torre e terminar seus deveres. À manhã seguinte, assim que amanheceu, correu para o banheiro dos monitores, não queria se arriscar a que ninguém se topara com a túnica de seu professor. Felizmente já estava seca, e ao não poder se resistir, voltou a cheirar e descobriu com agrado que aquele aroma que o tinha impressionado tanto ainda podia se sentir, com um pouco menos de intensidade, mas seguia predominando apesar dos sabões.

Com muito cuidado dobrou-a e regressou a sua habitação, agora tinha outro problema como a ia passar se não tinha o aparelho muggle necessário e tinha proibido usar magia?... passou o resto da manhã pensando em isso, nem sequer podia pôr atenção ao que diziam seus professores em classes, até que se lhe ocorreu perguntar aos alunos provenientes de família muggle, felizmente se encontrou com uma garota de Ravenclaw muito previsora que tinha enfeitiçado o aparelho para que funcionasse no castelo, e pela noite, estendia a túnica sobre sua cama, para em seguida ir deslizando a superfície metálica por toda sua extensão com sumo cuidado e dedicação.

Ron e seus demais parceiros de habitação observavam-no em silêncio, praticamente assustados de vê-lo tão concentrado em um labor que devia lhe resultar demasiado desagradável. Mas para Harry era todo o contrário, o vapor do ferro provocava que o aroma que tanto gostava se desprendesse com mais de força… não entendia como seus amigos não podiam o perceber, era embriagador.

Pela noite, o Gryffindor dirigia-se para as masmorras, levava a túnica perfeitamente lavada e passada, ademais protegida por uma espécie de porta traje. Tocou à porta do despacho de Snape, mas não obteve resposta, de imediato seu cenho se franziu e voltou seu rosto em direção para onde sabia se encontrava a habitação de Ângelo, seguramente estavam juntos. Ia ir para lá quando escutou uns passos que se acercavam, sem saber bem porque o fez, se escondeu nas penumbras em espera de ver de quem se tratava.

Uns poucos segundos depois viu a Snape chegar acompanhado por Dumbledore, e em completo silêncio entraram ao despacho do professor. Harry voltou a aproximar-se, e arriscando-se a ser descoberto, entreabriu a porta do despacho, através da renda descobriu que não tinha ninguém aí, então entrou, notou luz baixo a porta do outro extremo e deixando a túnica em um dos cadeirões, colou sua orelha à porta para tentar saber o que se falava ali.

\- Não posso achar que siga pensando nessa tolice, Severus.

\- E eu não posso achar que siga fazendo questão de que não o faça, Albus… sabe melhor que ninguém que é a única forma em evitar que fique sem espião.

\- Prefiro ficar-me sem espião que sem amigo.

\- É muito nobre de sua parte querer proteger-me mas não tem porque o fazer… não o preciso, sei me cuidar perfeitamente e não desconheço os riscos.

\- E me diga… não tem recebido notícias?

\- Não, não me chamou, mas como sabe, este fim de semana devemos de nos reunir… aproveitarei esse momento para começar com meu plano.

\- E… Ângelo? –perguntou estudando as reações de seu amigo.

\- Que tem que ver ele nesta conversa?

\- Você sabe melhor que ninguém, não acho que te tenha passado desapercebido que gosta e de muito.

\- Está tratando de fazer de celestina, Albus?! –questionou Severus compreendendo.

\- Não precisamente… mas Ângelo é um bom rapaz, de bons sentimentos, muito inteligente e poderoso… só que não acho que lhe agrade sua ideia.

\- Vale-me um amendoim se agrada-lhe ou não!... e te suplico que não estrague as coisas, Albus, deixa que todo siga seu canal tal como vai.

Harry escutou como os homens se dispunham a regressar ao despacho e então saiu correndo se levando consigo a túnica para não deixar impressões de sua presença, mas não recordou que a quem tratava de enganar era um espião sumamente inteligente e habilidoso, de modo que para Severus não passou desapercebido que alguém tinha estado em seu despacho e poderia se dizer que não tinha nenhuma dúvida com respeito a sua identidade.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Nos dias que seguiram Harry se esqueceu de lhe entregar a túnica, ou melhor dito se resistia ao fazer, não queria enfrentar a seu professor ainda, em sua mente revolteavam milhares de perguntas a respeito da conversa que tinha escutado, ansiava saber qual era o plano de Snape que a Dumbledore lhe estava preocupando tanto.

Mais rápido do que tivesse gostado chegou de em a sexta-feira pela noite, e Harry se dirigiu para o despacho do professor Abbatelli, teve que respirar fundo em várias ocasiões dantes de se decidir a tocar à porta, algo aturdido ainda de sentir essa repulsão por um homem que lhe tinha provocado em um princípio descobrir que se sentia sumamente atraído pelos de seu mesmo sexo.

Um pouco mais tarde, encontrava-se limpando as jaulas de umas criaturas chamadas Fwooper, uma espécie de pássaro que quando Ângelo lhe mostrou a seus grupos causou uma exclamação de assombro por suas chamativas cores e aspecto inofensivo, algumas garotas inclusive chegaram ao pensar como mascotas, mas Ângelo lhes informou que o canto dessas aves poderia chegar a voltar louco às pessoas, de modo que deviam aprender um feitiço para o silenciar e se proteger. A Harry toda essa explicação lhe parecia sem importância, duvidava muito que Voldemort quisesse usar pássaros para enlouquece-los e vencer por default, de modo que agora esfregava freneticamente os andares das jaulas retirando os restos de excremento enquanto resmungou para si mesmo sobre o inepto que aparentava ser outra vez o novo professor de Defesa… até quando poriam a alguém que realmente soubesse o que eram as Artes Escuras!

Tão metido estava em seu desgosto pessoal que não se deu conta quando seu professor deixou os deveres que se encarregava de corrigir e se lhe acercou lhe sorrindo amavelmente.

\- Não tem porque o fazer tão minuciosamente, Harry.

\- É meu castigo, não deveria me dizer isso. –respondeu com arrogância. –Quando o professor Snape me põe a lavar seus caldeirões não fica conforme até que não tenha uma partícula de sujeira neles.

\- Bom, não sou o professor Snape, mas já que estamos falando de ele… Porque fez isso no comedor? Tanto te desagrada?

\- Não sei porque diz isso… eu não fiz nada.

\- Todos sabemos que sim, mas se quer negar ainda, por mim não há problema. –respondeu com tanta macieza que a Harry lhe deram náuseas. –Mas acho que tem uma ideia errônea de Severus…

\- Severus? –repetiu com um forçado sorriso.

\- Assim se chama não o sabia? –perguntou com real inocência. –É um bonito nome não te parece?

\- Não, é horrível. –assegurou sorrindo-lhe sarcástico. –Mas a você tudo parece agradar do professor Snape.

\- Pois se tenho de ser-te sincero… sim. –respondeu sem poder evitar ruborizar-se. –Parece-me um homem muito interessante, e no pouco tempo que levo de conhecer me dei conta que tem um grande coração, por isso não entendo sua aversão por ele, me contaram que…

\- Pois não sei que lhe contaram, mas se não entende é porque não lhe disseram a verdade! –gritou arrojando furioso a jaula ao lavabo. –O professor Snape é muito ruim comigo, sempre me criticando, sempre se debochando de mim, nunca lhe agrada o que faço, nunca está contente por nada se está relacionado com minha pessoa, ele me odeia, passa sua vida incomodando a minha… é mau comigo! O odeio também!

\- Para valer odeia-lo? –perguntou com seriedade.

\- Sim, odeio!

\- É raro.

\- Que é raro?! –perguntou exasperado.

\- Os Veelas temos uma grande sensibilidade para detectar certo tipo de hormônios, a gente despede-as constantemente, Harry, não é raro, sempre há alguém perto que gostam… mas agora estou detectando de uma quantidade muito considerável delas… e provem de ti.

\- Não gosto de você! –gritou Harry à defensiva.

\- Bom, o que quis dizer é que…

Ângelo não terminou sua frase, seu rosto empalideceu de repente e teve que sustentar de uma cadeira próxima ante o mareio que sofreu. Harry olhou-lhe preocupado, seu professor parecia ter visto a morte perto e seu coração deu um viro quando o escutou pronunciar ao nome do professor de poções.

Como se o mesmo diabo lhe perseguisse, Ângelo saiu correndo de seu salão e Harry foi atrás dele, sem compreender o que lhe passava. Não sabia que fazer quando o viu sair para fora do colégio, uma pertinaz chuva caía nesse momento e ao longe se vislumbravam os relâmpagos cortando a escuridão da noite. Mas nada deteve a Ângelo, parecia que não se dava conta de que chovia, ele corria como se disso dependesse sua vida. Harry duvidou, talvez deveria avisar a Dumbledore, algo não estava bem e poderia ser perigoso sair nessas condições, e mais quando atingiu a divisar uma figura perfilando-se na lonjura, para lá se dirigia Ângelo, e então não o pensou mais, correu atrás dele o mais rápido que lhe permitiam suas pernas.

\- Severus! –exclamou Ângelo abraçando a um aturdido professor que se cobria da chuva com sua capa de viagem. –Está bem?

\- Que faz aqui, Abbatelli? –perguntou-lhe confundido. –Estava-me vigiando?

\- Não, é que… senti algo raro. –respondeu aferrando a cada vez com mais força ante a incomodidade de Severus. –Preocupei-me por ti.

\- Estou bem e… Potter? –perguntou olhando à outra pessoa que se acercava, lhe viu totalmente empapado, respirando agitado pela correria e não soube que pensar. –Porque está aqui, Potter?

\- Eu… só seguia ao professor Abbatelli.

\- Potter…

Harry olhou assombrado como o professor Snape baixava a mirada, era a primeira vez que lhe via o fazendo, e algo em seu interior se estremeceu… que podia ter passado para que esse altivo homem não pudesse sustentar seus olhos nos dele?

\- Tenho que ir a minha habitação… me solta, Abbatelli.

\- Acompanho-te.

Harry pensou que o professor se negaria, mas o viu assentindo em conformidade e novamente seu cenho se franziu. Em silêncio caminhou atrás deles, sem saber porque não queria os deixar sozinhos, ademais, precisava se inteirar do que tinha passado com Snape, ainda recordava a conversa que tinha escutado entre ele e o Diretor, naquele dia devia se reunir com Voldemort, de modo que algo tinha sucedido e queria o saber.

Chegaram até as habitações do professor, Ângelo ajudou-lhe a tirar-se a capa de viagem e acendeu o fogo da lareira enquanto o outro professor secava sua roupa com um feitiço. Harry via aquilo com o coração lhe retumbando… que seguia? Sacariam um par de copos e uma garrafa de vinho e se poriam a conversar em frente ao fogo?... Nenhum dos dois parecia se lembrar de que ele seguia aí, não lhe prestavam atenção no absoluto e os odiou.

\- Harry, acho que já pode se retirar. –disse-lhe Ângelo com macieza. –O professor Snape estará bem, não se preocupe.

\- Não me preocupo… no absoluto.

Harry saiu dando um estrondo, Severus nem sequer protestou, deixou-se cair em um cadeirão em frente ao fogo e serviu-se um copo de whiskey de fogo que apressou de um só gole.

\- Que sucedeu, Severus? –perguntou Ângelo sentando a seu lado.

\- Nada, que teria de suceder?

\- Sei que algo passou… Pode confiar em mim.

\- Abbatelli… como soube que acabava de chegar? Para valer não me espiava?

\- Não, pode lhe perguntar a Harry se quer. Estava com ele quando soube que tinha chegado. Foi algo estranho, Severus, nunca em minha vida me tinha passado… mas me senti muito mau, o único que pensava era que queria te ver e saber que estava bem, só isso.

Severus surpreendeu-se quando o homem lhe abraçou recargando-se sobre seu peito, manifestando dessa maneira a alegria que lhe dava o ter de regresso. Não recordava quando tinha sido a última vez que alguém o abraçasse com tanto carinho, quiçá tinha sido sua mãe, sim, isso devia ser. Quem mais se não?... mas, apesar de reconhecer que era gratificante, não pôde lhe corresponder e lhe apartou com macieza.

\- Será melhor que te vá a sua habitação, Abbatelli.

\- Seguro estará bem?

\- Sim… não se preocupe por mim. Estou bem.

Ângelo voltou a inclinar-se sobre ele para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Severus recebeu-o sem saber como reagir, ainda que o que mais lhe impactava era a tentação de lhe pedir que não se fosse, que ficasse a seu lado e voltasse ao abraçar, mas não o fez, deixou que se marchasse e suspirou aliviado quando finalmente ficou a sozinhas.  _"Isto é o melhor, Severus"_  se disse a si mesmo.  _"Não se deixe influenciar por seu encanto Veela, ele cedo se dará conta que perde o tempo contigo e se afastará, ademais, você tem uma missão que não poderia ser se te enreda em assuntos sentimentalizes e… bom, simplesmente não pode ser, por muito romântico que soe, seu coração não poderá ser nunca de alguém como Ângelo Abbatelli"._

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry dava voltas em sua cama, resistia-se a fechar os olhos, a cada vez que o fazia recordava a imagem de Ângelo retirando a capa de Severus… já pareciam um casal, já o seriam?... Não, se resistia ao crer, um Veela não poderia se fixar seriamente em um gorduroso professor com aparência de um tétrico morcego.

Ao girar sobre si mesmo tentando despejar-se de tais pensamentos, um cheiro que começava ao obsedar chegou a seu nariz, se acercou a um lado da cama e tomando o porta traje o colocou a seu lado, o estendendo a todo o longo. Aspirou profundamente antes de recostar-se a seu lado e acariciar inconscientemente a teia da túnica depois de correr um pouco a cremalheira da coberta.

" _Seguro Snape está experimentando com algo escuro… este cheiro é sedutor, isso é provavelmente o que tem a esse tonto de Ângelo o perseguindo por todo o colégio"_  pensou tentando encontrar um motivo dessa estranha relação.  _"Que passaria?_  –perguntou-se recordando o incidente dessa noite. – _Como saberia Ângelo que Snape estava de regresso?... pelo que me disse acho que talvez seu sentido do olfato é mais desenvolvido que o nosso e então pôde cheirar a presença de Snape… e se sempre cheira assim, é óbvio que o reconheceria em seguida"_. Harry pensava que já não devia seguir cheirando esse traje ou terminaria desquiciado, mas lhe era impossível, era muito melhor que perceber o relaxante aroma a terra úmida, mais relaxante que o calor de uma lareira em inverno… lareira! isso lhe recordava que provavelmente aqueles dois seguiam juntos e seguramente passando uma noite muito prazerosa. O sonho começou a invadi-lo, não foi consciente do momento em que invejou não ser quem estivesse nas masmorras nesse instante, desfrutando do calor desses lumes e do sabor desses lábios.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\* \

À manhã seguinte Harry não recordava seus últimos pensamentos, olhou o traje a seu lado e voltou ao colocar pendurado a um lado de sua cama dantes de se ir a banhar. Apesar de que era sábado, não quis ficar na cama muito tempo, sentia a urgência de baixar ao comedor e observar. Entrou buscando algo que não sabia que era, mas assim que os viu, aí sentados juntos, se sorrindo… desde quando Snape sorria tanto? Era um conceito aborrecível que lhe estremeceu. Foi a sentar em seu lugar de sempre fingindo não os ter visto, mas nem bem acabava de se sentar quando os dois homens se puseram de pé dispostos a sair, rapidamente levou uma tostada a sua boca simulando comer.

\- Bom dia, Harry. –saudou lhe Ângelo ao passar cerca dele. –Que desfrute seu café da manhã.

Harry agradeceu com um forçado sorriso enquanto inclinava sua cabeça. Agradecia ter o pão na boca para assim não ter que falar. Mas, o que não esperava era que Snape passasse sem o ignorar, e quando o homem volteou ao ver, seu estômago se encolheu.

\- Não coma tanto, Potter, acho que deveria se pôr a dieta ou se cairá da vassoura… bom, melhor para a equipe de Slytherin.

Harry escutou quando Ângelo repreendia docemente a Severus por sua broma, e os odiou mais. Quando desapareceram depois da porta, Harry cuspiu o pão e já não provou bocado. Pela tarde, durante a comida, tanto Ron como Hermione olhavam a seu amigo com preocupação, mal sim tinha provado um pouco de alface e rábanos, nada mais, nem sequer quis um pouco de seu favorito bolo de rins e fez um gesto de repulsão quando lhe ofereceram a sobremesa. Deixou toda a comida quase intacta e preferiu se marchar a dar um passeio pelo lago, isso era bem mais produtivo que comer.

\- Harry… se sente mau? –perguntou Hermione sentando a seu lado depois de dar-lhe alcance junto com Ron quem fez o mesmo do outro lado de seu amigo.

\- Não, estou bem, ainda que… garotos, vocês acham que estou gordo?

\- De que fala, Harry? –perguntou Ron rindo-se. –Não me diga que por isso não comeu nada!

\- Acho que deveria fazer mais exercício. –comentou Harry como se não o tivesse escutado.

\- Harry, você faz o suficiente exercício. –assegurou Hermione. –E não está gordo, para nada.

\- Snape diz que sim.

\- Snape disse gordo?! –repetiu Hermione incrédula. –Não, deve mal entende-lo, ele sempre tem sido muito respeitoso com os alunos e… sim, Ron, a sua maneira mas ele é. –agregou ao ver a cara de inconformidade de seu amigo. –Como te dizia, Harry, seguro entendeste mau, pode repetir suas palavras?

\- Só disse que se seguia comendo me cairia da vassoura e deveria me pôr a dieta… isso é mal entender-lhe?

\- Não, sim te disse gordo. –exclamou Ron partindo do riso. –Mas não deve se preocupar isso, após tudo a ele não lhe incumbe, nem que te andasse carregando pela vida.

\- Recorda quando lhe caí em cima a vez que tropeçamos no corredor?... disse que não era uma ligeira pluma! –exclamou com dor. –Realmente devo pesar muito!

\- Quando sucedeu isso? –questionou Hermione com interesse.

\- Não tem importância… melhor me vou, irei fazer umas práticas de quidditch vem, Ron?

\- Não, é que… tenho que perguntar umas coisas a Hermi sobre Transformações.

Harry encolheu-se de ombros sem dar-lhe importância às orelhas enrijecidas de seu amigo e foi-se ao campo disposto a não regressar sem um par de quilos menos.


	5. Humilhação Pública

Ron e Hermione decidiram não fazer muito caso da nova obsessão de seu amigo, convencidos de que passaria em pouco tempo, de modo que durante o domingo desfrutaram de passar tempo juntos e a sos ao fim! Enquanto supostamente estudavam e deixaram que Harry se matasse com fortes sessões de abdominais em outro lado da sala, baixo a mirada curiosa dos demais Gryffindors.

Ao outro dia, Harry mal sim se podia nem levantar da cama, não deixava de se queixar com a cada movimento que fazia e teve que suportar os deboches de Ron, às que se uniram as de seus demais parceiros. Finalmente encolheu-se de ombros e meteu-se a banhar para poder baixar ao café da manha, tinha muita fome depois de passar quase todo o fim de semana sem comer. No entanto, assim que chegou ao salão e viu que Snape e Ângelo iam saindo voltou a esquecer da comida e aproveitando que seus amigos não lhe prestavam atenção, foi escapulindo atrás dos professores com toda intenção de saber o motivo pelo qual não pareciam muito amigáveis essa manhã.

\- Já te disse que estou bem, Abbatelli. –repetiu Snape com incomodo. –Achei que tinha ficado claro que não há nada que te interesse saber.

\- Mas sim me preocupo, Severus, sei que algo anda mau e…

\- Basta, Abbatelli! –ordenou Snape impaciente. –Passe ou não passe nada, não te interessa, você e eu não somos nem amigos, de modo que melhor te apressa a chegar a sua classe e mantém fora de meus assuntos.

Harry viu como Snape continuava seu caminho sem esperar ao outro professor. Abbatelli ficou em seu lugar, com uma expressão tão triste em sua cara que esteve a ponto de comover a Harry, no entanto, quando o viu se apressar para atingir a Snape, se esqueceu disso e sentiu que voltava a lhe parecer sumamente desagradável. Esteve a ponto de ir atrás deles, mas Hermione e Ron lhe deram alcance e o conduziram para seu salão, naquele dia lhes tocava Transformações e não podiam chegar tarde.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

\- Não me contou o que sucedeu na reunião, Severus. –disse-lhe Dumbledore depois de oferecer-lhe um pouco de café ao professor. –Há novidades?

\- Ainda não… mas sei que cedo as terá.

\- Poderia ser mais específico? Agora mais que nunca me interessam os detalhes de sua entrevista com Tom, Severus.

\- Não, os detalhes não te interessam, Albus. Só saberá de resultados, nada mais. Agora tenho que me ir, devo dar classes.

\- Tens falado com Ângelo? –perguntou antes de que o professor se marchasse.

\- Há algo em especial que tenha que falar com ele?

\- Notei verdadeira aproximação entre vocês este fim de semana e…

\- Não há nada entre o professor Abbatelli e eu, e não o terá nem ainda que me ordenes, Albus, de modo que o esquece… não é ele quem me interessa.

\- Espero que quem te interesse não seja quem estou pensando.

\- Descuida, Albus… não tem ideia.

Severus sorriu amargamente antes de sair, decidido a não perder mais tempo com as extravagancias de Dumbledore, só a ele se lhe ocorria tentar lhe encontrar parceiro! Por sua vez, Albus se rascava o queixo pensativo, por um lado lhe intrigavam as últimas palavras de Severus… de modo que sim tinha alguém que lhe interessava e se supunha que ele não tinha ideia, de quem poderia se tratar?... Remus? Ante essa perspectiva pensou em pedir-lhe ajuda a seu amigo, mas não, o eliminou de imediato, realmente não achava que Severus pudesse ter posto seus olhos em alguém a quem vivia molestando, isso seria coisa de meninos e Severus não era um menino. Provavelmente só tinha dito isso para o desconcertar e não lhe daria o gosto, continuaria com seu plano com Ângelo Abbatelli.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Era cerca de meio dia, Harry não podia deixar de franzir o cenho, agora tinha fome e muita coragem. Encontrava-se em classe de Defesa com o inepto de Ângelo explicando os passos de um duelo. Em sua imaginação, Harry sonhava com vencê-lo, com fazer-lhe engolir pó por ter-se atrevido a pôr seus olhos no cretino gorduroso… era tão aborrecível a ideia que de só a pensar parecia sentir que os intestinos se lhe volteavam ao revés. Quando finalmente se deu a classe por terminada respirou aliviado, a atmosfera quando tinha a Ângelo perto se lhe voltava pesada e asfixiante… ainda não compreendia como é que tinha chegado a achar que gostasse, agora não sentia de nenhum tipo de efeito Veela nele, mas isso não o fazia sentir muito melhor.

\- Penso que são ciúmes, Harry. –comentou lhe Ron quando lhe disse sobre a crescente aversão que sentia pelo professor de Defesa. –Como anda sempre atrás de Snape pensa que é um tonto por não se ter fixado em ti quando gosta de tanto.

\- Que não gosto! –quase gritou Harry enfurecido pela socarroneria de seu amigo. –Estou-te dizendo que já nem sequer o tolero, Ron!

\- É que pode ser que isso seja o que quer crer… como um método de defesa para te proteger por ter sido desprezado e mudado por algo tão horroroso como Snape.

\- Bom… em isso tem razão. –aceitou não muito convencido. –Snape é mau, é horrível, é o tipo mais odioso que jamais tenho conhecido… o odeio, sempre me faz a vida impossível, sempre quer me humilhar em frente a meio mundo, e tudo por quê? Porque odiava a meu pai… é que não pode crescer? Parece um menino vendo a meu pai em mim… já deveria ter madurado, digo, é um homem em toda a extensão da palavra e…

\- Quer deixar de falar de Snape? –pediu Ron com fastio. –Me aborrece, melhor continuemos falando de seu amor não correspondido.

\- Ouve, que minha vida não é para que te entretenhas. –respondeu ofendido. –Deveria ajudar-me a entender o que sinto, estou confiando mais em ti que em Hermione… Céu Santo, devo me estar voltando louco por fazer isso, ou realmente estar muito desesperado!... acho que Hermi teria mais sentido comum para dar conselhos.

\- Se quer chamo-a. –ofereceu sinceramente. –Talvez é verdadeiro e te ajuda mais que eu.

\- Não, o esquece, já a posso escutar…  _"Oh, Harry, é maravilhoso que gostes de alguém, mas não pode pôr os olhos em um professor, vai contra as regras de Hogwarts"_

\- Então… sim gosta.

\- Não! –negou com firmeza. –Isso é o que diria Hermione, a mim não gosto de Abbatelli.

Ron se rascou a cabeça, confundido pela atitude de seu amigo, alguém que não estava zeloso não atuaria como o estava fazendo Harry, e em matéria de ciúmes, achava que podia dizer muitas coisas ao respeito. Essa noite, Harry olhava o porta traje a um lado de sua cama, achava que já devia o devolver, mas a ideia quase lhe doía, estava convencido de que isso era porque significava ter que buscar a Snape e não por outra coisa. Voltou a tomá-lo e colocar sobre sua cama aproveitando que todos seus colegas se tinham dormido desde fazia mais de duas horas, esteve um momento assim, recostado a seu lado, fechando os olhos e aspirando o aroma que emanava.

Finalmente decidiu-se, era hora de afastar-se dessa prenda de uma vez por todas, e de um salto saiu da cama, se colocou a capa invisível e saiu da habitação com o porta traje.

Ao chegar às masmorras, duvidou uns segundos antes de tocar à porta das habitações de Snape. Por um instante esteve disposto a marchar-se, sobretudo quando se lhe ocorreu a terrível ideia de que provavelmente estivesse interrompendo algo… e se Abbatelli estava aí? Que faria se os visse juntos finalmente como casal? Mas nem bem tinha dado um passo para correr longe daí quando Snape lhe abriu a porta, lhe olhando tão fixamente que seu estômago lhe revoltou.

\- Potter… que faz aqui a esta hora?

\- Eu… só vim a lhe devolver sua túnica, professor. –respondeu sentindo um forte calor nas orelhas.

\- Já era hora… não achei que para lavar uma simples prenda se demorasse tanto.

\- Sinto muito, eu… já me vou.

\- Nada disso. Passe. –ordenou-lhe fazendo a um lado para deixá-lo entrar ante a surpresa de Harry. –Não achará que lhe ia deixar ir sem me assegurar de que isto não contém alguma de suas tontas bromas, verdade?

Harry negou sem atrever-se a falar, mas não fez nenhuma tentativa para entrar. Snape teve que puxa-lo do braço para o obrigar a obedecer e ao o fazer e passar tão perto, Harry percebeu de novo o aroma, fechou os olhos e instintivamente permaneceu cerca do professor, quem sem se dar conta disso, se concentrava em revisar o conteúdo do porta traje e comprovar que a túnica viesse sem nenhum feitiço em cima.

\- Parece que tudo está bem. –grunhiu ainda incrédulo quanto terminou de revisar seu prenda. –Que lhe passa? –agregou quando tropeçou com Harry ao se dar a volta de maneira intempestiva. –Que planejava, Potter? Porque está tão perto?

\- Eu… não planejava nada, é só que não me dei conta.

\- Bem, pode se retirar.

Harry assentiu, mas em sua turvação ao girar se enredou com seus próprios pés e tropeçou, esteve a ponto de cair, mas um braço rodeou-o pela cintura para detê-lo. Não soube que passou depois, mas se sentia bem, se negava a mover de seu lugar, era uma sensação única se sentir rodeado dessa maneira tão suave, e ao mesmo tempo estar desfrutando desse aroma que tanto tinha gostado, fechou dos olhos e apoiou uma mão no peito do professor, podia sentir as batidas apressadas de seu coração… porque batia tão rápido?... porque o seu estava batendo tanto também?

\- Potter? –chamou-lhe uma voz que lhe pareceu muito sedosa, que acariciava seus sentidos. Abriu os olhos e se topou com uma mirada escura que lhe via confundido. –Se sente bem?... Teve alguma visão talvez?

\- Não. –respondeu debilmente, sem poder apartar sua mirada dos olhos negros.

\- Então só é torpe por natureza?

Isso foi suficiente para acordar a Harry de seu devaneio, indignado empurrou a Snape para se libertar dele e saiu do despacho feito uma fúria consigo mesmo.  _"E bem, Harry Potter, que demônios passa contigo? Descobre que te agradam os homens e agora até os hormônios se te alborotam pelo cretino gorduroso… que asco, não! Snape não!"_. E decidido a não deixar que sua ansiedade por se conhecer um pouco mais lhe levasse por caminhos destrutivos, Harry se prometeu se esquecer de se ter sentido tão bem nos braços de Severus Snape.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry não queria que chegasse na sexta-feira, Abbatelli tinha organizado uma sessão de duelo no salão, e odiava o fato de que o professor se mostrasse tão arrogante como para se ver emocionado pelo evento. A ele lhe parecia aborrecido, nunca teriam um duelo na vida real como lhes ensinavam em Hogwarts, lá fora se defendia a vida, não era para se divertir e lhe indignava ver que para os demais parecia um jogo, inclusive para o mesmo professor que não deixava de sorrir cativando a todo aquele que lhe olhasse.

No entanto, tudo mudou intempestivamente quando chegou Snape. Compreendeu que lhe ajudaria a dar a classe e se morria de vontade por ver um resultado semelhante ao de segundo ano com Lockhart.

\- Bem-vindo, Professor Snape. –saudou-lhe Ângelo com um sorriso tão radiante que evidenciava seus sentimentos por seu colega. –Será uma honra dar esta classe com você e…

\- Lamento-o, professor Abbatelli. –desculpou-se Snape não muito sinceramente. –Mas só vim para me desculpar, não poderei o acompanhar, tem surgido um imprevisto que requer de minha presença fora do colégio… Sorte, de qualquer forma.

Snape girou-se sobre si mesmo fazendo voar o baixo de sua túnica, Harry não lhe decolou a vista de em cima e olhou como Ângelo se apressava ao atingir antes de que saísse. Não podia escutar o que falavam, mas era óbvio que o Professor de Defesa tentava o persuadir com suas melhores armas de Veela… e mesmo assim, finalmente Snape saiu do salão deixando ao outro professor suspirando resignado.

\- Bem, acho que não conto com parceiro para lhes dar uma demonstração, de modo que… ah, esperem um momento. –agregou recuperando seu entusiasmo. –Talvez um de vocês se anime a combater comigo, só serão exemplos, lhe prometo que não serei duro… alguém quer o tentar?

Todos se olharam entre si, por suposto que seria tonto se enfrentar a duelo com o mesmíssimo professor, o ridículo era coisa segura. No entanto, teve alguém que pensou diferente. Harry levantou a mão em seguida e caminhou com passo decidido para o estrado enquanto os demais observavam-no assombrados.

\- Harry, que bom que te decidiste. –comentou Ângelo recebendo-o emocionado. –Acho que será um grande duelo, e como disse, não se preocupe… não é algo real, de modo que não te machucarei.

Harry sorriu a médias, ocultando sua coragem ante as palavras do professor.  _"Que se crê este inútil?"_  perguntou-se enojado.  _"Agora mesmo o farei se engolir suas palavras, vá arrogância!... pensará talvez que não sei nada de Defesa? Ou como se imagina que sigo vivo?... Vou gozar muito o derrotando, até agora tem demonstrado que não sabe nada de duelos, nem de nada de nada, é outro Lockhart somente, e o demonstrarei ante todos"._

Harry e Ângelo colocaram-se em frente a frente, inclinando-se um pouco para saudar-se dantes de começar. Harry foi o primeiro que atacou, mandou seu melhor Expelliarmus que estava seguro faria que o professor terminasse estrelado contra a parede contrária, mas nem conta se deu quando seu feitiço foi interceptado no ar e foi ele quem sentiu a dor da parede em suas costas dantes de cair ao solo com todos os músculos agarrotados. Em seguida, sem ter tido tempo nem para sobrepor-se, viu-se dando piruetas no ar de maneira incontrolável enquanto escutava algumas risadinhas de seus colegas.

A ira e a indignação fizeram presa e dele e conseguiu se soltar do feitiço, caiu ao chão de joelhos e ocultou a dor que sentiu ao escutar seus ossos ranger. Seus olhos refulgiram de raiva, e sem pensar nas consequências, levantou sua varinha apontando ao Professor, decidido a enviar uma verdadeira maldição que o faria retorcer-se de dor e gritar clemência… estava seguro de já ter o ódio que precisava em seu coração para poder a conseguir. Mas ao tentar realizá-la, notou que seu braço estava paralisado, todo ele estava, não podia falar e de repente se viu empurrado novamente contra a parede e ficar pendurando dela por um gancho invisível. Viu como Hermione e Ron empalideciam e a garota gritava para que o duelo se detivesse, compreendeu o motivo de sua angústia ao sentir sangue escorregando por seu rosto. Mas isso somente incrementou sua fúria, fez valer de todas suas forças e voltou a apontar ao Professor, este lhe olhava de uma maneira estranha, como preocupado e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Harry sentiu como era descido lentamente ao chão, e de repente a ira se marchou, lhe entrou uma sensação de bem-estar e tranquilidade que fazia muito não sentia, quase podia se dizer que era feliz… e uma voz lhe pedia que se rendesse, que deixasse sua varinha no chão e então tudo terminaria. Ele não queria, algo lhe dizia que não podia obedecer, mas finalmente o fez. Ajoelhou-se e deixou sua varinha no chão aos pés de seu adversário e pronunciou umas palavras que jamais, jamais em sua vida achou que diria…  _"Me rendo"._

\- Isso não pode estar bem. –escutou que dizia a voz trémula de Hermione ao lhe acercar. –Você tem usado um Imperius, Professor, e essa é uma maldição imperdoável… duvido que ao Diretor lhe agrade saber o que fez.

\- Senhorita Granger… -respondeu Ângelo sem impressionar-se. -… lhe surpreenderia o tipo de maldição que tivesse lançado Harry contra mim se não o tivesse impedido. Parece-me que em algum dia me agradecerá. Agora levem à enfermaria, precisa que o atendam.

Ninguém mais disse nada, quando Ângelo se voltou a olhar com seu sorriso suave e fascinadora, se esqueceram do Imperius e somente se concentraram em permanecer admirados de ter presenciado um verdadeiro duelo, sem tomar em conta que sua esperança no futuro tinha sido derrotado tão facilmente.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Na enfermaria, Harry mantinha os olhos fixos no teto, ainda sem crer o que tinha sucedido… um Imperius, se supunha que ele podia o controlar, que era uma maldição que conseguia vencer… porque não pôde o fazer com Ângelo? A seu lado, Hermione e Ron olhavam-lhe em silêncio, felizmente a enfermeira disse que só precisava descanso, a ferida de sua cabeça já estava curada e não teria consequências.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*

\- O que fez é muito delicado, Ângelo. –disse Dumbledore quando teve ao professor em frente a ele, depois de ter sido informado dos resultados do duelo entre Harry e seu professor. –Não posso permitir que suceda de novo, e espero que compreenda que lhe deve uma desculpa a Harry, é inconcebível que usasse um Imperius em seu contra.

\- De acordo, Professor, como você diga. –respondeu docilmente. –Irei agora mesmo à enfermaria a me desculpar com Harry, para valer sinto muito, acho que não pude me controlar, após tudo não estava enfrentando a qualquer aluno… era Harry Potter.

\- Fosse quem fosse, dentro do colégio não usará esse tipo de maldições, Ângelo.

\- Assim será… novamente, mil desculpas, Senhor Diretor.

\- Bem, e mudando um pouco de tema. –agregou respirando fundo para relaxar-se. –Como vai com Severus?

\- Ir? –perguntou confundido. –A que se refere?

\- Gosta dele não?

\- Sim, muito. –respondeu enrijecendo suas bochechas. –Mas…

\- Espero que não se dê por vencido, Ângelo, ainda que veja que meu querido amigo não pareça disposto a dar o seguinte passo, sei que você poderá conseguir que…

\- Espere um momento, senhor. Está tratando de dizer-me que quer que seduza a Severus?

\- Só digo que gostaria de ver feliz a meu rapaz e confio em que você é justo o que ele precisa… ainda que às vezes se comporte como uma cabeça oca.

Ângelo se corou, mas não pôde evitar sorrir, se o mesmo Diretor lhe apoiava, então era muito provável que suas esperanças com Severus rendessem fruto em algum dia, e agora tinha muitos mais ânimos de chegar a conquistar seu coração. Cumprindo com sua palavra, ao sair do despacho foi diretamente à enfermaria, apesar de tudo sim se sentia apenado com Harry por ter chegado a machuca-lo.

\- Olá, Harry. –saudou lhe sentando a seu lado, já não estavam os amigos do rapaz e podiam conversar a sós. –Como se sente?

\- Bem. –respondeu de maneira extremamente cortante. –Felicito, venceu-me.

\- Não é para me felicitar. –respondeu sem agraviar-se pela passiva agressão de Harry. –O que fiz esteve mau, o Diretor me pediu que me desculpe contigo e por isso tenho vindo.

\- Não tem porque o fazer, pode dizer ao Diretor que o fez e já.

\- Harry, ainda que ele não me tivesse pedido o faria. Quero desculpar-me por te machucar durante o duelo, devia controlar-me, mas às vezes meu temperamento não me ajuda e quando soube que me ia torturar sabia que tinha que me defender.

\- Torturá-lo? –repetiu titubeante.

\- Não tem que fingir comigo, Harry. Não lhe disse ao Diretor para não te causar problemas, mas sei que ia usar um cruciatus e ao final de contas, Harry, não deveria esquecer que é muito poderoso e se não me defendo as consequências puderam se sair ainda mais de seu controle… não sei se esteja consciente de que é provável de que nesses momentos eu já não estivesse nesse mundo e te asseguro que agora estaria arrependido de ter feito se te tivesse dado a oportunidade.

\- Pois muito obrigado. –respondeu mordaz. –Agora lhe devo bem mais, não é verdadeiro?

\- Acho que entendo porque está tão molesto comigo e pressinto que não é só pelo duelo, Harry… lamentavelmente, não posso fazer a um lado. Te verei em outro momento, e que te melhore.

Harry franziu o cenho sem compreender de todo as últimas palavras do professor, mas não queria se tomar nem um segundo mais de seu tempo pensando nele, de modo que se obrigou a não o fazer, ainda que uma ideia surgia em sua mente e ia crescendo como a espuma. Ao dia seguinte, levantou-se bem mais cedo que ninguém mais, em realidade, mal tinha podido dormir, ansiando o amanhecer para poder levar a cabo seu plano… esse estúpido de Abbatelli lhe pagaria muito caro a humilhação que lhe tinha feito passar e se dirigiu a passo firme para as masmorras.


	6. O Plano de Snape

Severus não podia deixar de sorrir, lhe foi totalmente impossível não o fazer. Era realmente divertido ver a Harry Potter apoiado sobre sua mesa respirando agitado depois de engolir-se seu orgulho e ir solicitar sua ajuda. Talvez em outra ocasião tivesse tido que atuar molesto e jogar de seu despacho por seu irreverencia, mas agora não podia, estava inteirado do sucedido na sessão de duelo e jamais se imaginou que o resultado fosse ter ao garoto em frente a ele, com as orelhas acendidas e o mesmo tom em suas bochechas… se via tão…

\- E bem? –apressou-lhe Harry. –Vai ajudar-me ou não?

\- E porque teria que o fazer, Senhor Potter? –perguntou sem abandonar seu sorriso. –Você e eu temos comprovado que não podemos estar juntos em uma habitação sem o risco de terminar nos matando, porque vem a me pedir ajuda?

\- Porque você é um comensal, você sabe de maldições, de enganos, de armadilhas! Porque você é o único que pode me ensinar a derrotar por bem ou por mal!

\- Assim pensa me convencer? –questionou-lhe ainda mais divertido. –Pensa insultar-me enquanto pede-me ajuda?

\- Não quero o insultar, pelo amor de Deus! –exclamou alçando os braços desesperado. –Você é minha única oportunidade de vencer a esse arrogante do professor Abbatelli!

\- Arrogante? –repetiu sorrindo ainda mais. –Acho que neste momento me sentiria privilegiado de tomar lições de arrogância com você, Potter.

\- Ah, agora é você quem quer me ofender!

\- Potter, reconheça que é seu orgulho ferido o que o fez vir até aqui comigo, e deve de ter sido realmente humilhante o que sucedeu na classe de duelo para que se atreva a me pedir ajuda.

Harry cruzou-se de braços lutando por encontrar um motivo com o qual debater esse argumento. Não o encontrou. Odiava ter que lhe dar a razão a Snape quando este nem sequer estava tentando dissimular o muito que desfrutava o ver suplicar-lhe por ajuda… e esse sorriso, jamais antes lhe tinha sorrido. Tinha debocha nela, é verdadeiro, mas tinha algo mais que a fazia diferente e lhe provocava cocegas baixo a pele. Finalmente sacudiu a cabeça, estava-se desviando do tema, assim decidiu deixar a um lado o orgulho.

\- De acordo, está bem, o reconheço! Não gostei que me derrotassem em frente a de toda a escola, agora até os estúpidos de Slytherin se debocham de mim!... Encontrei-me a umas serpentes madrugadoras quando vinha aqui e se atreveram a recrear a cena com todo e efeitos especiais. –queixou-se e Severus teve que se esforçar como nunca para não rir a gargalhadas ante a imagem que se apresentou em sua cabeça. –Vai ajudar-me ou não?

\- Provavelmente, mas eu não faço as coisas grátis, Potter… sou um comensal, você mesmo o disse, e quero um pagamento por meus serviços. –insinuou inclinando-se sobre sua mesa arqueando sua sobrancelha esquerda e seus olhos brilhando de uma maneira que a Harry lhe pareceu encantadora.

\- Um pagamento?... Bem, quanto quer?

\- Bom, tenho lamentado muito inteirar-me que me perdi seu humilhação pública, de modo que gostaria de poder a olhar.

\- Perfeito… veja em minha memória quando se lhe queira. –ofereceu abrindo-se de braços, decidido a tudo.

Severus não respondeu nada ao o ver de pé em frente a ele nessa posição de franco convite a fazer dele o que quisesse… tudo mudou então. Seus olhos perderam brilho e afastando-se de sua mesa enquanto dava as costas a Harry, fechou suas pálpebras em um cenho que refletia uma profunda dor. Harry não sabia que fazer, lhe preocupou o silêncio, deu um passo para diante com toda intenção de averiguar que sucedia quando o Professor girou sobre si mesmo, seu rosto voltava a se pôr tão sério como antes.

\- Não, assim não… os quero em um penseira, dessa forma posso o recrear quantas vezes queira.

\- Devi imaginar-me que desfrutaria muito disto, verdade? –disse com um tom que parecia demasiado ferido. –Mas está bem, não me interessa nada, lhe presentearei quanto lembrança humilhante tenha em mim, desde que me ajude a derrotar ao professor Abbatelli.

\- Cria-me, Potter, se segue minhas instruções, asseguro-lhe que será capaz de derrotar a quem se lhe antoje.

"A você" pensou Harry, lhe fascinaria poder ver a Snape também baixo ele… uma imagem foi a sua mente e sua rubor se acentuou tanto que não passou desapercebido para o professor quem lhe olhou intrigado, tentado de usar a Oclumência para inteirar do motivo, no entanto, uma dor queimante em seu antebraço lhe fez esquecer de sua intenção. Harry deu-se conta do que lhe passava e se acercou sem pensar em nada mais.

\- Porque chama agora? –perguntou agoniado.

\- E como quer que saiba, Potter? –refutou regressando a sua atitude sarcástica de sempre. –Vá agora mesmo a sua sala comum, e não diga nada disto a ninguém.

\- Professor…

\- Obedeça!

Harry saltou em seu lugar ante a voz imperativa de Severus Snape e sem atrever-se a voltar a replicar saiu rapidamente do despacho. No entanto, não se dirigiu para sua sala comum como se lhe tinha ordenado, senão que ficou oculto atrás de uma coluna até que viu a Snape sair do despacho já com sua capa de viagem posta. Estava a ponto de segui-lo quando viu que pelo corredor aparecia a figura de Ângelo correndo apressado para onde encontrou a seu colega.

\- Severus, que alivio te encontrar a tempo! –exclamou abraçando-o com força.

\- Ângelo, agora não posso te atender. –disse libertando-se para continuar seu caminho. –Não sei que diabos te passa, mas volta a suas habitações.

\- Vai vê-lo, verdade?

Aquela pergunta fez que o professor se detivesse abruptamente e se voltou a olhar a Ângelo com inquietante curiosidade.

\- A que se refere com isso?

\- Severus, quero ir contigo.

\- Está louco!... nem sequer sabe nada.

\- Vai com quem-você-sabe, não pode me negar e quero ir contigo, não me vai convencer caso contrário, não penso te deixar só… algo me diz que não posso te deixar ir só, Severus!

\- Como sabe você que…

\- Como bem disse, não sei nada. Mas estava em minha habitação e senti o mesmo que a outra vez, não posso o descrever, mas não gosto, me angustia e o de único que entendo é que está relacionado contigo… sei que meu dever é estar a seu lado agora.

\- Você não tem nenhum dever comigo e deixa de me fazer perder o tempo.

\- Severus, por favor… deixa-me ir!

\- Que não!... Aparta-te!

Severus lançou um desmaius que fez que o outro professor ficasse sobre o solo, ele simplesmente se concretou ao acomodar e se marchou. Harry passou acima de Ângelo para poder ir depois do professor, agora a angústia que tinha manifestado o Veela lhe tinha sido transferida, ainda recordava a palidez e o medo refletido nos olhos de Ângelo a ocasião em que estavam em seu castigo, não sabia se foi justificada ou não, mas não esquecia que tinha ido direto para onde tinha aparecido Snape nos terrenos de Hogwarts, agora, este outro pressentimento devia estar no correto. No entanto, pese a que correu o mais que pôde não conseguiu atingir ao professor e o viu desaparecer assim que cruzou os limites de Hogwarts. Harry ficou aí, sem saber que fazer, e pela primeira vez em sua vida desejou ferventemente ter uma conexão com Voldemort e assim inteirar do motivo daquele chamado.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

\- Severus… tens demorado demasiado. –disse-lhe uma voz sibilante quando se prostrou a seus pés se tirando a careta de comensal.

\- Lamento-o, Meu Lord, prometo-lhe que não voltará a suceder.

\- Sei-o, disso me encarregarei agora mesmo… Crucio!

Severus caiu de joelhos ao costumo vítima das horríveis dores da maldição. Voldemort esboçou uma quase imperceptível sorriso ao comprovar uma vez mais que o homem recebia sempre seus castigos sem emitir nenhum som de protesto… ele ansiava escutar seus gritos, mas parecia que isso não sucederia, pelo menos não com tormentos, agora tinha em mente outra forma de fazer suplicar a Severus Snape.

\- Põe-te de pé, Severus. –ordenou-lhe quando deixou do amaldiçoar. –E segue-me, é hora de uma prova mais de sua lealdade.

Severus obedeceu, ao fim a hora que tinha esperado estava por chegar. Desde fazia tempo suspeitava que Voldemort duvidava dele e isso seguramente era por intervenção de Lucius Malfoy, quem ultimamente se esforçava como nunca em ser o favorito do Senhor Escuro. Ao ficar a sós com Voldemort, Severus respirou fundo e antes de que seu amo o pedisse se lhe acercou lhe colocando as mãos na cintura afundando seu rosto no pescoço do outro homem. Voldemort sujeitou-lhe pelo queixo para fazê-lo olhar direto aos olhos. Severus soube que usaria legilimência com ele e estava preparado, lhe mostrou só aquilo que era necessário que visse, e para se ganhar sua confiança decidiu lhe mostrar o momento em que Harry tinha ido solicitando sua ajuda, ainda que não o fez por completo, de outro modo evidenciaria sua posição de espião dentro dos comensais.

\- De modo que Potter quer que o instrua.

\- Assim é, Meu Lord. –respondeu em um sensual sussurro. –Me negarei se você o ordena, mas considero que seria boa ideia o manter perto.

\- De acordo, Severus, faça. E diga-me… quem esse novo professor com o que está tão enfurecido?

\- É um Veela, Meu Lord. Falei-lhe dele na última ocasião… o recorda?

\- Ah, é verdade… aquele que quer te seduzir.

\- O mesmo, Meu Lord… por suposto que não lhe tenho permitido. Minha pessoa é só para você.

\- Bem… não quero que ninguém mais te toque, pelo menos não sem minha permissão.

\- Assim será, Senhor.

\- Vigia a esse Veela, Severus… tenta averiguar se poderíamos ter de nosso lado.

\- A Abbatelli?... Ele é um simples Veela, Meu Lord, não representa nenhuma utilidade.

\- Temo-me que se equivoca, Severus. É um Veela e pode ajudar-nos a pôr a sua raça de nosso lado, e com sua ajuda podemos influenciar a muita gente, seduzi-la para que se nos una.

\- Eu farei, Senhor… farei o que me ordena.

Voldemort sorriu comprazido e inclinando-se ligeiramente uniu seus lábios aos de Severus. O homem teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não mostrar as náuseas que sentiu e corresponder à caricia como se tivesse sendo beijado por outros lábios, uns mais rosados, mais jovens e mais desejados. De repente, a porta abriu-se intempestivamente e Lucius entrou, fingindo confusão e muita angústia por seu suposto descuido.

\- Meu Senhor, lamento muito… não sabia que interrompia algo.

\- Fora! –gritou-lhe enfurecido. –Terá um severo castigo por isto, Malfoy.

\- Perdão, Senhor! –suplicou ajoelhando-se. –Mas é que tenho notícias urgentes… capturaram a dois dos nossos, parece ser que lhes tenderam uma armadilha e lhes prenderam depois de uma inspeção sobre objetos proibidos em sua casa.

\- E acha que isso me interessa?

\- Suponho que sim, Meu Lord, um deles era Avery, e já sabe que é um covarde e tem muita informação. Se não o sacamos cedo de Azkaban vai terminar falando.

\- Todos vocês são uns inúteis! –exclamou lançando um cruciatus ao loiro. –Severus, regressa a Hogwarts e faz o que te digo… não me decepcione você também.

\- Não o farei, meu Senhor.

Snape fez uma reverência antes de sair da habitação, não invejava a Lucius, mas também não lhe perdoava sua intromissão. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que o tinha feito a propósito para lhe jogar a perder seus planos, sabia que Lucius suspeitava de suas subtis aproximações ao Lord, e agora que os tinha descoberto beijando-se seguro estaria se morrendo de raiva ao se saber substituído.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus encontrava-se em silêncio em frente ao escritório de Dumbledore, tinha-lhe relatado todo o concernente a sua entrevista com Voldemort e o mago se tinha sumido em um estado de retraimento que Severus não compreendia de tudo, não lhe ficava mais remédio que esperar até que o Diretor decidisse falar.

\- De modo que fez. –disse finalmente e sua voz escutou-se trémula como nunca.

\- Albus, não acho que isso seja o mais importante de todo o que te contei, e foi graças a isso que sigo vivo. Estou seguro que Lucius pensava culpar da captura de Avery, e se não se atreveu foi porque se deu conta que já ia um passo adiante dele.

\- Até onde pensa chegar com essa loucura?

\- Até onde me seja possível. É que não te dá conta que com simples beijos tenho conseguido saber o que pensa de Abbatelli? Imagina-te o que sucederia se chego a ter toda a confiança do Senhor Escuro… Poderia te ajudar de mil formas, Albus, e inclusive Potter não teria que…

\- Basta, Severus, está-te deixando de levar por um pouco de sorte que tiveste! –exclamou pondo-se de pé com fúria. –Quero que agora mesmo me prometa que se esquecerá dessa tolice, não quero que continue e se é necessário terei que te ordenar!

\- Não! –negou-se levantando-se também. –Sou seu espião, Albus, não teu marionete, também tenho voz e voto e como membro da Ordem posso…

\- Agora mesmo farei uma reunião urgente da Ordem e o porei a votação!

\- Não!... Não lhe diga nada, me porá em perigo, Albus!... Entende que é necessário tomar qualquer medida para conseguir que Potter se apresente ante ele com todas as formas de ganhar, qualquer erro pode lhe custar caro, não está preparado ainda, é demasiado imprudente!

\- Tanto como você… e agora é meu dever cuidar de ti, te estou dando uma ordem direta, Severus, esquece esse louco plano seu.

\- Não posso, não quero o fazer!

\- Claro que o fará, Severus!... vejo-te em vinte minutos na sala de juntas de professores, reunirei à Ordem do Fénix.

\- Albus…

Dumbledore ignorou-lhe e dirigindo-se para Fawkes enviou uma mensagem à cada um dos membros da Ordem do Fénix. Severus soube que já não tinha mais opção, estava furioso e não se molestava no ocultar. De acordo ao planejado, vinte minutos após encontravam todos reunidos ao redor da mesa de juntas, Severus sentado a um lado da cadeira que ocuparia Albus e que ainda estava vazia. Mantinha-se cruzado de braços e seus olhos negros destelavam mais ira e frustração que de costume.

Alguns o olhavam com curiosidade, suspeitando que sua atitude mais áspera que nunca era um indício do significado daquela reunião extraordinária. De repente, pôs-se de pé ao ver que Albus entrava acompanhado por Ângelo.

\- Que faz ele aqui? –perguntou impossivelmente pálido.

\- A informação que nos trouxeste lhe concerne, Severus. –respondeu Dumbledore com macieza enquanto colocava-se de pé atrás de seu assento e convidava ao Veela a unir-lhe. –Tenho convidado a Ângelo a esta reunião porque tenho decidido propor-lhes sua união à Ordem do Fénix.

\- Mas, Albus… -começou Olho Louco. -… não deve nos pôr sobre aviso? Nem sequer conhecemos-lhe.

\- É alguém de toda minha confiança, amigos, como a têm todos vocês. E se tenho pensado em unir à Ordem é por certa informação que tem chegado a nossas mãos.

\- Que informação? –perguntou Arthur Weasley.

\- Tom o quer em suas filas para acercar-se aos Veelas. Por suposto tenho falado dantes com Ângelo e confirmou-me o que sempre soube, ele jamais se lhe uniria e sua intenção é nos ajudar. Alguns de vocês conhecem a seu pai, ele pertenceu à primeira Ordem e dele tem herdado seus ideais nobres e admiráveis que lhe conhecíamos, quero que pensem em Ângelo como se fosse o mesmo Irving.

\- Irving?... É filho de Irving Abbatelli? –perguntou Arthur. –Era um grande homem e morreu ajudando-nos… suponho que pode contar com meu voto.

\- Obrigado. –agradeceu Ângelo com um sorriso que a todos os fez ficar lhe olhando com admiração, tanto homens como mulheres não puderam mais que admitir que Voldemort tinha tido uma boa ideia ao querer de seu lado o encanto Veela.

\- Acho que todos estamos de acordo em sua inclusão. –comentou Albus com um sorriso ante o assentimento da maioria, só Severus se manteve sem dizer nada. –Ângelo, senta-te junto a mim, temos muito de que falar.

\- Posso…? –perguntou assinalando um lugar à esquerda de Snape.

Dumbledore assentiu, mais que feliz pela iniciativa de Ângelo e lhe deixou se ir sentar junto ao professor de poções quem nem se imutou por isso, mal sim atingiu a escutar quando Ângelo lhe sussurrava algo como  _"Não estou enfadado porque me tenha deixado abandonado no corredor"_ e já não ouviu mais. Seus olhos desviaram-se para uma porta entreaberta à que ninguém tinha posto atenção e dissimuladamente sacou sua varinha baixo sua túnica apontando para lá. Todos se voltaram a olhar ao escutar um ruído a suas costas, Harry Potter aparecia caindo de bruços sobre o chão e seu rosto enrijecido demonstrava sua turvação de ter sido descoberto espiando-os.

\- Harry… que estava fazendo? –questionou-lhe Dumbledore ajudando-lhe a pôr-se em pé.

\- Não é óbvio? –interveio Severus. –Metendo-se onde não o chamam, como sempre.

\- Só queria saber o que passava e se espiar é a única opção, pois não me fica de outra. –defendeu-se Harry. –Acho que tenho o direito de saber o que sucede, após tudo também me envolve e já sou maior de idade, posso pertencer à Ordem ao igual que Abbatelli… se a ele o aceitaram porque a mim não?

\- É demasiado jovem, Harry. –comentou Molly maternalmente. –Não é necessário que…

\- Para assassinar não me consideram jovem e se Voldemort estivesse aqui todos aprovariam que o fizesse ou não? –respondeu desafiante. –Quero pertencer à Ordem, já estou farto de que se me ocultem coisas!

\- Isto não é um jogo, Potter. –grunhiu Snape.

\- Eu acho que Harry tem razão. –apoiou-lhe Ângelo. –Não há melhor maneira de se defender que com o conhecimento e acho que todos aqui estaríamos dispostos ao orientar sobre o que se inteire. E como ele diz, já não é um menino, tem cumprido a maioria de idade e pode fazer parte da Ordem.

\- É novo aqui, Ângelo, não pode saber como está a situação.

\- E precisamente por isso são as reuniões da Ordem, Severus. –respondeu com macieza. –Suponho que a Harry lhe viria bem que se lhe comece a olhar como adulto e que tome certas responsabilidades.

\- Talvez Ângelo tem razão. –disse Dumbledore ante a surpresa geral. –Bem, Harry, poderá fazer parte da Ordem, mas não dirá nem uma palavra a seus amigos… de acordo?

Harry assentiu sorridente, mas voltou a pôr-se muito sério quando notou que Ângelo acercava ainda mais sua cadeira para Severus, de tal modo que não deixava espaço algum entre eles. O professor de poções não protestou, quiçá nem conta se tinha dado, olhava fixamente para Harry e não lhe tirou a vista de cima nem sequer quando o garoto ocupou o lugar anteriormente disposto para Ângelo, à direita de Albus e justo em frente a Snape.

\- Bem, retomemos a reunião. –propôs Albus ocupando seu lugar. –Como lhe dizia, e seguro Harry já está inteirado, Tom quer a Ângelo em suas filas, de modo que tem comissionado a Severus para que o convença e o leve ante ele.

\- Mas ele já disse que não aceitaria.

\- Assim é, minha querida Tonks, mas não podemos manter as aparências por muito tempo. Tom tem chegado a suspeitar de Severus e ele tem tomado certas medidas para tentar se ganhar sua confiança outra vez.

\- Que medidas? –perguntou Ângelo sujeitando inconscientemente a Severus do braço.

\- Isso não te incumbe, Abbatelli. –respondeu Severus com frialdade. –São assuntos meus e de Albus somente.

\- Pelo momento seguirá assim. –comentou Dumbledore ante o alívio de Severus. –Mas devemos encontrar um modo de que nosso espião não corra nenhum risco, sobretudo agora que terá que aparentar um falha ante Tom.

\- E porque teria de fracassar? –perguntou Ângelo. –Acho que poderíamos fingir que Severus conseguiu me convencer e então posso ser um espião mais da Ordem.

\- Ah, não, isso jamais! –protestou Severus indignado. –Eu posso me fazer cargo da situação, não preciso ajuda de ninguém, nunca a precisei, Abbatelli!

\- Não o duvido, Severus, mas também não estorvaria ajuda extra.

\- Não acho que esteja preparado para uma missão assim!

\- E porque não?... sou bom em Oclumência, tenho um alto nível em conhecimentos de feitiços e maldições, além de uma desenvolvida arte da manipulação sexual.

\- Ah, então pensa deitar-te com todos os comensais para que confiem em ti.

\- Com um deles me basta.

O silêncio que tinham guardado todos ante a peculiar discussão entre os dois professores se intensificou com o comentário de Ângelo. Severus tinha enrijecido como nunca em sua vida e Ângelo parecia se ter esquecido de onde estavam, pois se acercava sugestivamente aos lábios de Snape. Todos os observavam quase emocionados, como se se tratasse de um filme onde finalmente os apaixonados se beijariam, mas alguém não estava nada contente, respirava agitado e sua mão se aferrava a sua varinha contendo o desejo de enviar quanta maldição se soubesse para verdadeiro Veela descarado.

\- Que interessante! –grunhiu Harry quando soube que se não fazia algo, Ângelo se sairia com a sua. –Estamos aqui para planejar como nos defender de Voldemort ou para ser testemunhas de sua felicidade?

\- Harry, vou pedir-te desculpes-te com teus professores. –solicitou Dumbledore, frustrado de ver como seus dois rapazes se separavam sem ter concretado o beijo ante a intervenção de seu aluno. –Não é maneira de lhes falar, e não é nada mau que gostar, ao invés, de eu…

\- Não! –protestou Severus com um nervosismo estranho nele. –Não é o que pensam, eu…

\- Deixemo-lo assim, meu querido Severus. –pediu Dumbledore piscando um olho. –Harry, não se me esquece que deve uma desculpa.

\- Lamento. –disse Harry baixando a mirada.

Harry ainda seguia manipulando sua varinha baixo a mesa, repassando mentalmente a cada maldição que se sabia por se esse tonto Veela se lhe ocorria tentar de novo acercar a seu Professor. Severus por sua vez, queria que a terra se abrisse e lhe engolisse, não podia achar que estivesse a ponto de se ter deixado beijar por Ângelo adiante de todos, adiante de…

\- Bem, agora voltemos a retomar o tema… -continuou Dumbledore interrompendo de seus pensamentos. -… Severus, me parece que a ideia de Ângelo é boa, e me encantaria saber que já não estaria só em suas missões.

\- Mas, Albus…!

\- Acho que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma, e seu plano não era infalível, amigo, de modo que nos esquecemos desse e continuamos com o de Ângelo… eu sei que está muito bem preparado para se enfrentar a Tom e ademais, confio em que ambos se cuidarão mutuamente. Faz favor, aceita de uma vez… faça por este velho que já não se sente capaz de suportar te ver tão só sempre.

\- Mas…

\- Severus, faz favor.

\- É que, Albus… -a voz de Severus se escutou de repente tão doce e preocupada que todos lhe olharam incrédulos de que fosse o mesmo professor. -… não quero que se converta em um comensal.


	7. Um beijo inesperado

Novamente o silêncio tinha-se apoderado da sala ante as palavras de Severus, nunca antes o tinham escutado falar nesse tom, com tanta preocupação por outra pessoa, tinha algo em sua voz, algo parecido a um carinho que a todos comoveu. Molly se enjugava as lágrimas pela ternura que lhe inspirava o casal de professores. Severus percorreu lhes com a mirada observando como a cada um lhe via com simpatia pela primeira vez desde que os conhecesse, e não estava seguro de que isso lhe agradasse. Albus estava mais que feliz, não podia dissimula-lo. No único em quem não se atrevia a pôr os olhos era em quem mais interessado estava de conhecer sua reação, sentia que acabava de cometer um grave erro, mas era verdadeiro, não queria arrastar a ninguém a esse mundo tão terrível, e menos a Abbatelli, quem apesar de que às vezes lhe exasperava, e essa noite mais vezes que nunca, agora que estava a ponto de ver em perigo compreendeu que começava a lhe ter algo de afeto.

\- Severus… -sussurrou Ângelo entrelaçando seus dedos com os do professor. -… obrigado por preocupar-te por mim, tem sido algo formoso, mas não tens porque o fazer.

\- Não pode te imaginar o que é trazer a marca, Abbatelli. –disse apertando com mais força sua mão enlaçada com o Veela. –Não vai contigo, não a merece.

\- Você também não, mas quero lutar a seu lado… esse é o lugar que quero.

\- Isto é… muito romântico. –comentou Harry finalmente, ainda que sua voz não soava tão zombadora como pretendia e luzia quase avariada. –Não me imaginei que as reuniões da Ordem fossem assim, agora entendo a restrição para menores… que segue agora? a proposta de casamento?... ou Ângelo nos dará classes sobre suas habilidades em manipulação sexual?

\- Harry Potter! –bramou Dumbledore enfadando-se sinceramente. –Não faça que me arrependa de ter considerado que era o suficientemente maduro para entrar a este círculo. Deveria estar contente de que um de nós terá ajuda quando mais o precisa… ou é que não te preocupa o futuro de Severus?

\- Acho que não faz falta sua resposta, todos a sabemos. –respondeu Snape adiantando-se. –Sinto que isto lhe aborreça, Potter, mas ninguém lhe obrigou a vir.

\- Volta a desculpar-te, Harry, não entendo o que sucede contigo. –pediu Dumbledore suspirando cansado.

\- De acordo… sinto muito, outra vez. –disse apertando os dentes.

\- Parece-me que será melhor que continuemos com a reunião em outro dia. –propôs Albus. –Esta noite não parece que nos possamos pôr de acordo… Quero ver em meu escritório agora, Harry, sem demora.

Harry notou como todos lhe olhavam intrigados, alguns inclusive com reprovação e se sentiu estranho, pela primeira vez pareciam apoiar a Snape por sobre dele. Viu como Molly quis se acercar ao consolar, quiçá era a única que não o julgava tão duramente, mas ao ver como Ângelo se pendurava do braço de Severus para sair, se apressou a despedir da mulher e foi depois deles.

\- Puseste-me em ridículo! –escutou que Severus lhe reclamava a Ângelo baixinho ao dar volta em uma esquina. –Por andar usando esses dotes suas de Veela até Potter se debochou de mim!

\- Harry não se debochava, só estava…

\- Não me importo como estava! Odeio saber que pôde aproveitar a oportunidade para me deixar como um idiota!... Eu não estou apaixonado de ti, e por sua culpa agora todos pensam que sim!

\- E seria tão mau isso? –perguntou doído.

\- Abbatelli… saca de sua cabeça agora mesmo me entendeu?

\- Já não posso, porque também se meteu fundo em meu coração, Severus… te quero!

Harry teve uma estranha sensação ao escutar a declaração de amor para Severus, este não dizia nada e o Gryffindor continha a respiração esperando sua resposta. Ângelo pensou que quiçá seria boa ideia o ajudar a reagir e se lhe acercou sujeitando dos braços.

\- Eu não sinto o mesmo por ti. –disse Severus tentando não ser tão brusco ao o recusar, apesar de tudo, lhe doeu ver a expressão triste de Ângelo ao o escutar.

\- Se tão só desse-me uma oportunidade.

\- Não. –negou Severus com firmeza enquanto tirava-lhe suas mãos para libertar-se. –Que te fique bem claro, não seremos mais que amigos. E será melhor que controle seus instintos Veela, não me agradam essas ceninhas em público.

\- Não usarei mais meu efeito contigo, não se preocupes, mas… gostaria que de em um dia pudesses me corresponder. Sei que me aprecia, o que disse saiu de seu coração e não de nenhum tipo de magia, Severus, e me sinto contente de saber que sente algo por mim, ainda que esteja empenhado no negar.

Harry viu a Severus bufar antes de ir-se rapidamente para as masmorras, e não se moveu de seu lugar até não ver que Ângelo não seguia o mesmo caminho e se marchava a sua habitação, então pôde continuar e dirigir para o despacho de Dumbledore, onde o Diretor seguramente lhe esperava com outra forte reprimenda e castigos até que se graduasse. Não se equivocou, durante mais de uma hora Albus Dumbledore lhe falou como nunca antes o tinha feito, sua voz era fria, desiludida e muito ameaçante. Teve que lhe prometer que voltaria a se desculpar e que jamais abriria a boca em uma reunião da Ordem a não ser que se lhe fizesse uma pergunta direta. Harry assentia a tudo, sabia que não lhe convinha o contrariar e depois de saber que ficava suspenso de passeios a Hogsmeade pôde ao fim se retirar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

À manhã seguinte, foi diretamente para as masmorras. Toda a noite tinha estado pensando e precisava aclarar algumas coisas com seu professor de poções. Tocou à porta e esperou a que lhe abrissem.

\- Que faz aqui, Potter? –perguntou Snape ao vê-lo no quício de sua porta. –Não lhe parece demasiado descarado de sua parte após o de ontem.

\- Ficamos em que me ensinaria o que sabe. –respondeu entrando ao despacho sem importar-lhe não ter sido convidado. –Ou é que já se arrependeu?... Talvez não queira que seu namorado perca um duelo comigo.

\- Abbatelli não é meu namorado. –respondeu com inusitada acalma. –O que sucedeu na reunião foi por… Bom, eu não tenho porque lhe explicar nada.

\- Não, claro que não. –disse com igual tranquilidade. –Vai dar-me as classes?

\- Ainda não me paga a quota.

\- Precisamente a isso venho. Não posso comprar um Penseira, Dumbledore me proibiu as visitas a Hogsmeade e duvido muito que queira me emprestar o seu, de modo que, como poderia lhe pagar agora?

\- Tem sorte, tenho conseguido um. –respondeu com um brilhante sorriso.

\- Quando quer desfrutar algo se esforça pelo conseguir, verdade?

\- Sim, pode ser. Venha comigo.

Snape dirigiu-se a uma habitação contigua, bem mais pequena que o despacho, parecia um armário. Mal cabiam os dois e Harry pôde perceber acima do cheiro das poções dispostas nos prateleiras, o aroma que emanava de Snape. Os joelhos tremeram-lhe e preferiu sair rápido. Snape não lhe deu importância e regressou ao despacho com uma vasilha de pedra muito parecida à de Dumbledore e lhe fez uma senha para que colocasse aí o pensamento que lhe pedia. Harry obedeceu e levando-se a varinha à têmpora, sacou um fio de prata que colocou sobre a superfície do Penseira.

\- Bem, isso é tudo… regresse pela noite, Potter, então podemos começar com a primeira lição.

\- Devia imaginar-me que com você se pagava sempre por adiantado verdade?

\- Qual o motivo esse comentário?

\- Pois a isso, e a que espero que seu namorado não lhe esteja pagando também para que lhe ajude a seguir me vencendo… após tudo, não podia esperar outra coisa de um espião de dois bandos.

\- Menos cinquenta pontos para Gryffindor. –grunhiu Snape enquanto apertava com força os punhos para não terminar golpeando a um aluno.

Harry empalideceu, não pela perda de pontos, senão porque ao o fazer, Snape lhe recordou quem era. Harry estava muito surpreendido de si mesmo, de ter falado nesse tom a um professor, A Severus Snape! Com quem jamais tinha podido se levar bem, mas nunca tinha chegado a esses extremos. Abriu a boca para desculpar-se, mas o homem já tinha saído pela outra porta o deixando aí só, com sua imagem chocando na parede do penseira… talvez Snape já não quereria o ajudar e não poderia o culpar por isso.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus dava voltas em sua habitação, recordando furioso a cada palavra dita por Harry, desde a reunião até o ocorrido fazia uns minutos em seu despacho.

" _Menino impertinente, mas não tem ideia de com quem se meteu!... Deveria negar-me a dar-lhe suas estúpidas aulas, a ver como lhe faz para superar seu trauma depois da derrota com Abbatelli!... E tudo é culpa desse tonto Veela, se não tivesse saído com suas ocorrências na reunião da Ordem, nada disto teria sucedido!"._

Severus respirou fundo e regressou a seu despacho, tinha que ver o pensamento de Harry, mas não pelas razões que o Gryffindor cria. Severus só pretendia poder o estudar e saber com exatidão quais foram seus erros e a maneira em que podia o ajudar aos superar. Não podia evitar gestos de dor ao o ver estrelar-se contra a parede, e quase olhar com ódio a Abbatelli quando notou que o sangue começou a se derramar, mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi o ver cair tão facilmente no Imperius. Podia recordar que Lupin lhe tinha comentado que Harry conseguia vencer essa maldição graças a suas classes com o falso Olho Louco Moody… então porque não tinha conseguido se resistir com o Veela? E a conclusão à que chegou lhe fez sair do Penseira e se deixar cair em um dos cadeirões com uma indecifrável expressão em seu rosto.

" _Gosta"_  –murmurou debilmente-.  _"Gosta Abbatelli… agora entendo de tudo. Por isso se sentiu tão humilhado, por isso crê o odiar, por isso essas ceninhas de ontem à noite… tudo era por ele"_

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry não podia fazer outra coisa mais que olhar seu relógio, as horas jamais se lhe fizeram tão longas e não podia nem concentrar em seus deveres, o único que queria era que chegasse o momento de baixar às masmorras e comprovar se não tinha cometido o pior erro de sua vida. Quando por fim se dirigia para os andares inferiores e baixava a última escada, seu coração retumbava violentamente, mas toda boa intenção de se desculpar e se portar bem se dissipou quando viu que Ângelo saía do despacho do professor Snape e se despedia dele com um beijo na bochecha. Já não pareciam desagradados, ao invés, Snape lhe tinha sorrido. Permaneceu escondido nas sombras até que viu ao Veela desaparecer pelo corredor e então se animou a chamar à porta. A voz de seu professor fez-lhe passar e ao fazê-lo viu-o repassar as figuras que se moviam por sobre o Penseira, ele rebotando contra a parede uma e outra vez.

\- Divertiram-se muito debochando-se de mim?

\- De que está falando?

\- Abbatelli… ia saindo daqui. Viram a cena juntinhos, abraçadinhos talvez?

\- Talvez está ébrio, Potter?... pense sua resposta, porque se diz-me que não e está dizendo esses disparates totalmente consciente já pode se ir despedindo de minhas lições e não falo somente destas classes extras, senão também de Poções, de modo que perderia toda oportunidade de graduar-se. Mas se tem bebido… a expulsão será neste mesmo momento, sem sequer a intervenção de Dumbledore ou de conselho escolar algum.

\- Professor, eu…

\- Saia de meu despacho agora mesmo. –ordenou em um assustador sussurro. –Não quero voltar a ver sua cara por aqui nunca mais.

\- Não, faz favor… eu sinto muito, não sei que me passa, não quis o ofender.

\- Que saia, tenho dito!

Harry não pôde se mover nem ainda que quisesse, seu corpo não lhe obedecia e contra sua própria surpresa se pôs a chorar aí, em frente a Snape, decididamente acabava de enlouquecer… só sendo demente choraria em frente a ele. Severus pareceu pensar o mesmo quando viu sua cara inundada de lágrimas, aquilo o sacava de balanço, esperava uma reação altaneira e insolente, que lhe gritasse que se fosse ao inferno, qualquer coisa menos essas lágrimas.

\- Potter…

\- Não sei que me está passando. –confessou tremendo agoniado. –As palavras saem de minha boca sem pensá-las, não posso as reter… o lamento, para valer, professor.

\- Deixe de chorar… não gosto. –ordenou nervoso. –Não é para tanto… é mostra de debilidade, não o faça.

\- Entendo que queira me expulsar, agora não poderia mais que o aceitar e reconhecer que tem toda a razão. –gemeu entre soluços sem tomar em conta as palavras do professor. –Vim hoje com toda a intenção de me desculpar pelo de ontem à noite e o desta manhã… mas sigo dizendo tolices, sigo atuando como um estúpido. Agora sim mereço a expulsão, mas não me odeie, faz favor, não tenho querido o ofender, lhe juro.

\- Não o odeio, Potter, eu… não o odeio.

Harry assentiu timidamente. Antes de marchar-se atreveu-se a olhar de novo aos olhos de seu Professor e este notou a sinceridade de sua arrependimento. Severus teve uma estranha sensação em sua garganta ao vê-lo tão triste, todo rastro de desgosto tinha desaparecido e somente podia sentir seu coração agoniado com o mesmo pesar que Harry.

\- Obrigado. Agora irei recolher minhas coisas para me ir.

\- Espere.

Severus caminhou para o garoto, por um breve instante permaneceram de pé, olhando aos olhos sem dizer nada. Um toque cálido chegou até as bochechas de Harry e ele soube que não era só o rubor que já se agolpeava em seu rosto. Severus limpava suas lágrimas com um nó de seus dedos. Harry viu-o impactado, nunca se imaginou que seu professor de poções pudesse atuar tão gentil… tão suave. Seus soluços acalmaram-se como por encanto e lhe foi impossível conter uma exalação de surpresa quando o Professor lhe abraçou. Teve que se sujeitar suavemente do peito do Pocionista, temendo que em qualquer momento se desmaiaria.

Era a segunda vez que sentia esse abraço e agora voltava a comprovar que a sensação não lhe tinha imaginado… era algo em extremo doce, soube que já não queria se separar nunca dele. E esse aroma, era muito melhor que qualquer encanto Veela. Não soube em que momento sentiu que seu rosto era levantado com macieza antes de sentir uns lábios roçar suavemente aos seus. O coração lhe revolteava como nunca em sua vida, instintivamente rodeou a Snape pelo pescoço para prolongar mais a caricia e com algo de timidez se aventurou a afundar seus dedos entre os longos cabelos de Severus, lhe acariciando a nuca com tanta ternura que o professor se estremeceu.

Harry foi entreabrindo seus lábios e pôde sentir a língua de seu Professor acariciando timidamente a ponta da sua. Depois seus dentes mordiscando delicadamente o lábio inferior por uns segundos antes de sentir uma terna sucção que pouco a pouco se fez tão intensa que parecia querer lhe arrancar até o último fôlego, e a sensação não era nada desagradável. Atreveu-se a jogar igual, responder na mesma forma apaixonada, apoderando-se sem dar-se conta da vontade do homem que lhe beijava.

Harry gemia extasiado, era a primeira vez que um homem o beijava… e que homem! Soube que esse era o beijo pelo que tinha esperado toda sua vida, e Severus era o homem que podia acordar nele tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

Ao terminar o beijo, não deixaram de se abraçar, Harry apoiou sua cabeça no peito de Severus, escutando que seu coração batia tanto como a primeira vez que lhe abraçou. Fechou os olhos desfrutando desse som, sorrindo, sentindo-se mais feliz do que tinha sido jamais.

" _Wow, este sim foi um beijo!"_  –pensou Harry maravilhado. -  _"E daí bem se sente estar assim… gosto muito, Dele gosto!… Quererá beijar-me outra vez?... sim, faz favor, que me volte a beijar!"_

Por sua vez, Severus aspirava delicadamente o aroma que emanava do pescoço de Harry, entrelaçava suas mãos lhe rodeando pela cintura, sentindo o calor de seu abraço, seu nariz se afundando entre o rebelde cabelo do rapaz e também se sentia extremamente feliz.

" _Por Merlin!"_  –era o pensamento de Severus. -  _"Está-lo fazendo, Severus, ao fim faze-lo, e sente-o, sente como te está correspondendo!... Ele também te está abraçando, ele também te beijou... seus lábios são mais extraordinários do que jamais me imaginei… Aceitará que o beije de novo?"…. Faz favor, que goste de meus beijos!"_

Ao mesmo tempo separaram-se o suficiente para voltar a olhar aos olhos antes de fechá-los e unir-se em outro amoroso beijo. Assim estiveram por espaço de vários minutos, se explorando, se conhecendo, saboreando-se, descobrindo sensações que não imaginavam que pudessem sentir com o outro. Finalmente Severus foi quem deu por terminada a caricia, de uma maneira tão suave como o começasse, sorrindo ante o gemido de protesto do rapaz quem buscava ansioso voltar a ter esse contato físico.

\- Não. –negou colocando sua testa sobre a de Harry, sem deixar de abraçá-lo. Sua voz estava mais rouca que nunca pelo prazer que sentia ao o ter junto a ele. –Isso não pode ser… é um aluno, Harry.

\- Gosto como se ouve de meu nome em teus lábios… diga de novo.

\- Não, já não… deve te ir. –repetiu acariciando a bochecha de Harry com a sua.

\- Solta-me e vou-me. –lhe resmungou sorridente afiançando-se mais ao abraço e suspirando ao sentir que Severus fazia o mesmo. –Vê que não pode?... eu também não posso.

Severus ao voltar a abraçá-lo, fazer tão forte que parecia querer o introduzir dentro de sua pele, mas isso não incomodou a Harry, ao invés, sorria se sentindo muito feliz, agora podia descansar de tantos dias de confusões, começava a se dar conta do que queria e a quem queria em realidade. Nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão em paz com o mundo e consigo mesmo, o peso que se tinha alojado em seu estômago tinha desaparecido sem deixar impressão para dar passo às clássicas borboletas das que sempre lhe tinham falado e agora lhes dava as boas-vindas com seu sorriso. Estremecia-se sentir a respiração de Snape sobre a pele de seu pescoço, e ansioso, buscou um novo beijo.

Snape comprazeu-lhe, lhe beijou de maneira por demais intensa, no entanto, seus pensamentos já não eram tão serenos como os de Harry. _"É seu aluno, Severus… não está bem, não deveria beija-lo ainda que te tenha estado morrendo pelo fazer durante… desde quando queria o fazer, Severus? acho que nem conta deste-te quando terminaste apaixonado deste menino malcriado… Agora não posso me deter, é tão doce, é justo o que queria!... Ainda não posso achar que não me tenha recusado, que esteja desfrutando este beijo tanto como eu… Será possível que Harry sinta o mesmo… que também me ame?... Não, é tão jovem ainda, não acho que saiba nada do amor… Mas não gosta Abbatelli!"_. Esse último pensamento invadiu lhe de alegria, tudo lhe parecia perfeito, lhe acordava novas ilusões, mas não devia se esquecer de quem eram.

\- Harry… já não. –pediu fazendo um enorme sacrifício de abandonar esses lábios.

\- Porque não? –protestou acariciando lhe as bochechas carinhoso. –Gosto!

\- Eu também gosto, mas é de meu aluno… é uma loucura!

\- Tentemo-lo, faz favor… Severus.

Ante a sozinha menção de seu nome em boca de Harry, Severus já não pôde mais, toda sua fortaleza e resistência física e emocional se veio ao chão, e sustentando pelos ares voltou a beija-lo, o fazendo girar, rindo divertidos e felizes de se sentir juntos por fim.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

\- Parece-me que vai por bem caminho, Ângelo. –comentou Albus contente. –O que passou na sala de juntas foi único. Severus não é dos que expressam seus sentimentos, mais bem é um tipo reservado e muito sério. Se mostrou sua angústia e interesse por ti adiante de todos, é porque não lhe é indiferente.

\- Eu sei, Professor.

\- Chama-me "Albus" –pediu sorridente. –Somos amigos e se cedo será companheiro de um dos melhores que tenho e a quem considero como um filho, com muita maior razão.

\- De acordo, Albus. –aceitou feliz. –Para valer espero que Severus se decida cedo a me dar uma oportunidade, sei que gosta, mas há coisas que o retêm.

\- Verdadeiro, mas não se renda. Severus é um homem que gosta de seguir as regras, seguramente pensa que uma relação entre professores não seria bem vista, mas entre você e eu conseguiremos o convencer de que se equivoca.

\- Posso fazer-te uma pergunta, Albus?

\- Claro, diga.

\- Porque está tão interessado em que tenha algo entre Severus e eu?

\- Pois, porque são um para o outro, disso não me cabe a menor dúvida. Tenho a certeza de que meu amigo precisa de alguém como você para poder ser feliz, alguém que o ame e que possa o proteger também, tanto como ele poderia o fazer contigo.

\- Protegê-lo de que?... Severus é um homem perfeitamente capaz de cuidar-se de si mesmo. A que é ao que lhe temes, Albus?

\- Acho que será melhor que te diga tudo, Ângelo, é a melhor forma de saber até onde está decidido a atuar para proteger a Severus.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

\- Harry… não temos praticado nada. –disse Severus dificultosamente entre os beijos que Harry se negava a deixar de lhe dar, mas não fazia nada por se soltar, gostava demasiado se sentir aplastado sobre do cadeirão, quase sem que o deixasse nem respirar.

\- Gosto mais praticar disto. –respondeu sem deixar de beija-lo apesar de que os lábios de ambos se mostravam inchados já. –Seus beijos são aditivos, Severus, nunca me imaginei que soubesses beijar tão delicioso.

\- Harry, se continua vou ter um pequeno probleminha com certa parte de meu corpo que começa a pensar por si sozinha. –disse-lhe levantando um pouco seu quadril para que o garoto notasse sua crescente excitação. –Anda, não me ponha em situações comprometedoras.

\- Gosta tanto como para disso? –perguntou com um emocionado brilho em seus olhos ao sentir a dureza baixo a calça de Severus.

\- Gosto para de muitas coisas… recorda quando tropeçaste e ficou sentado sobre mim? –perguntou e ante o assentimento de seu aluno continuou. –Tive que te gritar, eu sinto, mas é que estava a ponto de que sentisses algo que crescia por ti… ou quando tropeçaste e te abracei, acho que meu coração não tinha batido tão rápido… e quando te vi chorar pelo que te disse, me odiei, e no único que pensei era em que queria que jamais voltasse a derramar uma lágrima em sua vida… coisas parecidas consegue que me passem… eu a ti não?

Harry deixou de sorrir e corado até as orelhas retirou-se até ficar sentado do outro lado do cadeirão, onde baixou a mirada para assentir. Aquela tímida resposta enlouqueceu ainda mais ao professor, e febrilmente se lançou a um novo beijo, sendo agora ele quem encurralava ao rapaz contra o cadeirão.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

\- Severus planejava… entregar-se a quem-você-sabe? –perguntou Ângelo com uma palidez quase cadavérica em seu rosto depois de ter escutado ao Diretor.

\- Ainda não estou muito seguro de que tenha abandonado seus planos, Ângelo, por isso preciso tua ajuda… Não me parece justo que Severus se sacrifique até esse ponto por todos nós, e sei que se se apaixona então já não poderá o fazer.

\- Mas se quem-tu-sabes lhe pede… não poderá se negar como o fazer?

\- Por isso gostei de tua posição de novo espião. Será arriscado para ti, Ângelo, mas poderás os separar.

\- Como? –perguntou agoniado. –Diga-me como o faço, Albus e te prometo que não duvidarei em fazer o que seja pelo salvar!

\- Se soubesse a resposta te daria, confio em que saberás como atuar quando chegue o momento… pelo cedo, tenho a esperança de que algo suceda para que Severus mude de opinião, mas tem que ser o suficientemente forte para o fazer desistir do que ele considera seu dever.

Ângelo assentiu, mas agora estava mais que nunca decidido a seduzir a Severus, já não só ao conquistar, não podia esperar, era demasiado arriscado para ele e não ia permitir que ninguém lhe tocasse, muito menos Voldemort.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry gemia profundamente, era delirante sentir os lábios de Severus em seu pescoço, sua língua acariciando lhe com macieza. Apertou as pálpebras ante o prazer que sentiu pela profunda sucção em sua pele, mistura de paixão com macieza, doloroso, mas excitante, acariciador como agressivo, era tudo junto, era o paraíso. Recordou quantas vezes chamou-o morcego, imaginando-lhe um vampiro monstruoso, neste momento lhe daria gosto a cada gota de seu sangue. Podia sentir como seu entreperna já estava bem mais acorda que a de Severus e colava seu corpo ao dele em busca a mais contato, lhe fazendo saber que tinha via livre para fazer dele todo quanto se imaginasse.

No entanto, quando Severus lhe sentiu introduzir suas mãos baixo sua camisa para lhe acariciar o peito, voltou a se separar, esta vez decidido a pôr ordem a seus pensamentos. Tentando recuperar o ritmo habitual de sua respiração pôs-se de pé, caminhando de um lado a outro baixo a mirada expectante de um frustrado Harry.

\- Achei que queria. –disse Harry pondo-se de pé para acercar lhe.

\- Quero… mas não assim. –respondeu girando-se a olhá-lo para abraçá-lo suavemente. –É demasiado jovem ainda, e sou seu professor, são coisas que não devo esquecer.

\- E então?

\- Vamos demasiado rápido… dêmo-nos tempo, Harry, de acordo?

\- Quanto?

\- Não o sei… por agora regressa a sua habitação. Começaremos com teu treinamento amanhã pela noite, mas advirto-te que serei rude.

\- Sim, como você queira estará bem.

Severus sorriu ante essas palavras, por um segundo sua excitação voltou a incrementar-se ao imaginar-se possuindo a Harry e ele gritando de prazer, mas não era bem como queria as coisas… estava apaixonado, não era um capricho, não era nada confuso, e seu amor por Harry lhe fazia querer lhe dar tudo, mas no momento adequado, no momento em que pudesse o fazer feliz, agora isso não era possível.

Harry sentiu algo doloroso no coração quando Severus lhe conduziu à saída e com um rápido beijo nos lábios o deixou no corredor antes de regressar a refugiar em seu despacho. Uma pergunta ficou nos lábios de Harry e não teve mais remédio que lançar ao ar ainda que ninguém lhe respondesse… que somos Severus? Que somos agora?

Por sua vez, Severus dirigiu-se para sua garrafa de whisky de fogo e servindo-se um copo cheio, bebeu-o sem respirar.

" _Que demônios fez, Severus? Como é possível que não pudesse se controlar?... Não pode ter nada entre você e Harry! Agora deve se concentrar no treinar e o que acaba de fazer pôde o jogar tudo a perder! Não deve o sacar de concentração, é demasiado jovem e inexperiente, esquecerá seus deveres se encontra prazer em outras coisas, e que finalmente estaria pondo em risco… Se algo lhe passa, Severus, será tua culpa, só sua!"_

Severus deixou-se cair no cadeirão onde minutos antes conhecesse a glória, mas agora estava arrependido de sua debilidade, de não ter podido acalmar seus sentimentos como o tinha estado fazendo até esse momento, se odiou por sentir que todo seu plano de vida se vinha abaixo e com isso, muitas esperanças para Harry. Estava convencido que sua atitude anterior sempre lhe motivaria a se fortalecer, agora lhe via débil, abrumado, ansioso pelo comprazer… isso não estava bem, Harry não devia ser assim, ele devia ser invencível, devia desenvolver suas habilidades em toda sua plenitude, e Severus se cria a pessoa quem devia o ajudar ao conseguir, não a sabota-lo.

Ao chegar a sua cama, Harry não podia dormir, passava da alegria de recordar os beijos de Severus, à tristeza daquela inesperada despedida… que tinha passado?... como estavam agora?... porque a frialdade do final com esse beijo tão ligeiro que mal sim atingiu ao sentir?... porque deixou-o só no corredor quando achou que já não poderiam se separar, não após se ter encontrado?... que passava, que estava passando?

Estava mais confundido do que jamais se tinha sentido em sua vida, queria voltar a baixar e o falar com Severus, queria que o ajudasse ao entender, mas sobretudo, queria voltar a beija-lo e agora não se intimidar e lhe dizer o que tinha descoberto que sentia por ele… algo mais que um gosto por seus beijos, algo mais que uma atração física que era inegável. Mas não o fez, teve mais medo que de pensar em se ir encontrar com Voldemort, e permaneceu em sua cama, tremendo, assustado pelo que acabava de se confessar a si mesmo, temeroso pelo que seria de sua vida se não era correspondido.

Justo nesses momentos, Severus deixava de lado sua copa, passeava de um lado a outro, afundando seus dedos em seus cabelos, recordando a sensação das caricias de Harry. Foi para a porta, ia abri-la mas não se decidiu, recargando-se nela se inclinou para apoiar sobre seus joelhos, notavelmente cansado de tanta mistura de emoções.

" _Amanhã lhe direi o que sinto…_  -se propôs respirando nervoso-…  _lhe direi que quero estar com ele, lhe aclarar o motivo pelo qual não podemos estar juntos ainda…não até que nos desfaçamos do Lord"_

" _Merlin, em que bagunça me meti!_  –exclamou recordando sua situação com Voldemort. – _Devo mantê-lo afastado… Harry não me perdoaria"._


	8. O Reclamo de Abbatelli

Pela manhã, Harry mordia-se o lábio inferior enquanto olhava-se o espelho e observava o círculo morado que tinha desenhado em seu pescoço os lábios de Severus. Novamente uma sensação de cocegas percorria lhe a pele ao recordar o que tinha sentido quando lhe foi feito. Agora amanhecia mais otimista, aquela era uma mostra de que não lhe tinha imaginado, que não tinha sido um sonho formoso, e se sentia emocionado, com desejos de esquivar qualquer obstáculo. Acomodou com cuidado sua camisa para que não se lhe notasse, sabia que podia o apagar com magia, mas não queria o fazer, só devia esconder das miradas indiscretas de seus colegas que seguramente quereriam saber como tinha amanhecido com um chupão assim em seu pescoço.

Harry nunca odiou Transformações como nesse dia, sua aula estava demasiado longe das masmorras e não tinha podido ver a Snape durante o café da manhã, agora lhe urgia ter poções, mas não teria classes com ele senão até a terça-feira, a classe da segunda-feira se tinha suspendido desde que reacomodaram os horários para ter mais possibilidades de prática de duelos, algo que agora a Harry lhe parecia terrível… porque as classes de poções não eram todos os dias? Perguntava-se sem poder evitar um sorrisinho tonto que não passou desapercebido para seus dois amigos, quem lhe olhavam intrigados de que não estivesse fazendo nenhum esforço por converter seu cinzeiro em um rouxinol.

\- Senhor Potter! –lhe repreendeu McGonagall. –Menos cinco pontos para Gryffindor por não pôr atenção à classe… que espera para se pôr a trabalhar?

\- Sim… lamento, professora.

Harry baixou a mirada a sua cinzeiro, dirigiu sua varinha para ele, mas os olhos negros de seu professor se refletiram no cristal e se esqueceu por completo do feitiço, o qual lhe fez perder outros dez pontos a sua casa, muito apesar da professora. À hora do almoço, Harry não fazia caso do que Ron e Hermione lhe diziam, estava seguro era alguma reprimenda pela perda de pontos, mas não se importava. Olhava intrigado a mesa de professores onde as cadeiras de Snape e de Abbatelli se encontravam vazias… não queria pensar mau, se resistia ao fazer e buscou com a mirada se encontrar com Dumbledore, talvez aí soubesse a resposta, mas o Diretor conversava animadamente com Minerva como se não notasse a ausência de duas de seus professores. Suspirando, Harry decidiu esperar até a noite para buscá-lo, as mãos tremiam-lhe tão só de pensá-lo, mas preferia simplesmente fazer-lhe caso a seu coração e já não deixaria passar mais tempo sem lhe dizer que o amava.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Justo nesses momentos Snape encontrava-se com um joelho sobre o chão, a cabeça inclinada em sinal de respeito enquanto Voldemort permanecia em silêncio sentado em uma cadeira em frente a ele.

\- Vejo que cumpre suas promessas, Severus, desta vez foi ao chamado em seguida… acho que se me ocorre uma forma de te compensar por isso, meu fiel servo.

\- Encontro-me a sua disposição, Minha Lord... –respondeu sentindo um calafrio nas costas ao perceber a voz cheia de luxuria do Senhor Escuro, não queria… já não queria! Mas como o evitar se ele mesmo se tinha levado a essa situação? -… para o que você ordene.

\- Acerca-te, Severus.

Severus obedeceu, caminhou para o Lord que se tinha posto de pé para receber em seus braços. O professor viu-se envolvido pela ampla túnica do mago, não pôde evitar um forte estremecimento ao momento em que foi beijado. Voldemort tomou-o como um sinal de prazer porque sorriu sobre seus lábios, sem se imaginar a náusea que fazia presa de Severus.

\- Quero que esta noite fique comigo. –pediu-lhe em um tom que não admitia réplicas.

\- Sim, Meu Lord, ficarei o tempo que você ordene.

\- Agora fica a meu lado que quero te mostrar algo.

Severus assentiu e colocou-se à esquerda de Voldemort, este sujeitou sua antebraço para colocar a varinha sobre ele, apertou os lábios aguentando a dor que lhe provocava o chamado a outro dos comensais conseguindo um novo sorriso de seu Amo. Uns segundos depois, o coração de Severus deu um viro ao ver entrar a dois comensais cercando a alguém que caminhava altivo para eles. Ângelo não luzia temeroso no absoluto, olhava de frente a Voldemort e só dirigiu um meio sorriso quando notou a Severus a seu lado. Não se deteve senão até que esteve em frente a eles, então inclinou um pouco a cabeça, o suficiente para um cordial saúdo sem necessidade de mostrar rendimento ou submissão.

\- Senhor… é uma honra conhecer-nos finalmente. –saudou Ângelo com um sorriso que não parecia a sua, agora luzia mais calculadora e nada inocente.

\- Disseram-me que te encontraram rondando o refúgio, Abbatelli. –sibilou Voldemort. –Uma ideia suicida a meu parecer… como soube de sua localização?

\- Não tem sido tão difícil, tens comensais que podem abrir a boca e dizer o que lhes pergunte se tão só lhes dá um sorriso.

\- Todo Veela deveria ser um Slytherin.

\- Às vezes é necessário usar a manipulação, um método emocionante se permite-me dizê-lo.

\- E a que tem vindo se sabia que não podia entrar sem convite?

\- Inteirei-me que Severus é um de vocês, tem estado tentando averiguar se me interessa me lhes unir… demasiado subtilmente para meu gosto, sobretudo quando tinha estado esperando uma oportunidade para o fazer.

\- Porque não lhe disse isso a Severus?

\- Porque não estava muito convencido de sua lealdade… qualquer um poderia pensar que sua posição é a perfeita para atuar de ambos lados não te parece?

\- É verdadeiro. –reconheceu Voldemort olhando a Severus com suspeita enquanto este fazia todo o possível por ocultar seu desconcerto e não se lançar a maldições contra o imbecil de Abbatelli. –No entanto, confio nele, me deu provas de que está de meu lado… e nem o próprio Albus seria capaz do negar se o soubesse.

\- Imagino-me quais são. –respondeu Ângelo acariciando-se os lábios com a ponta da língua enquanto lançava uma fugaz mirada ao professor. –A mim também se me antojaria o provar, Senhor.

\- Deixemos isso de lado pelo momento. Quero saber o motivo de sua presença.

\- Já o sabe… quero me unir a vocês. Servir-lhe, meu senhor.

\- Severus… acha que possa-se confiar nele?

\- Não o sei, Meu Lord. –respondeu Severus sem poder evitá-lo, Abbatelli devia-lhe uma. –Talvez não. Eu não estava seguro também não de confiar nele, por isso ainda não o trazia ante você.

\- É verdadeiro… como sabemos que não é parte de um plano?

\- Terá que confiar. Duvido muito que tenha outro Veela que queira lhe lhes unir espontaneamente, em troca eu aqui estou, e decidido a convencer à cada um de minha raça de que seu lado é o correto.

\- E qual é sua razão para ter vindo?

\- Ele! –assinalou Ângelo direto a Severus. –Desde que o vi em Hogwarts gostei, mas resiste-se, ainda quando desprego de meu encanto, Severus não cede… quero que lhe ordenes que seja meu e a mudança poderá contar com meu poder a teu desejo.

\- Bem, a partir de manhã será teu.

\- A partir de hoje. –exigiu com firmeza. –Não posso estar nem em um só dia sem ele… desde este momento o reconheço e reclamo como meu companheiro e ninguém mais pode o tocar se não quer morrer na tentativa.

Severus não entendeu bem, mas lhe bastou ver a palidez no rosto de Voldemort para saber que as palavras de Abbatelli envolviam algo mais que uma ameaça, de imediato Voldemort se apartou dele e lhe fez uma senha para que se unisse ao Veela. Ângelo enlaçou sua mão à de Severus para transmitir-lhe um pouco de tranquilidade, ainda que ele também tinha empalidecido ao falar.

\- Leva-te, é seu desde agora. –disse Voldemort com raiva. –Mas mais vale-te que tua ajuda seja significativa, Abbatelli, porque pode ser que Severus já não vá ser meu, mas posso o matar quando me queira e agora que sei quanto te interessa, se encontra em minhas mãos.

\- E a seus pés, Meu Lord.

Abbatelli e Voldemort uniram suas miradas durante uns segundos, Severus via-os com o coração palpitante, não podia achar que esse que tinha enfrente fosse o mesmo Veela doce que ia perseguindo pelos corredores para conseguir um pouco de sua companhia, agora luzia forte e imponente, quase se sentiu orgulhoso quando o garoto lhe rodeou pela cintura o atraindo como de sua propriedade e saiu o levando com ele, o salvando de ter tido que passar a noite com um monstro que lhe repugnava.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

\- É que devia o ver, Albus! –exclamava Severus emocionado. –Nunca me imaginei que Abbatelli pudesse se comportar assim!

\- Não duvido. –respondeu Albus olhando intrigado a cara preocupada do Veela quem permanecia em silêncio junto a Severus, só cruzado de braços e com a mirada fixa no tapete. –Sempre soube que Ângelo era um homem tão inteligente como você, Severus.

\- Sim, e devo-te uma desculpa, Abbatelli, o que fez tem superado qualquer expectativa que tinha de ti. Estou convencido de que se ganhou a confiança do Senhor Escuro, se portou como ele esperaria que o fizesse um grande aliado e não só uma arma para seus propósitos… Foi singelamente fabuloso!

Impulsivamente, Severus sujeitou a Ângelo do rosto e deu-lhe um beijo, que, ainda que ele pretendia lhe dar na testa, quando o Veela quis esquiva-lo se levantando surpreendentemente, seus lábios chegaram a roçar-se, algo que deixou atônitos não só aos dois presentes senão também a alguém mais que aparecia na porta sentindo que o coração se lhe convertia em pó.

\- Harry… que faz aqui? –perguntou Dumbledore ao olhar em sua porta, Severus rapidamente separou-se de Ângelo olhando a seu aluno sem saber como reagir.

\- Eu, só… nada, professor, sinto muito a interrupção.

Harry sentia as lágrimas em sua garganta, mas não disse nada mais, girou sobre si mesmo e desapareceu escadas abaixo. Severus quis segui-lo, desculpar-se, aclarar as coisas com ele, mas Ângelo o sujeitou do braço suavemente, mas com a suficiente firmeza para lhe impedir ir atrás do garoto.

\- Severus… há algo que tem que saber.

\- Poderíamos falar em outro momento?... acabo de recordar que tenho algo que fazer e…

\- Lamento, isto não pode esperar. Albus, será necessário que escute também porque é de vida ou morte o que se joga neste momento.

A gravidade no tom da voz de Ângelo conseguiu que Severus desistisse de ir em busca de Harry, mas se prometendo que depois aclararia o mal-entendido, apesar de tudo, não queria o perder e muito menos por uma tolice que não significava nada para ele.

\- Severus… acho que não conhece muito de minha raça verdade?

\- Há algo importante que deva saber? –perguntou sem poder deixar de olhar a porta por onde tinha desaparecido Harry.

\- Sim, e acho que Albus entenderá a urgência de inteirar-te do que está passando.

\- De que fala, Abbatelli? –questionou Severus apressado para terminar com isso.

\- Escutou que te reclamei como meu companheiro em frente a quem-tu-sabes?

\- Fez? –questionou Dumbledore em um gemido afogado. –Ângelo!

\- Era a única saída… -refutou trémulo. -… novamente estava sentindo essa angústia de saber que algo ocorreria com Severus se não o sacava daí.

\- Mas… podia ter sido de outra maneira.

\- Não, Albus… não se me ocorreu outra. –respondeu Ângelo com lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas. –Perdoa-me, Severus, juro-te que não o fiz premeditadamente e que quisesse remediar o dano, mas já não é possível… você mesmo acabou de sela-lo.

\- De que falam?

\- Com o beijo que lhe deste, Severus… com isso selou o trato. –murmurou Albus.

\- Qual trato? –questionou Severus começando a angustiar-se.

\- O reclamo Veela. –respondeu Ângelo com pesar. –Já quase não é utilizado, tinha a esperança de encontrar uma forma do anular antes do amanhecer de manhã, esse é o prazo para que se consuma nossa união. O motivo pelo qual quem-não-deve-ser nomeado já não te tocou foi porque o reclamo vem unido a uma maldição. Nosso orgulho impede-nos ser traídos, e desde o momento em que te reclamei em frente a ele se te tivesse levado à cama, amanhã já estaria morto.

\- Não… não é possível.

\- Sinto muito. –murmurou Abbatelli baixando a mirada.

\- É um idiota, Abbatelli! –exclamou Severus furioso. –Agora mesmo vai ter que romper esse trato, não penso estar unido a ti desta forma!

\- É que não é possível! –exclamou impotente.

\- Explica-te! –ordenou a cada vez mais alterado.

\- Esta mesma noite temos que nos unir como casal, ou caso contrário se cumprirá minha advertência… é meu ou de ninguém.

\- Isso quer dizer que…

\- Sinto muito, Severus! –exclamou desesperado e Snape já não teve que escutar mais.

\- É um pesadelo, isto tem que ser um horrível pesadelo! –bramou Severus caminhando desesperado de um lado a outro, sem se dar conta de quanto lastimavam suas palavras ao jovem Veela. –Albus, ajuda-me, tens que me sacar deste bagunça!

Dumbledore estava seguro que jamais tinha visto uma mirada tão agoniada em Severus e se preocupou por ele, repassou mentalmente tudo o que sabia do reclamo Veela antes de se dirigir para Ângelo cujas mãos tremiam, se lhe via tão assustado como o mesmo Severus.

\- O repudio, Ângelo?... Pode fazer-se?

\- Acho que podia-se antes do beijo. –negou Ângelo sem levantar a mirada.

\- Mas se nem sequer foi um beijo! –protestou Severus respirando dificultosamente. –Mal se rocei seus lábios e por mero acidente!

\- Eu te amo… e por isso é válido. Não penso correr o risco de repudiar-te e ver que não funciona… talvez se o fizesse após um tempo. –propôs debilmente. –Mas isso não se livra de estar com alguém mais, Severus… o lamento. Os Veelas não compartilhamos nem sequer o que tem deixado de ser nosso.

\- Albus! –suplicou Severus olhando a seu mentor ansiando uma saída, era incompreensível para ele que se tivesse condenado a passar o resto de sua vida com Ângelo, ou o que é pior, sem Harry.

\- Se soubesse como te ajudar, o faria, Severus. –respondeu Dumbledore. –Conheço o reclamo Veela, só se precisa uma testemunha e esse foi Tom, e sobre a advertência, temo que posso dizer sem nenhuma dúvida, que se cumprirá antes do amanhecer. Talvez é minha culpa, lhe pedi a Ângelo que fizesse o que cresse conveniente para te afastar de Tom.

\- Mas assim não! –interrompeu lhe Severus, seu único pensamento era Harry e isso o desesperava ainda mais-. Escuta-me bem, Abbatelli, se este é o preço por me livrar do Lord, não o quero!... Repudia-me agora mesmo, não me importo com as consequências, não me importo ter que regressar ao refúgio e deixar que o Senhor Escuro faça de mim o que queira, mas não vou perder minha liberdade por sua culpa!

\- Severus… -chorou Ângelo destroçado por suas palavras. -… como me pede que faça algo que te traria a morte?... Eu te amo!

Por toda resposta, o Veela obteve uma forte bofetada que o deixou sem fala. Severus saiu do despacho sem dizer nem uma palavra mais, com o mesmo único pensamento em sua mente… Harry. Todos seus sonhos se tinham acabado, já não poderia lhe dizer jamais que o amava, já jamais poderia estar com ele… Porque demônios não o fez quando pôde?!... Porque teve-lhe que ocorrer essa estúpida ideia de acercar ao Senhor Escuro? Porque não fez caso a Albus quando lhe advertiu?... Porque tinha que se aparecer Abbatelli em sua vida?

Chorava como nunca em sua vida pensou que faria, de raiva, de impotência, de ódio, de amor. Não sabia onde se esconder para escapar desse pesadelo, seus passos o dirigiram para o bosque proibido. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se entregar a Voldemort, isso podia o marcar para sempre, mas quiçá Harry lhe perdoaria em algum dia… Em mudança agora, se tinha entendido bem, se chegava a voltar a ter alguma aproximação com quem realmente amava, lhe condenaria a uma morte segura. Era injusto que ocorresse isso justo quando começava a ter uma ilusão em seu coração!... Era totalmente injusto!... Já não podia mais, talvez era melhor que se cumprisse a maldita ameaça e esquecer que tinha um amanhecer para ele.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\****************

\- Ângelo… Porque teve que o fazer? –perguntou Dumbledore ao ficar sós e ver como o Veela respirava dificultosamente pelo pranto.

\- Albus, não o sei, te juro que não o sei!... Quando o vi junto ao Lord tive muito medo, fiz um grande esforço para não o dar a demonstrar, acho que não estava pensando bem, o único que queria era o afastar dele… não pensei em nada mais!

Albus já não disse nada, se sentia culpado também. Confiava na boa vontade e o amor do jovem Veela e não podia seguir recriminando, agora o que tinham que fazer era esperar a que Severus recapacitara. Ângelo e Dumbledore esperaram em vão a que Severus voltasse, mas quando que o sol caía, Ângelo já não pôde seguir sem fazer nada, buscava ansioso a Severus, seu instinto lhe tinha indicado fazer no bosque enquanto Albus preferiu revisar o castelo. Estava desesperado, o tempo passava e a noite estava por cair, se não encontrava cedo a Severus este morreria e isso não podia o permitir, ainda que lhe doía na alma saber que o homem preferia isso a lhe entregar.

\- Severus! –gritava com todo o ar de seus pulmões. –Por favor, não faça isto!... Severus, tem que sair, te suplico!

Deteve-se ao chegar a um ponto no bosque, sentou-se sobre uma rocha, cansado, acariciou sua bochecha onde tinha recebido o golpe de Severus e não se importava que ainda doesse, cria a merecer, suspirando orou por não se ter equivocado apesar de tudo. Tinha caminhado por horas sem importar-lhe os perigos que o rodeavam, olhava ao céu ir mudando de cor, rogando para poder o encontrar a tempo. Não queria que nada lhe passasse, se Severus morria por sua culpa não poderia viver nem um segundo mais. Pôs-se de pé ao escutar os sons dos animais noturnos, já quase não podia ver, de modo que acendeu sua varinha e continuou sua busca. Algo o fez se deter abruptamente poucos minutos depois, seu coração lhe avisava que não desse um passo mais.

\- Sei que me está escutando. –falou-lhe ao ar, mas convencido de que seu coração não lhe mentia. –Não pode se dar por vencido. Se estava decidido a entregar-te a quem-tu-sabes, é que era porque o supunhas um sacrifício necessário para seus propósitos… se quer, pode tomar isto como outro sacrifício, Severus, mas não se deixe morrer… -agregou afogando seus soluços. -… ainda tem muito por fazer, ainda te precisamos aqui, conosco. A causa conta contigo… e Harry também, por ele pode fazer muitas coisas ainda, é o único que pode o ajudar a sair triunfante de sua batalha final, precisa da informação que possa lhe dar, eu não creio poder o fazer só, Severus… não o abandone justo agora.

Ângelo sentou-se sobre um tronco caído limpando-se as lágrimas que não tinham deixado de umedecer seu rosto. Conteve a respiração quando escutou uns passos até que finalmente viu a Severus emergindo das sombras depois de uma árvore. Luzia sereno, ainda que na escuridão que já reinava não podia assegurar que seus olhos mostrassem o mesmo. Quis correr para ele, mas Severus estendeu a palma de sua mão para o deter antes de que estivesse suficientemente perto, e ainda que lhe doía, Ângelo lhe comprazeu e permaneceu a uns passos de distância.

\- Sinto muito, Abbatelli. –disse Severus com voz rouca. –Desculpo-me por todo o que te disse no despacho de Albus… Eu confio em ti e não tenho querido ofender com minhas palavras.

\- Não tem de que te desculpar, Severus, compreendo que pense que isto seja terrível… Mas eu te amo, e quero que saiba que sempre tivesse respeitado sua decisão se não fosse porque as coisas têm mudado e tem que fazer um esforço por aceitar.

\- Eu sei… e aceito já.

\- Isso quer dizer que…?

\- Que te recebo como meu companheiro, Abbatelli… e que prometo não te falhar.

\- Sei que o fará, confio em ti. Sei que gosta, Severus, que se sente atraído por de mim, e pelo menos por isso podemos começar… o tempo será nosso aliado.

\- Sim, gosto… e quero-te também, mas não te amo, quero que disso fique muito claro.

\- Esta bem, eu conseguirei que suceda. –sorriu apaixonado.

\- A noite já tem chegado… para valer morrerei se não sucede nada entre nós?

\- A manhã não chegaria para ti, posso te assegurar, de outro modo, não te estaria buscando com tanto medo, Severus… Te dou minha palavra que jamais tivesse formulado o reclamo se não tivesse sentido um real perigo de morte para ti.

\- Creio-te… de modo que, parece que devemos o fazer já. –diz-lhe contendo-se de reclamar-lhe sua sentença mortal imposta por ele mesmo, já não tinha caso o ferir mais.

\- Regressemos ao castelo.

\- Não… que seja aqui.

\- Entendo… será aqui então. Quer ser você… ou que o faça eu?

\- Há diferença? –questionou em um frio suspiro de resignação.

\- Para o contrato não… é só preferências pessoais. Que decide?

\- Não sei… para valer não sei.

Ângelo estendeu sua mão e Severus tomou-a com timidez, aceitando sair das sombras para unir a um homem que não amava. Não queria pensar em nada mais e se abraçou dele, não queria o tomar como um sacrifício, mas era impossível não o fazer, tinha que pensar em Harry, morto não lhe poderia ajudar em nada. Esforçava-se por considerar que após tudo, Ângelo não era um monstro como Voldemort e quiçá… só quiçá, podia enganar a seu coração uma vez mais.


	9. Severus mentiroso

Harry tinha-se encerrado em uma sala abandonada do sétimo andar, agachado contra a parede, sentado no solo com as pernas encolhidas, escondendo nas sombras a dor que escorregava por suas bochechas em forma de lágrimas. Não sabia que lhe lastimava mais, se os beijos de Severus que ainda sentia em seus lábios, ou o beijo que lhe visse lhe dando a Ângelo. Sentia-se confundido e almejava uma resposta que justificasse o sucedido, mas não a encontrava. A sala tinha uma só janela e desde aí viu como o sol saía no horizonte para dar começo a um novo dia, e para ele, esse novo amanhecer lhe significava muita tristeza, nesse dia teria a resposta e muito temia que não seria a que tivesse gostado obter.

Todas essas horas sonhou se imaginando a Severus buscando pelo castelo, desejoso de encontrar e lhe dizer que o amava, que o que tinha visto era um erro, uma joguinho de sua imaginação e estava disposto a lhe crer. Rogava por escutar seus passos acercando-se, mas só teve silêncio até que pela janela chegou à longínqua algaravia de alguns de seus colegas que jogavam ruidosamente nos pátios… Quanto lhes invejou, queria ser assim, não deprimir-se por alguém que o tinha beijado para depois se esquecer dele!

Pôs-se em pé sentindo como seus músculos batidos lhe doíam com o mais mínimo movimento. Nem sequer foi à Torre a banhar-se ou mudar-se de roupa, também não baixou ao café da manha nem a preparar para suas classes, silenciosamente tomou o caminho mais deserto às masmorras, decidido a não se ir sem obter uma explicação.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus, permanecia impassível olhando o céu enquanto sentia a mão de Ângelo roçar carinhosamente suas bochechas, este estava lhe olhando sem ocultar seu amor e sua felicidade por ter pertencido ao homem que amava. Seu encanto se desbordava sem controle, alguns pardais e canários cantavam sobre as árvores próximas. Severus sorriu mordaz ante o efeito que causava o estado de ânimo de seu agora casal.

\- Amo-te! – disse Ângelo abraçando-se a ele, afundando seu rosto no peito do outro professor.

\- Abbatelli, não é para tanto.

\- Para mim tem sido a noite mais grandiosa de minha vida.

\- Ainda que as rochas e a grama fria fizessem todo muito incômodo?

\- Não foi incômodo… Foi formoso, e sou o homem mais ditoso do mundo!

\- Pode espantar já a esses pássaros ruidosos?

\- Não, Sou feliz, imensamente feliz e quero que neste dia, todos o sejam, quero que sintam minha felicidade como sua!

\- Vamos, temos que regressar ao colégio… há classes que nos esperam.

\- Não poderíamos nos tomar em uns dias?... Como lua de mel? –propôs beijando-lhe suavemente nos lábios.

\- Não acho que a Albus lhe faça muita graça ficar sem dois professores sem prévio aviso. Anda, levanta-te, que temos que lhe ir dizer a Albus que seu professor de Poções segue vivo.

\- E que o de Defesa anda voando pelos céus da felicidade.

Severus sorriu a meias antes de pôr-se de pé e ajudar a Ângelo a fazer o mesmo, enquanto vestiam-se, Snape aproveitou que não o via para olhar para o castelo e ensombrecer seu rosto… "Harry" pensou, e um finco de metal ardente se afundou em seu coração. Agradecia que Ângelo tivesse expandido sua alegria aos arredores, mas a ele não lhe fazia o suficiente efeito, nunca ia poder ser feliz se em pouco tempo teria que se enfrentar a quem amava e dar por terminada qualquer esperança.

Enquanto de dirigiam ao castelo, Snape olhava assombrado como a emanação de felicidade de Ângelo se refletia nos alunos com os que se cruzavam no caminho, tudo parecia um conto de fadas, com meninos rindo felizes, pássaros cantando por todos lados, até o calamar gigante chapinando ruidosamente na orla… Poderia suportar isso Severus Snape pelo resto de sua vida?... sentiu náuseas, de repente sentia náuseas até dele mesmo.

Ao chegar ao despacho, Dumbledore não pôde evitar sorrir, tanto pelo efeito do Veela como por sua alegria de ver vivo a Severus e chegar sujeitado da mão de seu novo companheiro. Convidou-lhes a passar e fez servir três taças do melhor vinho para celebrar.

\- Por sua felicidade. –brindou Albus emocionado.

\- Obrigado, pela de todos. –respondeu Ângelo sorrindo radiante. –Neste dia tem sido memorável, enviarei as boas novas a minha família na Itália, seguro quererão conhecer-te, Severus, de modo que espero que nas próximas férias viajemos a casa.

\- Já veremos. –disse Severus sorrindo não muito entusiasta, deixando sua taça sem provar sobre a mesinha. –Agora quero lhes pedir algo, não divulguemos a ninguém mais as condições em que nos unimos Abbatelli e eu, é melhor que ninguém o saiba, de acordo?

\- Parece-me bem. –respondeu Albus em seguida. –Vocês estão em todo seu direito de dizer só o que considerem prudente.

\- Estou de acordo contigo, Severus. Também não é questão de acordar fofocas nas pessoas… é melhor que nos vejam como um casal de apaixonados que finalmente decidiram estar juntos.

\- Bem… agora tenho que ir a minhas habitações, devo me preparar antes da primeira classe.

\- De acordo… E quando quer que me mude contigo, Severus?

Severus girou-se a olhar a Ângelo como se fosse o mesmo Voldemort, não tinha pensado nisso, teria que viver com ele… e a ideia lhe assustava. Que diria Harry?... Não, não, não, Harry era coisa do passado, vivesse ou não com Abbatelli! Sua palidez acentuada fez que o sorriso de Ângelo se transformasse a uma que tentava dissimular sua tristeza pela reação de seu companheiro.

\- Era uma broma, Severus. –disse escondendo sua mirada depois da taça fingindo beber um pouco mais. –Não é necessário que vivamos juntos, podes continuar com teu intimidem e eu com a minha.

\- Sei-o, mas… podes mudar-te quando melhor te pareça. Te verei depois.

Abbatelli assentiu recuperando seu belo sorriso, lhe ilusionava tanto poder viver com Severus, esse seria o primeiro grande passo para o conquistar e se sentia muito feliz por isso, tanto que não quis lhe dar importância ao fato de que seu recente companheiro se marchasse sem sequer lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

\- Vê-se-lhe triste. –comentou Albus quando a porta se fechou depois de seu amigo. –Não te sente mau por isso?

\- Farei tudo o que esteja de minha parte para que isso mude, Albus… Daria minha vida por Severus! De modo que estou disposto a esforçar-me dia com dia para que chegue a me amar, vou conseguir que seja feliz, Te juro!

\- Eu sei que o fará… Meu pobre Severus sempre tem estado tão só, confio em que sua companhia lhe ajudará a superar o modo em que teve que se unir a ti.

Ângelo assentiu, sentia-se muito ilusionado de agora ser parte da vida do homem que amava. A Severus se lhe apertou o coração quando viu a Harry parado junto à entrada de sua habitação, não soube desde quando estaria aí e agora tinha tanto medo de não ser capaz de renunciar a ele… mas devia o fazer, sua vida estava de por meio. Fazendo gala de seus magistrais dotes para disfarçar seus sentimentos, acercou-se a sua porta, quase ignorando sua presença e se adentrou depois de pronunciar a contrassenha. Harry não esperou a ser convidado e entrou depois dele antes de que a pintura que resguardava a entrada se fechasse.

\- Suponho que sabe que temos algo de que falar, Severus, verdade? –começou Harry com nervosismo, tentando encontrar no homem algo que indicasse que era o mesmo que o tinha beijado.

\- Como de que, senhor Potter? –perguntou ordenando alguns papéis de sua mesa.

\- Agora volto a ser Potter, Severus?

\- Harry… -disse-lhe deixando tudo a um lado para o olhar quase com aborrecimento. -… pensas me fazer uma cena de ciúmes?

\- Não, já não… mas quero saber porque o beijou.

\- Não é óbvio?... gosto.

\- E eu?

\- Também gosto, por de isso te beijei… qual é a coisa que se te complica?

\- Severus, é que eu achei que…

\- Bem, te resumirei desta forma. –disse sentando sobre o fio de sua mesa como se estivesse dando uma mais de suas lições. –É um garoto atraente, portanto, é fácil que goste a de qualquer, e eu tinha vontade de beijar-te… já o fiz, e assunto terminado.

\- Por isso o beijou a ele também? –perguntou franzindo o cenho.

\- Bom, isso é um pouco mais complicado. Vejamos se entende-me. Ângelo é um Veela, é um homem íntegro, é uma pessoa inteligente, madura, formosa ademais… acho que é algo mais que simplesmente um gosto.

\- Está com ele?

\- A partir de ontem à noite… sim, estou com ele.

Severus pôs-se de pé dando por terminada a conversa, rodeou a mesa para tomar seus apontes, mas então sentiu um golpe em sua cabeça que o fez se levar as mãos a ela com dor. No solo descansava um frasco de poções feito em pedaços ao cair com seu conteúdo espalhado a seu ao redor. Dirigiu a mirada para Harry e este estava tentando atingir um frasco mais que ao o conseguir o lançou contra o professor com todas suas forças, Severus agora sim conseguiu esquiva-lo.

\- Que demônios faz?!

\- Querendo matar-te! –gritou Harry com ódio.

\- E porque não usa sua magia? –lhe retou esquivando outro frasco. –É um mago, assim não deve brigar!

\- A magia agora não me daria a satisfação de te romper a cabeça em pedaços!

\- Há muitos feitiços que…! -interrompeu-se quando um pesado morteiro de porcelana passou roçando-lhe o nariz. -… Harry!

\- É um maldito mentiroso, Severus, me fez achar que sentia algo por mim e se foi com esse puta Veela à menor provocação!

\- Não lhe chames assim! –exigiu pasmado.

\- Chamo-lhe como me dá a vontade, é um porco como você! –voltou a gritar lançando lhe um recipiente de vidro que se estrelou na parede depois de Severus quando este se agachou para o evitar.

\- Lamento que te esteja portando como menino caprichoso, eu jamais te prometi nada!

\- É um maldito! –vociferou e agora correu para ele para lhe lançar em cima a golpes. –Odeio-te, Severus Snape, odeio-te!

\- Acalma-te, Harry, guarda suas energias para os combates! –respondeu-lhe tentando sujeitar das mãos, mas Harry lançava lhe agora de patadas, grunhindo feroz, ansiando lhe golpear com o que fosse.

\- Quero matar-te, Severus, não te imagina quanto me tem lastimado, imbecil!

\- Harry…

\- Nunca te vou perdoar, por Deus que jamais te perdoarei o que me acaba de fazer! Você e esse Veela rastreiro do demônio se vão lembrar de mim!

Severus abraçou a Harry para poder controlá-lo, o garoto estava realmente fora de controle, e doía-lhe vê-lo contendo lágrimas e sobretudo, suas palavras confirmando lhe o dano que lhe fazia, ele também não podia se perdoar. Pouco a pouco Harry foi-se acalmando, afogando seus soluços na túnica do professor, mas finalmente, empurrou-lhe para libertar-se e com a mesma raiva, baixou-se o pescoço da camisa mostrando-lhe o hematoma de seu pescoço.

\- Por isso me marcou, Severus?... Para debochar-te de mim?

\- Deixei-me levar pelo momento… não tem importância, Harry.

\- A ele também o marcou como seu?

\- As coisas são diferentes… Abbatelli e eu somos companheiros, não preciso o marcar.

\- Pois aqui tens uma marca para que não se esqueça de mim!

O punho de Harry se estrelou sobre o olho direito de Severus fazendo-o cair ao solo impactado pela dor. E ainda que Harry também sentia os dedos a ponto de soprar, não emitiu nenhuma queixa e saiu daí açoitando a porta, decidido a que nunca mais ia voltar a entregar seu coração a ninguém. Ao ficar só, Severus se foi sentando recargado sobre sua mesa, se sentia mareado, não pelo golpe recebido, mas sim ante a perspectiva de ter ferido a quem amava e ter que seguir com sua vida sem a esperança de jamais obter seu perdão. Tivesse preferido morrer antes de fazê-lo, mas Harry ainda o precisava para se enfrentar a Voldemort. Não teve forças para se levantar, ficou aí, pensando quanto tempo ia poder seguir lhe mentindo… tinha tantos desejos de chorar, mas o único que lhe saiu foi um apagado riso irônico com seu destino.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ao dia seguinte, quando Severus saiu de sua habitação para dirigir para seu salão de classe, se deteve impactado ante o que descobriu, todos os alunos que se encontrava lhe olhavam assustados. Tinha uma inumerável quantidade de envelopes vermelhos flutuando nos corredores. Os alunos olhavam-nos confundidos, evitando a toda costa tocar algum dessas cartas, o fato de que notasse a garotos de primeiro e segundo ano com cinzas na cara lhe dava uma ideia do que sucederia se chegava a tomar algum.

Não quis lhe dar importância e continuou seu caminho para seu sala, então o escutou, um grande estalido e uma voz estridente e desconhecida gritando  _"Severus mentiroso"._

Rapidamente girou sobre si mesmo, viu a um garoto de Slytherin com cinzas no cabelo, amaldiçoando pelo baixo por não ter conseguido esquivar ao vociferador. Todos olhavam dissimuladamente a seu professor de Poções, temerosos de sua reação ante aquela peculiar broma… Outro aluno e novamente o grito  _"Severus mentiroso"_  fez que Severus olhasse para o lado contrário. Sobre-los pareciam multiplicar-se, outros chegavam a lhe lhes unir, já era quase impossível não os ativar e em pouco tempo o grito se escutava na cada rincão de Hogwarts.

Não tinha que ser adivinho para saber quem era o autor disso, quis tirar um usando sua magia e ao instante apareceram mais três. Teve que fazer um esforço por não sorrir, não era gracioso, mas lhe era impossível não orgulhar do entusiasmo posto no pôr em ridículo. Ele mesmo se surpreendeu de que em lugar de se enojar se sentisse ainda mais apaixonado. Decidiu ignorar os vociferadores, e foi direto a seu salão, perguntando-se que significaria o pó cinza, mas antes de entrar viu a Harry apoiado em uma parede próxima, lhe sorrindo zombadoramente. Não lhe fez caso e entrou a sala, aí viu que os sobres pareciam o seguir a todas partes, agora ademais notou todos seus frascos de ingredientes revoltos e sem etiquetas, seus apontes desordenados. Era a classe de terceiro e todos os meninos tremiam, alguns choravam ante o que temiam que faria seu professor mais temido, seguramente os culparia e faria que os expulsassem do colégio.

\- Podem ir-se… a classe suspende-se até novo aviso.

Ninguém ficou nem um segundo mais do necessário, saíram correndo assustados, agradecendo ao céu sua sorte. Ao ficar só, Severus se dirigiu para as prateleiras, lhe ia custar muito tempo reordenar os ingredientes e isso era algo que só confiaria a si mesmo para não causar nenhum acidente entre os torpes alunos.

\- Está enojado? –perguntou uma voz a suas costas e ao voltar-se viu a Harry entrar e fechar a porta depois dele, evidentemente desfrutando do que via.

\- Por essa infantilidade?... não. –respondeu encolhendo-se de ombros.

\- Antes tivesses-me castigado o resto do ano… Porque agora não?

\- Porque nem isso vale a pena. Pode seguir com suas bromitas tontas, não penso perder meu tempo me molestando contigo por isto, lá você se prefere desperdiçar sua vida em vinganças infantis em lugar de te pôr a trabalhar para a batalha que tens pendente.

\- Como se te preocupasse! –exclamou irônico.

\- Em certa forma sim, se não vence ao Senhor Escuro todos pagaremos as consequências.

\- Imaginava-me que era o único que podia te interessar, mas agora pode contar com um refúgio na Itália, não?... o povo Veela te receberia com os braços abertos.

\- Em isso tens razão, inclusive temos feito planos de ir as próximas férias para conhecer a minha nova família.

\- Nova família? –repetiu rindo-se com debocha. –Quem tivesse achado que Severus Snape terminasse jogando à casita com a "cosinha bela"!

\- Não se deboche de Abbatelli, Harry, pode dizer o que queira de mim, mas a ele o deixa tranquilo.

\- Abbatelli?... Porque segue chamando por seu sobrenome a esse petulante?

\- Chamo-o como não se importas.

\- A mim acaba de chamar por meu nome. –disse-lhe acercando-se sugestivamente.

\- Gosto mais que teu sobrenome. –responde girando-se para continuar acomodando seus frascos e ocultar a perturbação que lhe causava sua cercania.

\- Debocha-te de mim?

\- Olha a teu ao redor, Harry… quem tenta se debochar de quem?

\- Mereces-te, pelo que me fez.

\- Bem, faz todo o que queira até que se desafogue, me avisa quando madure e decida tomar as coisas como um homem.

\- Para valer não significo nada para ti?... quisesse crer-te, mas…

\- Foram só beijos, Harry! –exclamou como se não lhe desse importância ao sucedido, o que aumentou a ira do garoto.

\- Odeio-te, odeio-te muito, muito, muito!

\- É um menino ainda. –afirmou sorrindo quase enternecido. –Anda, faz-se tarde para suas classes.

Harry ia sair, mas antes de fazê-lo, voltou a girar para o professor.

\- Gostaria que lhe dissesse a Dumbledore o que fez?... Isso te parece o suficientemente adulto?... É meu Professor, e não acho que lhe agrade o saber… pode ser que você e esse fanfarro Veela tenham que se marchar daqui.

\- Se faz-te sentir melhor… faça. Ou melhor ainda… –agrega exalando fundo. -… agora mesmo lhe irei dizer o para responsabilizar de meu erro.

\- Não! -negou Harry colocando na porta. –Apesar de tudo, não quero que te vá… se te fosse, já não poderia te fazer a vida impossível.

Severus assentiu com ligeireza, fingindo não lhe dar importância a suas palavras, quando todo ele era uma mistura de sentimentos. Alegria de escutar que a voz de Harry ainda mostrava interesse por ele, tristeza como a mesma que sentia o rapaz por não estar juntos, conformidade de aceitar o que Harry estivesse planejando para desquitar-se.

Harry girou indignado pela aparente indiferença que Severus lhe mostrava, mas ainda não se rendia, saiu decidido a que não lhe ia ser tão fácil a seu Professor se esquecer dele. À hora do almoço, desfrutava de ver como todos cochichavam sobre os vociferadores, tentando adivinhar quem era o responsável, sua primeira opção, o professor de Defesa foi descartado de imediato pois os viam conversar como se nada ocorresse, de modo que as apostas corriam. Ademais, estava o fato do olho machucado do professor Snape, isso fazia bem mais interessante saber quem era o responsável pelas agressões contra o homem.

\- Quem poderá ser? –perguntou Ron emocionado. –É que deveu ter passado algo forte para que alguém se atreva a enfrentar ao morcego, não te parece, Harry?

\- Pode ser. –respondeu fingindo indiferença.

\- É que lhe chamar mentiroso não é qualquer coisa! E soube o que passou na classe de terceiro? Lhe revolveram todos os ingredientes, fizeram um destroço do salão!... E olha seu olho, por Merlin, que é o mais emocionante de lembrança que tenha passado em Hogwarts!

\- Ainda mais que todo o que temos passado para sobreviver?

\- Não me mal interprete, Harry, mas é que isto é genial… e sabe que me surpreende mais?... que o morcego não tenha expulsado a meio colégio, o olha, nem sequer luze enojado e deveria se estar revolvendo em sua própria bílis.

\- Será porque anda feliz de lua de mel? –questionou afundando seu garfo em seu filete.

\- Segue zeloso por isso?

\- Que já te disse que esse Veela não gosto! –exclamou furioso com seu amigo, felizmente os demais seguiam concentrados em suas conjecturas para pôr-lhes atenção. –Nem sequer posso entender como alguma vez chegou sequer a me fazer pensar que era atraente… É horrível! Olha seu cabelo, é demasiado longo para um homem, ademais tem voz de trombeta e seu riso, parecem garças agonizando, e…

\- Sente bem, Harry?

\- Sim, estou bem porque a pergunta?

\- Parece-me que te obsedaste demasiado com ele, agora pensa que é horrível só porque preferiu ao morcego.

\- Sabe que, Ron?... me aborrece, melhor vou-me.

\- Que susceptível anda, Harry, em fim, não se te esqueça que em uma hora temos prática de Quidditch.

Harry bufou, não tinha vontade de jogar, ainda que quiçá lhe fizesse bem voar um pouco, isso sempre conseguia relaxa-lo, e devia admitir que o precisava, sobretudo após ver que Severus sorria tenuemente enquanto falava com Ângelo.

\- Porque não me quer dizer quem te golpeou? –perguntou Ângelo carinhoso.

\- Já te disse que não me golpeou ninguém, me tropecei quando cheguei ao despacho e me colei com a esquina da mesa.

\- E os vociferadores? Tens alguma ideia de quem possa ser?... A quem tens mentido ultimamente, Severus?

\- Só ao Lord, e duvido muito que se adentre em Hogwarts só para infantilidades como esta.

\- Definitivamente não me dirá nada verdade?

\- É que não há nada que dizer. Já te parece a essa bola de estudantes com demasiado tempo livre que fazem de uma tonta broma algo digno de tomar em conta.

\- De acordo, elegerei crer-te, mas algo me diz que sabe muito bem do que se trata tudo isto.

\- Se segue com essas coisas, Abbatelli, não vamos durar muito tempo juntos.

\- Severus!

\- Era uma broma, tonto. –respondeu sorrindo-lhe. –Anda, vamos, te ajudarei a empacar para que possas te mudar comigo.

Ângelo pôs-se em pé emocionado pela iniciativa de Severus, ele já tinha começado a empacar, mas agora que o via disposto ao receber tinha verdadeira pressa por já não passar nem uma só noite separado dele.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry decidiu dar por concluída a prática de quidditch ao anoitecer pese a que seus amigos lhe propunham um feitiço para se alumiar como se fosse de dia, ele não se deixou convencer e se dirigiu aos vestiários a duchar-se, já o tinha pensado bem e tomou uma decisão. Fugindo de Ron para que não se desse conta a onde ia, Harry se escapuliu e baixou às masmorras, sorrindo divertido de ver que alguns sobres ainda flutuavam pelos corredores, e o pó de cinza reluzia na escuridão formando a frase que ninguém esqueceria "Severus mentiroso". Já desapareceriam ao dia seguinte, o feitiço que usasse só tinha duração de vinte e quatro horas, de modo que tomou nota de encontrar outro modo de desquitar-se de Severus.

A cara do professor quando o viu ao abrir a porta foi digna de se admirar, e Harry entrou como se se encontrasse em sua própria habitação. Estavam no despacho pessoal, mas a porta que comunicava com o quarto de Severus estava aberta e a luz acendida, Harry pôde ver algo de bagagem, um baú e alguns objetos pessoais em desordem.

\- Pensa viajar a algum lado? –perguntou intrigado.

\- Isso não é de seu interesse… Que faz aqui?

\- Temos posposto demasiado meu treinamento, quero saber quando vamos começar. –disse-lhe sem apartar a mirada da porta para a habitação.

\- Ainda quer seguir com isso? –questionou-lhe francamente surpreendido.

\- Bom, não é que me morra por estar contigo, mas já paguei por adiantado e me deve umas classes, Severus.

\- Acho que primeiro deve deixar de chamar por meu nome, sigo sendo seu professor e se começamos estas classes com muita maior razão.

\- São classes extraordinárias… eu pago, eu digo as condições, e se quero te chamar Severus, isso é o que farei. –respondeu sorrindo-lhe desafiadoramente, e ainda que agora lhe olhava direto aos olhos, pelo rabo não deixava de estar ao pendente da habitação. –Tem ficado claro, ou segue com dúvidas ao respeito?

\- Só uma… devo o chamar "Senhor" ou "Amo"? –perguntou irônico.

\- Usa meu nome, da outra forma diga a quem lambe as botas.

\- Bem, "Harry", agora não posso te dar sua classe, te verei manhã às nove.

\- Perfeito, aqui estarei.

\- Não, aqui não… será no salão de classes.

Severus sujeitou a Harry do ombro para conduzir à saída, por um segundo ambos se olharam aos olhos, se estremecendo ante esse inocente contato, mas em seguida, um ruído procedente do quarto fez que Harry mudasse completamente sua expressão. De um tapa fez a Severus a um lado e deu uns passos para a habitação, mas deteve-se de improviso antes de voltar a girar-se e olhar ao professor com intensa fúria.

Antes de que armasse um escândalo, e Severus lhe cria muito capaz de fazer, sujeitou a Harry do braço para sacar para o corredor.

\- Mudou-se contigo! –bufou Harry contrariado.

\- Faz favor, Harry… deixa-me explicar-te, as coisas não são como parecem.

\- Está contigo ou não?

\- Sim, mas… Por Merlin! Porque passam-me estas coisas a mim? –exclamou alarmado ao ver que estava perdendo o controle da situação.

\- Não o ama verdade? –perguntou Harry e Severus olhou-lhe aos olhos sem saber que responder, estava farto de lhe mentir, mas também não se atrevia a dizer a verdade.

\- Harry, perdoa-me…

\- Não o ama! –exclamou Harry sem necessidade de uma confirmação, bastou-lhe ver aos olhos negros para sabê-lo. –Porque está com ele, então?

\- Não posso te explicar ainda… tenho que averiguar algumas coisas antes.

\- Mas não o ama! –repetiu abraçando-o feliz.

\- Creio… que a resposta já a sabe, eu… não posso a dizer.

Já sem poder se conter, Severus lhe correspondeu ao abraço.


	10. A primeira classe

Severus manteve fechados os olhos por uns segundos, aspirando embriagado a fragrância que emanava do pescoço do rapaz, estranhava tanto esse calor. Harry correspondeu-lhe profundamente emocionado, ainda que isso não lhe tirava da cabeça que Ângelo estava ocupando já as habitações de Severus.

\- Diga-me o que está passando. –pediu fechando os olhos para desfrutar mais do abraço.

\- Harry… vá a suas habitações, te verei manhã.

\- Porque sempre me ocultam tudo? –lhe recriminou doído. - Porque não confia em que posso entender o que passa?

\- Em algum dia… só me dá tempo para confirmar algumas dúvidas, Harry… faz favor.

\- Não lhe disse que me beijou?

\- Não se te ocorra lhe dizer, Harry, não sabe o que está em jogo.

\- Está te ameaçando com algo?

\- Harry, Abbatelli não é uma má pessoa, não me tem ameaçado… -respondeu se soltando do abraço ao recordar a advertência Veela que quase tinha sacado de sua mente. -… agora deixa de fazer perguntas e amanhã nos vemos para suas classes.

\- Então não lhe confessou o que passou entre nós? –perguntou sorrindo triunfante. - Essa é uma boa informação, obrigado, Severus.

\- Harry, escuta e grava-te bem… -disse sujeitando do rosto para o fazer olhar aos olhos e notasse a seriedade com a que falava. -… Não lhe diga, não sabemos como poderia reagir. O único do que estou seguro é que lhe iria dizer a Albus, e ele tem chegado ao querer muito, não te vai permitir que lhe lastime.

\- E você também não me permitiria? –lhe recriminou voltando a endurecer sua mirada.

Severus respirou fundo antes de dar-lhe outro abraço que não durou muito para moléstia de Harry, pois um ruído no interior fez que Severus se despedisse rapidamente o deixando sozinho no corredor. Harry conteve o desejo de tocar e pô-lo em evidência em frente ao pretencioso Veela… marchou-se decidido a que não voltariam ao deixar plantado em um corredor, e se Severus não lhe dizia o que estava passando, ele se encarregaria de averiguá-lo.

À manhã seguinte tinha classe de poções, tinha esperado ansioso esse momento, já tinha em mente o que faria a seguir. Severus não se sentiu tranquilo de entrar ao aula e ver todo em perfeita ordem, já os sobres tinham desaparecido e tinha conseguido acomodar a maioria dos ingredientes, mas depois do sucedido a noite anterior, estava seguro de que encontraria todo revolto novamente, no entanto não foi assim, e isso lhe angustiava mais ainda. Olhou a Harry, o garoto sorriu-lhe como se fosse um anjinho, mas ele sabia muito bem desse tipo de sorrisos que ocultavam um demônio. Revisou perfeitamente sua cadeira antes de sentar-se e duvidou muito em sujeitar a pluma que descansava dentro do tinteiro, tudo lhe parecia extremamente suspeito.

Começou a classe escrevendo as instruções no quatro, e então escutou uma risadinha que podia identificar em qualquer lado.

\- Menos vinte pontos para Gryffindor. –disse sem girar-se, ocultando um calafrio que lhe percorreu as costas. - Ponha atenção à classe, Senhor Potter ou terá que se sair.

\- Posso sair de uma vez se quer.

Severus deu a meia volta rapidamente, surpreendido de que Harry se tivesse atrevido a falar nesse tom em frente ao resto dos alunos, lhe olhou furioso, mas o garoto continuava sorrindo inocentemente.

\- Não se moleste, professor, só queria saber se queria que me fosse ou não… acho que me mal-entendeu, e se é assim, lhe peço desculpas.

\- Saia agora mesmo, em minha classe não vou tolerar suas insolências!

\- Mas… mas hoje faríamos a poção desvanecedora. –protestou Harry como se em realidade lamentasse seu expulsão. - Virá nos exames e não quero reprovar.

\- Isso devia o pensar antes!... Saia de minha classe ou saio-me eu e nenhum de vocês saberá como a fazer jamais!

Todos olharam a Harry alarmados, nenhum tinha a intenção de reprovar Poções e até seus colegas de classe lhe observavam suplicantes para que saísse. Depois de um momento que se permitiu de suspenso, Harry tomou suas coisas e saiu da sala fingindo um profundo pesar. No entanto, quando se encontrou no corredor, saiu correndo rumo a outro dos corredores, sabia que a essa hora nenhum grupo tinha classe de Defesa e era sua grande oportunidade.

Ao encontrar no corredor da sala dos professores, Harry deteve-se um momento, respirou fundo e concentrou-se o suficiente, não teve que fazer muito esforço, só recordou o que tinha sentido ao ver a Severus beijar a Ângelo para que seus olhos brilhassem de lágrimas, e então provocou um ruído com uma armadura para em seguida se ir a sentar nas escadas mais próximas, afundando sua cara em seus joelhos. Satisfeito, escutou como alguém saía da sala de professores, sabia bem quem era e intensificou seus soluços. Ângelo foi para ele sentando a seu lado.

\- Harry, está bem? –perguntou preocupado de vê-lo chorar. – você fez esse ruído?

\- Perdão, é que tropecei com a armadura. –desculpou-se compungido.

\- Vamos ao salão de juntos, aí podemos falar.

\- Não, será melhor que me vá a minha habitação. –disse pondo-se de pé com toda intenção de mostrar de frente seus olhos chorosos.

\- Posso saber porque chora? –perguntou levantando-se e sujeitando dos ombros para olhá-lo de frente.

\- O professor Snape jogou-me de sua classe, sem nenhum motivo.

\- Harry, não acho que Severus te jogasse sem motivo… que foi o que passou?

\- Nada, para valer!... Disse-te que me odiava e é verdadeiro, é um homem cruel e perverso! Sinto-me tão mau, Ângelo!... Posso saber que lhe viu?

\- Harry, isso é pessoal. –respondeu sem questionar-lhe o modo tão direto de falar-lhe.

\- É que é tão raro que estejam juntos. Você é um Veela, Ângelo, pode ter a quem queira, e o Professor Snape sempre tem sido tão frio e altaneiro… como conseguiu que começassem uma relação? É que usou sua peculiaridade Veela para o conseguir?

\- Não, claro que não! –negou rotundamente. - Ele e eu estamos juntos porque nos queremos.

Harry entornou os olhos, Ângelo sabia mentir muito bem, isso era algo que devia tomar em conta e não esquecer. Ansiando fazer-lhe ver que não eram verdadeiras suas palavras, mas consciente de que não podia ir contra a petição de Severus de não falar sobre o sucedido entre eles, dissimuladamente Harry deixou cair sua túnica a um lado e descobriu a parte do pescoço onde tinha os vestígios do hematoma que lhe deixasse Snape.

\- Que é isto? –perguntou-lhe Ângelo surpreendido. - Harry, tem companheiro?

\- Não. O tonto que me fez está agora com alguém mais.

\- Ah sim?... pois sim deve ser muito tonto, quem é?

\- Seu nome não importa, é um mentiroso!

Harry acentuo bem a palavra e estudou a reação de Ângelo, mas este somente lhe sorriu e voltou ao abraçar de maneira consoladora. Harry grunhiu para si, estava consciente de seus absurdos arrebates, mas sua mente parecia estar fechada ao raciocínio e nada lhe sairia bem, tinha que pensar em outra coisa, agora lhe urgia se marchar, não suportava a presença do Veela, odiava o ver se comportar tão compreensivo, de modo que se despediu friamente e se marchou deixando ao professor com a plena segurança de que esse garoto andava buscando afanosamente chamar a atenção de alguém, mas agora ele estava demasiado feliz para lhe ocorrer nada.

Ao sair de seu salão de classes para dirigir-se ao comedor, Severus gemeu ao sentir que algo o golpeava no peito, se inclinou para ver o que tinha caído a seus pés. Mal atingiu a suspirar resignado quando da pelota verde que jazia no chão foi emergindo uma enredadeira que lhe foi abraçando desde os pés até o tórax o deixando colado ao chão e sem poder mover nem um músculo. Todos a seu ao redor lhe olhavam assustados, alguns correram temendo que em qualquer momento lançaria maldições sem lhe importar a quem caíssem. Uns mais ousados atreveram-se a oferecer sua ajuda ao notar que o Professor tinha ficado imóvel, ninguém pôde fazer nada para retirar os laços verdes, nem com feitiços nem com remédios muggles que alguns propuseram, de modo que não lhe ficou mais remédio que ficasse quieto e se pôr a contar até o infinito enquanto iam em busca do professor de encantamentos. Ao longe olhou a Harry observando tudo com um sorriso pleno em seu rosto, ninguém lhe punha atenção e isso lhe dava oportunidade de mostrar quanto desfrutava do espetáculo.

Lamentavelmente Flitwick também não conseguiu grande coisa, quando muito conseguiu propor colocar uma cadeira para que o professor de poções não se cansasse. E como a Professora Sprout não se encontrava no castelo, tiveram que chamar a Dumbledore, e junto com ele foi Ângelo, quem acabava de se inteirar do que passava e olhou preocupado como seu companheiro continuava preso.

\- Quem fez isto, Severus? –perguntou Ângelo revisando a pelota aderida ao solo e a enredadeira ao corpo do Pocionista.

\- Não sei, nem me importo, o único que quero é sair daqui.

\- Para valer não quer saber quem é o responsável? –questionou Dumbledore intrigado, essa não era uma atitude normal em seu amigo. - Talvez já o sabe?

\- Porque não se deixam de perguntas tontas e fazem algo útil?

\- É magia avançada. –comentou Ângelo. - Não pode ser qualquer pessoa, mas… Severus, você…

\- Deixa de falar e liberta-me, Abbatelli, sei que você e Albus podem o fazer.

\- Sim, mas… porque não…

\- Abbatelli, podemos conversar em outro momento?

\- Sim, está bem… agora mesmo te sacamos disto, Severus.

Com ajuda de Dumbledore, Ângelo realizou alguns conjuros que conseguiram cortar a enredadeira a nível dos tornozelos do professor e com isso libertar da semente, a enredadeira que o rodeava caiu sozinha sem vida sobre o andar. Desde a lonjura, Harry se ergueu franzindo o cenho ao ver que Ângelo sustentava a Severus em braços, pese a ser menos alto que ele, e o afastava dos restos. Dumbledore encarregou-se então de fazê-los desaparecer junto com os sapatos do professor que não puderam salvar.

\- Já pode me baixar, Abbatelli. –pediu Severus retorcendo-se de tal modo que conseguiu que seu companheiro o deixasse no chão, não estava disposto a permitir mais miradas divertidas por parte de seus alunos e com uma só das suas conseguiu que todos pusessem pés em polvorosa e os deixassem sozinhos no corredor, só Harry permanecia ao longe, escondido depois das sombras.

\- Agora me pode dizer porque não te libertaste você mesmo? –perguntou Abbatelli quando inclusive Dumbledore se teve marchado e ambos caminhavam para as masmorras. - Sei que conhece o feitiço, Severus, de modo que te tivesse sido relativamente fácil sair dessa.

\- Bem que sabe arruinar todo não?... e eu que pensava te dar uma recompensa por ser meu herói. –respondeu sorrindo-lhe carinhoso.

\- Ah sim?... E como que recompensa me ia dar?

\- Esta.

Severus beijou a Ângelo e levantando-o em braços continuou seu caminho sem romper o beijo, com isso conseguiu passar junto a Harry sem que Abbatelli o notasse, de outro modo, seguro saberia de imediato quem era o responsável pela broma, e portanto, começaria a atar cabos e… não, era melhor que Ângelo nunca soubesse suas bagunças com Harry. Ademais, ainda que fosse por meio desses jogos, satisfazia-lhe saber que estava avançando muito no poder de sua magia.

O Gryffindor ficou sentado só no chão. "Sei que não o quer, esse beijo foi tão falso que não sei como Abbatelli não se dá conta, mas… me quer a mim? –perguntou-se pressionado. - Nunca me tem dito, eu sinto que sim, não se comporta comigo como antes, mas… e se me estou fazendo ilusões em vão? Como averiguo o que sente? Como? –suspirando, Harry olhou pelo corredor por onde tinham desaparecido os professores. - Ai, Severus, porque não posso simplesmente te deixar ir?... porque preciso sentir-me unido a ti, ainda que seja por meio destas tontas bromas?"

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\**\\*\

Ao termo de suas classes, Severus não podia se concentrar em qualificar os exames de seus alunos. Não deixava de pensar no reclamo Veela, se resistia a achar que não tivesse uma solução ao respeito, se não tivesse sido porque Albus lhe confirmou que era verdade, jamais teria tomado em sério as palavras de Abbatelli. Olhou de relance como Ângelo lia um livro em um dos cadeirões e se armando de valor, se foi sentar a seu lado.

\- Preciso que me explique bem o do reclamo, Abbatelli. –pediu tentando ser sereno.

\- Que quer saber? Parece-me que te tenho dito tudo.

\- Se o reclamo consumou-se, agora não corro perigo de morte verdadeiro?

\- Assim é.

\- Mas se por alguma remota casualidade alguém chegasse a pôr seus olhos em mim… que passaria?

\- Sinceramente… não o sei. –confessou fazendo a um lado sua leitura. - Severus, há muito pouca informação, já te disse, mas o que sei é isso, me engana agora e o traidor morre.

\- Mas o traidor seria eu… não o outro.

\- Não, não é bem como funciona em minha cultura. Supõe-se que é para nos proteger, não para nos destruir. Se você morre, eu não poderia o suportar, de modo que sua vida já não corre riscos… mas se alguém mais te deseja não poderá conseguir nada.

\- Até que ponto começa a funcionar o reclamo?

\- Severus… se pretende averiguar se pode estar com outro sem uma culminação sexual mais te vale que seja com alguém que não te interesse demasiado. –respondeu franzindo o cenho. - Não posso te assegurar se um simples roce de mão ou uma noite completa apaixonada, não o sei… averígua-lo por ti mesmo.

Ângelo parou-se e marchou-se à habitação contendo as lágrimas pelas perguntas de Severus. Não podia achar que se atrevesse a lhe as fazer. Snape também não cria-o, mas precisava sabê-las, e ainda tinha muitas dúvidas mais, mas teria que esperar para voltar a encontrar a ocasião para despejaras. Pelo menos já sabia que com se tocar não passava nada, se levou a mão para o olho, sorrindo ao se sentir ainda dolorido.

"Tenho que encontrar um modo –pensou olhando a porta por onde tinha saído seu companheiro. - Lamento-o, Abbatelli, não quero te fazer dano, mas tenho nenhuma intenção de me ficar para sempre contigo. Agora em quem devo pensar em é Harry e em mim, em que eu preciso a oportunidade que me arrebatou com seu reclamo… e por seu bem, espero que não me esteja ocultando nada, ainda que pelo meu, desejou com a alma que esse reclamo não seja tão literal como me tem proposto".

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\* \

Essa noite, Harry chegou pontual a sua reunião com Severus, mas nem saudou-o quando entrou ao aula, simplesmente lhe olhou com arrogância dantes de se ir a sentar em um das classes.

\- Acerca-te, Harry. –pediu-lhe Severus, estava sentado em sua mesa observando a cena do duelo no Penseira. Relutantemente, Harry obedeceu-lhe e colocou-se de má vontade depois de o professor. - Quero que olhe bem o que sucedeu no duelo.

\- Sei-me de cor. –refutou enojado. - Não se me esquece que foi a grande humilhação de minha vida até que chegou você a ela... Vai dizer-me o que passa entre você e o Veela destemido ou não?

\- Suponho que não a viu bem. –disse-lhe com serenidade sem fazer caso de seu comentário. - Observa, olha quando Abbatelli te envia o Repulso… nota algo?

\- Não… que deveria notar? –perguntou impaciente.

\- Estava furioso. Abbatelli picou-te o orgulho com seu comentário e isso te desconcentrou, não deve o permitir jamais, Harry. Um adversário sempre tentará ganhar de todas as formas possíveis, e entre elas se inclui a desconcentração. A melhor arma de todo comensal é influir no ânimo da outra pessoa, baixar a autoestima e fomentar o medo, dessa forma se ganham muitas brigas.

\- Abbatelli não é um comensal… ou sim?

\- Não, mas é muito hábil e inteligente, tem muita experiência em duelo. Em sua natal Itália foi duelista e dava classes do mesmo, além de que…

\- Não podemos mudar de tema e deixar de lado o maravilhoso que é teu amorzinho?

\- Bem, continuemos. –aceitou contendo um sorriso. - Observa quando está na parede, não olha a Abbatelli, te fixava mais no que diziam seus colegas, e inclusive Granger chegou a desconcentrar-te ainda mais. Outra situação à que poderia te enfrentar é a ter a teus amigos ou seres queridos lutando ou sendo torturados cerca de ti, mas se perde, Harry, então não terá nenhuma oportunidade para eles.

\- Pretende dizer-me que devo ignorar tudo o que ocorra a meu ao redor?

\- Exato, só deve estar você e seu adversário.

\- E se alguém mais me ataca e não me dou conta por não olhar?

\- Há que ter os sentidos sempre alertas, Harry, isso é algo diferente.

\- Confunde-me.

\- Irá compreendendo-o com a prática… que te parece se começamos?

\- Bem… Severus, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro, diga.

\- Escutei que podia libertar da planta… porque não o fez?

\- E privar-te da diversão?... não, não era para tanto.

\- Porque tem-me paciência?... Porque já não me grita como antes?... Porque está-te portando tão amável comigo depois de tudo o que te faço?

\- Porque sei que o precisa, precisa se vingar de mim e se isso te ajuda ao superar, pois aguento tudo o que queira me fazer… é fácil, tenho tido prática por muitos anos de ensino.

Harry sorriu tenuemente, mas aquele sorriso a Severus doeu-lhe como nenhuma, era demasiado triste, demasiado desesperançadora como para pertencer a alguém tão jovial e radiante como Harry, se sentia culpado por ter sido quem mudasse tanto a expressão do garoto. Severus tentou não deixar ver o que sentia e caminhou para o centro do salão onde com sua varinha acomodou as mesas em um rincão para assim conseguir ter o maior espaço livre.

\- Coloca-te em frente a mim, Harry. –pediu-lhe friamente e o garoto obedeceu, ainda que não se lhe viam também não muitos ânimos por aquela classe que devia ser importante para ele. - Suponho que Abbatelli te ensinará o saúdo, regras e coisas inservíveis como essas, comigo aprenderá todo o contrário.

\- Agrada-me a ideia, suponho que se não triunfo como herói poderei me fazer um caminho como comensal verdade?

\- Isso não o diga nem em broma, Harry.

\- Talvez se consegue me converter em alguém como você minha vida seja melhor. –comentou amargamente. - Assim poderei andar beijando garotos para depois os deixar como idiotas.

\- Caramba, põe atenção, que estamos em classe! –exclamou desesperado. - Se até parece que jamais te tinham beijado!

Pela expressão que fez Harry desviando a mirada para ocultar suas olhinhos cheios de água, Severus compreendeu que acabava de dizer uma tolice… lhe doeu na alma saber que sem querer tinha descoberto algo que jamais se imaginou. Harry era um garoto formoso, doce, valente… como é possível que nenhum outro de seus colegas o notasse e não tivesse sido beijado? Severus sentiu o profundo desejo de correr a abraçá-lo, mas recordou o sucedido a última vez que se deixou comover por suas lágrimas e agora não podia lhe permitir, as consequências não eram coisa de meninos. De modo que, fazendo nota de toda sua inteireza, sorriu com um pouco de cinismo.

\- Me lisonja, Harry, mas encontrará melhores beijadores que eu. Só fui o primeiro, não tem importância.

\- Sei-o… já até é asqueroso o recordar. –respondeu voltando-se a olhá-lo com ódio. - Espero que ninguém se inteire jamais ou não quererão beijar-me pensando que terei o sabor do asqueroso morcego gorduroso verdade?

\- Põe-te em guarda. –ordenou em um sussurro que tentou ocultar sua dor por suas palavras.

\- Não se supunha que me ensinaria as deslealdades de um assassino?... Não acho que eles se ponham em guarda… ou o fez alguma vez, Severus? Antes de assassinar a alguém lhe disseste  _"Te põe em guarda"?_

\- Harry!

\- Crucio! –gritou Harry com todas suas forças apontando a seu professor.

\- Expelliarmus!

Severus conseguiu desviar a maldição de Harry, e com seu raio escarlata conseguiu desarmar ao rapaz, quem saiu expelido contra a parede pela força que foi impactado. As costas de Harry chocou violentamente no muro deslizando-se lentamente para o andar onde ficou tendido aparentemente sem sentido. Severus fez a tentativa de correr para ele mas se deteve quando escutou algo parecido a um soluço, e permaneceu em seu lugar até que viu a Harry se incorporar lentamente até ficar sentado junto à parede mas sem levantar a mirada… outra vez chorava e seu coração se partia em pedaços ao o ver.

\- Porque faz-me isto, Severus? –reclamou-lhe suavemente com a voz avariada.

\- Lamento, não quis ser tão rude, Harry.

\- Me machucou.

\- Tentarei moderar-me um pouco mais… agora, se te sente melhor, te põe de pé e continuemos.

\- Não me sinto melhor… Me dói muito! Dói aqui!

Harry levou-se uma mão ao peito ao mesmo tempo que levantava a cara umedecida por suas lágrimas. Severus comprovou o que temia, não tinha estado referindo ao ataque físico, lhe doía recordar o sucedido entre eles. Não soube que fazer, seguir mentindo até que cresse realmente que não sentia nada por ele? Falar com a verdade e dizer-lhe que morria por beija-lo e já não o deixar ir jamais de seus braços?... Nunca em sua vida lhe tinha importado tanto uma pessoa como agora se importava Harry, tinha que escolher a eleição melhor para ele. Mas Harry era tão jovem, ainda podia o esquecer e tinham sido só beijos, isso era algo que se repetia com frequência, a ilusão que tinha acordado no garoto quiçá morreria cedo, quando encontrasse a alguém mais, mas… porque se lhe via tão triste? porque parecia sofrer tanto como ele?

\- Sabe que tudo o que faço e digo não é em sério… verdade? –perguntou Harry soluçando. - Sabe que só pretendo lastimar-te como me tens lastimado você… que a cada uma de minhas palavras não saem de meu coração.

\- Sei-o.

\- E Porque não te acerca? –lhe recriminou Harry dolorosamente. - Odeia-me pelo que te disse?

\- Não, e se isso é o que pretende com suas chantagens emocionais, não poderá o conseguir, Harry. É melhor que te esqueça de mim… eu não tenho tempo que perder em tolices.

\- Sim… já me dou conta disso. –respondeu irônico. - Bem, não me importo, posso seguir adiante com minha vida, Severus, não te preciso para nada, e vou deixar de te amar ainda que seja o último que faça em minha vida Te prometo!

\- Amar-me? –repetiu deixando cair sua varinha ao solo ante a surpresa.

Harry empalideceu ao dar-se conta que tinha falado sem se fixar, quis dizer algo, o negar terminantemente, mas as palavras se negavam a sair de sua boca... ademais que não era já demasiado evidente? Pôs-se de pé sem deixar de olhar os olhos negros que o tinham ensinado a sonhar, podia ver neles algo que não atingia a decifrar, talvez medo, ou alegria… não, isso último não podia ser, mas não podia deixar de olhar, era algo mais poderoso que qualquer feitiço.

\- Creio… acho que a classe de hoje tem terminado, Harry. –disse Severus finalmente enquanto inclinava-se a recolher sua varinha. - Nos veremos manhã.

Mas ao levantar-se, Harry não se tinha marchado, ao invés, agora o tinha bem mais perto, lhe olhando direto aos olhos, repetindo nessas órbitas esmeraldas o que acabava de lhe dizer. Severus quis retroceder, mas Harry adiantou-se e pendurando de seu pescoço lhe beijou. O coração de Severus deu um viro, não pôde evitar lhe corresponder, era incitante voltar a saborear esses beijos com os que sonhava a cada noite, lhe atraiu lhe rodeando pela cintura, colando seu corpo aos juvenis contornos do Gryffindor quem gemia extasiado dentro de sua boca, lhe sujeitando de seus negros cabelos quase com desespero, Severus sentia os dedos do rapaz voltar a lhe acariciar a cabeça, a nuca, suas orelhas. Mas quando se separaram em busca de um pouco de oxigeno para continuar, Harry lhe suspirou ao ouvido um suave "Te amo" que o fez cair inesperadamente na realidade. Severus retirou-lhe de um forte empurrão, não podia esquecer do motivo pelo qual não podiam estar juntos. Harry olhou-lhe com reproche por um momento antes de deixar-se cair o chão com as mãos na garganta.

\- Harry!... Que te passa, Harry? –perguntou Severus inclinando-se para ele com o pânico refletido em seus olhos.

\- Não… não posso respirar, Severus. –respondeu dificultosamente enquanto tentava puxar ar-. Que… que é isto?... aju… dá-me.

\- Tranquilo, Harry, vai passar muito cedo, pequeno… não se assuste.

\- Abraça-me, por… favor!

Severus não sabia se devia o fazer ou não, talvez isso pioraria a situação, mas o terror nos olhos de Harry, sua desesperada súplica desenhada neles pôde mais. Lhe estreitou contra seu peito escutando como o garoto se ia debilitando, seus esforços por conseguir ar lhe faziam emitir um som assustador que lhe paralisava o coração. Notou que o tom de sua pele mudava a pálida, morada e depois azulada demasiado rápido. Não podia ficar aí vendo como morria por sua culpa, o levantou em braços correndo para a enfermaria, e durante o trajeto pôde sentir como o garoto caía na inconsciência, como se finalmente a advertência Veela tivesse sido cumprida e cobrasse sua primeira vítima.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\


	11. A Marca

Pomfrey olhou alarmada como o garoto que o Professor de Poções levava em braços parecia morto, e que ademais era Harry Potter. Fez-lhe levar à cama do fundo junto à janela para poder examiná-lo. Severus fez-se a um lado para deixá-la fazer seu trabalho, mas não decolava os olhos de Harry, orando em silêncio para não ter que escutar nenhuma má notícia.

\- Que foi o que passou, professor? –questionou-lhe a enfermeira depois de invocar um capacete que proporcionava oxigênio ao rapaz, ainda que este continuava estático, e sem rastros de vida. - Isto é muito estranho, sua respiração é mal perceptível, nunca soube que tivesse problemas desta índole… será melhor que avise ao Professor Dumbledore, é provável que tenhamos que o transladar a St. Mungo.

\- Vai estar bem… verdade?

\- Não o sei. Pode dizer-me que passou?

Severus negou com a cabeça, não sabia se devia falar ou não, estava tão confundido e assustado. A enfermeira deixou-o só para ir em busca do Diretor, e Severus aproveitou o momento para se inclinar para Harry e ainda que não se animava nem ao tocar, precisava estar a seu lado.

\- Tens que lutar Harry… faz favor. –suplicou agoniado. - Não suportaria que nada mau te passasse por minha culpa. Acorda, rogo-te… juro-te que jamais quis te machucar, que se tivesse sabido o que passaria não te teria beijado jamais! Acho que a maldição é certa, por um instante tive a esperança de que não fosse assim, e é que não quero te perder que irresponsável tenho sido!... Que faço para que se esqueça de mim?

Uma luz alumiou o cérebro de Severus, e talvez isso pudesse ajudar a Harry a superar também a crise pela que atravessava. Levou sua varinha para a cabeça de Harry disposto a oblivia-lo, mas uma repentina dor em sua antebraço esquerdo fez-lhe levar mão direita para lá, esquecendo do feitiço.

" _Não, faz favor, agora não!"_  suplicou agoniado de ter que se marchar e deixar só a Harry. Olhou-o, não podia, ele o precisava justo nesses momentos. Mas a dor na marca fazia-se mais intenso, Voldemort reclamava-o com urgência… que devia fazer?

Um ruído depois dele o fez sobressaltar-se, viu como Ângelo chegava correndo à enfermaria, e ainda que deu a impressão que quis lhe dizer algo, assim que viu a Harry tendido na cama com esse capacete de oxigênio, sua atenção se desviou para ele.

\- Que foi o que passou? –perguntou acercando ao rapaz olhando-lhe preocupado.

\- Estávamos na classe, disse-te que pensava o treinar não? –começou ocultando a dor que sentia no braço e continuou depois de obter o assentimento do Veela. - Disse que não podia respirar, o trouxe aqui e…

\- Não digas mais. –interrompeu lhe de repente. - Severus, o Lord chamou-te, verdade?

\- Como o sabe?

\- Severus, desde faz momento não tenho podido pensar em outra coisa, estava lendo quando comecei a se sentir extremamente agoniado e o único que se me veio à mente foi que novamente estava em problemas… te busquei por todos lados ao não te encontrar na sala, e me topei com Madame Pomfrey dirigindo ao despacho de Albus, ela me disse que estava aqui… tive tanto medo de que algo te tivesse passado.

\- Eu estou bem, mas… -respondeu olhando a Harry.

\- Temos que nos ir, o Lord te castigará se não chegamos cedo. Apressa-te, Severus.

\- É que não posso me ir e o deixar assim.

\- Ele estará bem. Agora te adianta, assim poderá lhe dizer a Dumbledore onde estaremos, te verei na entrada do castelo em dois minutos, assim daremos oportunidade a que chegue a enfermeira e Harry não ficará sozinho.

Severus duvidou ainda um pouco mais, olhava a Harry comprovando que não queria ir de seu lado. A dor na marca fazia-se mais intenso, não se importava, ele queria ficar junto a quem amava. Ângelo notou seu indecisão e respirando fundo acercou lhe para falar-lhe baixinho ao ouvido.

\- Não o ajudará te ficando aqui. Se você-sabe-quem descobre que ficou por preocupação a Harry Potter saberá que é um espião… não começou tudo isso porque quis lhe dar a certeza de que estava equivocado? Agora tem que continuar, Severus, se te descobrem, me descobrirão a mim também e então não terá espião para a Ordem, e a batalha de Harry será ainda mais difícil.

\- Sei, mas… Abbatelli, preciso que saiba algo, Harry…

\- Agora não há tempo, confia em mim, nada lhe sucederá. Anda, apressa-te que já nos demorámos muito… aqui não tem nada que fazer.

Ângelo deu um suave empurrão a Severus para que se decidisse a se ir, e ainda que este parecia ainda relutante, suspirou com resignada frustração e se apressou a se reunir com Albus. Ao ficar só, Ângelo sabia que não tinha muito tempo, olhou a Harry por uns segundos, lhe sorrindo de maneira enigmática. Revisou que não viesse ninguém ainda, e então lhe retirou o capacete de oxigênio. Harry arquejou acentuando sua cor, agora violáceo, quase negro, sobretudo em lábios e em seus dedos.

\- Harry… -falou-lhe Ângelo com macieza retirando-lhe delicadamente algumas mechas de sua testa suada. -… não pode morrer, não é sua hora, e não quero que suceda… Eu também te preciso, Harry, de modo que deve voltar, menino formoso.

Ângelo inclinou-se para o rapaz e colocou seus lábios sobre os frios e secos do Gryffindor, por um par de segundos foi só um roce, mas em seguida, Harry pareceu acordar ainda que sua mirada luzia ausente. Ângelo acomodou-se melhor sobre a cama e aprofundou a caricia conseguindo que em pouco tempo ambos estivessem beijando-se ardentemente. Harry cercou a Ângelo por sua cintura atraindo-o mais para seu corpo, sentindo um suave e reconfortante calor que o mantinha unido à vida. O Veela não o recusou, acariciava suavemente as bochechas de Harry que pouco a pouco iam recobrando sua cor.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus já tinha comunicado a Albus sobre a condição de Harry, ainda que sem lhe dizer o motivo pelo qual estava doente, assim mesmo lhe avisou de sua iminente partida em quando Ângelo se lhes reunisse. Albus via-se preocupado, queria ir visitar a seu aluno, mas também precisava falar mais com Severus, algo lhe dizia que seu amigo não estava sendo totalmente sincero com ele. Sua palidez e a angústia quase aterrorizada de sua mirada não eram algo que se devesse a seu próximo encontro com Voldemort. Por fim Ângelo chegou e sem deter-se a nada, Severus lhe sujeitou da mão para levar aos limites de Hogwarts, em sua mente só uma ideia, voltar antes do amanhecer. Devido a que Ângelo não era um comensal em si, dependia de Severus para saber onde apresentar no momento do chamado de Voldemort. Finalmente apareceram-se no lugar onde estava a guarida do Senhor Escuro e usando a contrassenha que lhes foi enviada conseguiram entrar nele. Mal apareceram em grande Salão de reuniões quando um Crucio colou direto em Severus. Ângelo, sem imutar-se, caminhou para seu lugar entre todos os comensais e esperou pacientemente a que seu casal fosse libertado da tortura.

\- Que seja a última vez que me faz esperar, Severus! –ordenou-lhe Voldemort furioso.

\- Lamento, Meu Lord, é que…

\- Não me interessam suas desculpas, precisava falar com Abbatelli com urgência e você tem retardado tudo! É um inepto, Severus!... Crucio!

\- Não é que me importe demasiado. –interveio Ângelo ao ver que Severus voltava a ser presa da dolorosa maldição. - Mas se maltrata-me tanto passarei a noite vendo-o curar-se as feridas em lugar de transar, de modo que melhor esquece-te dele e pode me dizer qual era a urgência de me ver.

\- Há um Veela chamado Giovanni… Conhece-lo? –perguntou interrompendo a maldição.

\- Há muitos com esse nome, é frequente na Itália.

\- Tenho entendido que provem de Florência você é daí, não?

\- Sim… como é o Veela que te interessa?

\- Parece-se a ti, tem o cabelo castanho e olhos azuis, é alto, muito atraente… tem estado envolvendo no Ministério, meus informantes dizem que usa seu encanto para os convencer de incluir aos de sua raça em algumas reformas a leis. Ao que parece começa a sair-se com a sua, e isso não convém a meus interesses. Se os Veela encontram vantagem em associar ao Ministério então não poderemos contar com mais de vocês. Preciso que busques a esse Veela e se desfaça dele… será sua primeira prova, Abbatelli.

\- Não há problema, quiçá possa o convencer de lhe nos unir e…

\- Não, não me interessa ter em minhas filas… quero que o mate e a mensagem lhes chegue a todos os de sua raça. Esse será o destino de todo aquele que vá contra mim.

\- Como ordene, Senhor. –aceitou com um prazeroso sorriso.

\- Agora quero que você e Severus fiquem esta noite aqui. Tenho decidido preparar tudo para que amanhã mesmo tome a marca, Abbatelli.

\- A marca? –repetiu ocultando sua turvação. - Para que? Severus sempre se encarregará de me trazer quando seja necessário.

\- Após o de hoje acabo de comprovar que preciso que a leve e não aceito protestos, Abbatelli… a reunião tem terminado, preparem tudo para o rito.

O resto dos comensais pôs-se de pé, felizes de que nessa ocasião nenhum fosse torturado além de Severus. O Professor de Poções encontrava-se em choque depois de sua máscara, não podia nem se mover ante o que acabava de escutar, e mal sim pôde reagir quando Abbatelli o sujeitou da mão para o atrair para ele e o abraçar.

\- Está bem? –perguntou-lhe cobiçando-o em seu peito, agora mostrando sua dor ante o sofrimento que lhe tinha sido dado em seus próprios olhos.

\- Sim, mas temos que sair de aqui. –murmurou Severus ao ouvido de seu companheiro, notava-se assustado. - Não posso permitir que te marquem… não quero, Abbatelli.

\- Uma marca não significa nada, sobretudo após a missão que se me tem atribuído, amor. –respondeu repousando sua cabeça no ombro de Severus. - Não te angustie por mim, tudo sairá bem.

\- Também não fará isso… Eu o farei por ti! –exclamou estreitando com força. - Não permitirei que te convertam em um assassino, para mim não terá diferença, mas você seguirá com suas mãos limpas.

\- Severus…

\- Importa-me demasiado para ficar-me sem fazer nada, Abbatelli. E ainda que até o momento não tenha podido fazer muito por ti, te prometo que saberei te cuidar e que não terá nenhuma morte em sua consciência.

\- Para valer importa-te? –perguntou olhando-lhe apaixonado.

Esquecendo-se de onde estava, Ângelo se aferrou aos lábios de Severus sem esperar sequer uma resposta, e ainda que o Professor mal sim conseguiu corresponder por um segundo, não se sentiu ofendido, era feliz de que seu companheiro lhe estivesse reconhecendo e protegendo, ainda que seu dever também era o proteger a ele e o faria. Ângelo convenceu-lhe de ficar, convencido de que fugir só lhes acarretaria a morte aos dois, e apesar de que Severus terminou aceitando não podia deixar de se sentir culpado, por ele, agora Ângelo se veria marcado e assinalado como comensal pelo resto de sua vida… mas sobretudo, por Harry, não tinha pensado se demorar tanto em voltar, agora seria impossível chegar antes do amanhecer.

\- Tranquilo, meu amor, tudo vai sair bem. –tentou tranquilizá-lo Ângelo quando estiveram a sós em uma habitação designada para eles. - Deixa de mostrar-te tão agoniado ou o Senhor Escuro notará algo estranho.

\- Abbatelli… ultimamente tudo me sai mau. Não devi trazer a este lugar, não é para ti.

\- Você não me trouxeste recorda?... vim só.

\- Por mim, e agora vai pagar as consequências. Ainda não te imagina o que significa levar a marca.

\- Vamos, Severus, se eu não o estou tomando tão trágico não o faça você.… Porque melhor não aproveitamos que estamos sozinhos e me faz amor? –pergunta abraçando-lhe para afundar seu rosto no pescoço de seu casal e beija-lo sugerentemente.

\- Como pode ter vontade justo agora?

\- Sempre tenho vontade contigo, meu amor… Faz favor, me ama agora mesmo.

\- Não, Abbatelli… não é momento.

\- Está bem. –aceitou suspirando. - Então só me abraça.

Severus levantou-lhe em braços conseguindo que o jovem Veela risse feliz fingindo que nada do que sucedia importar. Se recostaram sobre a cama, esperando a que chegasse no novo dia que mudaria a vida do Veela. Snape sabia que não poderia dormir, apertou os lábios para não se pôr a gritar de impotência. Sentia-se pressionado pela culpa do que lhe estava passando tanto a Harry como a Ângelo... Um em uma cama de enfermaria, o outro a umas horas de ser manchado de por vida, e tudo, porque ambos se tinham apaixonado dele. Agora daria qualquer coisa por regressar o tempo e voltar a ser o amargurado solitário que achou que jamais ninguém seria capaz de amar… o amor causava estragos, não era bom, não para quem o amavam.

Justo nesse momento, Harry abria os olhos violentamente, seu coração retumbava, olhou a todos lados e se tirando a coberta que lhe mantinha oxigenado tentou recordar o que tinha sucedido.

\- Harry, não deve se levantar. –lhe repreendia a enfermeira quando o viu sentado em sua cama, olhando a seu ao redor quase com medo. - Ainda não se recupera de tudo, mas te asseguro que amanhã poderá sair da enfermaria se segue as instruções e descansas. Sua melhoria tem sido muito satisfatória.

\- Porque estou aqui?

\- Não o recorda?... O professor Snape trouxe-te desmaiado e…

\- Onde está ele?

\- A verdade, nem ideia. Quando regressei depois de avisar ao diretor já não estava e não tenho voltado ao ver. Agora descansa, é minha última palavra.

Harry obedeceu, sabia que era impossível desobedece-la, mas ademais, não se sentia com ânimo. Girou seu rosto para a parede e recordou o sucedido, não recordava nada do que tinha passado depois de beijar a Severus, só que um sentimento de morte iminente se apoderava de seus sentidos o pressionando e deixando sem a possibilidade sequer de respirar. No entanto, nada se comparava à tristeza que sentia ao se dar conta que Severus simplesmente o tinha deixado na enfermaria e se marchasse abandonando a sua sorte… ainda após lhe ter confessado que o amava. Poppy chegou nesse momento e fez-lhe beber uma poção para dormir e não se marchou até o ver a beber toda, parecia que não confiava nada nele, isso não se importou, em realidade almejava poder dormir sem sonhar, sem recordar a Severus Snape.

No entanto, seu descanso não foi tal, durante a madrugada pôde ver através dos olhos de Voldemort como este supervisionava as preparações para um ritual. Estavam em um quarto escuro, parecia um sótão abandonado, mas não tinha nenhum tipo de mobiliário, só uma mesa de pedra no centro rodeada de velas negras. A mirada de Voldemort fixou-se em uma porta e um profundo regozijo inundou-o. Harry acordou aterrorizado, adivinhou o que estava sucedendo, e ainda que ainda se sentia débil, se levantou da cama buscando sua túnica para se mudar, devia falar com Dumbledore em seguida.

O amanhecer estava a ponto de chegar, Severus encarregou-se de banhar a Ângelo pessoalmente, devia estar formoso e limpo para a cerimônia. Em completo silêncio lhe penteou seus longos cabelos castanhos olhando de vez em quando seus olhos verdes como azeitonas através do reflito do espelho que tinha em frente a ele. Não pôde evitar pensar em outro tom de verde, preocupado por saber o que tinha sido de ele… talvez nesses momentos já não tivesse nenhuma razão para continuar de pé nesse mundo.

\- Não quero te ver triste, Severus. –pediu-lhe Ângelo sujeitando de uma mão-. O que vai passar não me importo, para valer.

\- Quisesse que nada disto estivesse passando… quisesse poder fazer algo por ti, Abbatelli. –disse-lhe sentando a seu lado para acariciar lhe as bochechas com ternura. - É demasiado jovem para compreendê-lo, eu tomei a marca em uns anos antes que você e não sabia bem o que fazia… não quero que chegue a minha idade e sinta o arrependimento que sinto eu.

\- Não sucederá porque estou tomando a marca com motivos diferentes… Não é pelo Senhor Escuro, é por ti, e só por isso, até me sinto contente.

Ângelo beijou a Severus antes de pôr-se de pé, era hora de colocar-se essa horrível túnica de cetim negro que lhe tinha sido levada para usar durante a cerimônia e Severus não pôde fazer nada mais que admirar sua valentia e coragem.

Enquanto, Albus tinha escutado a seu aluno em silêncio, e agora finalmente lhe deixava descansar em uma cadeira, ainda agitado pelo esforço realizado ao ir correndo desde a enfermaria.

\- São notícias tristes, Harry… mas não podemos fazer nada.

\- O marcará, professor! –exclamou agoniado. - Deveria estar organizando um resgate, reúna à Ordem, avise aos do Ministério… faça algo, faz favor, já!

\- Ângelo é valente, Harry, ele sabia muito bem ao que se atina ao aceitar esse papel… se intervimos então jogaremos tudo a perder.

\- Mas…

\- Aqui esperaremos a que regressem, pelo menos sabemos que estão a salvo, Harry.

Harry não sabia que pensar, mas obedeceu ficando sentado em sua cadeira. Ainda que Ângelo não lhe agradava, nunca tivesse desejado que tivesse que passar por algo tão denigrir como ser marcado por Voldemort, de se converter em um mais de seus comensais. Agora queria voltar a ter uma conexão com seu inimigo, precisava saber o que sucedia… mas não o conseguiu, estava tão nervoso e preocupado que jamais poderia se concentrar o suficiente.

No refúgio de Voldemort, Severus ocultava sua tristeza depois da máscara de comensal, doía-lhe na alma ver que Ângelo era conduzido para a mesa de pedra e recostado sobre ela. Parecia realmente um anjo a ponto de ser sacrificado. Teve que retirar os olhos para não olhar, mas a voz de seu companheiro o chamando lhe fez voltar a fixar sua vista nele, se surpreendendo do ver lhe sorrir com ternura.

\- Vêem, Severus. –pediu-lhe estendendo sua mão para ele. - Acerca-te para mim.

Severus duvidou, olhou ao Lord quem fez-lhe um sinal para que obedecesse e então se apressou a chegar ao lado do doce Veela que lhe olhava tão apaixonado que seu coração se sentiu mais culpado que nunca.

\- Quero que esteja comigo neste momento. –pediu-lhe Ângelo sujeitando-o firmemente com sua mão direita. - Suponho que não tem nenhum inconveniente em isso, Senhor… ou sim? –agregou dirigindo-se a Voldemort.

\- Muito românticos os dois… mas não, por mim não há problema. –respondeu Voldemort debochando-se deles. - É mais, ocorre-me uma grande ideia, Severus… tudo bom se tem a honra de marcá-lo pessoalmente?

Severus assentiu, ainda que lhe resultaria duplamente doloroso ser o causante de que Ângelo levasse a marca, o preferia a deixar que outro comensal lhe pusesse uma mão em cima. Ângelo sorriu-lhe animando-o a atuar como devia o fazer frente a Voldemort. Severus olhou-lhe um instante a seus olhos antes de proceder a presidir o ritual.

O coração de Severus se sobrecozia ao notar o rictus de dor de Ângelo quando usando um escalpelo de prata traçou uma linha reta ao longo de seu antebraço. O sangue começou a manar em todas as direções, o corte devia ser profundo e portanto abarcava até algumas artérias de considerado calibre, podia sentir as fibras dos músculos destroçadas pelo fio do bisturi mas não devia se deter. Voldemort acercou-se ao momento em que viu que o sangue já enchia uma vasilha colocada baixo o braço do Veela, e então colocou sua varinha sobre a ferida. Um reflexo verde cobriu o recinto em que se encontravam e Ângelo lançou um grito aterrador que congelou o sangue de Severus, sua respiração se voltou tão agitada como a do rapaz, se ganhando um sorriso mais que zombadora do próprio Voldemort, pensando que o amor estava inundando o coração de seus serventes. Esse pensamento fez-lhe pôr mais ênfases ao feitiço que pronunciava, precisava se assegurar de uma absoluta lealdade e o amor sempre era o pior obstáculo para isso… era melhor que jamais esquecesse essa tortura.

Severus apertou mais forte mão direita de Ângelo, via com dor seu rosto suado pelo martírio que sentia, de modo que dirigiu sua mirada para o Senhor Escuro em uma muda súplica para que se detivesse, por suposto, sabia que isso era um sonho, mas não podia o evitar… tinha que fazer algo.

Inclinando até o chão, beijou o longo da túnica de Voldemort implorando por Ângelo, convencido de que ele não suportaria mais sofrimento, não estava acostumado à dor por muitos duelos nos que tivesse participado, sempre eram coisas controladas, jamais tinha sido presa de uma maldição como a que agora lhe era dirigida. Finalmente, Voldemort separou a varinha do braço de Ângelo e este suspirou cansado, ainda que a dor não se ia. A ferida foi-se fechando e doía tanto como quando foi aberta enquanto uma imagem se desenhava por si mesma sobre sua branca e tersa pele de jovem Veela. Voldemort inclinou-se um pouco para levantar o rosto de Severus, tirou-lhe a máscara e sorriu diabolicamente.

\- Se algum dos dois me falha, Severus… o que pagará será o outro. Tem entendido?

\- Sim, Amo… nossa lealdade sempre será para você.

Voldemort olhou ao Veela antes de marchar-se, talvez deveu o ter matado, não lhe agradava saber que seus comensais se adorassem mais entre sim que a ele… mas o precisava, esse Veela era uma peça finque em seus jogos, ao igual que Severus. O resto dos comensais desapareceu-se com seu Senhor e Severus aproveitou para sujeitar a Ângelo em seus braços e levar à habitação. Aí limpou-lhe o sangue já coagulada para olhar asco como a marca tenebrosa se tinha aderido para sempre a essa pele tão cálida e amorosa… não era justo, pensou, porque manchar algo tão formoso?.

\- Obrigado por estar comigo, Severus. –disse-lhe Ângelo com um pouco de dificuldade. - Sei que está preocupado por mim, mas te juro que já quase nem me dói.

\- Esquece-se com quem fala?... sei o que se sente, Abbatelli, não pode me enganar.

\- Já podemos regressar a Hogwarts?

\- Sim… assim que sinta-te melhor nos iremos.

\- Já me sinto bem. –assegurou tentando incorporar-se. - Quero ir-me a casa, amor.

\- De acordo, nos iremos a casa.

Ambos se sorriram pensando em que realmente tinham encontrado algo parecido a um lar dentro do castelo onde trabalhavam, e somente aí podiam se sentir melhor libertando da atmosfera tétrica do refúgio de Voldemort. O que Ângelo não supôs foi que Severus pensava em Harry ao falar de lar, e não tinha alegria alguma em seu sorriso imaginando que talvez a seu regresso se encontrasse com uma notícia que não sabia se poderia suportar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*******************

Harry sustentava em suas mãos a caneca de chá que Albus lhe desse, mas não bebia, olhava sua superfície marrom pensando em Severus, rogando por que estivesse bem, para que a ele não lhe passasse nada, já tinham demorado demasiado, isso não podia vislumbrar nada bom. Já nem sequer se lembrava de sua tristeza por ter sido abandonado na enfermaria, o único que queria era o ver entrar são e salvo e então tudo estaria bem, poderia lhe dizer que o amava ou que o odiava, isso não importava, o que desejava era poder lhe falar.

A porta abriu-se e entrou Severus com Ângelo, este último ia sustentado do braço do outro professor, como se se lhe dificultasse se manter em pé. Harry levantou-se por um impulso, mas deteve-se no seguinte momento… que ia fazer? Lançar aos braços de Severus e beija-lo adiante de seu companheiro?... não, essa não era uma boa ideia.

Os olhos de Severus brilharam de uma maneira incrível ao ver a Harry em frente a ele, foi o fato de que Ângelo se aferrou com mais força a seu braço, o que lhe evitou sair correndo para Harry para o abraçar, feliz de voltar a ver esses olhos verdes a seu regresso. Com a ajuda de Dumbledore, sentou a Ângelo em um sofá e ele fez o mesmo a seu lado, recebendo em seus braços para que continuasse descansando sobre seu peito… já não se atrevia a olhar o que Harry fazia nesse momento.

\- Alegra-me vê-los de regresso. –disse Dumbledore sentando-se em frente a eles, Harry permaneceu de pé, quase sem se mover, tentando passar desapercebido. - De modo que tem tomado a marca, Ângelo.

\- Como o sabe?

\- Harry veio-me a avisar faz momento, ao que parece teve uma visão de Tom.

\- É isso verdadeiro, Potter? –perguntou Severus alçando a mirada para Harry com preocupação.

\- Sim… e estou bem. É bom ver que pergunte. –contestou com uma ironia que não pôde manter oculta.

\- E você como está, Ângelo? –interveio Dumbledore tentando evitar que esses dois voltassem a brigar.

\- Bem, Albus, obrigado. Só um pouco débil, mas me reporei rápido.

\- Sinto que as coisas estejam tomando este rumo.

\- Eu aceitei as consequências, Albus, não tenho nada que recriminar. É mais, gosto de pensar que a marca é mais uma representação de meu amor por Severus que um símbolo de magia negra.

\- Muito românticos os dois. –comentou Harry sem poder evitá-lo.

\- Foi o mesmo comentário que fez você-sabe-quem quando lhe pedi que Severus estivesse a meu lado. –respondeu-lhe Ángelo sorrindo com tristeza.

\- Talvez está me comparando com Voldemort? –lhe recriminou Harry ofendido.

\- Só em que parece que a nenhum dos dois gosta de ver à gente feliz.

\- Isso não é verdadeiro. –interpelou Harry ofendido. - Não tem direito a me dizer algo assim… não me conhece o suficiente.

\- Sempre está fazendo comentários prejudiciais, Harry, sobretudo quando se trata de Severus e de mim, e eu não tenho feito nada que deva me envergonhar, ao invés, quis ser teu amigo e você não tem querido o aceitar.

\- Sim, talvez seja tão cruel como diz, Ângelo, mas jamais te diria que tem algo que me recorda a um monstro, a alguém que assassinou a meus pais e que vive querendo fazer o mesmo comigo… acho que você também sabe fazer comentários prejudiciais.

\- Eu só me defendia. –protestou cobiçando-se nos braços de Severus.

\- Pois eu também sei me defender, e me morro porque chegue no dia em que possa te dar conta que…

\- Basta! –exclamou Albus de repente. - Acho que ambos se ultrapassaram desta vez, e justo quando deveríamos estar mais unidos que nunca, de modo que lhes sugiro que se peça uma desculpa agora mesmo.

\- Mas, Albus… -protestou Ângelo timidamente. -… só me defendia.

\- O que disse estava a mais, Ângelo… te desculpa, faz favor.

\- Não, eu não quero que se desculpe. –assegurou Harry. - Não me faz falta.

Harry saiu rapidamente do despacho do professor do Diretor, estava mais que furioso, mas não tanto contra Ângelo, aquela discussão não se importava tanto, mas sim o silêncio de Severus, isso lhe doía como punhais fincados na alma.

\- Harry!

Harry deteve-se um segundo enquanto baixava a escada de caracol, a voz a suas costas tinha um poder incrível sobre ele, mas não se girou ao olhar, isso lhe restaria todas suas forças, e depois de respirar fundo continuou descendo o mais rápido que pôde. Mas Severus foi mais veloz e atingiu-o sujeitando de uma mão para impedir-lhe continuar fugindo. Intempestivamente, Harry girou-se sobre si mesmo e lhe golpeou repetidamente o peito para se soltar, mas Severus não o fez, lhe puxando para ele lhe abraçou e ainda que teve que usar mais força do que queria, conseguiu o submeter até que o garoto terminou chorando aferrado a sua túnica.

\- Não me defendeu! –reclamou-lhe com ira. - Sei que esse Veela é a quem você elegeu, Severus, mas o que me disse não era para que ficasse calado!... E fez, não abriu a boca para nada enquanto seu amorzinho me humilhava me comparando com Voldemort!

\- Harry… foi uma discussão infantil entre os dois, não deve a tomar em sério... aqui se jugam assuntos mais graves que isso e...

\- Melhor já não diga nada! –gritou-lhe conseguindo se soltar. -Odeio-te, é um maldito que não merece que me tenha passado horas rezando para que estivesse bem, para que regressasse com vida!... Rezava para que voltasse a salvo, para ainda que seja poder brigar contigo como sempre, mas me esqueci do bem que sabe me machucar!...oxalá nenhum tivesse voltado!

\- Não diga isso, sei que não o sente em verdade. Disse-me que… na sala, disse que…

\- Esquece o que tenha dito na sala, Severus, escutou mau!

\- Não é verdadeiro.

\- E olha-te, Severus, ainda crendo ter escutado outra coisa, me deixa na enfermaria completamente só, sem se importar se morro ou não!

\- Claro que me importava… não pode te imaginar quanto, mas precisava ir ao chamado do Senhor Escuro, Harry.

\- Chamou-te? –perguntou mudando seu enojo por uma total preocupação, estremecendo-se involuntariamente quando Severus se atreveu a lhe limpar um pouco suas lágrimas. - Para que te queria a ti?

\- Só para se comunicar com Abbatelli, lhe encomendou uma missão especial da que não posso te falar agora, preciso o fazer primeiro com Dumbledore.

\- Bem. –aceitou suspirando resignado. - Façam suas conspirações a gosto… eu me vou, nem que me importasse a iniciação de seu amorzinho! Melhor regressa com ele e o ajuda, que isso é bem mais importante pelo momento.

\- Harry, quero que falemos do que passou na sala, do que me disse e sobre o beijo.

\- Pois que lástima, porque eu já não tenho nenhuma vontade de falar contigo… não agora.

Harry terminou de baixar as escadas e saiu rápido pela porta que a gárgula tinha aberto. Severus já não lhe seguiu, se sentou em um degrau, totalmente abatido por não poder lhe dizer que o amava e que suas palavras também o feriam.

" _Ele tem razão"_  pensou suspirando cansado…  _"eu não devi me ir e o deixar só quando sabia que estava correndo um perigo de morte… o abandonei! Nem sequer disse-lhe a Albus para que buscasse algo para o ajudar, simplesmente confiei em que era Harry Potter, o menino que sempre tem sobrevivido"_

Severus introduziu seus dedos em seu cabelo com ansiedade, precisava ser mais racional, atuar mais inteligentemente, mas a cada vez sentia-se mais confundido. Olhou para acima e viu a porta fechada do despacho, alegrando-se de ter colocado um feitiço de silêncio, assim poderia ter tempo de inventar uma mentira mais que justificasse o fato de ter saído correndo atrás de Harry.

\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\


	12. Tática nova

Felizmente para Severus, Ângelo não lhe fez nenhuma pergunta quando regressou a seu lado e pouco depois descansava arroupado pelo mesmo Severus, nenhum dos dois iria a dar suas classes nesse dia, de modo que o Pocionista permaneceu ao lado de seu companheiro o olhando dormir depois de lhe dar uma poção para que repusesse suas forças, ainda entristecido olhando como se assomava a marca por embaixo da manga de seu pijama.

Ângelo não acordou em todo o dia, e ao entardecer, Severus afastou sua vista dos deveres que revisava e suspirando pensou em Harry, lamentando que as coisas não funcionassem para eles… recordou o momento em que o viu se ir quase desmoronando-se em seus braços, o terror lhe invadiu o crendo agonizando por sua culpa. Aproveitou que Ângelo não acordaria até a manhã seguinte para ir à biblioteca como tinha estado fazendo na cada momento livre, buscou em todos os livros sobre Veelas, inclusive aqueles da seção proibida, tentando encontrar uma resposta ao fato de que Harry ainda vivesse, e ao amanhecer creu a encontrar em um velho manuscrito.  _"Não se pode enganar à morte, e muito menos ao orgulho do Veela, é sua magia que nunca morre e não seu coração mortal a que resguarda sua honra, quando perceba a traição, a maldição se culminará"_

Severus suspirou…  _"Talvez não teve tempo, um beijo não foi suficiente, e a magia de Abbatelli seguramente estava concentrada em seu pressentimento, a cada vez que o teve deixa tudo por me seguir, se concentra demasiado para me localizar, sua magia desviou seu objetivo quando me sentiu em perigo e isso fez que a ameaça abortasse… não encontro outra explicação, de todos modos sei que o que vi nos olhos de Harry foi a sombra da morte… e não penso voltar ao arriscar"._

Fechou o livro pensando que tivesse sido tão feliz se o tempo se tivesse detido quando beijou a Harry pela primeira vez, aquele foi o momento mais formoso de sua vida, quiçá o único, e o guardaria em seu coração por sempre, substituindo à esperança que jamais renasceria.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Mais tarde, Severus sorriu quando descobriu que a porta da sala estava selada e dava toques elétricos se alguém tentava se acercar. Quase tinha temido que essas travessuras desaparecessem, mas não, aí estava ele, lhe sorrindo dissimuladamente, recargado sobre a parede e observando pendente o que faria… não soube como se controlou para não ir e lhe comer a beijos, luzia tão belo com seu sorriso de menino divertido

Severus correspondeu-lhe com uma quase imperceptível inclinação de cabeça e desenhando uma pequena floritura com sua varinha desfez o feitiço facilmente ante a mirada carrancuda do garoto quem creu demoraria bem mais em anular seu selo mágico. Harry olhou sua varinha com frustração, como se a culpasse de não ter dado a potência necessária para se divertir um pouco mais, e resignado teve que se afastar para seu aborrecida classe de História da Magia enquanto via com ciúmes como os alunos de quarto ano entravam a sua classe de Poções. Severus aproveitou que lhe dava as costas a seus alunos para sorrir, sentia um grande alívio, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que aquela pequena broma era a forma de Harry para dizer um  _"eu sinto"_  que jamais sairia de seus lábios…  _"Desejo com todo o coração que também seja o primeiro passo para que supere seu rancor"_.

Ao chegar a tarde, Harry caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos para o comedor. Ron e Hermione tinham desaparecido misteriosamente ainda que já se suspeitava que agora estavam muito ansiosos de passar tempo, juntos e sozinhos. Grunhiu e tentou voltar sobre seus passos quando descobriu a Ângelo caminhar em sentido contrário ao seu em um corredor deserto, no entanto, o professor lhe chamou e não teve mais remédio que se deter ao esperar.

\- Podemos falar, Harry, faz favor?

\- Para que?... ademais, tenho pressa e muita fome.

\- Convido-te a comer minhas habitações.

\- "Tuas" habitações? –questionou alçando uma sobrancelha mordazmente.

\- Sim, a minhas habitações, Harry. Anda, veem… estaremos sozinhos.

Harry sentiu algo estranho ao momento que o Veela lhe sujeitou da mão para levar para as escadas que conduziam às masmorras. Sua mente parecia nublar-se de repente e recordou a noite que o conheceu, como se sentiu invadido por essa estranha sensação, tão prazerosa como inquietante. Não pôde protestar e se deixou guiar como um atomata. Harry cedo viu-se dentro da habitação de Severus, recordou seus conselhos em duelos, sobre o Imperius, isso que sentia não era uma maldição, mas sim muito parecida, devia se resistir e se esforçou por se libertar até que por fim conseguiu retirar a mão e perceber como voltava a ser dono de si mesmo e de suas ações.

\- Porque está usando sua magia comigo? –lhe recriminou molesto. - Lhe direi a Dumbledore, estou seguro de que não gostará de sabê-lo.

\- Lamento-o, Harry, mas é que precisava que viesse e sabia que se negaria de outra forma.

\- Não volte ao fazer!

\- Não o farei, o prometo… Sabe? Dá-me gosto ver que esteja melhorando, tens conseguido te libertar você mesmo.

\- Melhor diga-me que é o que quer para poder me ir daqui.

\- Só queria me desculpar contigo pelo que disse no despacho de Dumbledore, para valer não o sentia realmente, mas é que me encontrava susceptível pelo sucedido… devi ser mais maduro e não responder a suas agressões.

\- Bem, está desculpado.

\- E você?... Não pensa me pedir desculpas?

\- Após o que acaba de fazer?

\- Sim… tens razão, quiçá não a mereça.

Harry não pôde evitar se sentir mau por lhe escutar a voz tão triste em sua última frase, realmente parecia arrependido de ter usado seu encanto com toda intenção de submeter. Olhou-lhe tão doce e amável, esquivando-lhe a mirada com pena… um nodo fez-lhe na garganta, se essa imagem aparecia sempre ante os olhos de Severus era provável que muito cedo terminaria o amando. Harry levantou uma mão para retirar-lhe um pouco de seu cabelo que caía sobre seu rosto e ao o fazer, uma imagem brotou em sua mente. Estava na enfermaria, e Ângelo estava com ele… se beijavam! Ângelo e ele se estavam beijando como se não tivesse uma manhã!... Harry levantou-se como impulsionado por um ressorte, sua respiração era agitada, assinalava ao Veela sem poder emitir nenhum som de sua boca, agora recordava algo mais de sua estadia na enfermaria e lhe resultava francamente impactante.

\- Você… você… -titubeava nervoso.

\- Que sucede, Harry?

\- Me beijou, você foi à enfermaria e me beijou, Ângelo!

Harry tivesse querido que o negasse, mas Ângelo se concretou a lhe sorrir apenado o qual conseguia que confirmasse o que já sabia. Uma náusea invadiu a Harry, esse Veela era pior do que imaginava… era um traidor com Severus! agora se arrependia de ter sentido pena por ele... "Espera", disse-se a si mesmo, isso podia ser uma boa notícia se sabia a manejar.

\- Porque me beijou? –perguntou-lhe regressando a sentar a seu lado.

\- Não sei… acho que foi algo que me nasceu fazer ao te ver doente. –respondeu com as orelhas enrijecidas. - Achei que não o recordaria, me parece que é melhor que não volte ao mencionar… sim?

\- Porque não?... se fez é porque gosta, Ângelo.

\- Parece-me que o mal interpreta… Eu estou com Severus agora, Harry.

\- Se o quisesse a ele não me teria beijado.

\- Foram as circunstâncias… não pense que tenho interesse em ti.

\- Para valer não o tens?

Harry inclinou-se sobre Ângelo para beija-lo e ainda que o Veela retrocedeu, foi encurralado no sofá em que se encontravam e não pôde evitar o beijo, mas não durou muito, de um empurrão se libertou de Harry para se pôr de pé e afastar do garoto, interpondo o sofá entre eles. Só que não contava com a persistência dos Potter, e o garoto voltou a lhe acercar com toda intenção de abraçar.

\- Gosta, Ângelo! –exclamou Harry sujeitando-o de ambas mãos.

\- Harry, faz favor, não faça isto. –pediu Ângelo respirando nervoso. - Não está bem.

\- Sempre gostei e o sabe, desde que nos conhecemos no corredor recorda?... não pude dissimular quanto me senti atraído por ti e sei que o notaste.

\- Sim, mas… têm passado muitas coisas desde então e eu achei que você…

\- Sinto-me morrer de ciúmes quando te vejo com Snape, Ângelo, porque eu quisesse estar em seu lugar!... Para valer gosta mais dele que eu?

\- Harry, é um garoto lindo, mas se quisesse ter em minha cama asseguro-te que não estaria com Severus.

\- Sim, admite que gosta! –exclamou ignorando o resto da frase.

\- Sim, gosto, mas é a Severus a quem…

\- Se esta com ele por carinho ou porque acha que é melhor uma relação com outro professor que com um aluno, eu te demonstrarei quão equivocado está, Ângelo.

\- Que não! –protesto se soltando outra vez. – Eu gosto de Severus.

\- Mas também eu... e vou lutar por ti.

Harry sujeitou a Ângelo do rosto e deu-lhe um beijo que o Veela não pôde esquivar, mas que em nenhum momento correspondeu. Harry saiu da habitação levando um grande sorriso na cara enquanto o Veela morria-se de angústia ante o que acabava de passar… que pretendia Harry com tudo isso?

Sem poder evitá-lo, Harry quase saltava de alegria enquanto ia a sua seguinte classe, já se tinha esquecido de comer, agora era feliz de saber que tinha a Ângelo em suas mãos e não duvidaria em utilizar a informação que tinha para poder fazer a um lado… ansiava que chegasse a noite e poder estar com Severus, agora tinha algo urgente que lhe dizer!

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry não podia controlar a emoção que sentia, esperava impaciente na porta da sala a que Severus aparecesse e quando o viu caminhar para ele, o coração lhe repiqueto com força, quis fazer os nervos a um lado pensando que nada podia sair mau. Severus saudou lhe com um singelo sorriso antes de que ambos entrassem ao salão. Sacou a Penseira e novamente pô-lo a trabalhar sentando-se com ele em sua mesa. Nesta ocasião, Harry não esperou a ser chamado, se lhe acercou se colocando depois de Severus, pondo suas mãos sobre seus ombros e se inclinando para supostamente olhar melhor.

\- Espero não te pôr nervoso. –disse-lhe sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

\- Não, mas sim me incomoda… pesas.

\- Vão três vezes que me diz algo referente a meu físico… para valer te pareço gordo? –perguntou-lhe incorporando-se de repente com ar ofendido. - Por isso preferiste ao Veela? Ele é mais delgado que eu?

\- Parece uma quimera, Harry… não está gordo, e inclusive é mais delgado que Abbatelli, pesas menos que ele e…

\- Oh, cala-te! –pediu-lhe agitando as mãos como espantando imagens em frente a ele, o que causou um sorriso em Severus. - Não quero nem me perguntar como sabe quanto pesa esse fantoche.

\- Bom, seguimos então com a classe? –questiona-lhe deixando de rir ainda que seus olhos ainda brilhavam divertidos. - Olha, aqui é onde usou o Imperius contigo.

\- É um mau nascido! –grunhiu Harry voltando a recargar-se sobre os ombros de Severus, aproveitando para inocentemente deixar cair seu fôlego cerca da orelha do Professor.

Severus fingiu não se dar conta, mas Harry não conteve um sorriso ao notar a pele arrepiada de seu professor.

\- Sei que não deveu usar essa maldição, Harry, mas não deve falar assim de um de seus professores.

\- Já sei porque gosta beijar a Ângelo. –disse de repente. - É como o mel açucarada Verdade?... que raro, achei que não gostava de doce, Severus.

Severus olhou-lhe sem entender, quis fazer um esforço por compreender as incoerências de Harry, mas finalmente deu-se por vencido e ainda que temia perguntar, respirou fundo para armar-se de valor e não ter que se ir a dormir com a dúvida.

\- Qual é a relação entre o que estamos falando e isso?

\- Deixa-me pensar… será porque quando beija Ângelo te deixa um sabor a mel com açúcar nos lábios?

\- Você como sabe isso? –perguntou confundido, agora que o dizia, sim, essa era uma provável sensação que tinha depois de beija-lo.

\- Pois porque tenho a sabedoria que me dá a experiência.

\- De que fala?

\- De que seu amorzinho não é tão inocente como aparenta… ele me beijou.

\- Mente. –respondeu sorrindo divertido. - Ai, Harry, já não sabe nem que inventar.

\- Não estou mentindo, Severus!... recorda que o mentiroso é você. –espetou também lhe sorrindo, convencido de que agora as tinha de ganhar. - Posso provar-te que não te minto, Ângelo me beijou no dia que me levaste à enfermaria, se aproveitou de meu estado e de que você se tinha ido nos deixando sozinhos para beija-me.

\- Não, Harry… o deve ter imaginado.

\- Que não!... E tenho que te dizer que hoje a meio dia, usou seu encanto Veela para tentar me seduzir.

\- Agora delira. –assegurou pondo-se de pé passeando de um lado a outro com nervosismo. - É mentira, tudo é mentira… Ângelo não pode fazer isso.

\- Pois fez. –assegurou triunfante. - Levou-me a sua habitação contra minha vontade, foi aí quando recordei o beijo, porque te asseguro que algo me fez para que se apagasse de minha memória… lhe reclamei e ele não o negou.

\- É que não pode ser, Harry, está confundido.

\- Mas que néscio é, Severus! –exclamou irritado. - Ângelo está-te enganando, me beijou e aceitou que gosta!.. é mais, eu voltei a beija-lo para…

\- Que você que?! –bramou furioso sujeitando dos ombros. - O beijou?!

\- Si… Mas só para confirmar que gostava e…!

\- Não quero que volte ao tocar! Entendeste-me, Harry?!... Não te penso permitir nem uma só vez mais!

Harry assentiu assustado pela mirada histérica de Severus… definitivamente tinha-se equivocado, as coisas sim saíram mau. Tinha tido uma importante informação em suas mãos e por seu proceder infantil não tinha sabido a aproveitar... E desesperado por isso, saiu apressadamente da sala, já sem saber que mais fazer para que Severus abrisse os olhos, mas parecia que estava enceguecido pelo Veela.

Mas contrário ao que Harry cria, Severus nesse momento ansiava ir a sua habitação e jogar a patadas ao atrevido Veela por ter ousado a tocar a Harry. Descargou toda sua fúria contra o que tinha enfrente, e até seus amados frascos de ingredientes terminaram no chão enquanto via a imagem de Ângelo na cada um deles.

Eram cerca das três da madrugada quando Severus já se sentiu o suficientemente acalmado para regressar a sua habitação e fingir que não sabia nada, mas devia averiguar se Harry não lhe tinha mentido em algo. Se adentrou na cama e em seguida sentiu como Ângelo o abraçava beijando-lhe o ombro apaixonado.

\- Está cansado? –perguntou-lhe retesando contra o corpo de Severus.

\- Um pouco… já é tarde.

\- Está bem, durmamos.

Severus sentiu-se mau por recusá-lo, mas não se sentia desejoso de nada, lhe preocupava a possibilidade de que Harry lhe tivesse mentido, se já tivesse chegado a esses extremos para difamar a Ângelo não saberia que ia fazer com ele. Não queria lastima-lo mais, mas também não podia lhe permitir que inventasse infâmias contra quem se supunha era seu companheiro. Ao cabo de uns minutos soube que não poderia dormir sem despejar as dúvidas que tinha, e com macieza sujeitou o rosto de Ângelo, sabia que ainda não se dormia, apesar de que tinham pouco tempo vivendo juntos cria conhecer já quando sua respiração indicava um sonho real.

\- Passa algo, Severus?

\- Não, nada importante, só quero saber algo, Abbatelli.

\- Que coisa?

\- Disse que segundo o trato Veela, se eu te engano com outro, esse outro pode morrer, verdade?

\- Sim, morreria quase em seguida.

\- E se você me enganasse?... Também a outra pessoa morreria?

\- Não… eu fui quem te reclamou como companheiro. Não é um Veela, então não pode me reclamar da mesma maneira… sei que é injusto, mas assim é o trato.

\- Entendo.

\- Teme que te engane, Severus? –perguntou algo alarmado. - Porque se é assim, te asseguro que não é verdadeiro… eu jamais te enganaria com ninguém, não há nenhum homem nem mulher nem Veela nem nada em todo mundo que me faça pensar em pôr meus olhos nele… só te amo a t único e o mais importante em minha vida.

\- Sim… sei-o, e creio-te.

Severus sorriu beijando-o carinhoso. Cria em seu companheiro, mas agora não sabia que pensar, não se atreveu a lhe perguntar diretamente sobre as insinuações de Harry para não o ofender e também para não pôr em evidência ao garoto. Agora sabia que Harry sim podia ter recebido um beijo de Ângelo sem morrer e seu carinho lhe exigia lhe crer a ele, mas não podia se esquecer que ainda estava despachado e podia ter mal interpretado a situação, no entanto, isso era tão improvável… o qual queria dizer que um dos dois lhe estava mentindo e seu coração se resistia a aceitar o que as evidências mostravam.

Por sua vez, Ângelo ocultou sua turvação pelos questionamentos de Severus, e afundou-se em seus próprios pensamentos…  _"Porque faz-me essas perguntas?... Duvidará de mim?... Talvez Harry lhe terá dito que o beijei?... Não, não creio, Harry, contra tudo o que eu cria, sim se sente atraído por mim, me sinto confundido, todo o que pensava estava mau… Que vou fazer com Harry? Será que me está enganando? Mas isso não pode ser, senti sua atração por mim, ainda que, tenho de admitir que isso não garante nada, a maioria se sente assim, até Severus às vezes… Vou ter que me manter longe dele. Não quero que Severus se inteire jamais do beijo que lhe dei a Harry nem de porque o fiz, isso poderia me fazer o perder e não quero… Não quero perder a Severus!"._

Ângelo não pôde conciliar o sonho essa noite, tratava de encontrar um modo de fazer calar a Harry, mas sem se meter em problemas. A hora de pôr-se em pé chegou sem que conseguisse lhe encontrar um benefício à noite, sem dormir e sem solução a sua situação. Só esperava que Harry não se atrevesse a dizer nada, após tudo, ainda era seu professor e por hierarquias sabia que o garoto as levava de perder, não podiam lhe crer mais a um jovem que sempre parecia enojado com o mundo… não, devia confiar em que ninguém tomaria em sério a Harry Potter.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Uma manhã, Harry estava recostado sobre a cama, libertando em silêncio as penas de sua coberta, suspirando ocasionalmente quando sua mente pronunciava um nome em segredo, tão concentrado que mal sentiu quando Ron e Hermione se sentaram em frente a ele lhe observando com curiosidade em seu paciente labor.

\- Algo te preocupa, Harry? –questionou-lhe Hermione.

\- Não. –respondeu sem interromper-se.

\- Tem estado muito raro ultimamente, colega. –terciou Ron. - Será melhor que te apresse ou chegaremos tarde a classes.

\- Acho que hoje não irei a classes… tenho muito que fazer.

\- Tecer um suéter, por exemplo? –debochou-se Ron ao ver a pequena montanha que Harry tinha formado de suas penas.

\- Pode ser… quer um?

\- Harry, não pode te ficar deitado somente porque se te cola a vontade. –lhe amoestou Hermione interrompendo lhe. - Ou é que quer que Snape te castigue por faltar a sua classe?

\- Hoje é quinta-feira?! –perguntou levantando de um salto para correr ao banho. - Porque demônios não me recordaram desde o princípio?!... Achei que era quarta-feira!

Harry não se deteve a olhar os rostos assombrados de seus amigos, quem nunca na vida o creram capaz de reagir desse modo ante a sozinha ideia de ir a Poções. Harry estava histérico para então, tinha só quinze minutos para banhar-se, se arranjar, baixar a tomar o café da manha… café disse?... não, ele seguia a dieta, melhor esquecer do café da manhã, assim tinha mais tempo para luzir fresco e radiante ante seu professor. Vá, se tão só pensar nele o fazia suspirar com o coração alborotado de alegria.

Seus amigos não o tinham esperado, mas isso não se importou, ia correndo pelos corredores enquanto se voltava a banhar em sua loção favorita, aquela que levava no dia em que Severus lhe tinha beijado, e ao dar volta em uma esquina tropeçou com alguém caindo ao chão… tal como se lhe tinha feito costume. Esteve a ponto de expressar uma arqueada de náuseas ao ver que tinha caído justo em cima de Ângelo, mas ao recordar o sucedido na habitação de Severus, mudou rapidamente sua estratégia e lhe sorrindo, se acomodou sobre ele como se se dispusesse a passar no dia descansando sobre o Veela.

\- Olá. –saudou lhe da forma mais sedutora que se lhe ocorreu.

\- Harry?... Pode deixar que me levante? Tenho que ir dar classes.

\- Não há pressa… é cedo ainda. –diz-lhe apoiando seus braços sobre o andar aos lados da cabeça de Ângelo para dessa forma manter seu rosto bem perto do seu e insinuar-se de maneira por demais provocativa. - Recorda que quando nos conhecemos também chocamos?... deve ter estado predestinado para nós.

\- Não o creio. –responde rindo com incredulidade. - Mais bem indica que é um pouco atravancado e deve deixar de correr nos corredores.

\- Disseram-te que seus olhos, vistos assim de perto, parece que têm um universo em seu interior, tão cheio de estrelas que dançam se parar?

\- Acho que faz-te falta açúcar… não tomou café da manha?

\- Não, não tenho fome sempre pensando em ti.

\- Harry, esquece-te disso, faz favor. –pede-lhe fazendo a um lado, e para sua surpresa, Harry já não se opôs. - Não quero problemas, de modo que mais te vale que te aparte de mim e de Severus, não te convém dizer nem uma palavra. Aconselho-te não encaprichaste comigo… não vai suceder nada entre nós tem ficado claro?

Harry assentiu deixando-lhe marchar. Suspirou cansado.

 _"Que faz, tonto?_  -questionou-se recargando-se na parede. -  _Isto não está funcionando... melhor esquece-te do Veela. É em Severus onde pode encontrar a resposta ao que está sucedendo"_

Em seu desespero, Harry não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que podia chegar a provar que Ângelo não amava tanto a Severus como aparentava. Olhou para a porta de seu salão de classes, fazia tempo deviam ter começado, Snape se molestaria muito por chegar tarde. Rapidamente limpou-se e alisou a túnica, rumiando por não ter podido chegar tão impecável como queria, tanto trabalho lhe tinha custado domar seu cabelo e agora luzia como sempre.

\- De modo que honra-nos com sua presença, Potter. –disse-lhe Snape assim que entrou.

\- Lamento-o, professor… posso passar?

\- Não. Sabe que não admito alunos atrasados, de modo que saia de minha classe.

\- Faz favor! –suplicou Harry ante o assombro de todos seus colegas, quem intempestivamente deixaram de escrever as instruções para observar aquilo tão inaudito. - Não quero me perder outra de suas classes, Professor Snape, posso me ficar castigado depois se você o dispõe, e..

\- Potter!... Não penso tolerar que se deboche de mim!

\- Não é deboche… Faz favor, me deixe me ficar, lhe prometo que não farei nada mau!... Posso inclusive ajudá-lo a classificar seus ingredientes após classe, parece-me que ainda não tem terminado. –sugeriu de uma forma tão inocente que só Snape compreendeu realmente suas ocultas intenções.

\- Interessa-me manter o número completo de alunos em minha classe, Potter, de modo que não é necessário que se ofereça a ajudar no que é um inepto… Vá a seu lugar e se ponha a trabalhar, a ver se aprende algo.

\- Sim, obrigado, Professor.

Harry obedeceu e intencionalmente ocupou o lugar mais afastado, agora estava mais que feliz de ter chegado tarde, outra vez estava sem colega, e ainda que não tinha nem ideia de como preparar a poção desse dia, nada podia lhe baixar o entusiasmo. Sobretudo quando ao estar agregando umas raízes de mandrágora, enquanto sussurrava pelo baixo, sentiu uma eletrizante presença lhe acercar para lhe falar.

\- Anda muito feliz hoje. –comentou Snape com voz tão baixa que mal sim moveu os lábios. - Que é o que tramas?

\- Nada, te prometi me portar bem e isso faço.

\- A poção não a está fazendo nada bem, Harry… ainda não deveria agregar essas raízes, agora te aconselho que coloque um pouco de pó de megera para equilibrar a textura e…

\- Talvez me está ajudando? –perguntou girando-se para ficar em frente a frente e sorrir-lhe, aproveitando que ele lhe dava as costas ao resto da classe. - Marcarei neste dia em meu calendário, Severus, assim não esquecerei a ocasião em que me deram vontades de beijar-te adiante de todo mundo.

\- Regressa a seu trabalho. –ordena-lhe com nervosismo.

\- Cheira muito bem sabe? –disse-lhe sujeitando do braço para impedir-lhe marchar-se como tentou fazer Severus. - Desde que deste-me a lavar teu túnica dei-me conta que gosto muito como cheira... Quando está tão perto se pode perceber tão bem!

\- Harry…

\- Sente o que provoca em mim… mas isso já o sabe Verdade?... Disseste-me que eu provocava o mesmo em ti.

Harry acercou lhe o suficiente para que ambos corpos se roçaram e ao comprovar o que o garoto lhe dizia, Severus retrocedeu com nervosismo, isso causou que empurrasse a um garoto de Gryffindor que pretendia se acercar a uma estante próximo por outro dos ingredientes. A consequência foi que ao frasco aberto que levava o aluno caísse sobre a poção de Harry. Ao ver isso, Severus se lançou sobre o rapaz cobrindo com seu corpo enquanto alertava aos demais de uma explosão iminente. Desatou-se um verdadeiro caos, alguns saíram correndo, outros imitaram a seu professor e se atiraram ao solo, em matéria de segundos tudo eram gritos, explosões, sibilos de vapores, ruídos de cadeiras ao cair, toda uma desordem.

Mas Harry não se dava conta de nada, tinha o corpo de Severus sobre ele, lhe cobrindo por inteiro com o voo de sua túnica, praticamente o garoto tinha desaparecido do mundo, não podia ouvir o escândalo, só a batida de seu coração e o de Severus. Não via nada, mas podia cheirar aquele aroma que desde um início o tinha hipnotizado, e sentia a pele do pescoço de Severus tão cerca de seu rosto… era cientificamente impossível ficar estático. Primeiro com um pouco de timidez sacou sua língua e acariciou o pedaço de pele que tinha a sua disposição, todo seu ser tremeu ante o sabor e o gemido que escutou da garganta de Snape. Em seguida, qual vil vampiro, lhe sugou com força conseguindo um grito de prazer enquanto ambos se arqueavam em busca a mais contato, percebendo seus ereções palpitando febrilmente uma contra a outra.


	13. O Confronto que ninguém esperava

Harry ainda estava nas nuvens quando escutou a Severus gritar "Não!", pôr-se rapidamente em pé, sujeitar da mão e sacar do salão junto com seus demais parceiros para em seguida ficar só dentro da sala. Foi o ruído da porta fechar-se violentamente o que o fez a Harry regressar ao mundo em que vivia. Deu uns passos para trás para recargar-se sobre a parede, contendo as vontades de chorar pela frustração ante o mau que terminava sempre qualquer aproximação com Severus.

Ninguém lhe punha atenção, ocupados em comentar o incidente, lentamente se deixou escorregar até ficar sentado no corredor que pouco a pouco ia despejando-se. Ron e Hermione mal se iam acercar a lhe perguntar como estava quando a porta voltou a se abrir e saiu Snape com o rosto mais pálido que nunca e ao ver a Harry no andar se ajoelhado em frente a ele lhe olhando aterrorizado.

\- Todos, fora daqui! –ordenou tão cortantemente que até Ron e Hermione se esqueceram de seu amigo para salvar sua pele.

Snape não decolou os olhos de Harry, e quando ao fim sentiu que não tinha ninguém a seu ao redor, lhe sujeitou do rosto para o olhar de uma estranha maneira que a Harry lhe pareceu quase uma oração.

\- Passou-te algo? –perguntou agoniado

\- Não… me cobriu a tempo. Obrigado.

\- Não me refiro a isso… quero saber se está bem, não se sente mau? Não sente que te falte o ar ou que esteja a ponto de se desmaiar?

\- Não. –respondeu algo inseguro ante tanta preocupação. - Deveria senti-lo?... Talvez algo dessa explosão era perigoso?

\- Não, acho que não… Me alegra saber que está bem.

\- Bom, tanto bem como estar bem, pois não o estou.

\- Porque? Dói-te algo?... Diz, Harry! –apressou ansioso, revisando com suas mãos a cada parte de seu corpo.

\- Se segue fazendo isso me porei pior… Não se te apetece continuar com esta revisão na intimidem de seu despacho?

Harry tinha-o dito em broma… bom, não tanto, mas quando sentiu que era tomado novamente da mão e levado ao interior do salão, já se estava imaginando quando seria melhor programar um casamento. No entanto, Snape somente ordenou-lhe sentar-se em um das classes que tinha sobrevivido íntegro e se pôs a caminhar de um lado a outro, lhe olhando como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

\- Severus… -chamou-lhe depois de uns minutos de espera. -… não é que não desfrute sua companhia, mas me está pondo nervoso.

\- Seguro que está bem?

\- Se segue me perguntando me fará duvidar.

Severus conteve um sorriso, por um segundo assomou-se o alívio em sua mirada, mas em seguida a preocupação regressou…  _"Porque não passou nada?"_  perguntou-se mentalmente,  _"Sinto-me feliz por isso, mas isto é demasiado estranho… e a advertência Veela? Nesta ocasião a magia de Abbatelli não teve nenhum pressentimento que a desconcentrara, de outro modo já estaria aqui… talvez, só talvez, possa se dever a que reagi em seguida e não lhe dei oportunidade de avançar… sim, isso deve ser…não há outra explicação, e tenho que ter cuidado, o fato de que desejei tanto a Harry não pode ser um motivo para o pôr em perigo… de todos modos, lhe vigiarei bem até manhã"_

\- Severus? –voltou a chamá-lo Harry ao ver que o homem se afastava em seus pensamentos. -Preocupa-me… acho que o que não está bem é você. Não se golpeou a cabeça quando caímos?

\- Não, estou bem. –assegurou com um esboço de sorriso conseguindo que Harry também sorrisse aliviado.

\- Salvaste-me. –recapitulou Harry acercando-se divertido ao professor para tomá-lo de ambas mãos. -Cobriu-me com seu corpo tal qual príncipe valente, isso deve significar que me quer verdade?

\- Cai-me bem… acho que já não tem caso o negar. –respondeu encolhendo-se de ombros para restar-lhe importância a seu próprio comentário.

\- Que lindas palavras. –disse-lhe divertido enquanto se oscilava das mãos de Severus de um lado a outro, ainda que ao fazer o movimento, a túnica do professor deixava ver por momentos o resultado da sucção recebida no pescoço. - Oups!

\- Que passa?

\- Acho que deixei-te uma marca.

\- Eh? –Severus levou-se a mão ao pescoço sentindo uma extraordinária dor onde Harry lhe beijara. - Não importa, o esquece.

O sorriso de Harry era imenso, mas não diria nada, pensando que gostaria muito ver da cara de Ângelo quando visse aquilo. Severus já não perguntou, e lhe soltando lhe pediu que ficasse ao ajudar a limpar. Harry protestou ainda que em realidade nem louco se iria realmente, preferia ficar a esfregar andares em companhia de Severus que ir a qualquer outra classe onde não estivesse ele. O professor, por sua vez, queria tê-lo perto o maior tempo possível e vigiar que não tivesse efeitos retardados na advertência Veela.

\- Acho que desde que me beijou não tínhamos estado juntos sem brigar. –comentou Harry enquanto acomodava as classes em seu lugar.

\- Isso quer dizer que já não está molesto comigo?

\- Começo a perdoar-te de coração. –disse-lhe ganhando-se um espontâneo sorriso de seu professor. - Ainda que seja tão tonto para não confiar em mim.

\- Nunca tem sido alguém de confiança. –respondeu compreendendo que Harry tinha começado a caçoar.

\- Tentarei que em algum dia chegue a me crer mais que a si mesmo.

Harry deixou de sorrir por um momento, e fixou seus olhos nas negras pupilas de Severus, adivinhou neles seu carinho, mas também sua determinação a permanecer afastado… que podia fazer já? A cada tento sempre terminava igual… Ia seguir assim, lhe fazendo e se fazendo a vida mais difícil a cada vez?... Suspirou fundo quando creu encontrar a resposta… o amava tanto que estava disposto a fazer o que fosse pelo ver feliz. Esse pensamento encheu-lhe de muita tranquilidade e seus lábios voltaram a curvar-se em um imenso e deslumbrante sorriso ante o assombro de Snape, quem continuava olhando-lhe como hipnotizado.

Sem deixar de sorrir, Harry acercou-se ao professor quem apertou tão forte os livros que sustentava em suas mãos como se estivesse se sustentando deles. Mas Harry não chegou até ele, despejou um pouco a desordem da mesa e se sentou sobre sua superfície de um salto.

\- Quero-te muito. –disse-lhe olhando-lhe de tal forma que o sentimento brotava de cor esmeralda.

\- Harry… não diga mais.

\- Só me deixa o dizer, Severus. –pediu sem deixar de sorrir-lhe. - Se já elegeste com quem compartilhar sua vida, de acordo, ao final de contas acho que não me ficará mais que o aceitar… mas isso não muda o que sinto.

\- Nunca quis lastimar-te.

\- Eu sei.

Harry voltou a baixar-se da mesa e acercando-se a Severus abraçou-lhe. O professor não lhe correspondeu se repetindo mentalmente  _"a advertência, não a esqueças, a advertência"._

\- Amo-te… Adeus.

Severus deixou cair os livros ao escutá-lo, quiçá estava sendo presa da advertência porque sentia-se morrer, o ar não entrava a seus pulmões como antes… doía o coração, doía a alma. Nunca em sua vida tinha sentido um vazio tão gélido como quando Harry se separou para se ir a continuar recolhendo o desastre ante a surpresa de Severus.

\- Não tens porque o fazer… pode se marchar se quer.

\- Gosto de ajudar-te, e ademais, quero que pelo menos sejamos amigos… se está de acordo.

\- Está seguro disso?

\- Não tenho nenhuma dúvida. –respondeu mais sorridente ainda. - Só que não se te ocorra me contar suas intimidades com teu amorzinho, ele segue me caindo muito mau. Ah, e mais vale-te que consiga que o derrote o antes possível… morro por ter minha vingança!

\- A terá… te prometo.

\- Bem, continuemos então recolhendo. –propôs enquanto tentava levantar um pesado estante sem consegui-lo até que este começou a levitar para se colocar suavemente em seu lugar.

\- A magia, Harry… não a tens só de enfeito.

\- Neste momento prefiro fazer a meu modo. –grunhiu fingindo-se ofendido.

\- De acordo… será a seu modo.

Severus sorriu-lhe antes de girar para pôr-se a recolher manualmente os cristais de frascos rompidos enquanto escutava que Harry dizia algo sobre  _"Minha poção era perfeita, fazes piores desastres que Neville"_ … Severus sorriu, mas não se voltou ao olhar, as lágrimas já não as podia conter e o silêncio se apoderou do aula, ainda que de vez em quando, escutava um quase imperceptível soluço que sabia que não provia de seu pranto.

Essa noite, quando Severus se tirou a camisa, sentiu que algo lhe doía e se foi revisar ao espelho. Empalideceu ao notar a marca de Harry sobre ele e se apressou a voltar à esconder quando viu a Ângelo sair do banheiro já se dispondo a dormir, com um subtil movimento de sua varinha a ocultou, se prometendo que a primeira hora se poria uma poção para a desaparecer por completo… ainda que esse pensamento lhe entristecia.

Em seu quarto, Harry limpava-se suas últimas lágrimas do dia, convencido a que tinha dito adeus a sua oportunidade de ser feliz.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Pela manhã, Harry olhava a Severus desde seu assento no comedor, já não sorriam, mas parecia que o mundo tinha desaparecido para eles. Foi finalmente Harry, quem depois de um longo e profundo suspiro de resignação, esquivou a mirada e fixou-a em seu prato… como ia poder comer se esse estúpido nodo na garganta mal lhe deixava respirar? Severus também baixou a mirada, a comida era horrenda, tentou provar um bocado e o deixou, tudo sabia a papel. Instintivamente levou sua mão a seu pescoço, já não levava a marca, mas a sensação e o calor que lhe tinham provocado seguiam tatuadas em sua pele. Fechou suas pálpebras recordando esse momento com Harry e um suave rubor tingiu suas bochechas. A seu lado, podia escutar longinquamente a voz de Ângelo, mas não podia entender o que dizia, não lhe custou muito a bloquear por completo e se concentrar naquelas prazerosas sensações… Em pouco tempo compreendeu seu erro, estava em pleno comedor e sua entreperna lhe estava jogando uma má passada. Teve que sair rapidamente sem pôr atenção aos chamados de Ângelo, e tentando não olhar a Harry, isso somente pioraria seu grande problema.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A tarde já estava por cair, Harry se dirigia para sua prática de quidditch com todo a relutância do mundo, o que ele queria era chegar temporão para sua classe com Snape, mas para isso faltava mais de duas horas, de modo que não pôde dar nenhum outro pretexto para não ir à prática. Já todos se lhe tinham adiantado, de modo que caminhava só pelos corredores. Tinha chegado ao vestíbulo quando escutou uns passos apressados subir pelas escadas desde as masmorras, tão só por isso se deteve a observar quem corria, mas ao ver que se tratava de Ângelo quis fingir não o ter visto e continuar seu caminho… demasiado tarde.

\- Harry! –gritou-lhe Ângelo. - Graças ao céu que te encontro!

\- Estou ocupado, vou à prática de quidditch. –pretextou Harry, já nem ânimo tinha de seguir o jogo de paquera, sua mentira já cairia por si só, só queria se manter longe do Veela. - Vemo-nos depois.

\- Não, espera, tens que vir comigo… Severus está em perigo!

\- Que? –perguntou detendo-se abruptamente-. Porque diz isso?

\- Não há tempo para explicar… Me segue!

Harry odiava ter que confiar no Veela, mas com só escutar que Severus estava em perigo não se deteve nem a pensar em seus ciúmes e seguiu a Ângelo até os limites do colégio, aí, o Veela o abraçou sem lhe importar a relutância do garoto e desapareceram para voltar a aparecer em um bosque que Harry não conhecia, mas que parecia estar bem longe de Hogwarts.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Guarda silêncio, preciso ouvir se há alguém por aqui. –pediu-lhe olhando nervoso para todos lados. - Supunha-se que neste lugar seria a emboscada, mas não parece ter nada… espero que não seja demasiado tarde.

\- Porque não me explica de que fala?

\- Escuto ruídos, vamos esconder-nos… cedo!

Harry não teve tempo de reagir, Ângelo o empurrou para um pequeno esconderijo depois de um matagal. Ia protestar pela forma tão brusca em que o tratou quando escutou os ruídos aos que se referia o Veela e guardou silêncio. Olhando através das folhas pôde distinguir várias figuras, uma delas era a que fazia que sua pele se estremecesse calidamente.

\- Disse-te que não preciso ajuda. –lhe reprendia Severus a um dos comensais. - Regressem à guarida de imediato ou jogarão tudo a perder.

\- Só diga-nos onde está o Veela e nos iremos, Snape.

\- Isso precisamente quisesse eu saber, já devia ter aparecido por aqui.

\- Não me refiro ao do Ministério, senão a sua concubina… se supunha que era ele quem devia fazer o trabalho, não você.

\- Abbatelli encontra-se ocupado realizando sua parte, de modo que não se envolva. –mentiu Severus. - Se arruínam o plano por suas brutas suspeitas me dará muito gosto reportar ao Senhor Escuro.

\- Sei que algo planeja, Snape, e te asseguro que não te sairá com a sua.

Todos os comensais desapareceram deixando a Snape sozinho. Harry ia sair, mas Ângelo deteve-lhe com firmeza, isso lhe fez enojar e se soltou com agressividade. O ruído que ocasionaram fez que Severus se girasse para os matagais e os incendiasse com um feitiço.

\- Severus, somos nós! –advertiu-lhe Ângelo apartando dos lumes.

\- Abbatelli? Que faz aqui? –perguntou-lhe com enfado, ainda que ao ver que também tinha saído Harry, seu rosto empalideceu totalmente. - Harry, por Merlin!... que faz Harry aqui, Abbatelli?

\- Acho que primeiro deves explicar-me porque tem vindo você. Supunha-se que este era meu trabalho, Severus, e se descobrem que não o fiz…

\- Esquece isso e responde… você trouxe a Harry?

\- Sim, tive um pressentimento, corria perigo e…

\- É que é estúpido?! –reclamou-lhe tão furioso que até Harry retrocedeu espantado. - Acaba de cometer o pior erro de sua vida, Harry não deveria estar aqui! Regressa-o agora mesmo a Hogwarts antes de que…

\- Demasiado tarde, meu querido Severus.

Os três giraram-se para o lugar onde provia a sibilante voz que tinha congelado seu sangue. Viram a Voldemort observando-lhes quase com deleite enquanto seu grupo mais fiel de comenais permaneciam à expectativa, junto a eles o cadáver de um Veela que Severus e Ângelo supuseram era o tal Giovanni.

\- Sempre soube que me ia ser de muita utilidade, Ângelo, mas jamais me imaginei quanto. –disse-lhe Voldemort apontando-lhes com sua varinha. - Talvez não cumpriu com minhas ordens explícitas, mas não se preocupe, meus leais comensais já o fizeram por ti… agora me sinto feliz de que me tenha aberto os olhos com respeito a este traidor. –agregou dirigindo sua varinha a Severus, instintivamente, tanto Harry como Ângelo se colocaram em frente a ele apontando ao Senhor Tenebroso com suas varinhas. - Isso é muito comovedor, mas nada impedirá que Severus nos diga adeus para sempre esta mesma noite.

\- Não preciso que me defendam. –grunhiu Severus tentando sair da barricada que fizeram ante ele, mas sem sucesso. - Façam a um lado os dois!

\- Não! –responderam ao uníssono.

\- Severus, não vamos permitir que ninguém ponha um dedo sobre ti. –afirmou Ângelo com determinação. - Te dará conta que posso remediar meus erros, já verá.

\- E a propósito… -interveio Voldemort. -…obrigado por trazer a este menino a uma morte segura. Parece-me que desta não se livra, Harry.

\- Já não recordo quantas vezes tem dito o mesmo, Tom, acho que uma vez mais não importará.

\- Pode debochar-te tudo o que queira, tem seus minutos contados… Crucio! –gritou apontando a Harry enquanto fazia uma senha a seus demais comensais para que se encarregassem de Snape e Ângelo.

Ângelo lançou um par de feitiços aos comensais que se acercavam conseguindo repeli-los. Severus deixou-o só com eles, não podia abandonar a Harry quem para então se retorcia no solo vítima da poderosa maldição de Voldemort. Assombrando-se de si mesmo, Severus se atreveu a atacar a seu antigo Amo conseguindo romper o feitiço, mas isso só conseguiu o enfurecer mais e recordando sua traição lhe enviou outro Cruciatus, dirigido especialmente a ele, com toda a sana que foi capaz, mas Severus não foi quem o recebeu. Ângelo conseguiu atravessar no caminho para salvá-lo, conseguindo com isso que seus demais atacantes o fizessem presa fácil de suas maldições.

Severus olhou a Harry, já começava a se recuperar e se erguia dificultosamente, temia que não pudesse se enfrentar a Voldemort nessas condições, mas lhe foi impossível ficar sem fazer nada enquanto Ângelo quase morria em frente a seus olhos, atacado por mais de uma dúzia de comensais, todos contra ele, pôde ver depois da máscara de um em especial, Lucius se preparava para enviar um Avada.

Fazendo a um lado suas dúvidas, Severus decidiu ajudar a seu colega, confiando em que Harry pudesse esquivar os ataques de Voldemort enquanto encontrava a oportunidade de escapar. Lançou um feitiço que desarmou a Lucius e pouco a pouco, Severus conseguiu tirar a Ângelo do perigo, podia ir repelindo os ataques, mas eram demasiados, já não podia fazer nada mais que se defender enquanto olhava assustado como Harry mal tinha conseguido escapar por um centímetro de um mortal Avada que terminou impactando-se contra um dos encapuchados.

Harry já respirava agitado, estava se cansando e não conseguia fazer retroceder a Voldemort. Apesar de recordar os conselhos de Severus, não podia evitar voltear ao olhar à cada segundo para se assegurar de que estivesse bem, lhe era impossível não o fazer ainda que sabia que isso lhe restava concentração.

De repente, viu que Voldemort também olhava a seu antigo servente e sorria de tal forma que arrepiou a pele de Harry.

\- Que tanto lhe vigia, eh, Harry? –perguntou-lhe entornando seus olhos com suspeita. - Passa algo entre vocês que eu não me tivesse dado conta?... parece que meu querido Severus tem mais segredos dos que pensava, e eu que achava que vivia apaixonado de seu Veela… ou lhe compartilham?... Não, não creio, vi quando fez o reclamo, isso te mantém apartado… mas gosta de verdade? Bom, não posso te criticar seus gostos quando até faz muito pouco estive a ponto de fode-lo.

\- Não sei de que demônios fala, Voldemort. –respondeu Harry confundido. - Agora será melhor que se vá e nos deixes em paz… isso não terminará bem para ti.

\- Meu querido Harry… -disse falsamente. -… parece-me que se equivocas. Avada Kedavra!

Harry reagiu com rapidez pronunciando o mesmo feitiço que Voldemort, não tinha muitas esperanças de que funcionasse e terminassem outra vez em uma cena similar como a do cemitério. No entanto, quando os raios de luzes verdes se uniram, as espigas de Harry avançaram bem mais rapidamente que na ocasião anterior. A mirada de Voldemort transformou-se refletindo sua surpresa e medo.

Sem saber que foi o que o impulsionou ao fazer, Harry deteve o feitiço, e ainda que o raio de luz deixou de sair por sua varinha, o que já se tinha unido à maldição de seu adversário continuou seu caminho com determinação.

\- Não! –gritou Voldemort revelando o medo que sentia ao ver que não podia deter a maldição que a cada vez estava mais perto. - Não pode fazer isto!... Pare!

\- Eu… eu não estou fazendo nada. –murmurou Harry sem saber o que passava.

O silêncio formou-se a seu ao redor. A maioria dos comensais saíram fugindo ao ver que seu amo estava a ponto de ser atingido pelo Avada. Outros ficaram olhando estupefatos, assustados ao ver retroceder a Voldemort sem conseguir apartar do raio verde. De repente, o corpo de Voldemort transformou-se e apareceu a imagem de Tom Riddle, quando tinha aproximadamente a idade de Harry. Ambos se olharam aos olhos, e Harry sentiu que o coração lhe dava um viro ao notar o terror neles, nos de um jovem de sua mesma idade e que se parecia tanto a ele, cujas vidas tinham similitudes que não podia ignorar.

\- Ajuda-me, Harry! –suplicou Tom retrocedendo ainda mais. - Não me deixe morrer, eu não tive a culpa de nada!

\- Tom… -murmurou Harry dando um passo adiante.

\- Harry, pare! –ordenou-lhe Severus ao ver o que sucedia. - É uma armadilha, não é Tom!

\- Sou Tom, Harry… ajuda-me, não quero morrer, ainda posso mudar, te prometo!

A voz suave de Tom parecia hipnotizante para Harry, não podia evitar se sentir atraído pela ideia de salvar, de lhe ajudar a compor sua vida, que tivesse uma nova oportunidade. Deu outro passo mais para diante decidido a fazer algo, o que fosse, mas poder dar a essa alma outra vida para recapacitar.

\- Não! –gritou Severus correndo a abraçá-lo com força para evitar que seguisse avançando para uma morte segura. - Não pode o crer, Harry, te está enganando!

\- É Tom, Severus! –insistiu Harry esforçando-se por soltar-se. - Quero ajudá-lo, precisa-me!

\- Ele não te precisa, Harry, o entende!

\- Não quero que morra, Severus, me deixa o ajudar!

\- Tom está morto desde faz muito… ao que vê é outro que não tem nada que ver!

-Ajuda-me Harry! –voltou a suplicar Tom desesperado, chorando como um menino pequeno ante uma morte que não compreendia porque o estava encurralando. - Não posso o suportar mais, não seja o culpado de minha morte… me salva!

Harry esforçava-se por se soltar de Severus, mas este parecia disposto a fundir a seu corpo com tal de não o deixar cometer tal tolice. Não lhe permitia se mover quando lhe viu intenções de usar sua varinha. As lágrimas começaram a correr no rosto do Gryffindor ao compreender que a cada vez tinha menos tempo para ajudar a remediar seu erro. O raio esmeralda estava a tão só uns centímetros e nem toda a força que punha Tom no deter era suficiente, via aterrorizado que cedo seria tocado e já não teria salvação alguma. Os poucos comensais que ficavam não se atreviam nem a se mover para ajudar a seu Amo, parecia que nenhum estava disposto a dar a vida por ele como o fazia Harry. Os olhos azuis enviaram uma última mirada implorando ajuda, mas ainda que Harry parecia estar lutando por sua vida, e arranhava as mãos de Severus em uma tentativa angustiante por libertar-se, este não decaía e sem lhe importar a dor, não o soltou.

Finalmente seu raio e o do próprio Voldemort que tinha retrocedido se fundindo com o de Harry tocaram a Tom, e contra o que sempre provocava, sua morte não resultou limpa e rápida. Foi desintegrando-se pouco a pouco desde seus pés, olhando ele mesmo como seu corpo se convertia em pó ardente. Uivando de dor e com seus gritos penetrando à alma de Harry quem uniu-se a ele em um último lamento que arrasou com todos os sons da terra, Voldemort se desapareceu.

Com o final de Voldemort, Harry perdeu totalmente o conhecimento caindo rendido nos braços de Severus, quem também sem força, se deixou cair ao solo, sem o soltar, o abraçando cuidadosamente. Bem perto, Ângelo via-os e seus olhos refulgiram de maneira estranha… isso não lhe esperava.


	14. Amor até o final

Quando acordou, Harry se encontrava na enfermaria do colégio, olhou a todos lados, estava só e um pânico angustiante lhe invadiu. Aconchegando contra a parede, cobrindo-se com sua coberta até o pescoço, tentando fugir de vozes que lhe gritavam em sua cabeça, de sombras que saíram pelas paredes o espreitando tenebrosamente. Um ruído fazer saltar em seu lugar, empalidecendo totalmente ao ver que uma sombra mais densa se lhe acercava, gritou assustado se tampando os ouvidos ante as vozes que não se iam.

\- Harry, está bem? –perguntou-lhe uma suave voz que se colou entre as outras, a conhecia à perfeição, mas não pôde lhe responder, as sombras estavam a cada vez mais perto. - Harry, não se preocupe, lhe avisarei a Poppy para que te dê algo, assim poderás dormir tranquilo.

Mas Harry não queria dormir, só que não pôde lhe dizer ao Diretor, a voz não lhe saía, e o único que podia fazer era seguir encolhido rogando desesperadamente para que as vozes se calassem e o deixassem em paz. Não passou muito tempo dantes de escutar a alguém mais, outra pessoa conhecida, a enfermeira. Pomfrey pedia-lhe que bebesse de algo, mas quase não podia lhe entender, não parava de mexer-se de adiante a atrás com a mirada quase fora de suas órbitas, suas pupilas se tinham dilatado e mal podia se ver uma minúscula faixa verde a rodeando.

Dumbledore estava preocupado, jamais tinha visto a Harry tão desequilibrado, mas se recusava ao levar a St. Mungo como sugeria a enfermeira, o último que desejava era o deixar no mesmo pavilhão que a Lockhart, ainda que já fazia planos de buscar aos melhores terapeutas para que o atendessem em Hogwarts.

Outra voz sobressaindo entre os lamentos que Harry escutava, e esta lhe fez sentir um sabor amargo na boca, recordava o nome… Ângelo. Não queria o ver, mas não tinha caso se preocupar por isso, as sombras estavam justo a seu lado ocluindo a visibilidade, mas depois veio essa outra voz, uma que sim queria escutar e se esforçou por lhe entender acima dos lamentos.

\- Ficarei com ele.

"Sim… sim, faz favor!" pensou Harry ao compreender que Severus se oferecia ao acompanhar.

\- Não é necessário, Severus, aqui lhe estão dando toda a ajuda que Harry requeira.

\- Ângelo tem razão, Severus. –secundou Dumbledore. - Já fizeste muito por Harry e te agradecemos, mas você também tem que descansar.

\- Ficarei. –respondeu o professor sem fazer caso de suas opiniões. - Agora podem se marchar, também não é necessário que estejamos todos… Potter precisa tranquilidade, de modo que espero mantenha afastados a essa bola de escandalosos Gryffindors, Albus, te avisarei de qualquer mudança.

\- Severus, parece-me que…

\- Abbatelli, você deveria estar dormindo agora, toma todas as poções que te indicou Promfrey, já não me faça passar por mais problemas e regressa à habitação a descansar, deve te repor de todos os malefícios que recebeste.

\- Já estive dois dias na enfermaria, me sinto melhor.

\- Tenho dito que te marche a descansar, Abbatelli.

\- Sim, mas gostaria que viesse de comigo, preciso que me acompanhe, Severus.

\- Agora não posso… irei mais tarde. Regressa à habitação ou fará que me enfade.

Severus usou o tom mais imperativo que pôde, apesar de que sabia que seu dever era mais com Ângelo, não só por ser seu colega senão porque lhe tinha salvado de uma poderosa maldição, não podia se afastar de Harry, primeiro devia se assegurar de que tudo estava bem, e ao o ver, tinha muito medo do que pudesse estar lhe passando. Ângelo não dissimulou um beicinho de desgosto, mas já não disse nada e se marchou seguido de Albus deixando por fim sozinho ao professor com Harry.

Severus acercou-lhe e sentando sobre a cama foi aproximando sua mão com lentidão. Não queria o assustar mais do que já estava, Harry tremia demasiado e ainda que por um segundo retrocedeu dando a impressão de que se o fazia mais terminaria incrustando-se na parede, quando sentiu o tacto de Severus sobre sua mão, seu corpo se relaxou visivelmente. Severus sorriu com tristeza quando os olhos aterrorizados de Harry deixaram de se encontrar fixos na nada e lhe buscaram. Para Harry, encontrar com esse negro intenso foi como ver a luz, pôde encontrar um caminho entre as sombras e de um salto se aferrou de Severus.

\- Matei-o, Severus!... Tenho assassinado a Tom!

\- Harry, respira tranquilo. –pede-lhe ao notar como mal sim podia falar pela falta de ar. - Está olhando as coisas da forma em que ele queria… não lhe permita, pequeno.

\- Sabia que era meu destino o fazer… -lhe disse soluçando agoniado. -… mas sempre olhei o futuro demasiado longínquo… e chegou quando menos o esperava… Eu me levantei hoje e tudo estava bem, inclusive me sentia mais tranquilo… -agregou respirando ruidosamente. -… eu queria ir a sua classe… ia rumo ao treinamento de quidditch e depois baixaria às masmorras e aí te veria, isso era todo o que ia fazer esta noite!... Eu não ia matar a ninguém hoje!… Não estava pronto, Severus! Não estava pronto para assassinar!

Severus já não respondeu nada, não lhe aclarou que tinham passado os dois dias mais longos de sua vida, o vendo sofrer em sonhos, acordar gritando por uns segundos antes de voltar a cair nesse inquieto estado soporoso. Podia sentir as lágrimas de Harry umedecendo seu pescoço, aferrando-se a ele tremulamente, quase estrangulando com seu abraço, mas isso não importava, suas palavras lhe doeram, ele também compreendeu que Harry não tinha tido nunca um instinto assassino, que sua preparação era simplesmente para sobreviver a uma batalha, não para destruir uma vida, que por muito miserável que fosse, para alguém como Harry devia significar muito.

Deixou-lhe abraçá-lo o tempo todo que quis e ele fez o mesmo, com a culpabilidade que lhe dava o não ter podido lhe evitar passar por aquilo, se sentindo ainda pior por se ter concentrado em ajudar a Ângelo quando era Harry quem mais perigo sofria, quando era a ele a quem seu coração sempre lhe pediria o ajudar e no entanto, não quis o escutar.

Harry não protestou quando Severus lhe recostou sobre a cama, mas lhe impediu se marchar, lhe sujeitando com firmeza da túnica, escondendo seu rosto do mundo. Severus acomodou-se a seu lado, deixando passar os minutos acariciando lhe o cabelo confortavelmente, até que pouco a pouco foi escutando que os soluços assustados de Harry se foram fazendo menos audíveis até se converter em um suave respirar que significava um bem-vindo sonho. Mesmo assim, não o soltou, ficou com ele até que pela madrugada lhe escutou se mover agitado enquanto dormia e teve que se aferrar quando o garoto se incorporou gritando, de novo com a respiração acelerada e seus olhos desorbitados pelo terror.

Severus consolou-lhe com caricias doces e pacientes, esperando sem falar a que Harry pudesse o fazer. Os olhos de Harry moviam-se enlouquecidos de um lado a outro, parecia buscar algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era, e se revolvia na cama como um leão enjaulado até que finalmente ficou quieto a metade dela, sentado sobre suas pernas e apertando com suas mãos trémulas a manta baixo dele.

\- Sei como se sente. –disse-lhe Severus sujeitando-lhe do queixo para fazer que o olhasse. - E pelo mesmo, Harry, posso dizer-te que ainda que não o esquecerá, aprenderá a viver com isso.

\- Não… não poderei. –negou com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu não queria matar a ninguém, Severus, e vi como alguém morria por minha culpa, por esse maldito raio que jamais devi invocar!

\- Era ele ou você.

\- Pois tivesse sido eu! –gritou enlouquecido. - Agora sei que tivesse preferido morrer antes que sentir isto! Não gosto, não posso o suportar!

\- Harry…

\- Essas vozes não se vão. –disse olhando paranoico a todos os lados. - Dizem que não se irão nunca… posso o escutar a ele sabe?... a Tom. Posso ouvir seu grito de morte repetindo-se uma e outra vez uma e outra vez!

\- É só produto de sua mente… ele já se foi, Harry, já não pode te molestar.

\- Como lhe faço para não as ouvir, Severus? –perguntou chorando com desespero. - Seu grito retumba em meu cérebro… dói demasiado para poder suportá-lo mais tempo.

\- Pensa em mim… não diz que me ama? Pois tenta que só isso habite em sua mente.

\- Isso dói também… Tom diz que você não me quer e tem razão, ele diz que está aqui por lástima e isso me dá medo… Já não quero o escutar, Severus, quero morrer melhor! Prefiro morrer-me já!

\- Harry…

\- Já não tem caso, Severus! Você está com Abbatelli, Voldemort está morto, e eu não quero escutar mais estas vozes… já não tem caso seguir vivendo, quero morrer já!

Severus guardou silêncio, olhava a Harry voltar a balançar seu corpo e levar-se as mãos aos ouvidos em uma vã tentativa para não escutar as vozes que o torturavam. Sua alma avariou-se ao dar-se conta da grande fragilidade que o valente Gryffindor tinha ocultado sempre, seu rogo pela morte lhe chegava à alma, também não queria o ver sofrer … Severus recordou angustiado que eles dois jamais teriam um futuro onde estivessem juntos, onde pudessem amanhecer um ao lado do outro, se dando nos bons dias com um beijo para em seguida realizar os labores quotidianos e se sorrir de vez em quando… recordou que nunca ia poder lhe dizer quanto o amava e que jamais se veria com ele em um altar unindo suas almas para a eternidade. Seus próprios olhos se anegaram ante a angústia desses pensamentos, de repetir-se uma vez mais que não tinha esperança para eles e sendo consciente como nunca em sua vida do que significava a palavra "jamais".

\- Harry… espera-me aqui.

\- Não!... Não me deixe sozinho, te suplico, Severus! –pediu aferrando aterrorizado.

\- Não me demorarei, te prometo.

\- Não, não, faz favor, pelo que mais queira, não me deixe agora!

Harry realmente parecia temer que alguém chegasse a lastima-lo ainda mais assim que Severus se marchasse, só sua presença tinha fato possível amortecer as vozes e a ideia de se separar dele era assustadoramente.

\- Bem… então, veem comigo.

\- A onde?

\- Já o verá, não pergunte nada e confia em mim… o faz?

Harry assentiu conseguindo emular um pequeno sorriso e baixou da cama ajudado por Severus. Durante um momento caminharam entre as penumbras do castelo de madrugada. Harry não se soltava do braço de Severus, ainda olhando desconfiado a seu ao redor, sobressaltando-se ocasionalmente por algum ruído que lhe parecia ouvir ou por alguma sombra emergindo dos rincões. Finalmente Severus decidiu levá-lo em braços, assim evitaria mais sustos, Harry escondeu a cara no peito de Severus e já não voltou a se inquietar, pelo menos até que sentiu que o professor voltava ao baixar. Então atreveu-se a revisar onde estavam e aturdido viu como Severus passava três vezes por uma parede… até esse momento não sabia que ele pudesse chegar a conhecer a sala precisa. Esqueceu-se de perguntar qualquer dúvida quando o professor lhe tendeu a mão lhe convidando a atravessar com ele a porta que se tinha formado na fria parede.

Um tímido sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Harry, estavam em uma habitação pequena, de cortinas de veludo vermelho escuro, alumiada tenuemente pelo fogo de uma lareira onde grossos troncos crepitavam entre flash dourados. Muitos almofadas e almofadões de suave seda e veludo branco encontravam-se cobrindo um espaço em frente ao fogo. Rosas prateadas que jamais tinha visto em sua vida inundavam um par enormes jarrões colocados estrategicamente para que seu aroma a sândalo e gardênias chegasse com discrição à cada ponto da habitação.

\- É… belíssimo. –comentou Harry e sua voz tremia menos.

\- Que bom que goste porque o pensei especialmente para de ti. –disse-lhe tomando uma rosa para dar-lhe com um sorriso que a Harry lhe provocou um estremecimento.

\- Porque? –perguntou confundido aceitando a rosa,

\- Porque… amo-te.

Harry alegrou-se de que tivesse almofadões depois dele, jamais esperou escutar essas palavras e o impacto que teve lhe fez perder força em suas pernas tendo que se deixar cair sentado sem deixar de olhar a Severus com o verde de seus olhos ressurgindo nas penumbras e brilho intenso neles. Aquelas simples duas palavras, menores que nenhuma outra, conseguiram apagar por completo todo o ruído de sua consciência… teve silêncio ao fim, e teve esperança.

\- Diga que não é uma broma.

\- Não é. –respondeu ajoelhando-se em frente a ele, se permitindo o olhar como sempre quis o fazer. - Amo-te!

\- Severus…

\- Amei-te desde faz tempo, nunca me atrevi a te o dizer porque…

Severus já não pôde dizer seu porque, Harry se lançou para ele para beija-lo e nesta ocasião não lhe impediu, lhe correspondeu como a primeira vez, como sempre sonhou. Lentamente foi recostando-o sobre os almofadões enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam a camisa do pijama que Harry levava posto.

\- Severus… -gemeu Harry prazenteiramente. -… não estou sonhando, verdade?

\- Não, amor, nenhum dos dois sonha… Te amo, Harry, te amo mais que nada no mundo!

\- E…

\- Esquece-te de tudo, Harry, neste momento só estamos você e eu, nada mais importamos nós e nada nos voltará a separar.

\- Sim, Severus, eu também te amo e não quero me separar jamais de ti!

Severus sorriu-lhe brevemente antes de voltar a saborear esses juvenis lábios que tanto tinha estranhado, estava disposto a tudo, já nada se importava, acabaria por sempre com qualquer coisa que lhe impedia estar juntos.

Harry já não pensava, só em Severus, aquilo era o mais maravilhoso que lhe tinha sucedido em sua vida e era imensamente feliz sendo beijado pelo homem que amava tanto. Todo seu ser vibrou emocionado quando Severus conduziu seus lábios até seu pescoço, com sua língua lhe fazia acordar à sensualidade, era ditoso sabendo que nessa ocasião já tudo seria diferente… ao fim Severus lhe tinha confessado que o amava e lhe prometia que iam estar juntos, nada podia ser melhor.

Com algo de timidez, Harry imitou a Severus e levou suas mãos para a interminável abotoadura da túnica de seu professor. De vez em quando se olhavam e sorriam ante a frustração de Harry por não poder ir mais rápido, mas até essas pequenas dificuldades aumentavam a excitação que os embargava.

Por uns segundos Harry abandonou seu trabalho quando Severus terminou de lhe tirar a camisa e se dedicou a beijar-lhe o peito com veneração. Dedicou uns minutos a sugar suavemente a cada mamilo de Harry, enquanto a outra acariciava-a de tal maneira que imediatamente estas reagiram erguendo-se, e o garoto removendo em seu lugar com absoluto deleite. Novamente Severus empreendeu seu caminho para abaixo, ocupando mais tempo em beijar e lamber esse pequeno umbigo que se tinha imaginado infinidade de vezes, agora que podia o ver lhe parecia do mais adorável e o amava tanto como a seu dono, lhe fez saber na cada uma de suas caricias, umedecendo com sua saliva, saboreando-o longamente enquanto suas mãos iam se deslizando pela tersa pele de Harry, percebendo sua textura, seu calor, suas linhas.

Severus sorriu ao sentir a excitação de Harry pronunciando-se por embaixo de seu pijama, oprimindo lhe o peito enquanto lambia seu estômago, e então ele mesmo se encarregou de terminar de desabotoar sua túnica. No entanto, Harry não estava disposto a ficar sem fazer nada e se incorporando um pouco, olhou com admiração o varonil torso de Severus enquanto lhe percorria em uma caricia que terminava em seus já erguidos mamilos.

Severus voltou a recosta-lo, e lhe beijou longa e profundamente, recordando novamente seu primeiro beijo, tremendo agora ao sentir as mãos trémulas de Harry se posar timidamente sobre sua cintura, era trêmulo sentir seus dedos sobre sua pele nua. Deixou de beija-lo quando notou um discreto brinco de Harry com o cós de sua calça, lhe sorriu ante sua travessura, mas ele também podia jogar.

\- Atreve-te a tirar?

Harry assentiu emocionado pelo repto e colocando a Severus de costas sobre o colchão, mordeu-se o lábio inferior contendo sua alegria e nervosismo, mas não renunciaria ao desafio imposto. Desabrochou a calça deslizando lentamente a bragueta, conseguindo que Severus gemesse expectante. Ao sentir que o homem levantava seu quadril não o pensou duas vezes e deslizou a roupa para abaixo, suas pupilas se abriram ao máximo ante o que via, não soube que dizer nem que fazer até que ouviu um toque misturado com um gemido que lhe fez exalar o ar contido. Levou seus dedos para a entreperna de Severus para acariciar lhe… era tão suave, tão quente, tão viril.

Os dedos de Harry aumentaram o desejo do Professor, considerou muito cedo para pedir-lhe que fizesse algo mais que acariciar, era melhor lhe fazer desfrutar e lhe emocionava saber que seria o primeiro e o único que o faria. Imitando o movimento de Harry, agora ele o recostou sobre os fofos almofadões e o fazendo levantar um pouco seu quadril lhe tirou a calça de seu pijama junto com a roupa interior. Foi-lhe sumamente erótico ver que o garoto se corava visivelmente, ainda que guiando por seus instintos e o desejo que sentia, não se absteve de levantar um pouco sua pélvis em um franco oferecimento a realizar o que se morria por experimentar.

Harry arqueou as costas e o pescoço ao sentir a língua de Severus percorrendo lhe toda a longitude de seu inchado membro, gemia extasiado ao o sentir lhe acariciar os testículos com suas mestres mãos, pondo mais carinho e dedicação em isso do que inclusive lhe tinha visto pôr ao preparar alguma de suas amadas poções.

\- Isto é… delicioso. –gemeu Harry voluptuosamente ao sentir um suave beijo na ponta de seu pênis.

\- Concordo. –respondeu Severus descendo até encher sua boca. - É extraordinário!

\- Não deixe de fazer nunca, Severus… me encanta!

Severus sorriu a médias, não tinha pensado se deter, ansiava provar o sabor da virilidade de Harry e se esmerou por lamber, sugar e brincar com a cada parte de seus genitais para o fazer chegar ao êxtase. Sentia os suaves dedos do garoto afundar-se em sua cabeleira em cálidas caricias, estremecendo-se ao percebê-los roçando suas orelhas ou a pele de seu rosto. Notava divertido como Harry se resistia a ejacular, era um jogo excitante e enlouquecedor, a cada um ansiando o desfrutar até que já não se pudesse mais.

Finalmente Harry foi vencido e um chorro de sêmen caiu na boca de Severus enquanto o garoto era presa de sensuais espasmos pós ejaculatórios. Mas Severus não se deteve, retirou as mãos de Harry entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele para lamber e continuou lambendo até que não ficou nem uma sozinha gota, e ainda que o pene de Harry já não estava tão duro isso não o desanimou, regressou a beijar-lhe nos lábios, sorrindo ao notar a cara de estupefação de Harry ao provar seu próprio sabor, ainda tinham tantas coisas que não sabia sobre sexo, mas Severus lhe ensinava muito bem, e a cada coisa que lhe fazia resultava mais excitante que a anterior.

Harry sentiu como a mão de Severus se dirigia novamente a seu pênis, e com verdadeira habilidade começou a masturba-lo, não podia o crer, mas o contato desses dedos, e ademais o sentir a firme ereção do mago esfregando contra seu corpo conseguiram que uma nova excitação surgisse dentro dele. Seu pênis voltava a encher-se como se tivesse fuga, podia o sentir erguer-se com uma rapidez espantosa.

\- Severus… vai a…

\- Sim… o farei. –respondeu sabendo ao que Harry se referia. - Não tenha medo, não se me esquece que é sua primeira vez e te juro que será especial, amor.

\- Não tenho medo… mas sim me sinto raro. –confessou abrumado. - Ainda que desejei-o desde que soube quanto amo-te, não posso achar que o vá fazer.

\- Sempre é assim a primeira vez, mas quando me tenha dentro…

\- Ter-te dentro? –repetiu sonhadoramente. - Sim, Severus, isso quero! Quero ter-te dentro de mim, quero que me tome e ser seu para sempre! Só seu!

\- Sim, Harry… só meu, e eu também, a partir deste momento sou só seu.

O mago maior incorporou-se ligeiramente e separando as pernas de Harry ajoelhou-se entre elas… ao o ver, a audaz Gryffindor se desfez de qualquer repressão e deixou cair os joelhos aos lados se mostrando totalmente ante Severus, ainda que nada impediu que sua cara adquirisse um tom escarlata que fazia jogo com as cortinas. Severus sorriu e aproveitando a disponibilidade de Harry introduziu um dedo dentro dele para o preparar. Dessa forma conseguiu que o garoto gemesse se mordendo os lábios enquanto suas mãos se aferravam à suavidade dos almofadões. Vê-lo fazer isso aumentou a delirante ação de Severus, quem introduziu outro dedo mais e finalmente um terceiro. Tomou-se o tempo todo que creu necessário, não queria nenhum tipo de dor para Harry e ainda que este já dava mostras visíveis de querer algo mais, preferia esperar e dar dessa forma uma lembrança que o fizesse sempre feliz.

\- Severus… faz favor. –pediu Harry levantando seu quadril em busca de maior contato. - Isto é delicioso, mas…

\- Tranquilo, pequeno… sei o que faço. –respondeu tão doce que já não parecia ele mesmo. - Asseguro-te que é o melhor.

\- Sei, eu confio em ti, mas… te preciso, amor, preciso já me sentir parte de ti. Preciso sentir-me seu! Preciso que me tome sem medos, sem reservas, que faça de meu corpo o que tenha que fazer para que goze como nunca!

\- Gozo e desfruto com só te tocar.

\- É adorável, Severus… mas quero mais!

Severus sorriu ante a impaciência de Harry, e decidiu comprazê-lo, após tudo, cria ter conseguido seu propósito já, o garoto estava o suficientemente preparado para que não sentisse demasiadas as moléstias da primeira intrusão. De todos os modos empregou um pequeno feitiço que lhe faria as suprimir por completo sem minguar a sensibilidade ao prazer… outro invento do que se orgulhava que se lhe tivesse ocorrido, porque agora sabia que tinha sido imaginado para Harry.

Harry sorriu emocionado ao sentir a ponta do pene de Severus acariciando sua entrada, rodeou-lhe pela cintura com suas pernas, mas Severus levantou-lhe a direita colocando-lhe sobre seu ombro, nesse momento Harry alegrou-se da flexibilidade que tinha adquirido em suas práticas esportivas, ainda que se esqueceu de todo quando começou a se sentir lentamente invadido. A sensação era única, olhou a Severus aos olhos, ambos ligados com o mesmo sentimento de amor e já nenhum quis demorar mais o momento. Snape sorriu ao sentir como Harry se estremecia no ponto em que conseguiu roçar a próstata do garoto durante seu trajeto até o mais profundo de Harry. Este respirava agitado ante a excitação que aumentava até pontos que nunca creu possíveis, e tudo se nublou a seu ao redor quando Severus investiu com mais potência.

\- Oh, meu Deus! –exclamou Harry feliz de poder ter chegado vivo até esse dia. - Faça outra vez, Severus, faz favor… uma vez mais.

\- Quantas vezes queira. –respondeu sorrindo-lhe enquanto fazia da cada investida um deleite para o garoto cujo rosto refletia o prazer que sentia com a cada roce, Severus também luzia radiante, emocionado e profundamente apaixonado… pouco a pouco fez mais forte seu empurre, sustentou os quadris de Harry com suas mãos para poder adentrar-se mais, sem deixar de medir a intensidade com que o fazia, Severus chocava sua pélvis contra a de Harry tentando não lastima-lo mas enfatizando vigorosamente a cada vez que retrocedia um pouco para voltar entrar e conseguir que esse gesto de pleno êxtase não se retirasse das facções do rapaz.

\- Não se detenha nunca, Severus… -gemeu Harry. -… não deixe de me fazer me sentir tão amado como agora… faz favor, não se detenha nunca.

Severus sorriu tudo o que lhe permitia a euforia do momento, mas sabia que essa petição não poderia ser. Aguentou o mais que pôde, sem lhe importar o cansaço, seguiu empurrando, seguiu invadindo por vários minutos mais até chegar quase ao esgotamento, queria fazer desfrutar a Harry o tempo todo possível. Mas quando soube que seu limite estava a ponto de chegar, levou sua mão até a ereção de Harry que todo esse tempo esteve acariciando seu ventre na cada movimento e lhe masturbou conseguindo dessa forma que o garoto lhe olhasse como se fosse um ser supremo no universo. Por fim, no meio de uma forte investida, Harry se convulsionou apertando a Severus mais contra seu corpo enquanto suas paredes faziam o mesmo com o membro do homem que amava. Severus se descarregou violenta e abundantemente dentro de Harry quem gritou ante a sensação que lhe provocou sentir esse líquido quente e suave em seu interior enquanto ele umedecia a mão de Severus com o seu próprio.

Snape deixou-se cair suavemente sobre o rapaz, ambos respiravam acelerados ainda. O homem maior resistia-se a abandonar o corpo que o tinha acolhido com tanto amor, era uma doce bênção se sentir estreitado ainda dentro dessas lubrificadas paredes, e Harry não protestava, ao invés, parecia feliz dessa decisão, pois quando um par de minutos depois começou a sentir a retirada emitiu um terno gemido de abandono.

\- Como se sente? –perguntou Severus acariciando lhe o rosto suado enquanto lhe despejava o cabelo umedecido da frente.

\- Cansado, agitado, trêmulo… mas mais feliz do que jamais me senti. –respondeu Harry com um brilhante sorriso. - Suspeito que assim que amanheça não vou a poder nem me mover, Severus, meus músculos se sentem batidos e relaxados ao mesmo tempo, são sensações tão formosas como contraditórias. Ainda que algo me diz que este exercício me manterá em forma, talvez não será necessária uma dieta tão estrita para baixar de importância.

\- De que fala? –perguntou divertido.

\- Não quero que me siga vendo gordo.

\- Harry, você não tem nem uma grama a mais… é perfeito como está!

\- Uma vez, no comedor, sugeriste-me que devia me pôr a dieta.

\- Nunca te deste conta que só buscava pretextos para cruzar palavra contigo? –disse sorrindo-lhe. - Perdoa-me por ter sido demasiado agressivo às vezes, mas sentia-me torpe e ainda que fosse restando-te pontos ou castigando-te, precisava alguma desculpa para acercar-me a ti… Nessa ocasião te confesso que me senti zeloso de que Abbatelli pudesse te falar e te sorrir, eu também queria que me sorrisse, mas era impossível, de modo que o único que ficava era dizer qualquer tolice para que me olhasse, para chamar um pouquinho sua atenção.

\- Severus, nunca me imaginei isso. –respondeu lisonjeado.

\- Pois é verdade… nunca o disse em sério. –assegurou acariciando lhe os lábios com a ponta de seus dedos. - É só que sou um idiota.

\- Para valer gosta assim? –questionou sorrindo-lhe apaixonado.

\- Muito!... Amo-te. –disse-lhe roçando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

\- Eu também te amo. –respondeu com um forte abraço. - E justo quando achei que minha vida já não fazia sentido, me diz o que mais ansiava escutar e me dá ademais, a felicidade de me fazer seu… obrigado.

\- Eu sou quem deveria te agradecer… não me atrevia nem a imaginar neste momento, mas o desejei desde faz tanto que agora me parece estar em um sonho.

\- Desde quando, Severus? –perguntou-lhe olhando aos olhos. - Desde quando te apaixonaste de mim?

\- Não o sei com exatidão… desde quarto, creio, talvez desde terceiro.

\- Severus, em terceiro tinha treze anos! –exclamou se corando.

\- Acha que não me repetia mil vezes ao dia? –respondeu sorrindo-lhe. - Sentia-me um pervertido, mas era impossível não me sentir zeloso quando apareceu esse pulgoso em sua vida… eu queria que me quisesse como a ele, não, mais que a ele! mas não tinha nenhuma esperança. Depois, em quarto ano, por Merlin que tem sido o pior de todos!... sempre temeroso de que algo te passasse durante alguma das provas, te querendo ajudar mas sem saber como, não me ficou mais remédio que confiar em sua capacidade e orar para que meu pequeno não saísse ferido.

\- Seu pequeno? –repetiu divertido.

\- É nauseabundamente sentimental, reconheço, mas a cada madrugada que acordava umedecido por sonhar contigo e com a consciência me partindo em pedaços por ter esses sonhos com um quase menino me fez terminar chamar desse modo.

\- Severus… -chamou-lhe enternecido pelo amor que lhe mostrava.

\- Acho que foi em quinto quando reconheci plenamente o que sentia. Foi quando regressou o pulgoso, quando sabia que passavas suas férias com ele, que o abraçava e via em suas classes de oclumência todo o carinho que lhe tinha… juro que o odiei ainda mais, Harry, e te peço perdão por isso!

\- Entendo que lhe odiasse por todo o que te fizeram quando jovens.

\- Aquilo já era coisa do passado, meu presente era você ainda que jamais o soubesse. Quando morreu seu padrinho me senti mal, não por ele, por suposto, meu maior desejo era ir a seu lado e te consolar, mas não me sentia com direito, e decidi permanecer na sombra, fugindo covardemente de sua segura rejeição, não tivesse podido suportar que me recordasse seu ódio nesse momento.

\- Se eu tivesse sabido, Severus, talvez não…

\- Não tente ser amável comigo, Harry. –interrompeu lhe beijando-o novamente. – você me odiava, e com toda razão, minha confusão e meu papel como espião não me permitia te dizer nada e isso me frustrava e terminava exagerando mais meu suposto ódio por ti. Compreendo que me detestasse, o que não entendo é como terminaste se apaixonando de mim….Sou demasiados anos maior que você, poderia ser seu pai.

\- Nem diga! –exclamou fazendo um gesto de repulsão. - Morro-me, por Deus que me morro!

Severus sorriu enquanto Harry se aconchegava esfregando sobre o peito do maior. Durante uns segundos permaneceram na mesma posição, em silêncio. Harry percebendo a respiração de Severus sobre sua orelha, e o professor, estremecendo com os dedos brincalhões de Harry que desenhavam em suas costas frases de amor.

\- Eu também sou feliz. –disse Severus de repente.

\- Eh? –perguntou olhando aos olhos.

\- Isso escrevia, que é feliz… e eu também o sou.

Harry sorriu ao inteirar-se que Severus tinha estado adivinhando o que escrevia em sua pele, mas em seguida seu rosto voltou a ensombrecer-se.

\- Sentes-te mau? –perguntou Severus preocupado.

\- Não, é só que… Que foi o que passou? Porque o raio não se deteve?

\- Não o sei. –respondeu voltando a estreita-lo contra si, pressionado de sentir que novamente chorava. - É seu primeiro Avada, talvez é mais poderoso do que nos imaginamos, foi mais forte que ele, e não sabe quanto me alegro disso.

\- Nunca… nunca em minha vida voltarei a invocar essa horrível maldição. –prometeu-se angustiado antes de voltar a olhar a seu agora amante. - Severus, antes de morrer, Voldemort disse algo, tudo é muito confuso para mim, não recordo que era, mas se referia a ti… que era?

\- Já não importa, amor… esquece tudo o que passou. Fiquemo-nos somente nós dois nesta habitação de acordo?

Harry assentiu voltando a aconchegar a seu lado. Severus fechou os olhos um segundo para não pensar mais nisso. Ademais, Harry precisava esquecer por completo, de modo que armando-se de valor, voltou a sorrir enquanto mordiscava suavemente o lóbulo da orelha de Harry.

\- Mas não me disse, Harry… você desde quando se apaixonou de mim?

\- Não sei… talvez também em terceiro. –respondeu conseguindo esquecer-se de Voldemort. - Senti-me tão culpado por enviar-te esse expelliarmus na casa dos gritos, também te peço perdão por isso. Ou quiçá em quarto, quando vi sua imagem no espelho do falso Moody e soube que tudo ia sair bem, pois já vinha em caminho de me ajudar. Talvez em quinto, quando senti essas cocegas no estômago quando me disseram que me daria classes particulares… não sei, mas depois, quando vi como esse estúpido Veela te paquerava descaradamente fazendo que os ciúmes me carcomeram, não entendia bem o que sentia… até que me beijou, então meu cérebro pareceu acordar de um letargo profundo, soube que já não poderia viver sem ti, que te amava com a alma… e a propósito, porque me recusou e se foste com Ângelo?

\- Achei que era o melhor para os dois, sobretudo para ti.

\- Mas não o quer… verdade? –perguntou temeroso.

\- Não, Harry, sinto um afeto muito especial por ele, não te posso negar, mas somente amo a um homem e esse é a ti… e amanhã mesmo Abbatelli o saberá.

\- Para valer? –questionou ilusionado. - Não voltará a me deixar por ele?... Faz favor promete que me vai amar sempre, que não se afastará de mim jamais!

\- Sempre te amarei, Harry… eu prometo. Estaremos juntos pela eternidade.

\- Sim… isso quero. –respondeu dando um longo bocejo de cansaço.

\- Tem sono?

\- Sinto-me cansado, mas não quero dormir, quero falar contigo, saber tudo de ti, Severus… me resisto a me dormir.

\- Já sabe que te amo e isso é o mais importante. Agora será melhor que descanse, no dia não demora em chegar e prefiro que esteja dormindo.

\- Porque?... gostaria de ir a ver o amanhecer contigo.

\- Proponho-te algo… espera aqui um momento.

Severus pôs-se de pé e caminhou para um estante próximo, dava as costas a Harry quem não deixava do olhar com embelezo, Severus tinha o corpo mais formoso do que tivesse imaginado e seu desnudez lhe fascinava, por um momento pensou no atingir para lhe pedir que voltasse ao amar, mas decidiu esperar a saber o que o homem lhe preparava. Aproveitando que Harry não podia o ver de frente, Severus fechou os olhos se concentrando em pedir o que precisava, quando os abriu tinha em frente a sim um par de copas com um líquido borbulhante e cristalino, e junto a elas um par de frasquinhos de cristal, o primeiro deles contendo uma substância azul claro, o segundo, um material oleoso negro.

Esvaziou a cada uma nas respectivas taças, nenhuma das duas evidenciava o conteúdo, suas cores e sabores permaneceram intactos. Um triste sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Severus, mas que mudou automaticamente a outra mais feliz quando girou sobre si mesmo sustentando uma taça na cada mão.

\- Gosta de champanhe? –perguntou caminhando de regresso junto a Harry.

\- Nunca a provei… mas sem dúvida alguma não acho que goste mais que de você. –respondeu fincando sua mirada em certa parte da anatomia de Severus que até fazia uns minutos se tinha encravado dentro de seu corpo.

\- Não seja avoaçado, amor. –lhe repreendeu docemente ao dar-se conta de onde estavam os olhos de Harry. - Agora é tempo de brindar por nosso amor… toma. –disse oferecendo-lhe a taça que sustentava em sua mão direita.

\- De acordo, brindemos… mas promete-me que em um dia nos amanheceremos junto ao lago para ver sair o sol sim?

\- Terá uma eternidade para isso.

Harry sorriu assentindo e tomou sua taça. Severus chocou os dois cristais e fingiu dar um pequeno sorvo à sua enquanto Harry bebia tudo, comprovando que o champanhe não estava nada mau. Quando viu a taça vazia do rapaz, Severus se lançou sobre ele para beija-lo apaixonadamente, Harry lhe correspondeu com a mesma veemência, mas se retirou quando sentiu um sabor salgado.

\- Que sucede? –perguntou assustado enquanto secava com suas mãos o rosto de Severus. - Porque chora?

\- Porque sou feliz… porque agora sei que nada nem ninguém me separará jamais de ti.

Severus deixou as duas taças junto a eles e aferrando-se ao corpo de Harry esperou pacientemente a que o ligeiro sedante que pusesse na bebida do garoto lhe fizesse acabar com sua vontade de não se dormir. Sorriu ao escutar como a respiração de Harry se fazia compassada ao cair em um quase natural e sereno sono, era feliz sabendo que a morte não lhe chegaria de maneira dolorosa… então esvaziou o conteúdo de sua taça de um sozinho gole a deixando já sem rastros do veneno a um lado, fechou os olhos e voltou a se abraçar de Harry sem deixar nem um oco entre eles, esperando que o final lhe chegasse junto ao do ser que amava tanto.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*


	15. Desilusão

Era uma sensação de paz absoluta, ter conhecido a felicidade de sentir-se amado por quem tinha-se chegado a idolatrar, acordar em seus braços depois de ter feito o amor freneticamente. Harry sorria em seu mundo de sonho e fascinação, nada podia ser melhor, sentia as mãos de Severus o rodeando por sua cintura de maneira possesiva e amorosa… e de repente, uma luz que o fez abrir as pálpebras com terror, uma voz que já não queria voltar a ouvir jamais pronunciando um feitiço.

\- Obliviate!

Harry girou-se rapidamente sentindo o coração deter-se abruptamente. Ângelo estava aí com eles, apontando ainda a um inconsciente Severus. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Harry ao compreender o que acabava de suceder, era demasiado horrível para o crer, mas era verdadeiro.

\- Que lhe fizeste, imbecil?! –gritou saltando sobre um furioso Ângelo. - É um maldito, idiota, vou matar-te!

\- Obliviate! –gritou Ângelo apontando agora ao rapaz enquanto retrocedia.

Harry não levava sua varinha, nem ideia em onde tinha ficado depois de ter perdido sua roupa, mas graças a sua agilidade conseguiu esquivar o feitiço.

\- Odeio-te, Harry Potter! –gritou Ângelo com lágrimas nos olhos. - Mas serei eu quem não te permita te sair com a sua!... Crucio!

Harry não conseguiu escapar e se retorceu no solo gemendo de dor ante a poderosa maldição do abandonado Veela. Lutava por não gritar ainda que temia que não ia poder se conter por muito tempo… a dor era insuportável.

\- Vai sofrer como nunca por ter se atrevido a pôr suas mãos sobre ele! Juro-te!

\- Não o toque! –ordenou-lhe ao momento de ver-se libertado da maldição, pois Ângelo deixou-lhe para ir por Severus.

\- É meu, posso fazer com ele o que queira e agora mesmo me levarei daqui! Ele nunca saberá o que passou entre vocês e tudo voltará a ser como antes!

\- Severus ama-me!

\- É um estúpido ingênuo, isso não é verdadeiro, somente quis se deitar contigo, mas nada mais! Posso perdoar-lhe, após tudo, é pior que uma mulherzinha se oferecendo a todo momento!

Ao ver que Ângelo estava a ponto de se marchar com Severus e ele não via sua varinha por nenhum lado, Harry sentiu que a coragem e a raiva se diminuíam ante o medo que o embargo por Severus.

\- Ângelo, não faça isto, faz favor! –suplicou desesperado. - Severus não te quer!

\- Isso te disse? –respondeu sorrindo-lhe irônico. - Pois mentiu-te, claro que me quer, como supõe você que pude os encontrar?... Não tem sido o único para o que tem criado esta habitação, Harry.

\- Mentiroso, não te creio nada!

\- Não me interessa… me vou e o levo comigo.

Harry lançou-se para ele quando viu que o sustentava em braços, mas Ângelo fez um esforço para lhe enviar outro Obliviate, novamente Harry o esquivou, não ia permitir que lhe fizessem esquecer dessa noite.

\- Combina-te com sua maldita memória! –gritou-lhe Ângelo furioso. - Será o único que tenha dele, se conforma, maldito promiscuo!

\- Não deixarei que te leve!

\- Se não quer que morra vai ter que te ficar calado!

Harry tomou aquilo como uma aterradora ameaça e o medo lhe paralisou. Viu como Ângelo cobriu o corpo de Severus com uma coberta para lhe levar. Tentou segui-lo, mas o Veela continuou enviando-lhe todo tipo de feitiços, alguns conseguiu esquiva-los, amaldiçoava não saber onde estava sua varinha, dessa forma poderia se defender, buscou afanosamente a seu redor, isso o distraiu e um dos raios lhe colou direto no tórax. Ângelo aproveitou que Harry ficava sem sentido para sair correndo o mais que lhe permitia o peso do corpo de Severus, se resistia a levita-lo, o apertava contra seu peito sentindo um pânico enorme por não conseguir o salvar.

O mais a pressa que pôde, Ângelo conduziu a Severus para seu despacho, aí o colocou suavemente sobre um cadeirão. Foi para as estantes e com algo de nervosismo selecionou um frasco que continha um espesso líquido ambarino que posteriormente deu a Severus para que bebesse. Apesar de que lhe custou trabalho pela inconsciência do homem, não se deteve até que não teve ficado nada da solução. Respirou fundo esperando que isso desse resultado e o mantivesse vivo enquanto realizava o contraveneno que Severus requeria.

Ângelo sacou o frasquinho que tinha tomado da sala precisa, o levou para uma mesa de trabalho onde se dispôs ao revisar, mal tinham ficado umas quantas gotas e tinha que as aproveitar ao máximo para reconhecer a cada um de seus ingredientes.

Levou-lhe um par de horas fazê-lo, mas por fim teve a fórmula do veneno que Severus tinha ingerido, lhe olhou sorridente, esperando poder reverter o processo no menor tempo possível, não podia perder nem um segundo, a bebida ambarina não funcionaria para sempre.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Quando Harry abriu os olhos olhou a seu ao redor tentando recordar onde estava, a lareira seguia acendida, mas não tinha ideia de quanto tempo tinha passado desde que…

\- Severus! –exclamou angustiado ao recordar que Ângelo lhe tinha levado inconsciente. - Tenho que ir com ele!

Rapidamente pôs-se em pé, buscou sua roupa para vestir-se e grunhiu ao descobrir sua varinha baixo um dos almofadões, onde tinha estado enquanto a precisava?... Tinha sido tão lento, por sua culpa Severus podia estar em perigo e isso não lhe perdoaria nunca!

Correu a todo o que lhe permitiam suas pernas, não se importava com o dor de seus músculos ante a vigorosa atividade da noite, sua prioridade era encontrar a Severus. Em seu caminho encontrou-se com alguns alunos que lhe olhavam intrigados, alguns com surpresa, mas não se deteve a averiguar o sucedido, baixou para as masmorras, usou sua varinha para adentrar-se na habitação de Severus… estava vazia, seu estômago se fez nodo.

Agora corria para o despacho, talvez pudesse o achar aí, ainda não amanhecia… estava confundido, que não tinha sucedido já quando Ângelo entrasse à sala dos requerimentos? Pensava isso sem deixar de correr, voltou a usar a varinha para abrir o despacho… nada outra vez. A sala de Poções também estava vazia, só lhe ficava um lugar ao qual ir e correu rumo à direção do Colégio, Dumbledore seguramente lhe ajudaria a encontrar a Severus. Ainda não chegava nem ao corredor onde se encontrava a gárgula quando sentiu que alguém o sujeitava do braço para atrair para um abraço que não esperava.

\- Harry, alegra-me tanto que esteja bem! –exclamou Dumbledore abraçando-lhe com alívio. - Faz horas que te buscávamos por todo o castelo, temíamos que tivesses feito alguma barbaridade.

\- O professor Snape? –perguntou arquejando cansado. - Onde está?

\- Severus?... ele e Ângelo se marcharam faz um par de horas, Harry.

\- Que?... A onde?

\- A Itália. Ambos continuavam muito lastimados pelo confronto com Tom e seus comensais, de modo que me pareceu boa ideia que fossem descansar longe.

\- Não!... Ângelo, não, faz favor!

Harry saiu correndo novamente deixando o Diretor perplexo ante a súplica que acabava de escutar, era algo que tinha escapado de sua sagacidade… de modo que Harry sentia algo por Ângelo?... lamentava-o tanto por ele, um amor impossível para um garoto que merecia a felicidade.

Harry saiu aos terrenos de Hogwarts, em seu alocada correria arrolou a vários de seus colegas, incluindo a Hermione e Ron que mal sim tiveram tempo para sorrir o ver são e salvo. Ele os ignorou por completo e não parou até chegar à grade de metal com os porcos alados a franqueando. Aí caiu de joelhos chorando desesperado, Ângelo tinha-o conseguido, levou-se a Severus com ele sem lhe importar nada… queria pensar que seria por pouco tempo, que Severus regressaria, falariam e tudo se solucionaria para bem, mas agora era muito doloroso saber que estava longe e não tinha ideia de quando voltaria ao ver.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Nos dias que passaram Harry os viveu na enfermaria, sempre calado e ausente do mundo. Recusava-se a falar até com o terapeuta que o diretor tinha levado especialmente para ele, não queria que lhe falassem de Voldemort, sua dor já não era por ele, e não se sentia com força de confessar o que tinha sucedido, sua prioridade era esperar o regresso de Severus. Dumbledore pensava que sua visível tristeza se devia à lonjura de Ângelo aunado a sua comoção pela destruição de Tom. Os demais simplesmente pensavam que estava esgotado e precisava repouso. Não regressou a classes e permaneceu na enfermaria o tempo que faltava para sair de férias natalinas. Esse pensamento lhe entristeceu mais, não as desfrutaria em companhia de Severus e chorava em silêncio sempre que se encontrava só.

Olhava melancólico a cada amanhecer que se filtrava pela janela…  _"Me prometeu que veríamos juntos os amanheceres, Severus… se lembrará de mim?... quanto terá afetado o obliviate de Abbatelli?... Nego-me a pensar que possas te ter esquecido de nossa noite juntos, não quero!"_

Aquela incerteza pressionava-o a cada dia mais, talvez Severus nem se lembrava do que sentia por ele… provavelmente Ângelo já lhe tinha lavado o cérebro todo esse tempo. Estava aprendendo a odiá-lo mais do que tinha detestado a Voldemort… mas já se encarregaria de lhe dar seu merecido.

Durante as férias Harry foi levado à Toca para que as passasse com os Weasley, ele tinha protestado debilmente, preferia a enfermaria, pensando que estando em Hogwarts poderia se inteirar de quando Severus regressasse, ainda se aferrava à esperança de que isso sucedesse cedo. Ninguém pareceu o escutar, se sentia mau de ver as atenções de toda essa família para com ele quando o único que queria era ver a outra pessoa muito diferente a eles. Fez um esforço por sorrir um pouco, mas a cada vez custava-lhe mais trabalho consegui-lo, até que em um dia Hermione e Ron se lhe acercaram à cama onde descansava em silêncio.

\- Não quer vir a jogar um partido de quidditch conosco? –propôs Ron. - Assim pode relaxar-te um pouco, colega.

\- Sinto-me cansado… será outro dia, obrigado de todos os modos. –respondeu com um tênue sorriso.

\- Sempre está cansado, Harry. –comentou Hermione com preocupação. - Talvez deveríamos dizer ao Diretor para que envie a Pomfrey, ou levar a um médico, não acho que seja normal sua condição.

\- Não quero ver médicos… estou bem, só cansado.

\- Dá-me a impressão de que algo te preocupa, colega. –confessou Ron. - Não será talvez pelo professor Abbatelli?

\- Que tem que ver o professor Abbatelli? –questionou Hermione sem entender.

\- Nada. –apressou-se a responder Ron ao dar-se conta de seu indiscreto comentário. - Foi algo que disse sem pensar.

\- Seus pensamentos nunca têm lógica, Ronald, deveria poder os organizar melhor… Que pode relacionar a Harry com o professor Abbatelli? –questionou com altivez.

Harry incorporou-se de um salto para olhar pela janela, uma ideia tinha chegado de improviso ao escutar a discussão de seus amigos… ainda tinha seus pensamentos, dessa forma conseguiria que Severus recordasse, a esperança ressurgia com a força de um avassalador rio que devorava qualquer tristeza.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\**\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

O resto das férias Harry luzia feliz, era tão estranho a mudança, mas ninguém protestava, ao invés, sorriam ao o ver rir por qualquer tolice, de ver aceitar radiante ir de compras para os presentes de Natal, de dançar emocionado com todos durante a celebração de Noite Boa… Harry parecia outro e este era o que todos desejavam ver sempre.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Era ano novo, os jovens Weasley jogavam guerrilhas com Hermione e Harry, suspenderam a atividade quando Molly saiu a lhes avisar que Dumbledore acabava de chegar. Ante a menção do Diretor, Harry acentuou seu sorriso, sacudiu-se a neve enquanto corria ao interior, algo lhe dizia que nesse dia por fim teria notícias de Severus.

\- Professor Dumbledore! –saudou lhe Harry sem reprimir-se de ir abraçá-lo feliz.

\- Dá-me gosto ver-te tão contente, Harry. –assegurou o idoso correspondendo ao abraço. - Espero não ser ave de mau agouro com o que te tenho que dizer.

\- Que? –perguntou ensombrecendo seu rosto. - Que tem passado?

\- Nada mau, mas temos que regressar a Grimauld Place agora mesmo.

\- Porque?... Têm voltado o Professor Snape e Ângelo?

\- Não, mas… como sabes que se trata deles?

\- Sucedeu algo mau? –questionou sem responder-lhe.

\- Não, só estão fazendo algumas investigações no Londres Muggle, parece que alguns dos comensais que escaparam andam fazendo das suas, mas nada de que se preocupar, serão presa fácil para Severus.

\- Eu sei. –disse sorrindo orgulhoso do homem que amava.

\- Agora vamos, eles se reunirão conosco lá para nos dar a informação que precisamos. Talvez tenha que ir a Hogwarts baixo seu custodia, não queremos nos arriscar a que tentem te fazer nada.

Harry já não escutava nada, só se repetia mentalmente que nesse dia voltaria a ver a Severus, não quis se ir sem subir por suas coisas, era importante as levar consigo, sobretudo o penseira que tinha comprado sem lhe importar se gastar grande parte da herança de seus pais. Despediram-se dos Weasley que não entendiam porque não podiam acompanhar a Harry, mas acataram a decisão do diretor sem protestar, só Ron não dissimulava seu desgosto, ele queria averiguar se suas suposições sobre Harry e Ângelo eram acertadas, ainda que quase não tinha nenhuma dúvida de estar no correto.

Ao chegar a Grimauld Place a casa estava em silêncio, de modo que Harry subiu a sua habitação, deu-se um banho e mudou-se de roupa, usou uma calça escuro e uma camisa bege com vistas fazendo jogo com a calça. Ocupou o tempo todo necessário para amoldar bem seu cabelo e não luzisse tão desastroso, se felicitou pelo ter deixado crescer um pouco, isso facilitava o trabalho apesar de que ainda luzia algo desordenado, sua aparência era bem mais casual e atraente. Estava tão nervoso e emocionado por ver a Severus, não o fazia desde princípios de Novembro, que mal podia achar que já tinham passado tantas semanas.

Quando escutou uns ruídos procedentes do térreo, o coração lhe deu um viro quase doloroso, sujeitou seu Penseira e baixou correndo. Antes de entrar à cozinha foi ao estudo onde deixou a vasilha sobre a mesa. Ao sair pareceu-lhe escutar risos, sua pele arrepiou-se ao identificar a voz de Severus, e ao entrar toda sua alegria se esfumou dando passo ao monstro dos ciúmes.

Ângelo mantinha a Severus encurralado contra uma cadeira, sentado sobre ele, rindo divertido por algo que não lhe interessava saber. Dumbledore não lhes punha demasiada atenção estudando uns documentos que seus amigos lhe tinham levado. Severus foi o primeiro que viu a Harry parado na porta, seus olhos se alumiaram regressando a esperança para o garoto.

\- Potter!... –exclamou pondo-se de pé e libertando-se de Ângelo dessa forma, sem fixar-se que tinha estado quase a ponto de atirar ao solo ante seu ato efusivo. -… de modo que já passa bem, é bom o saber.

Harry não pôde responder, ao o ver erguido foi incapaz de fechar a boca. Severus ia vestido como muggle, com uma calça ajustado a seu corpo, um suéter verde de pescoço alto que convidava ao abraçar e complementando o vestuário, uma fina jaqueta de pele negra que o fazia luzir esplendorosamente sexy. Seu cabelo atado com uma fita negra em sua nuca, alguns cabelos algo despenteados, seguramente pelo brinco de Ângelo, mas que lhe davam um ar tão sensual que Harry sentiu que seu entreperna revivia depois de semanas de longa espera.

\- Está bem, Potter? –perguntou Severus olhando-lhe preocupado, ainda que sem mostrá-lo a ninguém mais que a ele. - Ficou-se mudo.

\- Será que Harry também nota o formoso que luzes assim? –interveio Ângelo beijando a seu companheiro possessivamente. - Não me quiseste crer, mas deixou muitos corações rompidos no mundo muggle.

\- É muito doce vê-los tão apaixonados, mas é importante que fale com você, Professor.

O tom imperativo de Harry que denotava os ciúmes que sentia fizeram que Albus levanta a vista e observasse a cena com interesse, que pretendia Harry querendo falar com Abbatelli?

\- Severus não tem nada que falar contigo. –respondeu Ângelo tão rude que chamou a atenção de Albus. Que sucedia aí? Não era com ele com quem Harry queria falar? Porque Ângelo tinha essa voz tão agressiva que nunca lhe tinha escutado?.

\- Não me interessa o que diga, Abbatelli! –respondeu Harry com a mesma agressividade.

\- Harry! –reclamaram-lhe Severus e Albus ao mesmo tempo, ainda que este último ainda mais confundido desde quando Severus chamava a Harry por seu nome?

\- Vamos falar e será agora mesmo e importo-me com um soberano amendoim se teu amorzinho se nega!

Harry caminhou para Severus e sujeitando da mão conduziu-o para a saída. Ângelo quis impedi-lo, mas depois de um segundo girou-se para sentar-se pacificamente em seu lugar. Dumbledore olhava à porta por onde tinham saído Harry com um dócil Severus que ele não reconhecia, e depois a um entristecido Ângelo que mantinha sua mirada sobre a caneca de chá… definitivamente algo estava ocorrendo entre esses três. Seria que Harry queria lhe dar ciúmes a Ângelo? Mas como se lhe ocorria o fazer com Severus quando todos sabiam que se odiavam a morte? E Severus, porque não se resistiu e deixou que Harry lhe levasse quando era óbvio que seu companheiro não estava nada contente com a ideia?... Albus propôs-se aclarar suas dúvidas, mas para isso devia falar primeiro com Severus, parecia que era o mais centrado em toda essa bagunça, ele poderia lhe ajudar a saber o que sucedia.

Harry conduziu a Severus para o estudo e fechou a porta depois deles, seu coração retumbava com violência dentro de seu peito, queria o abraçar e beija-lo até que já não pudessem mais, mas se conteve, primeiro tinha que saber quais tinham sido as afetações do Obliviate.

\- Para que me trouxeste aqui? –perguntou Severus com nervosismo. - Harry, isto não está bem, se quer continuar com suas travessuras está bem, mas não adiante de Abbatelli, ele não se merece que lhe tenha gritado dessa forma.

\- Abbatelli merece-se que o queime vivo. –murmurou para si mesmo.

\- Escutei-te. –lhe reprendia sem poder evitar ser carinhoso. - Escuta, se está enfadado porque marchei-me depois do sucedido com o Senhor Escuro quero dar-te uma explicação, Abbatelli sentia-se mau, pediu-me que o levasse com sua família e não pude me negar, eu sinto.

\- Ele te levou lá para te separar de mim.

\- Equivocas-te, Abbatelli não tem ideia do que sente, ele…

\- Do que sentimos! –aclarou apressadamente. - Eu sei que me ama, Severus, e sou muito feliz do saber!

\- Equivocas-te, não quero lastimar-te, mas tenho elegido a meu companheiro, achei que o tinha aceitado.

\- Aceitava-o, até que me confirmou de maneira inequívoca que a quem ama é a mim. –protestou sorrindo-lhe triunfante. - Recorda que foi me visitar à enfermaria depois de que acabasse com Tom?

\- Sim, recordo porque?

\- Ficou essa noite comigo.

\- Não, não foi assim. Quis ficar-me, mas depois regressou Abbatelli e tive que me ir com ele porque estava mau.

\- Não, isso é o que te fez pensar, Severus. Não pode me negar que não recorda o que passou essa noite.

\- Tenho algumas lagoas, é verdadeiro… como sabe isso?

\- Porque vi como Abbatelli te lançou um obliviate, quis fazer o mesmo comigo, mas o esquivei e…

\- Harry… que tolices está dizendo? –perguntou pacientemente. - Nada disso é verdade, quando acordei ao dia seguinte compreendi que me tinha ficado dormido cuidando de Abbatelli, ele ainda estava muito machucado e tive medo por ele, de modo que nos marchamos a Itália para que estivesse em uns dias com sua família, isso é tudo.

\- Não, te faltou a parte mais importante… o que passou antes do obliviate de Abbatelli.

\- E segundo você, que foi o que passou?

\- Esse é meu presente de Natal para ti. –respondeu sorrindo emocionado enquanto levava-o para o escritório. - Comprei este Penseira durante as férias, há uma lembrança mais que quero te obsequiar e que de seguro te encantará.

\- Uma lembrança?

\- Sim… vamos.

Severus deixou-se guiar por Harry para adentrar-se dentro do Penseira. Severus olhou aquela habitação sem reconhecê-la, não localizava em onde se encontravam.

\- É a sala precisa. –disse Harry ao notar sua mirada confundida. - Aqui trouxeste-me aquela noite e confessaste-me que me amava.

Severus ia protestar, mas nisso, a porta se abriu e entraram eles dois. Viu o rosto surpreendido de Harry ao ver a habitação, viu-se a si mesmo lhe obsequiando a rosa e lhe dizendo "Te amo".

\- Isto não pode ser real. –murmurou aturdido. - Eu não pude te ter dito algo assim.

\- Isso cries?... Olha o que ocorre a seguir.

Severus observou como beijava a Harry, como o recostava sobre os almofadões e começava ao despir. Pôde ver-se a si mesmo desfrutando dessa pele que tanto desejava, e não pôde mais. Saiu apressadamente do Penseira com Harry depois dele.

\- Não ficou a olhar a melhor parte. –disse Harry acercando lhe sedutoramente. - Fez-me o amor, Severus, repetiste-me muitas vezes que me amava, me prometeu que estaríamos juntos para sempre.

\- Não… não o creio. –respondeu separando-se tão bruscamente que Harry se inquietou.

\- Porque não quer me crer?... Estou-te mostrando!

\- Não sei como conseguiu que isto parecesse real… mas não é, eu sei que não é!

\- É real, Severus! Ambos vivemos a noite mais formosa de nossa vida, me confessou que me amava desde fazia tempo, que te sentia zeloso por Sirius, que sofreste por mim durante o torneio dos três magos, me disse tantas coisas!

\- Não sei como sabe isso, mas…

\- Já vê, o reconhece, sabe que não te estou mentindo, que o mentiroso é Ângelo!... Ele chegou enquanto dormíamos, te lançou um obliviate, quis me enviar outro a mim, mas falhou, me atacou com um crucio…

\- Isso não é verdade! –gritou enfadado. - Abbatelli não é capaz de fazer isso!

\- Sim ele é, estou-te dando a prova, segue olhando e verá do que é capaz de fazer esse Veela farsante!

\- Não olharei nada, sei que tudo é um engano de sua parte, Harry!

\- Severus!... Que demônios passa contigo? É que talvez essa nova aparência sua te secou o cérebro?... Entende que não te estou mentindo, não há forma de fazer!

\- Não sei que pretende com isto, mas o que eu sei é que jamais enganaria a Abbatelli com ninguém, e muito menos contigo!

Severus sentiu que a bochecha lhe ardia com a bofetada que recebeu de Harry com suas palavras, sabia que era um erro, mas se atreveu ao olhar. Os olhos verdes jamais tinham refletido tanta desilusão e ódio, deu um passo para ele, mas Harry retrocedeu, foi ao escritório, e tomando o Penseira entre suas mãos o arrojou ao solo onde se avariou em mil pedaços, os pensamentos ficaram flutuando debilmente… Severus podia se olhar afundando no corpo de Harry… Quanto tivesse gostado que fosse verdadeiro, mas sabia que isso não era possível!... Nessa viagem tinha estado pesquisando, não tinha escapatória do reclamo Veela, e ninguém quis falar de sua maldição, o só a nomear lhes alterava se recusando a seguir falando ante o próprio espanto de seus antigos costumes, falou com quanto Veela conheceu, sabia que nenhum estava inteirado de era uma vítima desse reclamo e portanto não podiam lhe mentir, se assegurou perfeitamente que não tivesse a mínima possibilidade de ser enganado até que finalmente decidiu que a busca tinha concluído… de modo que, suas palavras eram reais, nunca enganaria a Abbatelli com Harry sabendo que isso lhe significava a morte.

\- Fora de minha casa! –Ordenou Harry ao mesmo tempo que se agachado para olhar seus pensamentos com repulsão. - Odeio-te, entreguei-te minha vida e meu amor e não quer me crer, vale mais a palavra do sujo trapaceador que a minha, de modo que não quero voltar a te ver!

\- Deveria arrepender-te de tentar-me enganar assim... repito-te, jamais o faria!

\- Maldito! –gritou revolvendo com suas mãos os restos do Penseira para acabar com tudo. - Eu também não quero o recordar, eu devi deixar que Abbatelli me fizesse me esquecer de ti!... Odeio-te!

\- Lamento que todo terminasse assim, Harry… tivesse querido que compreendesse que não era necessário ser inimigos, mas não tolerarei mais coisas como esta.

\- Que dê o fora! Já!... Fora de minha vida, fora de minha casa, de meu coração… fora, Severus Snape, fora daqui!

Severus obedeceu e saiu dando um forte estrondo. Harry gritou furioso enquanto com sua varinha desfazia-se do Penseira que tinha comprado com tanta ilusão… tudo se tinha acabado, definitivamente já não queria saber nada de Severus Snape. Depois, quando o primeiro ataque de fúria passou, olhou para a porta e chorou mencionando o nome de quem tinha desaparecido por ela.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\


	16. A verdade do Veela

Severus chegou até a cozinha e tomando um pouco de pó flu jogou-os ao fogo fazendo brotar lumes verdes.

\- A onde vai? –perguntou Ângelo atingindo-o antes de que entrasse à lareira.

\- A Hogwarts, aqui não tenho nada que fazer. –respondeu sem voltar-se a olhá-lo, ainda com sua voz alterada pela discussão com Harry.

\- Severus não pode se ir. –interveio Dumbledore. –Tinha pensado pedir-te que escoltasses a Harry para o colégio, o perigo continua e só posso confiar em ti.

\- Não é conveniente, Albus, e Potter também não quererá, busca a alguém mais.

\- Ângelo?

\- Eu?... não, eu não. –negou-se o Veela com algo de nervosismo. –Ultimamente as coisas não andam bem entre Harry e eu, o viu, Albus, de modo que não me ponha em posição de suportar suas altaneiras.

\- Harry não pode ficar só em Grimauld Place e eu tenho que me ir.

\- Envia por Arthur, ou regressa-o à Toca. –sugeriu Severus com impaciência. - O fato é que nem Abbatelli nem eu o custodiaremos, Albus… Vamos, regressemos a Hogwarts de imediato.

Severus atravessou a lareira seguido por seu companheiro. Albus suspirou resignado, suas ocupações deviam esperar, agora ele seria o encarregado de custodiar a Harry. Nenhum dos três notou que Harry os tinha estado escutando depois da porta, com o coração a cada vez mais destroçado de se inteirar que Severus se recusava a cuidar mais dele… estava tão dominado pelo feitiço de Ângelo que não queria lhe crer pese a lhe ter dado provas fidedignas de que ele dizia a verdade.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry regressou a sua atitude calada e apática, refugiou-se em sua habitação sem falar com ninguém. Dumbledore mal conseguiu um tênue rosnado quando lhe comunicou que se iria com ele a Hogwarts essa mesma noite. Ao chegar ao castelo, Harry foi direto a sua Torre enquanto Dumbledore olhava-lhe intrigado… devia averiguar em seguida o que passava, fosse o que fosse, Harry estava sendo afetado sobremaneira e isso lhe preocupava. De modo que mandou chamar a Severus a seu escritório, era hora de que tivessem uma longa conversa.

O professor de poções apareceu-se uns poucos minutos depois, foi sentar-se em frente a mesa do Diretor de maneira profissional, em espera das seguintes indicações para seu trabalho.

\- E bem, Albus? Sou todo ouvidos. –disse-lhe ao ver que o idoso caminhava de um lado a outro meditando como começar aquela conversa.

\- Severus… preciso que me responda com sinceridade, há muitas coisas que escapam de meu entendimento e isso me aturde.

\- Entendo. –debochou-se sem poder evitá-lo. - Como sempre, tudo quer saber… qual é o problema? está molesto porque não quis custodiar a Potter?

\- Primeira pergunta… -começou sem responder a sua pergunta. -… em Grimauld Place teve um momento que o chamou por seu nome.

\- Eu?... acho que escutou mau. –respondeu com espantosa veracidade.

\- Não, não foi assim. Segunda pergunta… para que queria Harry falar contigo?

\- Tolice de menino malcriado.

\- Terceira pergunta… Porque saiu molesto depois dessa entrevista com Harry?

\- Porque sabe que não o tolero, Albus. –respondeu pondo os olhos em alvo.

\- Quarta pergunta… Porque Harry está tão estranho depois desta tarde?

\- Não o sei, e não me interessa… sempre tem sabido que o que lhe passa a Potter não é de minha incumbência, e menos agora que o Senhor Escuro já não existe.

\- Quinta pergunta… Porque não tem respondido com sinceridade se foi o único que te pedi, Severus?

\- Tenho dito a verdade, se não me quer crer lhe pergunta a Potter, talvez nele sim confie.

\- Severus… preciso saber.

\- Para que?... deixa de ser tão intrometido, Albus, não é bom para sua saúde.

\- Estou preocupado por vocês. Penso que Harry está apaixonado e sofre por isso.

\- Apaixonado? –repetiu sem poder ocultar um tremor em sua voz.

\- Sim, e creio saber de quem, mas…

Severus empalideceu, seus lábios tremiam sem saber que dizer, baixou a mirada pela primeira vez em toda essa conversa. Dumbledore observou aquilo com estranheza, uma atitude pouco usual no Professor de Poções, e então o compreendeu, soube de seu erro e quase de golpeou a testa por não o ter captado desde um princípio.

\- Por todos os céus! –exclamou deixando-se cair sobre seu cadeirão. - Harry está apaixonado de ti!... Isso sim é algo que não me esperava, pensei que era de Ângelo.

\- Albus, não sei porque cries isso, eu…

\- Suas palavras podem enganar-me, Severus… seu silêncio não.

Severus permaneceu com a mirada baixa, apertava os punhos com desespero, nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de falar sobre o que sentia com ninguém… agora o precisa, mas se resistia, era um homem que não gostava de mostrar-se débil ante os demais, mas depois do sucedido essa tarde, um apertado nodo lhe oprimia dolorosamente a garganta. Dumbledore não deixava de olhar, e um profundo desassossego lhe invadiu ao se dar conta da parte para valer que lhe faltava.

\- Severus… -chamou-lhe comovido. -… você lhe ama?

O professor moveu a cabeça negativamente, mas seus punhos apertaram-se mais, suas pálpebras fecharam-se com força contendo uma torrente de lágrimas que não estava disposto a deixar sair. Dumbledore suspirou quase imperceptivelmente ante a surpresa que lhe representava ver a seu amigo, sempre tão forte, tão estoico e valente, lutando por não se pôr a chorar. Pôs-se de pé para acercar-lhe, e com a maior macieza que pôde, lhe ofereceu suas mãos… Severus não podia o ver, mantinha seus olhos fechados, apertava seus delgados lábios em um esforço sobre-humano por seguir calando algo que não queria dizer, mas quando seu único amigo na vida lhe deu um pequeno puxão para que se pusesse em pé, não soube como foi que terminou se abraçando dele com toda a força que lhe ficava e as lágrimas brotavam incontroláveis, afogando seus soluços sobre a túnica púrpura do mago maior.

Dumbledore sentia que a alma se lhe partia em pedaços, sempre tinha desejado que Severus conhecesse o amor e fosse feliz, por isso lhe emocionou a chegada de Ângelo ao colégio, o Veela se mostrou atraído pelo Pocionista desde o primeiro momento e isso podia representar a mudança de vida para seu amigo, o que nunca imaginou é que seria para a piorar, agora estava atado a ele de por vida e devia renunciar a quem amava… de repente não soube quando foi que ele também começou a chorar.

\- Temos que lhe dizer a verdade. –disse Albus depois de alguns minutos.

\- Que? –perguntou Severus levantando sua mirada com espanto.

\- Harry deve saber porque não podem estar juntos. –disse-lhe enquanto limpava-lhe as lágrimas. - Se conheço-te, Severus, suponho que não lhe disse nada, por isso quis que todo fosse um segredo.

\- Não, não sabe e não pode o saber.

\- Severus… Harry sofre.

\- E sofrerá mais se inteira-se!

\- Para que te queria ver hoje pela tarde?

\- É complicado de explicar. –disse voltando a sentar-se esgotado. - Ele diz que estivemos juntos antes de que me fosse com Abbatelli a Itália, me mostrou imagens em um Penseira, assegura que eu não recordo nada por um obliviate de Abbatelli, mas você e eu sabemos que isso é impossível… Verdade? –questionou-lhe enfatizando no último questionamento uma esperança que se negava a morrer.

\- Sim, é impossível… tão impossível como inventar pensamentos.

\- Que quer dizer com isso?

\- Nem eu mesmo o sei… mas alguém está mentindo.

\- Eu mesmo vi os efeitos da advertência Veela. Harry me beijou durante um dos treinamentos, se pôs muito mau, foi no dia em que o Senhor Escuro me chamou, quando marcaram a Abbatelli.

\- Recordo.

\- Nunca voltaria a pôr a Harry em perigo, Albus… de modo que por lógica, quem mente é ele. Gostaria que não, que tudo fosse de verdadeiro, mas não é assim.

\- Eu sei. –respondeu com pesar. - A advertência Veela não é nenhum mito, sei que existe, e sei que é infalível, Severus… Ângelo não a inventou, está atado a ele.

\- Então está confirmado… Harry mente. –concluiu entristecido.

\- Sim… não há outra explicação.

Severus assentiu resignado ao não encontrar jamais um caminho que o ajudasse a não ter que viver sem quem amava. Confiava na sabedoria de seu amigo mais ainda que em todas suas investigações e se ele dizia que não tinha modo de se libertar, já não tinha caso pensar mais nisso. Albus apertou-lhe o ombro solidariamente antes de decidir-se a voltar a falar.

\- Com respeito a dizer-lhe a Harry que…

\- Não, Albus, isso está decidido. Você o conhece bem, é demasiado néscio. Se sabe quais foram as circunstâncias de minha união com Ângelo então quererá encontrar uma solução… e como tem estado atuando ultimamente, me temo que sei qual é a solução que se lhe ocorreria.

\- Ele não lastimaria a ninguém, nem sequer a Ângelo… Ademais, teria que saber que nem o desaparecimento de Ângelo ajudaria.

\- Eu sei, li sobre isso… "sua magia imortal é a que guarece a maldição" –disse e Albus não lhe ficou mais que assentir. - De todos modos, prefiro não me arriscar, Harry está atuando muito impulsivamente, não suportaria outra vez outro arrependimento, não sei como superou o de Tom, mas parece o ter conseguido, não quero que passe pelo mesmo novamente… deixemos as coisas assim, em algum dia Harry encontrará a alguém que o faça se esquecer de mim, então será feliz e eu o serei também.

Dumbledore captou a desesperança na voz de seu amigo e já não insistiu, mas seria só pelo momento, também tinha uma dívida moral com Harry, se sentia culpado de ter fomentado a união entre Severus e Ângelo e pensava que o garoto precisava conhecer a verdade, mas jamais o faria sem o consentimento de seu amigo.

O regresso a classes foi muito doloroso para Severus, Harry ignorava-o por completo, suas travessuras tinham ficado no esquecimento, simplesmente parecia que estava cumprindo sua promessa de desaparecer de sua vida para sempre. Severus estava preocupado, olhava-lhe demasiado taciturno, sempre afastado de seus amigos, não só dele, e isso não era bom, precisava quem o apoiasse. Em algumas ocasiões não pôde evitar tentar buscar um encontro supostamente casual, mas Harry sempre fugia e não podia o culpar por isso.

\- Não sei que fazer, Albus. –confessou-lhe a seu amigo durante uma de suas reuniões no despacho do Diretor. - Porque não fala com ele? Tenta aconselhá-lo que tem que mudar sua atitude, se vai enfermar se segue assim… tem notado que quase não come?

\- Severus, tranquiliza-te… compreendo que se preocupe, mas não posso fazer nada. Harry também foge de mim, faz um par de dias lhe mandei chamar e teve a ousadia de desobedecer minhas ordens, acho que também está enojado comigo.

\- Porque teria de está-lo? Contigo não tem tido problemas.

\- Não o sei… talvez só esteja enojado com todo mundo. Tentei-o buscar, mas nunca tem tempo, mas também não faz nada, inclusive os demais professores me dizem que não participa em classes, tem deixado de entregar seus deveres. Ron e Hermione asseguram-me que já nem sequer a eles lhes fala e não tem ido às práticas de quidditch.

\- Que faço, Albus?... Não suporto o ver assim.

\- Acho que devemos dizer-lhe a verdade, Severus, parece-me que é a incerteza o que não o deixa seguir com sua vida.

\- É que não posso! –exclamou desesperado. - Como lhe vou confessar que não podemos estar juntos devido a esse tonto reclamo Veela?

\- Reclamo Veela?

Severus e Dumbledore giraram-se para a porta de onde provia a voz que repetisse essas últimas palavras. Aí estava Harry, parado na ombreira, não sabiam que tanto tinha escutado pelo que guardaram silêncio, ainda que o garoto tinha uma expressão no rosto que não deixava lugar a dúvidas do impacto que tinha feito presa dele.

\- Ângelo reclamou-te, Severus?! –questionou estupefato.

\- De modo que tem voltado a falar-me. –respondeu Severus tentando ganhar tempo. - Pois não me interessa, não tenho nada que falar com você.

\- Responde, maldita seja! –exigiu Harry sem importar-lhe a presença do Diretor. - O Veela reclamou-te?

\- Harry… que sabe você disso? –atreveu-se Dumbledore a questionar-lhe.

\- O que li em um livro uma vez. O Veela pode reclamar a seu companheiro e esta lhe pertencerá por sempre. –respondeu assustado. - Mas isso não pode ser possível… acho que Ângelo te mentiu, Severus, ele não te reclamou dessa maneira.

\- Fez, Harry. –aceitou Dumbledore ante a moléstia de Severus. – Sinto muito, amigo, mas acho que é hora de que Harry o saiba.

\- Que, que devo saber?

\- Quando um Veela reclama um companheiro, e o compromisso se sela, seu destino é permanecer unidos. –relatou Dumbledore. - Um engano por parte do cônjuge e o culpado morrerá antes de sair o sol do seguinte dia.

\- Mas isso não é verdadeiro! –gritou Harry desesperado. -Severus, nós estivemos juntos e me olha, estou vivo!

\- Pelo qual agora entende que não posso te crer, Harry. –disse Severus profundamente entristecido. - O reclamo do Veela é infalível, se isso tivesse sido verdadeiro teria morrido sem remédio… e eu não poderia jamais te ter arriscado a algo assim, sei que não o faria jamais, de modo que não sucedeu.

\- Eu não entendo porque o fez se cries tanto nesse estúpido reclamo, Severus, mas te juro que é verdadeiro, que nossa única noite juntos foi maravilhosa e se não a recordas foi por esse odioso Obliviate!

\- Não sucedeu, Harry… o entende já, faz favor.

Harry ia protestar, mas nesse momento a porta abriu-se dando pé à chegada de Ângelo. Esquecendo-se de tudo, o Gryffindor se lançou sobre ele, com um ódio tão feroz que estava disposto a lhe romper a alma nesse momento.

\- É um maldito! Como se atreveu a enganar a Severus com esse falso reclamo?!... você e eu sabemos que não é verdadeiro!

Ângelo não pôde se defender em seguida e caiu ao chão com Harry sobre ele, lhe golpeando e lhe arranhando o rosto preso da ira e a indignação que sentia. Rapidamente, Severus correu a separá-lo e sujeitando-o pela cintura conseguiu afastá-lo do aturdido Veela.

\- Harry, faz favor, tranquiliza-te! –pediu Severus estreitando contra seu corpo. - Não permitirei que lastimes a Abbatelli.

\- Quero matá-lo, não lastima-lo! –gritou Harry bufando encolerizado. - É um maldito mentiroso que te enganou, Severus, o entende!

\- O que se engana é você… basta já, faz favor. –pediu com serenidade.

\- Harry… -interveio Dumbledore ajudando a Ângelo a pôr-se de pé. -… compreendo que as coisas estejam muito envolvidas agora, mas terá que se acalmar para poder falar, não penso deixar que atente contra um dos professores do colégio.

\- Não me importo se é um Professor ou o Premiê, assim que possa te sacarei os olhos, estúpido Veela!

\- Que sucede aqui? –perguntou Ângelo cobrindo-se com Dumbledore fingindo não compreender a atitude de Harry. - Severus?

\- Abbatelli, Harry acaba de inteirar-se do reclamo Veela. –informou Severus apertando mais ao garoto em seu peito, como temendo o perder se o deixava ir.

\- E isso ele que se importa?

\- Você sabe porque importa-me, imbecil! –gritou Harry com tanta fúria ante a falsidade de Ângelo que esteve a ponto de se libertar. - Eu amo a Severus, e ele me ama a mim, mas por sua culpa ele pensa que não podemos estar juntos!

\- Amas a Severus? –questionou com falsa dor. - Mas…

\- Deixa de fingir! Diga que lhe obliviataste, diga que nos descobriste nus na sala dos requerimentos, que me atacaste!... Diz-lhe!

\- Não sei de que falas, Harry.

Ângelo sujeitou-se do braço de Dumbledore como se estivesse a ponto do desmaio. O Diretor sustentou lhe calidamente, estava aturdido pela convicção nas palavras de Harry, mas era a mesma na expressão doída e triste de Ângelo, um dos dois era um maestro do engano. Conhecia a Harry, não o cria capaz de inventar nada, mas devia reconhecer que também não o creu capaz de se apaixonar de Severus, nem de esquecer das hierarquias e o respeito para os professores. Podia pensar em algumas formas de saber quem dos dois enganava, mas era impossível sugeri-las, resultavam-lhe indignantes tão só de pensá-las, após tudo, era só um assunto de amores não questões criminosas… e após tudo, ao final, Severus não tinha alternativas para escolher, seu destino já tinha sido marcado.

\- Acho que devemos dar por terminada esta discussão. –manifestou Dumbledore com pesar. - Já não há nada mais que dizer, e temo, Harry, que terei que te exigir uma desculpa para o professor Abbatelli.

\- Que?! –questionou Harry reduzindo sua força ante a surpresa pelas palavras do Diretor. - Não pode me pedir isso… Não o farei!

\- Então será suspenso, Harry Potter, por agredir fisicamente a um de teus professores.

\- Severus! –exclamou Harry girando-se para abraçar ao professor em busca de ajuda. - Diga que não é justo, têm que me crer!... Você tem que o fazer, Severus, faz favor, eu te creria, eu não duvidaria de ti nem ainda que me dessem mil provas caso contrário!

\- Harry. –murmurou Severus devolvendo-lhe o abraço com ternura, acariciando lhe as costas tranquilizadoramente. - Deve reconhecer que o que diz não pode ser verdadeiro e…

\- É um tonto, Severus! –exclamou separando-se dele já sem força para discutir. - Deixaste-te enganar por uma mentira tão estúpida… não posso achar que após tanto amor que me jurou não seja capaz de tão sequer pôr um pouco de confiança em mim.

\- Albus… -disse Severus olhando a seu amigo com angústia. -… não o suspenda, faz favor. Não sabe o que diz, não tem ideia da magnitude de uma história que ele crê verdadeira.

\- Não pode ficar sem castigo, Severus… o lamento.

\- Eu lhe darei detenções, fará trabalhos extra, redução de pontos… mas permite que continue no colégio. Ademais, sabe que não pode se marchar, o perigo não está de todo acabado ainda que parecesse estar baixo controle, o deixar só seria expor a um ataque, Albus, e isso não acho que te pareça boa ideia.

\- Concedo-te a razão, ainda que pensei em enviá-lo com os Weasley… Molly e Arthur poderiam cuidar por um par de semanas.

\- Não sou um menino! –protestou Harry. - Se querem suspender-me ou expulsar-me façam-no, já que mais dá!

\- Não, não será suspenso, Harry. –confirmou-lhe o diretor seriamente. - Mas deverá cumprir com um mês de castigos e detenções… com o professor Abbatelli.

\- Não! –negou-se Harry terminantemente.

\- Não te estou sugerindo, Harry, é uma ordem direta minha. –repetiu o diretor. - Começará a partir de manhã, todos os dias às sete te apresentará em seu despacho e cumprirá com o que ele disponha. Isso é tudo, cavaleiros, regressem a cada um a suas respectivas ocupações.

Ângelo foi o primeiro em obedecer e depois de agradecer a Dumbledore por seu apoio, dirigiu-se à saída, passando justo entre Severus e Harry quem não se atreviam nem a respirar. Ao notá-lo, Ângelo sujeitou a seu companheiro da mão para levar-lhe com ele. Severus enviou uma última mirada a Harry em espera de encontrar em seus verdes olhos uma pequena mostra de que lhe perdoava por não poder lhe crer. O Gryffindor baixou a cara para ocultar sua desilusão ante sua derrota. Não soube quanto tempo passou desde que o casal saiu, mas foi até que escutou a voz do Diretor lhe chamando que reagiu e sem lhe importar o que pretendesse lhe dizer, saiu rapidamente do escritório se mordendo os lábios para não se pôr a chorar e amaldiçoar sua vida, a Ângelo, a Severus e até Dumbledore.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ao dia seguinte, Severus entrava ao despacho de seu casal quando estava a ponto de anoitecer. Ângelo viu-lhe intrigado, não tinham falado no absoluto desde que saíssem do escritório de Albus, e lhe doía o ver aí justo quando se aproximava a hora do castigo de Harry.

\- A que tem vindo? –perguntou com um tom seco em sua voz.

\- Temos que falar. Ontem à noite não quis, te dormiu em seguida e…

\- E ocorre-te fazê-lo justo agora, quando seu protegido está a ponto de chegar?

\- Não entendo porque está molesto comigo, Abbatelli. Ontem só pretendia te apoiar… não é minha culpa que Harry se tenha inventado essa mentira e que a cria com tanta firmeza, te asseguro que não sei porque o está fazendo.

\- Não me tinha dito que esse menino estava prendado de ti.

\- Porque não queria problemas. Após tudo… estou contigo, para que nos complicar mais a vida? Esquece-te de Harry, isso é o melhor que pode fazer.

\- Severus… eu te amo. –disse-lhe acercando lhe carinhoso. - Nunca me imaginei amar tanto a nenhuma pessoa, e não pode me culpar de me sentir zeloso. Harry é de armas tomar, dá-me medo o que possa fazer para nos separar.

\- Nada nem ninguém pode nos separar, Abbatelli.

Ângelo sorriu ante o que poderia considerar uma frase romântica, mas para Severus significava uma sentença mortal, no entanto, não lhe ficava mais remédio que se conformar e ainda que lhe tentou, não pôde corresponder ao beijo que o Veela lhe dava em sinal de uma sincera reconciliação.

\- Interrompo? –questionou Harry ironicamente quando entrou sem chamar e os viu nessa atitude tão melosa.

\- Um pouco. –respondeu Ângelo retendo a Severus quem deu mostras claras de querer afastar-se assim que escutou a voz gélida de Harry a suas costas. - Pode começar limpando as estantes do fundo… Severus e eu estaremos algo ocupados.

Harry não respondeu e se marchou a cumprir com a ordem, ainda que de vez em quando se atrevia a olhar de relance, sua mirada se cruzava com a de Severus… lhe doía o ver receber os mimos de Ângelo sem o recusar, esses ciúmes lhe impediram captar que a atenção do professor de poções só era para ele e que a conversa de Ângelo nem sequer era escutada.

\\*\\*


	17. Indulto

Com o passo dos dias, a perspectiva de Harry mudava paulatinamente. Era-lhe emocionante tocar à porta do despacho do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras sabendo que encontraria uma mirada proveniente dos olhos negros que amava. Severus sempre estava presente à cada um das detenções e isso lhe fazia bater mais rápido seu coração…  _"segue me cuidando"_  pensava feliz, tinha aprendido a reconhecer o motivo pelo que sempre estava aí, não era por Ângelo, era por ele, para cuidar que não se extra limitara no castigo.

Fechou os olhos recordando o sucedido um par de dias atrás.

" _Não acho que seja inteligente deixar que Potter realize essa tarefa._  –comentou Severus com displicência quando Ângelo sugeriu que Harry polira uns artefatos de metal que tinham um aspecto tenebroso. - _Com sua torpeza não poderia esquivar as pressas esquivá-las e duvido que queiras lhe dar explicações a Albus do porquê seu aluno tem menos dedos que na manhã… recorda que o que usurpar já não é possível voltar a unir"_

Ângelo não teve mais remédio que rosnar e o pôr a realizar outra tarefa mais singela. Harry ainda recordava o tímido sorriso que Severus lhe enviou quando Ângelo não lhe via. Sempre era o mesmo, terminava acomodando livros e longe ficava qualquer labor considerava perigosa ou humilhante. Ainda agora podia repetir a sensação que lhe provocou nesse momento o sorriso de Severus, foi se esquecer de tudo para corresponder com um sorriso igual de tímida. Não se deu conta que tinha deixado de trabalhar e fechado seus olhos com devaneio enquanto se abraçava da escada que usava para acomodar alguns livros nas estantes mais altas.

\- Está bem? –perguntou Severus a seu lado.

\- Eh?... sim, sim… obrigado. –disse ruborizando-se antes de tentar retomar seu labor, mas em seguida mudou de parecer e sentando-se em um dos degraus da escada, olhou a Severus, o homem ficava um pouco por embaixo dele devido a que se encontrava parado a um lado da escada onde se tinha montado. - E seu amorzinho?

\- Saiu, Dumbledore mandou-lhe chamar por um problema com um de seus alunos. –respondeu sorrindo-lhe ao notar que Harry já não lhe falava com rancor. - Acho que estava demasiado sumido em seus pensamentos se não deu conta de quanto me custou que se marchasse e nos deixasse sozinhos.

\- E para que queria estar só comigo? –questionou inclinando-se um pouco mais, acercando seu rosto ao do Professor.

\- Pois, porque… notei que andava mais distraído do quotidiano e…

Severus via-se sumamente nervoso, não podia nem se concentrar no que queria dizer, os lábios de Harry eram muito tentadores e quase sentia seu fôlego sobre os seus lhe provocando aos devorar, mas antes de que toda sua vontade mermara, baixou a cabeça ante a impotência do garoto, quem não lhe ficou mais remédio que suspirar resignado.

\- O que te disse no escritório de Dumbledore é verdadeiro, Severus. –disse Harry.

\- Em algum dia te convencerá de que sua imaginação te joga sujos truques.

\- É outra pessoa quem joga sujo, mas em fim, não me referia a isso. –espetou Harry tentando não recordar a Ângelo. - Falava sobre a fé na pessoa que um ama. Eu te creria tudo, Severus, te creio tudo!

\- Harry…

\- Porque acha que sigo falando-te? Porque supõe que estou aqui contigo, agora, Severus?... porque amo-te e sei que você também me ama. –disse-lhe levantando-lhe o rosto para obrigá-lo a olhá-lo. - Sei que me enojo muito, que reajo como menino caprichoso, que me afasto te amaldiçoando e jurando que te esquecerei… mas não o faço. Sempre termino me esquecendo de nossas brigas porque recordo que não é sua culpa, que seu maior erro é crer em quem não o merece, creste em Voldemort alguma vez e recapacitaste, agora sigo pensando que também sucederá o mesmo com Ângelo, porque apesar de todo o que podem dizer de ti, é uma boa pessoa, Severus, e ainda confia na gente, se nega a deixar de fazer, lamentavelmente não sabe diferenciar bem quem te ama e quem não… e há quem se aproveitam disso.

\- Eu quisesse que fosse verdade o que diz. –confessa-lhe com um brilho enorme em seus olhos. - Daria o que fosse para que suas fantasias fossem verdadeiras, mas não é assim!

\- Dá-me um beijo.

\- Não!... Jamais, jamais faria tal coisa contra ti!

\- Vai reconhecer ao fim que me ama?

Por toda resposta, Severus lhe abraçou pela quadril recostando sua cabeça no colo de Harry. O garoto inclinou-se para abraçá-lo carinhoso, podia compreender sua angústia, se amava-o e estava seguro de uma horrível advertência Veela devia ser desesperante. Sentiu pena por ele, de modo que permaneceu em silêncio lhe acariciando o cabelo com macieza.

\- Recorda quando te beijei? –perguntou Severus sem mover-se desse cálido lugar.

\- Nosso primeiro beijo?... nunca se me esqueceria.

\- Enquanto fazia-o, imaginava-me contigo a futuro… casados, talvez com um filho que seria tão travesso como você, mas inteligente como eu.

\- Um filho? –repetiu surpresa tomada.

\- Sim… cuidá-lo juntos, educá-lo. Imaginava-te desde sua gravidez indo comprar seu berço, ou roupa viçosa, dessa que gostam para ridiculizar de bebês, me imaginava discutindo contigo pela cor da habitação de nosso pequeno e depois reconciliando-nos na cama. Imaginava-nos celebrando a cada aniversário com uma surpresa diferente, algumas vezes saindo-nos mau, outras terminando rindo por fazer rabiar a algumas pessoas, mas ao final, sempre abraçados nos olhando apaixonados… Quando te foste aquela noite achei que nosso único inconveniente era nossa relação de professor-aluno, talvez também nossa diferença de idades e personalidades… jamais achei que algo insondável se fosse atravessar em nossas vidas para se encarregar de que esses sonhos jamais se cumprissem.

\- Severus…

\- Amo-te! –disse-lhe levantando o rosto para olhar aos olhos enquanto grossas lágrimas baixavam por suas bochechas. - Já não suportava deixar passar em um dia sem te dizer… me perdoa, Harry, me perdoa por te fazer sofrer, mas já não quero que isto continue. Preciso que te esqueça de mim, me faz esse favor e me ajuda a ter uma vida tranquila, te suplico… te esquece de mim e seja feliz com alguém mais, é a única maneira em que pode me ajudar a ter um pouco de alegria em meu coração.

\- Não! –negou começando a chorar também.

\- Faz favor! –suplicou entre soluços afogados. - Já não posso te ver nem em um dia mais sofrendo por minha culpa… se me quer, me ajuda a conseguir a paz que preciso.

Harry apertou a cabeça de Severus contra seu peito, chorando agoniado de sentir o desespero do homem, sua implorante súplica que nunca imaginou obter dele. Um ruído fez que Severus se separasse abruptamente, era Ângelo que regressava, por uns segundos teve um silêncio esmagador. O Veela observava como seu casal não se atrevia nem ao olhar e Harry chorava trepado na escada, era uma cena que lhe preocupou, e ainda mais quando Severus passou a seu lado para sair do despacho sem lhe dirigir a mirada, suspeitou que se marchava chorando também, por isso lhe tinha evitado. Fechou a porta enquanto via como Harry baixava da escada com lentidão e tomava sua mochila.

\- A onde vai? –perguntou-lhe desafiante. - Não tenho dito que possa te marchar.

\- A detenção tem terminado. –respondeu furioso consigo mesmo por não poder evitar o quebranto de sua voz, e se limpou as lágrimas bruscamente.

\- Isso o decido eu.

\- Que é o que quer, Ângelo? –perguntou-lhe Harry deixando cair ao solo sua mochila. - Olha-nos, desfruta o que tens conseguido, tanto Severus como eu choramos porque você não nos deixa estar juntos!... Agora me deixa ir, maldita seja!

\- Mais vale-te que não se te tenha ocorrido propagar-te com ele… ou amanhecerá morto.

\- Basta! –gritou enfurecido. - A mim não pode me mentir, ambos sabemos que essa advertência é falsa, que não passaria nada porque não passou, porque estou vivo apesar de que Severus me fez o amor como jamais poderá o fazer contigo!

\- Isso não pode o assegurar. –respondeu zeloso.

\- Sim posso, eu creio em Severus e acho que quando me disse que me amava era verdade!... Ou pode dizer-me que alguma vez te disse que te amava?

\- É um miserável arrogante! Odeio-te!

Harry não pôde fazer nada por esquivar o feitiço que Ângelo lhe enviou e terminou estrelando-se de costas contra alguns bancos. Mas passada a primeira surpresa, decidiu que era hora de fazer válidas todos os ensinos de Severus, agora se desquitaria de seu primeiro duelo. Sem importar-lhe regras do jogo ou sentimentalismos absurdos, Harry enviou-lhe um Cruciatus que fez que o Veela gemesse de dor por vários minutos.

Finalmente, fazendo um grande esforço, o professor fez gala de seus conhecimentos sobre Artes Escuras e enviou a Harry um feitiço que o garoto pôde esquivar, teve que romper a maldição sobre o Veela, mas olhou aterrorizado como o banco onde caísse o raio que ia dirigido a ele se derretia como desmensurado por ácido fervente.

\- Que classe de pessoa é, Ângelo? –olhou-lhe com asco.

\- Da mesma que você… me lançou um cruciatus se te esquece?

\- Como o fez você na sala precisa, mas agora me paga… Serpensortia!

Uma serpente a mais de três metros apareceu da varinha de Harry e ordenando-lhe em Parsel dirigiu-a para Ângelo para atacá-lo. Rapidamente o Veela desfez-se dela antes de que pudesse cumprir seu cometido e olhou assombrado para o garoto.

\- Não tinha ideia de que falasse Parsel… agora sustento com mais força o parecido que é ao Senhor Escuro.

\- Já não me amedrontam suas tolices, Ângelo… aqui o experiente em Escuridão e Trevas é você, mas nesta ocasião não te deixarei ganhar.

\- Deixar-me? –debochou-se sorridente. - Posso ganhar com os olhos fechados!

\- Pois demonstra-o!

Ângelo lançou uma maldição que Harry não conhecia, em um princípio não sentiu nenhum efeito quando o raio prateado lhe atingiu, mas ao cabo de uns segundos notou sua mirada enturvar-se, todo se desapareceu a seu redor e não teve mais que escuridão e silêncio, um medo intenso foi lhe invadindo, era algo incontrolável, olhava a todos lados sentindo as penumbras perfurando os olhos. E finalmente uma luz, diminuta e débil, além de muito longínqua. Tinha medo de dar um passo, parecia estar sustentado no vazio e qualquer movimento lhe faria se precipitar para a nada para a eternidade. E então sucedeu, a luz fez-se maior e uma imagem surgiu dela, era o mesmo Ângelo, sem que ninguém se movesse, a imagem do Veela foi se acercando, como se flutuasse tenebrosamente. A seus pés, um corpo jazia imóvel, acercando-se ao mesmo tempo que ele. Harry olhou ao corpo, estava feito um ovo pelo que não podia lhe ver o rosto, mas o reconheceria em qualquer parte.

\- Que lhe fez? –perguntou ao Veela com um fio de voz.

\- Nada… é tão só uma imagem, menino tonto. –respondeu Ângelo com deboche. - Mas Severus terminará assim se não se afasta dele.

\- É uma ameaça?... Como pode ameaçar contra alguém que supostamente ama?

\- Não sei, talvez seja o orgulho Veela… por algo existe a advertência, Harry.

\- Deixa de falar disso, não é verdade!

\- Sim é, Harry… todo aquele que se atreva a tocar a quem eu, como Veela, reclame como casal, morrerá antes do seguinte amanhecer.

\- Eu estou vivo! –exclamou Harry desesperado.

\- E isso é graça a mim.

Harry resistia-se a perguntar, mas já estava aí, e se podia averiguar a verdade talvez isso lhe ajudaria a que Severus finalmente lhe cresse.

\- Que quer dizer com isso?

\- Recorda o beijo que te dei na enfermaria?... pois bem, isso foi meu indulto, Harry. Se não te tivesse beijado, teria morrido antes de que Severus e eu regressássemos de nosso encontro com o Senhor Escuro.

\- Um indulto?... Mas por quê? –perguntou confundido.

\- Porque não me convinha que morresse, nesse então ainda era necessário para a guerra, e precisamente nesse momento Severus e eu nos dirigíamos para o perigo, achei que seria nossa única esperança… mas se o que passou entre vocês essa noite tivesse passado agora que o Senhor Tenebroso tem morrido, te asseguro que te deixaria morrer como um animal fanático.

\- Você sabia que…

\- Não soube o que passou aquela noite se é o que te interessa saber. Mas cri reconhecer a morte da advertência, por isso te dei o indulto, nunca antes a tinha visto e graças a meu desconhecimento conseguiu me enganar ao me fazer achar que era eu por quem te interessava, pensei que me tinha equivocado, não lhe dei importância, pois eu jamais te corresponderia. Depois, quando os descobri no quarto da sala precisa, te odiei como nunca, por sua culpa Severus estava a ponto de morrer.

\- Morrer?

\- Nem conta deu verdade?... Severus bebeu de um potente veneno em sua taça, e se não fosse por mim, agora estaria morrido e tudo por cumprir seu capricho contigo.

\- Não pode ser. –murmurou com medo.

\- E é. Agora tenho voltado a compreender que te tem empepinado com meu Severus e não posso te permitir seguir vivo, Harry, talvez com o indulto se tenha livrado da advertência Veela, mas não o conseguirá de minha fúria.

\- Porque nem Severus nem o Professor Dumbledore sabem do indulto? –questionou sem fazer caso de sua ameaça.

\- O reclamo Veela é uma prática muito pouco usada na atualidade. Em realidade sou o primeiro que a formula desde faz várias décadas. O indulto é conhecido por muito poucos, e ninguém o confessaria, posso te assegurar que tenho sido o único que o outorgou… após tudo, não terá nenhum Veela que perdoe ao amante de seu companheiro, se eu o fiz, não foi por ti, foi pelas circunstâncias.

\- Então… não há impedimento para que Severus e eu estejamos juntos?

\- E eu que sou? –perguntou indignado. - Não se esqueça que sigo sendo seu companheiro!

\- Mas pode repudiar-te, li-o nos livros!

\- Bem, parece que algo te animou a estudar um pouco. Lástima que Severus jamais me repudiaria, Harry, ele não te creria nunca sobre o indulto, não existe nenhum livro ou escrito que fale dele, é um legado exclusivo de poucas famílias Veela, e parece que todos se esqueceram dele como da advertência… ah, por verdadeiro! –agregou com um brilho malicioso em sua mirada. - Sabe qual foi o motivo pelo qual tive que o reclamar?

\- Um motivo?... não há nenhum mais que sua obsessão com Severus.

\- Equivoca-te. –respondeu triunfante. - Fiz justo a tempo antes de que o Senhor Escuro lhe fodesse.

\- Que?

\- Severus estava a ponto de ser convertido em seu consorte… por sua própria vontade.

\- Mentira! –gritou enfurecido.

\- Se não quer me crer não me importo. –disse encolhendo-se de ombros. - Severus ia deixar-se tomar por seu pior inimigo, Harry, por aquele que matou a seus pais. Albus sabia, por isso nos queria juntos, para lhe fazer tirar essa ideia da cabeça a seu amigo, mas Severus se resistia porque queria o fazer. Mas não se preocupe por sua libido, menino, que essa mesma noite, ainda que não com o Lord, mas sim comigo, teve a noite que queria.

\- É… asqueroso.

\- Bom, não pode me culpar, você também teve sua ração de Severus… e não me negará que é delicioso, lástima que não possa voltar ao provar.

Harry indignou-se ante a marcada ironia com que Ângelo falava de Severus, e esquecendo do medo que lhe dava aquele lugar, se lançou contra o Veela, conseguindo que pelo supressivo de seu ataque o maleficio se rompesse e caísse de joelhos sobre o chão da sala. Olhou a Ângelo que tinha caído para trás e aproveitando o momento lhe apontou com a varinha, outro crucio fez que o Veela se retorcesse gritando, uma nova maldição e o sangue começou a brotar por sua boca. Ao cabo de uns minutos, Harry deteve-se para atá-lo firmemente com umas sogas. Ângelo se revolveu furioso de que os papéis se investissem, seus olhos acetinados centelhavam de ira.

\- Solta-me, maldito! –exigiu arquejando exausto.

\- Jamais!... agora mesmo irei por Severus e lhe dirá o do indulto!

\- Pode sonhar o que queira, menino, o negarei todo se se te ocorre lhe dizer!

\- Posso mostrar-lhe, sei que me crerá agora!

\- Não o fará! –afirmou sorrindo de uma forma que um calafrio percorreu a Harry. - Te repto, Harry, te repto a que lhe diga, e então Severus jamais conhecerá a seu filho que levo em meu ventre!... Um filho, ao que roga, não tenha matado!

Harry deu uns passos para trás tropeçando com um banco no que finalmente ficou sentado. Não deixava de apontar a Ângelo, enquanto seu sorriso triunfante lhe queimava a alma e seu cérebro lhe repetia cruelmente a informação que acabava de obter… Ângelo esperava um filho de Severus.


	18. Gravidez e Confiança

Tinha um ruído, parecia muito longínquo, Harry não podia compreender do que se tratava até que enfocou suas pupilas em uma escura mirada que lhe via confundido enquanto libertava a Abbatelli de suas ataduras. O Veela abraçou-se com força de Severus ao poder mover-se e afundou seu rosto no pescoço do homem, chorando assustado. Harry estava mais confundido a cada segundo… quando tinha chegado Severus? Porque chorava Ângelo?... talvez estava enlouquecendo, ainda que umas náuseas contínuas ao olhar a seu rival lhe faziam sentir que não, que a repugnância que sentia lhe demonstrava que não tinha imaginado nada, que a notícia era real.

\- Graças ao céu que chegaste! –exclamava Ângelo pressionado. - Harry atacou-me enlouquecido, queria matar-me porque disse-lhe que você me amava, Severus, e que estaria feliz quando te dissesse que estou esperando um filho seu!

Severus deixou de olhar a Harry para fixar seus olhos negros em seu companheiro, talvez tinha escutado mau? Sua expressão era de absoluto desconcerto e Harry soube que Severus não estava inteirado… tinha que o reconhecer, Ângelo podia ser brilhantemente maquiavélico, era justo o momento adequado se queria o voltar em seu contra… nunca em sua vida teve tanto medo de voltar a ver os olhos de Severus e encontrar neles a recriminação por ter atacado a quem esperava um filho seu.

\- Eu… não sabia. –aclarou baixando a mirada.

\- Mentiroso! –chorou Ângelo. - Quando lhe pedi que não me lastimara porque estava esperando um filho seu me enviou um cruciatus e depois me atou sem lhe importar minha condição, Severus!... Tenho medo de que algo lhe tenha passado a meu filho!

\- Te levarei com Pomfrey. –respondeu Severus tão baixo que mal pôde se escutar.

Severus passou uma mão por embaixo das pernas de Ângelo e com a outra sustentando lhe pelo talhe saiu do despacho sem voltar a olhar a Harry. O garoto ficou aí, quase sem respirar e odiando o fato de ter sido indultado quando o melhor tivesse sido morrer depois do beijo de Severus.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Severus tentava ainda consolar a Ângelo, quem soluçava suavemente se acariciando suavemente o ventre totalmente plano.

\- Poppy disse que não há nenhum problema, Abbatelli. –disse-lhe Severus por milésima vez. - A gravidez vai bem, de modo que não tens nada de que te preocupar.

\- Eu sei… mas é que me assustei muito. Nunca tinha visto a Harry tão embravecido, sua mirada era a de um assassino quando lhe falei de nosso filho, mas te juro que não o fiz com má fé, o único que queria era proteger a meu bebê de suas agressões!

\- Já, relaxe. Poppy indicou que bebesses esta poção. –disse enquanto acercava lhe um copo com um liquido verde transparente como água. - Conheço-a, é um relaxante ligeiro, não te afetará na gravidez, Abbatelli, de modo que pode a tomar com toda confiança, o único que fará será te ajudar a dormir um pouco.

\- Se durmo-me, ficará comigo, verdade?

\- Sim… anda, não seja desobediente e bebe.

Ângelo assentiu sorrindo-lhe dantes de beber todo o conteúdo do copo. Severus olhou-lhe comprazido, ao deixar o copo na cabeceira sentiu a mão de Ângelo aferrando à sua, pelo que se girou ao olhar para lhe sorrir tentando se mostrar o mais tranquilo possível.

\- Perdoa pela forma em que te inteiraste. –disse-lhe Ângelo. - Tinha planejado uma velada romântica para dizer-te que seria papai, e agora lamento que tudo se tenha arruinado.

\- Não se preocupe, já o celebraremos em outra ocasião.

\- Está feliz com a notícia, verdade?

\- Muito feliz… obrigado. –respondeu inclinando-se para beijar-lhe suavemente na testa.

\- Eu sou quem te agradece, me deu um grande presente com a família que formaremos, Severus… Te amo.

Severus sorriu quase imperceptivelmente, se recostou a um lado de Ângelo e esperou pacientemente a que ficasse dormido. Quando finalmente esteve convencido de que não acordaria, saiu ao corredor, precisava um pouco de ar, e acercando a uma janela aspirou fundo sem lhe importar o frio do inverno que ainda não se marchava.

" _Mentiroso"_  murmurou com profunda dor enquanto voltava a chorar em silêncio.

\- Não sou um mentiroso. –respondeu uma triste voz a suas costas.

\- Harry. –murmurou voltando-se a olhá-lo. - Não me referia a ti.

\- A quem então? –perguntou enquanto acercava-se. - Não me creu nunca.

\- Abbatelli é quem mente.

Severus deixou-se escorregar até ficar sentado no gelado chão do corredor. Harry ajoelhou-se em frente a ele e amorosamente limpou as lágrimas do rosto de seu professor.

\- Sei que jamais machucaria a um inocente. –disse Severus olhando aos olhos. - Isso me fez ver que Ângelo é capaz de mentir… nunca lhe atacaria sabendo que está grávido.

\- Obrigado… Obrigado por crer-me! –exclamou respirando aliviado. - Estava muito assustado, Severus, achei que me odiaria por atacar, mas não soube de sua condição até depois.

\- Eu sei, mas me entristece saber que não te cri nunca, Harry, é a quem amo… devia te apoiar, mas também estava assustado, sua vida é demasiado preciosa para mim e não podia a arriscar enquanto tivesse uma pequena possibilidade.

\- Ele me falou de um indulto que…

\- Harry, Ângelo está grávido. –repetiu interrompendo-o. - Devo esquecer das mentiras e as verdades que tem dito, meu dever é estar a seu lado. Não poderia estar longe de meu filho… não quero o fazer.

\- Entendo. –murmurou sem poder evitar abraçá-lo e recargar sua cabeça no peito de Severus. - Hoje mesmo me falou de sua ilusão por um filho… não pode renunciar a ele.

\- Não, não posso. Em fim, de qualquer maneira o nosso era impossível. –afirmou sorrindo amargamente. - O do reclamo Veela não pode ser mentira, Albus me tem confirmado.

\- Mas… tinha dito que me cria.

\- É que não entendo que passou. Mas tenho a plena segurança de que jamais se tivesse feito o amor se isso acabaria com sua vida… ainda que me tivesse encantado que em um dia pudesse ser meu, Harry.

\- Eu não perco as esperanças, Severus.

\- Harry…

\- Escuta-me bem, Severus, porque o que te direi é muito importante e preciso que me creia, que abra seu coração e confie em mim.

\- Não me ponha em mais disjuntivas, Harry, faz favor.

\- Lamento, mas tenho que te dizer. Deve-me, Severus, de modo que guarda silêncio e escuta. -disse e o Professor assentiu. - Antes de que chegasses, Ângelo me confessou porquê comigo não funcionou a advertência Veela.

\- Por quê? –perguntou interessado.

\- No dia que te roubei o beijo em nossa primeira classe sim funcionou, por isso tiveste que levar à enfermaria. Mas se foi e deixaste-me em mãos de Ângelo por uns minutos, aí me beijou.

\- Lembro que me tinha dito, Harry, mas isso que tem que ver?

\- Esse beijo foi o indulto Veela. Ângelo compreendeu que não podia me deixar morrer porque ainda tinha que vencer a Voldemort, por isso me deu o indulto… por isso pudemos fazer o amor pouco depois, porque eu já era imune a essa advertência.

\- M-mas… não pode ser.

\- Claro que pode ser, Severus! Ângelo diz que somente uns poucos de sua família sabem que existe uma forma de perdoar ao suposto traidor, disse que ele tem sido o único que o utilizou porque nenhum Veela deixaria vivo ao amante de seu companheiro, por isso o método não se conhece, Severus, ninguém o pratica e ninguém o tivesse praticado de não ser porque ele me precisava vivo.

\- Harry, isso soa como um sonho feito realidade, mas… -protesto, mas sem ocultar um brilho de esperança em sua mirada. -… Albus o saberia.

\- Tenho comprovado que o Professor Dumbledore também se equivoca… pensou que esse Veela era um bom prospecto para ti.

\- Se isso é verdade, Harry, Abbatelli me vai escutar.

\- Não, não pode lhe dizer. Ângelo ameaçou-me, assegurou que se te dizia jamais conheceria a seu filho, Severus. Lembro que li algo disso em alguns livros que me prestou Ron faz tempo, lamentavelmente os queimei e não posso me lembrar de tudo, mas é necessário que pesquise bem, não quero que se arrisque a que Ângelo cometa uma infâmia mais e te afaste de seu filho.

\- Mas ele não pode fazer isso! –exclamou ofendido. - É meu filho também!

\- Ângelo é capaz de qualquer coisa por reter-te. Sugiro-te que esperemos a que o bebê nasça, e quando estejamos seguros de que não pode te privar de teu paternidade, então algo poderemos fazer para que possas te combinar com o menino, Severus, também não acho que seja boa opção para seu filho que cresça junto a uma pessoa tão detestável como Ângelo… é melhor que esteja com alguém como nós não o cries assim?

Severus sorriu ante essa possibilidade, era algo que definitivamente gostaria que sucedesse, mas não se animava a se emocionar demasiado ainda.

\- Sim, é provável que tenha razão. Não diremos nada a ninguém, nem sequer a Albus, Harry, assim não correremos nenhum risco de que Ângelo se afaste.

\- Ou atente contra ti. –completou com temor. - Ameaçou-me também com isso.

\- É um mau nascido! –bramou Severus olhando com ódio para a porta da enfermaria.

\- Sim, é verdadeiro. –aceitou Harry sorridente para em seguida mudar sua expressão a uma mais séria. - Me jogarão do colégio?... Ângelo pode pedir que me expulsem.

\- Escuta-me bem, Harry, sobre meu cadáver permito que volte a atentar contra ti… se se atreve tão só ao sugerir, Ângelo Abbatelli me vai conhecer realmente.

\- Obrigado. –disse acariciando lhe amorosamente o rosto. - Agora, poderíamos deixar de falar dele por uns minutos para que me beije?... estranhei-te tanto, Severus!

Severus olhou-lhe apaixonado, suavemente acariciou lhe o rosto, percorrendo com a ponta de seus dedos a cada rasgo de Harry, desenhando seus contornos com delicadeza. Foi acercando-se lentamente, mas antes de que seus lábios se unissem aos do Gryffindor baixou a cara com impotência.

\- Não… não posso. –confessou-lhe preocupado. - Ainda que creio-te, Harry, tenho medo de que te tenha enganado de algum modo e então a morte venha de outra forma e…

\- Severus, tem que me crer… não creia mais nessa advertência que em mim, faz favor.

\- É que… se o que me está dizendo é verdadeiro… –disse mortalmente pálido. -… isso quer dizer que eu… que eu, sem saber o do indulto, atentei contra ti ao te fazer meu... odeio nem sequer poder recordá-lo!

\- Severus, não se enfoque em isso. –pediu-lhe sustentando do rosto. - Eu te amo, e se a ameaça tivesse sido verdadeira, essa era justo a morte que eu tivesse querido!

\- Harry…

\- Severus, escuta… Amo-te, e quero estar contigo sempre, na vida ou na morte, não me importo, mas que seja contigo!

\- Eu não sei que fiz para que me queira, não mereço seu amor, me comportei contigo como o pior dos canalhas… Me perdoa? –perguntou depois de um par de minutos de silêncio no que suas bochechas se inundaram de lágrimas.

\- Perdoo-te de coração. –disse sabendo que Severus precisava escutar essas palavras.

\- Obrigado. –respondeu esforçando-se por voltar a sorrir enquanto Harry limpava seu rosto e enchia-lhe de suaves beijos. - Mas quisesse seguir averiguando se não há nenhuma falha nesse indulto, talvez…

Severus já não pôde continuar falando porque Harry se apoderou de seus lábios com firmeza. O Professor tentou separá-lo, mas o garoto montou-se sobre suas pernas, aferrando o rosto com ambas mãos para lhe impedir escapar. Por uns segundos Severus não atinava que mais fazer, mas finalmente pôde mais seu desejo e terminou por corresponder ao beijo com infinita veemência e paixão.

\- Bem… já nos beijamos. –disse Harry quando se separaram um pouco para respirar. - Se tenho de morrer, pois que seja boas-vindas a morte, mas como não há diferença entre um e mil beijos, Severus Snape, espero que daqui ao amanhecer não deixe de beijar-me nem um segundo.

Severus riu por essa ocorrência, mas já não teve tempo de dizer nada mais, Harry regressou a beija-lo depois de tomar o suficiente oxigênio para ter um beijo que compensasse tanto tempo de espera. Nesta ocasião Severus não se fez esperar nem um segundo, apertou a Harry contra seu peito para beija-lo com todo o desejo suprimido por semanas.

\- Amo-te! –disse-lhe deslizando os lábios até o pescoço do garoto quem ladeou a cabeça gemendo prazenteiramente ante as caricias e as palavras que escutava. - É o mais importante para mim, Harry, ainda que não te tenha sabido demonstrar!

\- Eu sei… sei quanto me quer, Severus. –disse, recordando sua tentativa de suicídio, isso preferia lhe guardar pelo momento, não queria lhe dar ideias se é que estava equivocado e não pudesse presenciar o amanhecer. - Eu te amo igual.

As horas passaram-nas aí, sem mover de seu lugar, sussurrando-se ao ouvido palavras de amor alternando-as com beijos. Harry acariciava o rosto e peito de Severus, estava muito tentado a pedir-lhe que fossem a alguma habitação para fazer o amor, mas não era o momento adequado, ele o sabia, teria que esperar.

\- Me encantaria poder recordar nossa primeira vez. –disse Severus ante a alegria de Harry, era a primeira ocasião que falava com tanta segurança sobre sua fé nele. - Perdoa-me por não te crer antes.

\- Não importa… teremos uma segunda primeira vez. –respondeu sorrindo animado. - Ademais, confesso-te que consertei o penseira que rompi… a lembrança segue aí, para quando queira o olhar e revivê-lo, ainda que tenho sugestões muito melhores. –concluiu beijando-lhe o pescoço sedutoramente.

\- Imagino-me, eu também tenho umas quantas.

\- Severus… acho que está a ponto de amanhecer. –advertiu olhando pela janela sobre suas cabeças. - Nessa ocasião prometeu-me que o veríamos juntos.

Severus sorriu-lhe ainda que o coração começou a bater-se demasiado depressa. Harry se desmontou do homem e ajudou-lhe a pôr-se em pé. Abraçados olharam como o sol foi saindo depois das montanhas até que seus raios débeis se tornaram cálidos e acariciadores.

\- Bem, acho que oficialmente tem amanhecido e não estou morto. –comentou Harry divertido, ainda que devia reconhecer que por um segundo chegou a duvidar da intenção de Ângelo ao lhe confessar do indulto. - De modo que, estamos juntos ainda que ninguém se inteire?

\- Estamos juntos. –confirmou ainda com o rosto pálido pelo medo que tinha estado experimentando enquanto o sol emergia de seu esconderijo. - Harry?

\- Que?

\- Harry, está vivo, não há advertência Veela! –exclamou emocionado.

\- Não, não a há.

\- Esta vivo e amo-te, e estamos juntos!

Harry sorriu ante a felicidade que via em Severus, era comovedor ver a seu resmungão professor de poções com os olhos inundados de lágrimas de alegria. E riu também quando o homem lhe levantou pela cintura lhe fazendo girar no ar, mostrando a algaravia que lhe embargava por tanta dita. Ambos riam, por fim nada nem ninguém os separaria, agora só teria que esperar a que a gravidez do Veela chegasse a seu fim e encontrassem o modo de que Severus não perdesse a seu filho, mas ainda faltavam meses para então, pelo momento só riam aproveitando os últimos momentos de solidão dos corredores.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus olhava dormir a Ângelo, nunca se perdoaria ter sido tão injusto com Harry e lhe crer a quem não o merecia. Se não fosse porque levava a seu filho em seu ventre não duvidaria em lhe fazer pagar caro por suas difamações para o rapaz. No entanto, quando notou que o Veela se movia dando os primeiros indícios de que acordava, usou suas habilidades para emascarar seus sentimentos e sorriu ao mesmo tempo que se sentava na orla da cama.

\- Como se sente?

\- Melhor, obrigado por ficar-te comigo. –respondeu Ângelo acariciando lhe as bochechas.

\- Tem sido um prazer. Agora devo ir a minhas classes, Abbatelli, mas pode te ficar mais tempo para que descanse.

\- Prefiro fazer em nossa habitação… me levaria?

\- Por suposto, mas antes temos que deixar claro algo. Não quero que ninguém se inteire do que passou no salão de classes... entendido?

\- Mas... Harry atacou-me, acho que Albus deveria sabê-lo.

\- Também saberá então que atacaste a um aluno, Abbatelli, e conhecendo o tipo de maldições que sabe fazer, acho que te convém seguir calando ou meu filho terminará nascendo em Azkaban e não quero que isso suceda.

\- E Harry ficará sem castigo? -perguntou indignado. - Meu filho correu perigo por sua culpa!

\- Você também teve culpa, estando grávido não devia responder a suas agressões... ademais, asseguro-te que nenhuma culpa ficará sem pagar, posso te prometer que assim será.

Ângelo sorriu, não lhe agradava a ideia de que Harry não tivesse o que ele considerava seu merecido, mas lhe emocionou ver um brilho de ódio na mirada de seu companheiro, e sem saber que era por ele, enfatizou mais seu sorriso crendo se ter saído com a sua. Severus surpreendeu-se de que lhe custasse mais lhe sorrir a Ângelo que beijar os baixos da túnica do Senhor Escuro, no entanto tinha que continuar com a farsa, por seu filho era capaz de fazer. Agora o que mais lhe emocionava era saber que era quinta-feira, sua primeira classe era com Harry, e ansiava poder estar cerca dele, ainda que tivesse que lhe restar pontos e fingir que o odiava em frente aos demais. Seu coração revolteou quando entrou a sala e o viu lhe esperando sentado obediente em seu lugar, sua mirada era brilhante e alumiava todas as masmorras. Com um esforço sobre-humano, Severus reprimiu-se de sorrir-lhe, ainda quando o que queria era ir e lhe comer a beijos sem lhe importar o alboroto que ocasionaria. Harry pareceu dar-se conta de sua atribulação porque não podia dissimular que se divertia, e nesta ocasião lhe foi impossível se dar conta do intercâmbio de miradas suspeitas entre Rum e Hermione.

Pouco depois, Hermione dava um cotovelada a Ron para que olhasse o que ninguém fazia ao estar concentrados na elaboração de suas poções. Ron quase desmaia-se ao ver a Harry sorrindo-lhe ao cretino morcego, mas o mais incrível era que o professor lhe correspondesse sem ironia nem malícia. Ambos Gryffindor quase tiveram que se sustentar o um do outro quando viram que Snape se acercava por trás de Harry fingindo revisar seu poção e roçava com seu nariz o contorno da orelha direita de seu amigo, e este em lugar de se girar e o apartar, fechava os olhos desfrutando do contato enquanto ladeava discretamente a cabeça e sorria ante algo que o professor lhe sussurrava ao ouvido. O corado fez presente dos amigos de Harry quando notaram a mão deste se deslizar dissimuladamente para trás e acariciar a perna de seu professor enquanto retrocedia seu corpo em busca a mais contato, e definitivamente apartaram a mirada quando o mago maior esfregou sua pélvis contra o traseiro de Harry e este exalava um gemido que foi acalmado justo nesse momento pelo caldeirão de Neville que explodia.

Bufando frustrado, Severus teve que ir arranjar a desordem enquanto Harry se apoiava com ambas mãos sobre a mesa respirando esgotamento. Ron e Hermione resistiam-se a seguir olhando, mas era demasiada sua curiosidade só que quando viram que Harry se sentava se dobrando sobre si mesmo já não insistiram, era óbvio que o gesto que tinha Harry não era de dor, ou pelo menos não era uma dor que não estivesse desfrutando muito.

Ao final da classe, quando não o viram sair com todos os demais, se olharam entre si sem se atrever a fazer nenhum comentário e abochornados se marcharam à seguinte classe, preferindo não se imaginar o que sucedia depois da porta fechada da sala de poções.

\- Ah… mais, Severus! –gemia Harry sobre a mesa enquanto sentia como o homem lhe beijava apaixonadamente o pescoço e esfregava seu corpo esfregando ambas ereções uma contra a outra. - Assim, meu amor, bem!

\- Não achei que te tinha deixado tão excitado, amor.

\- Sempre o faz, me alegra que agora possa me ajudar ao solucionar! –confessou divertido. - Não pare, segue!

\- Não o faria nem ainda que me ordenasse.

Harry sorriu feliz, abriu os olhos como pratos ao sentir a mão de Severus desabrochando sua bragueta e sujeitando sua pene com força contida. Então quis fazer o mesmo e Severus riu, mas aceitou-o com agrado, dessa forma, beijando-se e masturbando-se mutuamente chegaram a um ansiado orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro que compartilhavam depois da noite que Severus não recordava.

\- Céus! –exclamou Severus pondo-se de pé para acomodar-se a roupa enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo, ambos respiravam muito agitados ainda, mas sem apagar os sorrisos de suas caras. - Se isto é por uma masturbação, não quero me imaginar o que vivemos essa noite, Harry… deve ser fabuloso.

\- Cedo o comprovará. –disse-lhe beijando-lhe.

\- No sábado parece-te bem?

\- Ui, parece que detecto um pouco de ansiedade no ar.

\- Não um pouco, muita ansiedade! –aceitou sujeitando-o com força pela cintura para colar a seu corpo. - Morro por fazer-te meu!

\- Bem, pois no sábado será então. Tem que preparar algo que supere o da sala precisa, Severus, recorda que terá que conseguir que também seja como minha primeira vez.

\- Acho que já tenho uma ideia do que farei. –confessou-lhe voltando a beija-lo. - Por isso quero que seja o sábado.

\- Por quê? Que tem de especial nesse dia?

\- Harry Potter, é um distraído do pior… nesse dia é o baile de San Valentín.

\- Há um baile? –perguntou sinceramente confundido. - Não sabia.

\- Têm preparando-o desde que regressaram a classes. Em fim, sempre os odiei, mas agora me parece que me servirá para meus propósitos.

\- Mas não podemos ir juntos. –comentou tristemente.

\- Sim podemos, é de máscaras e eu me encarregarei de que ninguém nos reconheça, confia em mim.

\- E teu amorzinho?

\- Mmm… já me encarregarei de meu amorzinho, não se preocupe.

Harry sorriu feliz e emocionado ante os planos de Severus, não tinha ideia de quais podiam ser, mas isso não importava muito, já era feliz e sempre o seria a seu lado, ainda que tivesse que esconder o amor que queria gritar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\


	19. O Melhor Presente

Essa noite, Harry concentrava-se em suas tarefas, escrevia freneticamente suas redações, queria pôr ao corrente depois de tantos dias de apatia que não lhe tinham deixado nada bom. Um cocega na nuca fez-lhe sentir-se observado, levantou a cara e viu a seu par de amigos em silêncio junto a ele, lhe olhando como se se tratasse de um fenômeno.

\- Que? –questionou-lhes abrumado.

\- Nada. –respondeu Hermione debilmente enquanto Ron não fechava a boca.

Harry tentou voltar a concentrar-se e ignorá-los, mas foi-lhe materialmente impossível, e deixando a pluma e o pergaminho a um lado, voltou a olhá-los.

\- Que?! -repetiu tão brusco que os fez saltar em seu assento.

\- Que de que? –perguntou Ron passando saliva ruidosamente.

\- Porque estão-me olhando desse modo?

\- Como? –perguntou Hermione com fingida inocência.

\- Assim!... Justo como me estão olhando agora!

Ron e Hermione cruzaram uma mirada e fazendo-se senhas que não cumpriram seu objetivo de passar despercebidas, finalmente Hermione compreendeu que o ruivo não se decidiria a falar. Talvez não pudesse o culpar, pois ela também morria de nervos, mas respirando fundo se acercou a Harry sentando a sua direita enquanto Rum, motivado pela valentia de sua amiga, o fez ao outro lado.

\- Vimos-te esta manhã coqueteando com Snape. –disse Hermione com um fio de voz.

\- Coqueteando? –questionou Ron. - Vocês praticamente estavam chegando quase a terceira base em frente a toda a classe, colega!

\- Viram mau. –respondeu Harry regressando a seu trabalho ocultando à perfeição o bochorno que sentia.

\- Te creríamos, Harry, mas te vimos… que sucede entre você e Snape?

\- Escuta, Hermione, e você também Ron. Esqueçam de qualquer coisa que viram ou que creram ver, isso é o melhor que podem fazer.

\- Eu achei que gostava o Veela. –comentou Ron confundido.

\- Que te disse muitas vezes que não gostava dele, Ron!

\- Já nos demos conta, não grite, parceiro… Mas… o morcego?

\- Meu morcego é divino e não te permito que volte a chamar dessa maneira. –exigiu resignado a que não se conformariam com uma mentira. - Severus e eu temos uma relação muito bonita e não quero que ninguém a estragai.

\- Mas ele está com o Professor Abbatelli ou não?

\- Aparentemente. –respondeu Harry encolhendo-se de ombros. - Escutem, lhes contarei tudo, mas quero que me prometam que ninguém mais se inteirará, isto é muito importante para Severus e para mim.

Ron e Hermione assentiram e aproveitando que não tinha ninguém mais que eles na sala comum, Harry lhes relatou tudo o que tinha estado vivendo nos últimos meses desde que se desse conta de seus sentimentos por Severus. Ao final, seus dois amigos batalhavam para emitir som algum, mas de repente, a expressão de Ron foi a primeira em mudar para uma de fúria e indignação.

\- Maldito Veela, olha que se via tão boa gente! –bramou indignado.

\- Estou de acordo contigo. –secundou Hermione igual de embravecida. - E pensar que me caía bem!... Que ilusos todos de lhe crer!

\- Obrigado por seu apoio. –respondeu Harry comovido por suas palavras. - Mas agora não podemos nos arriscar a que se marche e impeça a Severus conhecer a seu filho, por isso ninguém mais deve se inteirar de acordo?

\- De acordo. –aceitou Hermione e Ron assentiu. - Mas queremos ajudar-te, de modo que se podemos fazer algo por ti, Harry, conta conosco sempre.

\- Verdadeiro, ainda que o morce… digo, o professor Snape nunca tem sido de meu agrado, amigo, te ajudaremos a te desfazer desse Veela do inferno.

Harry riu-se, era realmente reconfortante poder falar do que lhe sucedia com seus amigos, mas pelo momento não cria necessário molestar com nenhuma petição, de modo que somente desfrutou dos múltiplos apodos que a Ron se lhe ocorreram para sua nova vítima e passaram um momento agradável se imaginando as formas em que podiam desquitar-se do Veela, apesar de que sabiam que muitas delas jamais se atreveriam às levar a cabo… mas era tão gratificante poder as imaginar.

A manhã seguinte, Harry não podia evitar franzir o cenho ao ver a Ângelo na mesa do comedor junto a Severus, odiava ser testemunha das formas em que se lhe acercava e as subtis maneiras do tocar à cada momento. De modo que preferiu concentrar em seu café da manhã, aquela manhã em particular tinha amanhecido com muito apetite. Enquanto, em seu lugar, Ângelo olhava divertido como Severus banhava suas panquecas com abundante mel além de árabe de mapple e marmelada de fresa.

\- Não acha que é demasiada açúcar, amor?

\- Se me antojaram, Abbatelli. –respondeu lambendo-se os lábios saboreando-se seu pires quase preparado. - Não há chocolate?... –perguntou olhando a ambos lados. -… Onde está Lupin quando se lhe precisa?

\- Saiu a outra empresa de Dumbledore, quer que te consiga chocolate?

\- Faz favor… em árabe se é possível.

Snape olhou como Abbatelli se punha de pé para ir à mesa de Slytherin que era a mais próxima em busca do árabe de chocolate. Severus perguntava-se de onde lhe vinham tantas vontades de doces que jamais em sua vida tinha tolerado, e então olhou a Harry apertando uma garrafa com seu almejado árabe de chocolate, parecia que o Gryffindor também tinha tido a mesma ideia e estava a ponto de saborear o que ele tanto ansiava.

\- Aqui tem. –interrompeu lhe Abbatelli regressando a sentar em seu lugar.

\- Obrigado, acho que já não aguentava mais. –diz-lhe derramando o chocolate sobre seu café da manhã e dando-lhe por fim o primeiro bocado.

\- Parece-me que engordará se segue te cumprindo todos os desejos, Severus. –disse o Veela sorrindo-lhe. - Mas não importa, gosto de ver-te contente.

\- Desejos?

\- Claro, seguro é por minha gravidez… às vezes são os outros pais os que sofrem dos desejos raros, e suponho que não é muito comum te ver comer dessa maneira.

\- Pois não sei, mas isto sabe riquíssimo.

Ângelo acentuou ainda mais seu sorriso antes de regressar a comer seu pão tostado com um pouco de manteiga, se sentindo feliz de compartilhar algo tão formoso com seu companheiro.

\- Não te vai comer isso? –perguntou Ron com asco ao ver a montanha que tinha feito Harry de seu café da manhã para depois o retirar sem o provar.

\- Acho que não era boa ideia misturar tanto… luze horrível.

\- Alegro-me que tenhas recapacitado, colega, já temia que te fosses a enfermar se o comias.

\- Não, não o comerei. –assegurou Harry cobrindo seu prato com seu guardanapo para não continuar olhando algo tão nauseante.

\- Harry, tem que comer. –lhe repreendeu Hermione. - Ultimamente não te alimentaste bem com essa ideia louca de que estás gordo.

\- Mas é que o estou! –assegurou com um beicinho de desgosto. - Esta manhã mal sim coube em minhas calças, e não me pude abrochar a calça… preciso uma dieta, não quero que já-sabem-quem siga pensando que estou gordo.

\- Eu não acho que o pense. –agregou Hermione. - Desde faz momento não deixa de te olhar e dá medo a maneira em que come, parecesse estar imaginando coisas sujas.

Hermione estremeceu-se em um calafrio que Ron secundou enquanto Harry sorria ilusionado dirigindo sua mirada para Severus, mas justo nesse momento o professor levava a sua boca um pedaço de bolinho com chocolate derramando pelos lados e Harry não pôde mais. Levando-se as mãos à boca para ocultar suas náuseas, saiu correndo para o banheiro mais próximo.

Não tinha passado muito tempo desde que Harry chegasse ao banheiro e supostamente esvaziasse seu estômago sobre o chão quando escutou uns golpes suaves na porta.

\- Harry… sente-te mau?

\- Claro que me sinto mau! –respondeu furioso enquanto saía do banheiro para ir a enxugar-se ao lavabo ignorando a presença de Severus. - Que pergunta é essa? Vê que me estou morrendo e pergunta se me sinto mau!

\- Vamos, levo-te à enfermaria.

\- Não quero! –negou-se soltando da mão que Severus lhe tinha tomado. - Vão fazer-me comer e não quero! Estou demasiado gordo, batalhei até para inclinar sobre a caneca do vaso! -agregou melodramático.

\- Harry de que está falando? –perguntou sem poder evitar rir-se. – você não está gordo.

\- Sim estou e não se deboche, você mesmo me tem dito muitas vezes! Você tem a culpa de tudo!

\- Eu?

\- Sim, você!... E esquece-te de que façamos o amor neste sábado, não penso me despir ante ti até não baixar pelo menos mais quinze quilos!

\- Quinze Quilos?! –repetiu em franca gargalhada. - Harry, espero que não esteja tendo problemas alimentícios, acho que sim será melhor que te leve com Pomfrey.

\- Porque é tão mau comigo? –perguntou derrubando ao chão chorando.

\- Eu sou mau?

\- Sim, segue-te debochando de mim! Não entende a gravidade do caso, Severus, não quero que deixe de me querer porque já não gosta, e não gostará se estou gordo!

\- Gostarei ainda que pese de quinhentos quilos. –disse sentando-se em frente a ele, já sem se rir. - Harry, é formoso, mas não te amo por isso, te amo porque é valente, bondoso, divertido, travesso, sonhador… te amo até porque respira, não me importo o que coma ou quanto coma.

\- Para valer? –perguntou enxugando-se as lágrimas.

\- Claro que sim, meu amor! –assegurou sorrindo enternecido por aquele desplante de sentimentalismo. - De modo que agora regressa ao comedor e tome um pouco de café, não quero que se enferme.

\- Não me enfermarei… melhor beija-me, isso se me antoja mais que qualquer comida.

\- De acordo, com gosto.

Severus uniu seus lábios aos de Harry e o garoto de imediato abriu a boca para aprofundar a caricia. O professor tinha tido a precaução de enfeitiçar a porta para que ninguém entrasse de modo que dispunham de quase quinze minutos enquanto começavam as classes matutinas.

\- Mmm, sabe rico, Severus. –disse Harry sugando os lábios do homem. - A chocolate, comeu chocolate?

\- Sim, panquecas com mel, maple, marmelada de fresa e chocolate.

\- Delicioso. –respondeu Harry introduzindo sua língua até a garganta de Severus. - acho que prefiro comer desta maneira, assim, direto de sua boca. Para meio dia come algo de bolo de carne, se me antoja.

\- Bolo de carne?

Agora foi Severus quem se levantou do andar para atingir a chegar ao banho e esvaziar seu estômago de seu elaborado café da manhã. Harry sorriu malicioso enquanto acercava-se gateando até o professor.

\- Sente-te mau? –perguntou com fingida inocência.

\- Harry, claro que me sinto mau!

Harry riu-se desfrutando seu desquite, mas em seguida Severus uniu-lhe fingindo brigar com o que terminaram brincando no chão do banheiro por um par de minutos antes de se voltar a beijar decididos a não se separar até que chegasse a hora de se ir a suas respectivas classes.

Essa noite, Harry devorava avidamente um livro que sustentava sobre suas pernas em sua cama da torre de Gryffindor, seus olhos percorriam as linhas com rapidez enquanto a pele de seu rosto mudava de pálido a verde, depois a vermelho e uma vez mais a branco como o papel. Seus demais parceiros mal sim lhe prestavam atenção até que um agudo grito de júbilo os fez saltar a todos em seus lugares, Neville inclusive esteve a ponto de destripar a seu sapo do susto, e Dean se tinha levado as mãos ao peito para reter o acelerado de seu coração. Ron, por sua vez, ainda batalhava para devolver o doce que tinha ficado atorado em sua garganta quando viu a seu amigo saltar sobre sua cama enquanto arrojava o livro para o teto e o voltava a pegar antes de sair correndo da habitação.

\- Que lhe passou? –perguntou Ron quando ao fim pôde respirar.

\- Nem ideia. –respondeu um aturdido Seamus quem ainda se sacudia as orelhas que lhe tinham ficado surdas pelo grito. - Que lia Harry?

Ninguém pôde responder a sua pergunta, de modo que não tiveram mais opção que se esquecer de Harry e seu estranho comportamento e retomar o que faziam dantes de que gritasse. Harry tinha-se esquecido de tomar a camada de invisibilidade, mas não se importava ser admoestado, tinha que falar com Severus à brevidade possível, não podia esperar para lhe contar o que acabava de descobrir. Por isso, se arriscando a ser descoberto por Ângelo, foi até sua habitação e tocou. Felizmente foi precisamente Severus quem abriu-lhe, e surpreendido saiu discretamente com ele ao corredor para que seu companheiro não os descobrisse.

\- Que faz aqui?

\- Tenho algo que te dizer… vêem, vamos a outro lugar!

\- Harry, não pode esperar a manhã?

\- Não! Apressa-te, isto é importantíssimo! -respondeu saltando feliz em seu lugar sem deixar de abraçar seu precioso livro.

\- Está bem, te adianta, irei em uns minutos ao salão de classes.

Harry assentiu e depois de dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios foi-se correndo e saltando com algaravia enquanto Severus olhava-lhe intrigado. Uns poucos minutos depois Severus tinha inventado uma desculpa para sair de sua habitação e poder reunir-se com Harry sem que Ângelo suspeitasse nada. Ao entrar a sala, o garoto correu para ele e levando da mão o fez sentar em uma classe enquanto ele permanecia de pé tentando controlar sua agitada respiração.

\- Está muito raro… passa-te algo? –perguntou Severus olhando como Harry parecia andar buscando as palavras que precisava com urgência.

\- Sim, já sei por que estou gordo. –respondeu sorrindo emocionado.

\- Harry, já te disse que não está gordo, amor.

\- Sim estou… Olha!

Harry levantou-se a Camisola que levava posto e mostrou uma minúscula barriguinha que se ocultava baixo suas roupas.

\- Harry, está sacando o estômago. –advertiu Severus sorrindo-lhe.

\- Vale, de acordo, um pouquinho, mas era para que visse bem. –aceitou sacando o ar para mostrar que ainda sem o inflar, seu ventre luzia algo mais pronunciado do normal.

\- Harry? –questionou Severus notando intrigado o volumoso sem compreender de todo o que o rapaz queria lhe dizer. - Bom, não deve se preocupar, às vezes é só uma leve inflamação intestinal, talvez são bichos.

\- Bichos?... sim claro, e quando um bicho de olhos negros corra para ti te gritando papai então podemos falar. –debochou-se divertido.

\- De que fala?

\- Estou grávido! –gritou voltando a saltar feliz em seu lugar.

\- Como que grávido?! –gritou ainda mais forte enquanto se punha de pé com o rosto acendido de cólera e ciúmes. - Quem demônios foi o infeliz bastardo degenerado que se atreveu a te tocar?!

\- Você. –respondeu pondo os olhos em alvo. - Demônios, Severus, que seja a última vez que se te esquece que você é o único infeliz bastardo degenerado que me tocou!

Severus ficou paralisado de repente, olhou a Harry compreendendo a magnitude de suas palavras, era tão estranho não recordar ter feito o amor a Harry e agora se inteirar que esperava um filho seu, mas ao recapitular as palavras do garoto se esqueceu disso, seu coração se inchou de alegria e pouco a pouco recuperou seu sorriso, nervoso, mas feliz.

\- Vai ter um filho meu! –exclamou emocionado enquanto Harry assentia repetidamente e estendia seus braços para ele para que o abraçasse, obteve mais que isso, Severus lhe beijou tão apaixonadamente que quase lhe faz perder o equilíbrio, mas não se importou, era demasiado feliz para não se sentir divertido pela brutalidade do futuro pai de seu filho.

\- Hoje é o dia mais feliz de minha vida, Severus, juro-te! –exclamou radiante.

\- Também o meu… é que me parece incrível ainda!... Mas diga-me… -continua pondo-se sério de repente. -... tudo vai bem? o bebê está bem?

\- Pois eu suponho que sim porque me sinto muito bem, e no livro diz que…

\- Livro?... Não, Harry, quero saber que te disse Poppy, quais foram suas indicações?... Por todos os céus, Harry, tem estado trabalhando com poções! Que disse a enfermeira sobre isso?

\- Pois, é que em realidade não sei, não tenho ido à ver. Assim que soube que estava grávido o único que quis foi te dizer.

\- Agora mesmo a vamos ver!

\- Mas, Severus, você não pode vir comigo!

\- Claro que posso, nem louco te vou deixar só justo agora! Anda, apressa-te, temos que fazer que te revise o quanto antes!

Harry não teve tempo nem de protestar, Severus o levava da mão rapidamente para a enfermaria, lhe preocupava que o professor não se desse conta do perigo que corria indo com ele, aquilo poderia lhe provocar sérios problemas com Ângelo. Quando chegaram à enfermaria, Severus colocou a Harry sobre uma das camas e chamou à enfermeira pressuroso.

\- Que sucede aqui? –perguntou Pomfrey assim que entrou à sala. - Potter, outra vez tem-se lastimado com algo?

\- Não, não é isso, é que… -começou Harry e então se lhe ocorreu uma ideia e franziu o cenho com marcado desgosto. -… o professor Snape é um intrometido, não passa nada!

\- Preciso que o revise, Pomfrey. –disse Severus compreendendo as intenções de Harry e adotando ele sua característica expressão de severidade. - Parece que nosso grande herói tem andado de festa e agora pagará as consequências.

\- A que se refere professor? –perguntou a enfermeira.

\- Este garoto tem-se enredado com algum pervertido e sem proteção… está grávido.

Harry mal pôde conter o riso ao o escutar se chamar pervertido, mas sobretudo pela expressão de incredulidade que pôs a enfermeira, quem depois do primeiro momento de surpresa decidiu pôr mãos à obra, e enquanto saía por seu material de trabalho, Severus se inclinou para Harry para lhe dar um beijo de solidariedade.

\- É genial, amo-te.

\- E você um pervertido, e também te amo.

Ao escutar que a enfermeira regressava tiveram que se separar e voltar a franzir o cenho se olhando com repulsão. Poppy arqueou os olhos pensando que esses dois nunca mudariam. Os próximos minutos passou-os revisando a Harry exaustivamente.

\- Parece que tudo esta bem com tua gravidez, Potter, tens aproximadamente três meses de gestação.

\- Três meses, duas semanas, quatro dias e dezenove horas.

\- Parece que sabe muito bem no dia em que foi concebido. –disse a enfermeira sem evitar um sorriso divertido enquanto Severus a escondida fazia o mesmo. - Então saberá quem é o pai, de modo que acho que deves dizer-me.

\- Claro que o sei! –exclamou ofendido e a enfermeira não pôde fazer mais que ruborizar-se a modo de desculpa enquanto Severus mal podia se manter sério. - Para que quer saber quem é?

\- Bom, posso ajudar-te com ele, talvez ambos precisem uma conversa para que conheçam tudo o referente à gravidez masculina.

\- Não acho que seja necessário, Pomfrey, Potter se fará responsável por si só.

\- Não é uma boa ideia, Professor Snape. –contrariou a enfermeira. - Uma gravidez é um evento especial para qualquer casal, e se é masculino precisa-se de muita mais informação, o processo não é o mesmo ainda que se parece, e acho que a Harry gostaria que de seu companheiro o acompanhasse.

\- É verdade. –respondeu Harry ante a surpresa de Severus. - Não me importo o que você opine, professor, o faça quando se trate de seu filho, com o meu não tem nenhuma ingerência, de modo que penso dizer ao pai que me acompanhe.

\- E quem se supõe o fará, senhor Potter?

\- Já o saberá a seu devido tempo, primeiro tenho que falar com ele, acho que merece saber a notícia por mim e não pelos professores, de modo que me guardo sua identidade até que saiba se tem algum problema em me acompanhar ou não.

\- Bem. –exclamou a enfermeira. - Parece-me uma boa decisão de sua parte, Potter, agora será melhor que espere aqui, irei pelo Diretor, uma notícia de semelhante magnitude deve a conhecer.

Harry e Severus viram sair à enfermeira e ao ficar sozinhos, Severus sentou-se sobre a cama acariciando inconscientemente o ventre de Harry.

\- Esquecemo-nos do intrometido de Albus. –diz-lhe preocupado. - A ele vamos ter que lhe dizer a verdade, Harry.

\- Não, não é necessário, podemos continuar com a farsa até que lhe encontre um "pai" a meu filho.

\- Que quer dizer com isso?

\- Lhe pedirei a Ron que me ajude.

\- Está louco?!... Não, me recuso a que meu filho seja considerado um Weasley!

\- Será só por uns meses, Severus, quando nasça lhe diremos a todos a verdade.

\- Mas e os pais de seu amigo?... Dumbledore quererá informar-lhes e já me imagino organizando o casamento. Não, definitivamente não é uma boa ideia.

\- Pois então não sei que fazer. –confessou Harry com pesar. - Quando Ângelo se inteire que estou grávido de imediato saberá que é seu e nos vai armar uma bagunça… não quero que isso derive em que te separe de seu filho, Severus.

\- A cada dia faz que me apaixone mais de ti, sabe? –diz-lhe beijando-lhe embelezado por sua constante preocupação por ele. - Está bem, diremos que o menino é de Ronald Weasley, mas lhe diremos a verdade a Dumbledore e aos Weasley, assim não andarão se fazendo ilusões com meu bebê. O único enganado será Abbatelli, claro e o resto do colégio.

\- Encanta-me a ideia de debochar-nos desse tarado. –respondeu emocionado. - Amanhã mesmo falarei com Ron… vou ter que lhe dever favores pelo resto de minha vida por isto, mas estou seguro de que o convencerei.

\- Obrigado, Harry. –disse Severus em um suspiro depois de voltar a beijar-lhe.

\- Por quê?

\- Por nosso filho… é o melhor presente que me podia ter dado. Amo-te.

Harry sentiu seus olhos inundar-se de lágrimas de felicidade, abraçou ao homem que também não podia dissimular lhe emoção que o embargava, agora só esperava que tudo lhes saísse bem e quando Severus estivesse seguro de não perder a seu filho, repudiaria ao Veela e sua vida por fim tomaria o rumo que sempre tinha sonhado.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\


	20. A Farsa

Quando Dumbledore chegou à enfermaria, Harry e Severus estavam separados, cruzados de braços e volteando a cara para o lado contrário mantendo um gesto de absoluta repulsão entre eles. Era tão convincente sua atuação que Dumbledore inclusive caiu na armadilha e não pôde evitar se lamentar de que seus dois queridos consentidos continuassem com problemas. Apesar de saber que se amavam, sua situação parecia infranqueável e lhe doía se saber em parte culpada de todo aquilo.

\- Disseram-me que… bom, disse Poppy que… é verdade, Harry? –perguntou acercando-se ao Gryffindor.

\- Sim, estou grávido. –informou-lhe com voz quase gélida.

\- Poppy, pode deixar-nos sozinhos? –pediu o Diretor a lhe enfermeira quem de imediato obedeceu, mas os rostos de seus protegidos não mudava. - O bebê… de quem é?

\- Prefiro não o dizer, pelo menos até que "Ele" se vá. –respondeu Harry assinalando a Severus com ódio. - Não tem direito a estar aqui após que nem me achou que o Veela é um mentiroso.

\- O único mentiroso é você, Potter. –assegurou Severus grunhindo enojado. - Olha que me fazer achar que estava perdidamente apaixonado de mim e quem sabe com quantos não te terá revolcado.

\- É você um…! –gritou Harry tentando bofeteá-lo.

\- Atreve-te e a pagará cara. –ameaçou Severus. - Já não penso me deixar condoer por ti, sua carinha de menino inocente já não te fica e mais te vale que não queira seguir passando como um doce célebre porque já sabemos que isso é o único que não és.

\- Não me importo o que você pense! Largue-se de uma vez, este é um assunto que não lhe compete!

\- Nisso tem razão, tenho muitas coisas mais importante que fazer. –respondeu Severus dirigindo à saída.

\- Espera, Severus. –pediu-lhe Dumbledore e Severus ocultou um sorriso triunfante antes de girar-se a olhar ao diretor.

\- Que se te oferece, Albus?

\- Estou-me cansando desta situação… não me importo se querem-se matar, mas primeiro dizem-me de quem é o filho de Harry.

\- E eu porque teria do saber?

\- Não sei… me diz você, que faziam juntos que foi você quem trouxeste a Harry à enfermaria?

\- Não estávamos juntos. Encontrei-me com Potter maroteando pelos corredores, como sempre, desobedecendo as regras, pareceu a ponto de se desmaiar de modo que pensei que o melhor era trazer à enfermaria. No caminho notei lhe algo estranho e me dei conta do segredinho que nos estava ocultando a todos… não há nada mais que dizer.

\- Harry?

\- "Seu" consentido não deve se meter onde não lhe chamam. –respondeu Harry. - Sobretudo quando me recusou, de modo que agora não tem direito a fazer pergunta, eu me acosto com quem me dê a vontade e não tenho porque lhe dizer nada a ele.

\- Nem interessa-me, Potter. –assegurou Severus bufando zombador. - Fodendo a meia Hogwarts, pelo menos agora saberei que me vai deixar tranquilo.

\- Por isso nem se preocupe, que desde faz semanas que nem me lembro de você.

\- Pois que bem!

\- Bem!

Dumbledore pôs os olhos em alvo ao vê-los terminar novamente desagradados, mas agora tinha algo mais delicado que tratar, de modo que se acercou à cama de Harry lhe sorrindo compreensivo.

\- Entendo que se sinta confundido e alterado, mas deve deixar de te dirigir de modo tão incorreto aos professores, ainda quando estes se comportem como meninos malcriados.

\- Albus! –protestou Severus indignado enquanto Harry estalava em gargalhadas.

\- Disse-te menino malcriado! –debochou-se sem parar de rir.

\- Ja! –exclamou Severus com um real cenho franzido. - Como se você fosse o exemplo que todo menino deve seguir como não!

\- Não seja corajudo, Severus, isso é de meninos malcriados!

\- Basta, Harry!

Mas Harry não podia deixar de rir, e Severus terminou por suavizar seu rosto e recostar-se a seu lado para o abraçar com grande carinho ante os olhos confundidos do diretor.

\- Perdoa-me. –pediu Harry controlando-se para corresponder ao abraço. - Mas não pude o evitar, me impressionou que o professor Dumbledore te chamasse assim quando sempre é a mim a quem julgam de infantil. Não me volto a debochar, te prometo.

\- Não te creio, mas está bem, te perdoo.

\- Vocês… estão… loucos! –assegurou Albus sentando em uma cadeira em frente a eles. - Pode-se saber que é o que está sucedendo?

\- Bem, me deixa te explicar, amigo.

Severus começou seu relato ao Diretor. Em muitas ocasiões a Albus custou-lhe trabalho concentrar-se, pois enquanto escutava ao professor de Poções sua mirada desviava-se aos dedos entrelaçados deste com Harry, ou os mimos inconscientes que o Gryffindor lhe dava a seu companheiro enquanto se mantinha repousando sobre seu peito, e se alegrou muito de se encontrar sentado quando se inteirou da paternidade do filho de Harry. No entanto, ao final seus lábios curvaram-se em um brilhante sorriso, via felizes às duas pessoas pelas que mais carinho tinha chegado a sentir em sua vida, e estavam juntos, o reclamo Veela não era tão infalível como cria, e o melhor… não brigavam.

\- Querem fazer passar a Ronald Weasley como o pai de seu filho? –perguntou quando Severus guardou silêncio e esperou sua reação.

\- É nossa única alternativa. –respondeu Harry. - Se Abbatelli inteira-se de que estou grávido, é lógico que suporá que é de Severus, por isso é melhor lhe fazer achar que é de alguém mais.

\- Escutem, eu pude cair nesse conto de que continuavam se odiando porque não é nada raro, a viveram brigando desde que se conhecem, e sempre pensamos que o reclamo Veela não tinha falhas, mas Ângelo sabe que está indultado, Harry, e ademais, ele os viu essa noite… porque pensa que se crerá o fato de que seu filho é de outra pessoa?

\- Não sei, mas pelo menos temos que o tentar. O importante é que ache que Severus o crê e que por isso já não me quer nem ver, com isso será suficiente para o tranquilizar um pouco.

\- Está bem, podem contar comigo para lhe ajudar. Ainda me custa achar que Ângelo tenha sido capaz de tantas mentiras, de modo que não me fica mais que confiar em que fazem o correto… Assim que falem com o senhor Weasley e ele aceite, terei que ir tranquilizar a seus pais em seguida, ou Molly cairá desmaiada pela surpresa antes de querer preparar o casamento.

\- Disse-te que isso passaria. –assegurou Severus triunfante. - Mas eu me encarregarei de que tudo lhes fique bem claro. Agora será melhor que descanse, Harry, lhe direi a Poppy que…

\- Se pensa que me vou ficar aqui, se equivoca, Severus. –advertiu Harry levantando da cama. - Vim porque você insistiu, mas passarei a noite em minha habitação, estou farto da enfermaria.

\- Claro que não, jovenzinho; fica para que Pomfrey possa terminar com sua revisão amanhã!

\- Já o fez! –grunhiu exasperado. – você mesmo escutou que tudo estava bem, de modo que me regresso a minha caminha, ademais, tenho fome.

\- Tem fome? E porque demônios não me tinha dito antes?! –lhe repreendeu molesto. - Chamarei a um elfo para que te traga algo aqui.

\- Que não!... Irei à cozinha a ver que lhes posso roubar. Adeus.

\- Não seja desobediente e regressa à cama! –ordenou Severus indo depois dele ante a mirada estupefata de Albus quem não se perdia detalhe do espetáculo. - Harry, estou-te falando, regressa agora mesmo!

\- Que não! –ouviu-se a voz de Harry já no corredor.

Dumbledore não podia sorrir mais abertamente, quiçá sempre seguiriam brigando, mas agora suas vozes se escutavam tão carregadas de amor que não sabia como era que se lhe tinha passado por alto, temeu estar perdendo faculdades.

Minutos mais tarde, Severus olhava com assombro como os elfos corriam entusiasmados por toda a cozinha quando Harry lhes disse que tinha fome e aceitaria tudo o que se lhe oferecesse. Foi a sentar-se junto a ele, na banca, enquanto começavam a chegar suculentos pratos e sobremesas que faziam brilhar os olhos do Gryffindor.

\- Te enfermará se come tanto. –advertiu-lhe Severus.

\- Come comigo então, e assim me ajudará.

\- O único que quero me comer é a ti.

Harry sorriu quando Severus lhe rodeou por sua cintura para o atrair para ele e beijar-lhe no pescoço, e ainda que desfrutava dessas caricias, a tentação por uns pêssegos cobertos com creme doce foi mais poderosa que nada, e ladeando a cabeça para que Severus continuasse com seu trabalho, ele se dispôs a devorar tudo o que tinha ante seus olhos.

\- Não tem medo? –perguntou Severus ao ouvido enquanto acariciava o pequeno volume que representava o ventre de Harry.

\- Nop. –negou com a boca cheia de doce.

\- Não te creio.

\- Vale, de acordo, sim tive-o e muito. –aceitou tomando um pouco de suco de abobora. - Mais bem acho que foi terror, mas parece que todos meus temores se foram de férias desde que captei o significado do que estava passando… a alegria que sinto, Severus, não dá espaço dentro de mim para outra coisa.

\- Quisesse poder recordá-lo. –confessou tristemente escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Harry. - É horrível não recordar o momento que sonhei por tanto tempo, e que ademais, culminou com a criação de uma nova vida, de nosso filho, Harry… Me dá tanta coragem que me tenham roubado essa lembrança!

\- Severus, tenho a Penseira, podes vê-lo quantas vezes queira. –disse interrompendo sua comida para olhá-lo de frente carinhoso. - Não quero que se sinta triste por nada, bebê pode se sentir triste também. Melhor sorri, sim… faz favor?

\- De acordo. –aceita obedecendo-lhe. - Jamais cri a Abbatelli capaz de nos fazer isso... não sei se possa o perdoar alguma vez.

\- Hey, não mencione esse nome em frente a nosso bebê. –exclamou Harry levando-se as mãos a seu ventre como se quisesse lhe tampar os ouvidos a quem levava dentro dele. - Não quero que cresça com más vibras. Nosso bebê vai ser muito feliz sem importar o que tenha que fazer para o conseguir.

\- Eu sei, eu também.

\- Será formoso, Severus… é que já posso me imaginar! –exclamou emocionado girando-se de tal modo que colocou suas pernas sobre as de Severus para ficar em frente a frente e beija-lo. - Herdará seus olhos, e seus lábios… mas meu caráter, não quero que seja resmungão como você.

\- Claro, seguramente você é uma perita em doce. –agregou mordaz enquanto escutava-lhe divertido. - O que espero é que seja tão ou mais inteligente que nós.

\- Sobretudo que você, não gostaria que terminasse enganado tão facilmente por de uns olhos bonitos. –lhe recriminou zombadoramente. - Tem caído o mito do inteligente professor Severus Snape.

\- Tonto!

Ao final terminaram rindo enquanto desfrutavam dos sobremesas que tanto coqueteavam ao estômago de Harry, este por fim se esquecendo de contar seus calorias, o único que queria era que seu bebê tivesse o que desejava. Ao dia seguinte, Harry tinha levado a Ron e Hermione à sala precisa, teve que lhe encarregar a Dobby um surtido rico de emparedados para que Ron não protestasse por faltar à hora da comida. No entanto, o ruivo esqueceu-se até das bandejas repletas de seus alimentos preferidos enquanto Harry contava-lhes sobre sua gravidez.

\- Acho que me desmaiarei. –murmurou Ron com um débil fio de voz.

\- Preferiria que não. –respondeu Harry sorrindo-lhe nervoso. - Ou pelo menos, tenta que seja em frente a todo o colégio, assim a atuação seria mais convincente.

\- De que atuação fala, Harry? –perguntou uma ainda perplexa Hermione.

\- Ron… amigo de toda a vida, com o que tenho compartilhado minhas rãs de chocolate e a quem considero um verdadeiro irmão, há algo que tenho que te pedir.

Ron empalideceu ante a evidente chantagem emocional de seu amigo, mas jamais se imaginou o que escutaria a seguir. Uns dez minutos mais tarde, Hermione e Harry ainda continuavam de joelhos, um à cada lado de Ron, se esforçando pelo fazer voltar em si, e quando o fez, ao ver a Harry em frente a ele retrocedeu espantado pelo solo até topar de costas contra a parede.

\- Você se voltou louco! –titubeou aterrorizado. - Não, não, não e não, Harry, isso que me pedes não posso, qualquer coisa menos isso!

\- Por favorzinho, Ron! –suplicou acercando-lhe gateando, mas o ruivo olhava a todos lados tentando encontrar uma saída que não tinha, ele mesmo se tinha encurralado em uma esquina. - Não te atreveria a te o pedir se não fosse muito importante, se não nos ajuda é possível que o Veela desapareça com o filho que espera de Severus, queremos nos dar tempo a que nasça e assim saber que fazer… Faz favor!

\- Mas Harry…! Que vão dizer minhas admiradoras se me creem gay?

\- Você não tem nenhuma admiradora, Ron! –exclamou Hermione finalmente. - Acho que deveria ajudar a Harry, não se está pedindo muito, será só por um tempo verdade?

\- Claro. –respondeu Harry com um brilho cobiçoso em seus olhos ante as palavras de sua amiga, mas em seguida voltou a olhar a Rum, primeiro o problema era que ele aceitasse. - Ron, farei o que me peça a mudança deste enorme favor, posso te comprar boletos para ver os partidos dos Chudley Cannons de por vida… te presenteio o que você queira!

\- O mapa do maroto. –respondeu Ron malicioso.

\- Que?

\- Ron, isso é ser traiçoeiro! –grunhiu Hermione.

\- Está bem, só me empresta pelo resto do ano escolar.

\- Feito! –aceitou Harry oferecendo-lhe a mão em sinal de um pacto. - Então, o fará verdade?

\- Bem, mas não diremos que sou gay, senão bissexual… não quero espantar admiradoras. –condicionou provocando que Hermione franzisse o entresseio.

\- De acordo… e com respeito a ti, Hermione, amiga minha, a quem vejo como a uma mãe e uma irmã ao mesmo tempo, e cujos conselhos e sabedoria me fizeram sobreviver até o dia de hoje, e por quem também, ao igual que com Ron, seria capaz de dar a vida…

\- Acho que toca-te, Hermi. –riu-se Ron vendo como sua amiga empalidecia enquanto tentava discretamente se afastar de Harry.

Hermione quase chorou ao ver que Harry a sujeitava da mão para lhe impedir fugir, mas escutar sua petição foi do mais peculiar, passou do vermelho ao verde passando por diversas tonalidades pálidas e amarelas enquanto Ron comprovava que não deveu se ter debochado de sua amiga, pois também não sairia bem livrado das ocorrências de Harry para com Hermione.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ao chegar no sábado, Harry luzia feliz, era o grande dia esperado por ele e Severus, de modo que não se importou com as caras aterrorizadas de seus amigos nem ter que os conduzir quase arrastando para a sala de poções onde Severus lhes esperava para levar a cabo o plano. Ron e Hermione colocaram-se muito juntos, atemorizados pela imponente presença do Professor assim que entraram ao salão, apesar de que era o companheiro de seu amigo, naquele lugar seguia sendo o mesmo tipo odioso que passava a vida lhes restando pontos a sua casa, e nessa ocasião, não os recebeu de uma maneira diferente, mal sim os olhou como se olha a um par de escaravelhos que serviriam para realizar uma poção.

\- Bem. –começou Severus tomando um copo de cristal que já tinha preparado sobre sua mesa, tinha um poção estranho que Hermione reconheceu de imediato pelo que não pôde evitar retroceder depois de Ron ao o ver se acercar a ela. - Isto é para você, suponho que Harry já lhe explicou todo o que tem que fazer.

\- S-sim. –respondeu nervosa.

\- Harry, coloca o que falta para que a Senhorita Granger possa o beber.

Harry assentiu feliz e arrancou-se um par de cabelos para verter sobre a poção de Hermione quem ainda lhe olhava suplicante, esperando que seu amigo se retratara de seu atrevido plano, mas Harry não dava mostra disso, ao invés, luzia realmente emocionado.

\- Tranquila, Hermione, vai divertir-te muito.

\- Não o creio. –murmurou olhando a Ron.

\- Sei que será algo repulsivo, mas se acostumará.

\- Repulsivo será para mim. –comentou Ron ante o desgosto de seus amigos que ele não captou pelo nervosismo que lhe dava ver a Snape quase com um sorriso ao os ver tão alterados.

\- Bem, basta de tanta perda de tempo. –interrompeu lhes Severus. - Trouxeram os trajes?

\- Sim. –respondeu Harry. - Que fazemos agora?

\- Primeiro, a senhorita Granger deve beber já a poção e todos podemos nos mudar para estar prontos para a festa.

Severus transformou uma classe para que servisse de biombo a Hermione, enquanto eles três se mudavam e se colocavam suas vestuários. Só Ron se estremeceu ao escutar o gemido de inconformidade de Hermione depois do painel, mas não disse nada e continuou se mudando de roupa. Harry fazia o mesmo, sem dar-se conta que enquanto o fazia, Severus lhe olhava fixamente. O homem tinha ficado anelado observando as pernas nuas do garoto enquanto mudava-se e em lugar do uniforme escolar agora luzia uma calça de veludo negro que se ajustava perfeitamente a seu corpo. Mas enquanto via-lhe tirar-se a camisa obrigou-se a desviar a mirada antes de ter um pequeno contratempo com certa parte ansiosa de seu corpo, no entanto, não podia evitar jogar uma olhadela de vez em quando e em um desses olhares ficou a admirar como Harry se abotoava uma camisa branca de mangas longas e babados que ocultavam seu pequeno ventre ainda por cima um colete do mesmo material que sua calça, sua maneira acalmada e suave de realizar a cada movimento lhe dava um encanto intensamente sensual. O coração de Severus batia desbordante, podia sentir o sangue percorrendo lhe o corpo para ir concentrar-se em seu entreperna… já não lhe era possível deixar do observar.

Quando Harry se sentou para dar nó as longas cadarços que se trançavam à frente de suas botas de pele, sorriu ao ver que Severus se apressava ao ajudar se ajoelhando adiante dele para evitar que se esforçasse demasiado. Ron teve que parar enquanto se ajustava o cincho de camurça que cernia seu cintura ao ver o que seu professor fazia, tivesse dado o que fosse por ter uma câmera nesse momento, o que tinha ante seus olhos não era coisa de todos os dias, e muito menos o sorriso que cruzavam os que tinham sido inimigos até fazia tão pouco tempo. Era realmente estranho ver a maneira coquete em que Harry apartava as mechas do rosto de Severus aproveitando para o acariciar, mas não mais estranho que o homem buscasse seu palma para beija-la se esquecendo por completo que não estavam sozinhos. Ron olhou a todos lados buscando afanosamente uma saída quando as mãos de Severus abandonaram momentaneamente seu trabalho e se deslizavam lentamente para acima pelas coxas de Harry.

Nesse momento saiu Hermione e toda a atenção se centrou nela, ou melhor dito, nele, algo que Ron agradeceu com a alma, não sabia como fazer para lhes recordar sua presença. A garota agora luzia como um clone perfeito de Harry, inclusive com seu pequeno volume no ventre que se for o caso se acentuava em lugar de dissimula-lo como com Harry, devido a uma camisa verde escuro com um cinto como peto e uma calça de algodão cingidos ao corpo. Severus não pôde evitar lhe olhar com um bobo sorriso, pensando que gostava muito ver como Harry luzia de grávido.

\- Estou aqui, amor. –lhe repreendeu Harry obrigando-lhe a olhar aos olhos. - Recorda que eu sou o verdadeiro?

\- Sim, perdão. –desculpou-se regressando a dar nó as botas de Harry.

\- Seguro que isto está bem? –questionou Hermione indecisa. - Porque melhor não beberam a poção polissuco vocês?

\- Estou tentado a restar-lhe todos os pontos existentes para Gryffindor, Senhorita Granger. –murmurou Severus. - Harry não pode o beber porque está grávido e isso poria em risco a nosso bebê, e não tem caso que eu o faça se a intenção é distrair a Abbatelli e que Harry e eu tenhamos tempo para nós… já entendeu ou quer que lhe volte a explicar agora com maçãs?

\- Não, já entendi. –respondeu Hermione envergonhada.

\- Bem, garotos… -interveio Harry. -… você já estão prontos, podem ir à festa e começar o show, confio em que o farão bem.

\- Eu confio em que saiamos vivos desta. –murmurou Ron antes de oferecer-lhe seu braço com nervosismo a sua amiga.

Harry viu sair a seus amigos sentindo-se profundamente agradecido por eles, tanto que se prometeu os recompensar em grande pelo grande favor que lhe faziam.

\- Pobres, estão muito nervosos. –comentou Harry ao ficar só com Severus.

\- São bons brutos. –respondeu indiferente. - Agora nos toca a nós.

\- Estou ansioso de saber de que nos disfarçaremos para que não nos reconheçam! –exclamou emocionado. - A propósito, acho que não te disse que te vê muito sexy vestido dessa maneira, Severus.

\- Eu me sinto ridículo, mas foi ideia de Albus que se tratasse de disfarce, e como agora nos convém melhor não me queixo. –assegurou olhando em um espelho que tinha colocado junto à parede, levava uma calça de pano vermelho escuro com uma jaqueta negra cobrindo uma camisa de vistosos babados de seda branca. - Juro que terminando a noite queimo esta roupa!

\- Nem ocorra-te! –ameaçou Harry fixando seus olhos luxuriosos sobre o marcado traseiro de seu professor. - Imagino-me muitas formas em que possamos voltar às usar, Severus, e te asseguro que gostará.

\- Para valer? –perguntou voltando a acercar-se, tomando-lhe da cintura provocativamente.

\- Sim, mas agora diga-me como vamos complementar isto para que não nos descubram.

\- Toma. –disse sacando de uma gaveta de sua mesa duas pequenas mascaras de veludo e lantejoulas que combinavam com seus vestuários. -Devemos pôr-no-los.

\- Ah, sim… -comentou sarcástico Harry enquanto colocava-se a mascara negra. -… seguro todos dirão quando me vejam  _"Onde está Harry?"_  e eu me tirarei e surpreenderei a todos gritando  _"Aqui estou!"._

\- Não sei de que fala, Potter. –respondeu resmungão.

\- Severus, com esta mascara tão pequeno todos saberão quem somos.

\- Mas a mascara devemos de levá-lo porque é parte da ilusão.

\- Agora sou eu quem não te entende.

\- Volta a pôr-te, mas agora olhando ao espelho.

Harry obedeceu a relutantemente, e sem muita fé, colocou-se o disfarce olhando ao espelho, de imediato o reflexo mudou e encontrou-se com um garoto de sua mesma idade e complexão, mas totalmente diferente, seu cabelo era loiro e caía em suaves ondas até por embaixo de seus ombros, seus olhos tinham mudado adotando uma tonalidade azul intensa e seus rasgos faciais eram visivelmente mais delicados, o qual não lhe agradou muito.

\- Severus, pareço uma menina!

Severus riu enquanto acercava-se para abraçá-lo e dar-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.

\- Uma menina formosa, se permite-me dizê-lo.

\- Não quero ser uma menina! –protestou tirando-se a mascara e regressando a ser o mesmo de sempre.

\- Não seja melindroso, fiz estes disfarces com todo meu carinho e estou convencido de que te vês muito bem.

\- Não sei… -murmurou voltando a se colocar a mascara para olhar ao garoto loiro em frente ao espelho e voltar a rosnar. -… acho que me pareço aos Malfoy.

\- Em sério? –perguntou Severus interessado. - Não me tinha dado conta, mas acho que sim.

\- Espero que não esteja cumprindo alguma suja fantasia com isto. –ameaçou molesto. - Pobre de ti se me inteiro que gosta de Draco que horror!

\- Draco?... não, mais bem se parece a Lucius quando íamos ao colégio.

\- Severus! –gritou colando com o punho no peito.

\- Isso doeu! –queixou-se sem poder evitar rir dos ciúmes de Harry.

\- A mim me doeu o que disse!... E não quero ser loiro!

\- Harry, era uma broma, nenhum dos Malfoy me interessa Palavra de arrogante professor de poções!

\- Está bem, confiarei em ti. –murmurou ainda algo molesto. - Mas agora me mostra como te vês com a mascara.

Severus assentiu e colocou-se a mascara vermelho escuro e em seu lugar apareceu um homem de longo cabelo índigo tão macio e brilhante que refletiam linhas em tons azuis mais claros. Seus olhos negros mudaram a uma cor violeta e seu nariz voltou-se ligeiramente mais estilizada. Harry olhava-lhe sem piscar, perplexo pela beleza exótica que se mostrava ante seus olhos e sem perda de tempo se lançou sobre Severus beijando-lhe tão apaixonadamente que o professor teve que se sustentar da mesa a suas costas para não cair. Tirou-se a mascara para ter mais liberdade de movimento e de imediato Harry voltou a colocar-lhe provocando que o homem lhe apartasse com firmeza.

\- Não me diga que te excita esta imagem tão ridícula! –exclamou molesto.

\- Muito! –exclamou lutando por voltar a colocar-lhe a mascara.

\- Não quero!... é um desvergonhado ao dizer-me que gosta mais que de eu.

\- Eu não disse isso… mas me encanta te ter dado uma colher de sopa de sua própria medicina, a ver se assim deixa de me olhar tão embobado quando me faço loiro.

\- Bem, somos um par de zelosos de nós mesmos, é um fato de que Albus tem razão e nos voltámos loucos.

Harry riu-se e Severus não pôde mais que fazer o mesmo, agora só faltava uma coisa, sair com seus disfarces, desfrutar a velada e esperar a que Ângelo não os descobrisse, o qual soava quase como um milagre, mas estavam demasiado emocionados para se deter ao pensar.


	21. Dia da Amizade... E do Amor

Ângelo olhava nervoso a todos lados, não se importava que nesse momento ele fosse o centro de atenção de meio alunado, seu elegante porte de Veela acentuado com um traje de seda branco com delicados rebites dourados lhe dava um ar angelical que para ninguém passava desapercebido, seu cabelo castanho claro se movia como influenciado por um feitiço de graciosa frescura. Mas seus olhos semiocultos por sua mascara de pluma de cisne não luziam felizes, buscava afanosamente entre os assistentes, recusando cordialmente a quem se animasse ao convidar a dançar, ele queria destinar seu tempo a uma só pessoa e ao não o ver se sentia preocupado.

\- Albus. –diz acercando ao diretor quem conversava com Minerva enquanto desfrutava de um raspado de limão sem importar-lhe ainda se encontrar em pleno inverno. - Tem visto a Severus?

\- Severus?... ele saiu, Ângelo, lhe pedi que fosse a pesquisar sobre os ataques que se suscitaram nos últimos dias.

\- Sem mim?

\- Não o cri necessário, e Severus também não, nos pareceu que não era nada grave e Remus podia o ajudar enquanto você desfrutava da festa.

\- Não posso a desfrutar sem ele… me irei a minha habitação. –comentou com tristeza.

\- Espera, fica-te um pouco mais… quer um pouco de raspado? Parece-me que gostará.

Ângelo sorriu timidamente recusando-se a ficar, mas Albus pensou que precisava atuar com rapidez se não queria que o plano se viesse abaixo, no entanto, não foi necessário inventar nada, justo nesse momento, Ron entrava ao salão em companhia de Hermione, isto é, Harry, e os olhos de Ângelo se desviaram para eles, olhando assombrado como as mãos de seus dois estudantes se mantinham entrelaçadas com firmeza.

\- Harry… vem com Ron? –perguntou intrigado.

\- Parece-me que sim.

A respiração de Ângelo acelerou-se notavelmente quando notou que a camisa de Harry lhe acentuava uma figura que não lhe tinha notado, uma terrível suspeita lhe fez empalidecer, o qual manifestou ainda mais ao se tirar a mascara para poder olhar melhor.

\- Grávido?... Harry está grávido?

\- Sim, está. Acho que esses dois garotos têm decidido dá-lo a conhecer nesta festa.

\- Eles… os dois? –questionou nervoso. - Ron com Harry?

\- Sim, esta manhã falei com eles, Ângelo. Parece que têm uma relação esporádica desde faz tempo, mas assim que souberam do estado de Harry pensaram que o melhor era formalizar… talvez saindo do colégio se comprometam.

\- Não… não posso o crer.

Mas Ângelo não era o único que olhava com incredulidade o fato de que Ron e Harry entrassem juntos ao dance e tomados da mão como qualquer outro casal. Os cochichos não se fizeram esperar o que provocou que tanto Ron como Hermione tremessem.

\- Vão descobrir-nos. –gemeu Ron assustado.

\- Se não sorrimos é provável, Ron… Anda, sorri e vamos dançar.

\- Acha que seja boa ideia?

\- Não sei, mas isso é o que Harry nos pediu, de modo que o façamos.

Ron assentiu e algo torpemente conduziu a Hermione ao centro da pista. Por um segundo olhou-lhe sem saber como devia se comportar, por uma parte tinha em frente a ele à garota que tanto gostava, mas da imagem que se refletia em seus olhos azuis era a de seu melhor amigo, estava aturdido. Hermione notou-o e notou também como muitas miradas estavam fixas neles, sobretudo a proveniente de uns olhos acetinados que não perdiam detalhe de seus movimentos. Suavemente se reclinou sobre Ron e instou-lhe a rodear com seus braços, Rum obedeceu de imediato, mas isso não impedia que seu rosto tivesse adquirido uma cor vermelha como tomate.

\- Ron, deve ser mais natural… supõe-se que saímos juntos.

\- E também se supõe que é meu melhor amigo… não creio poder, Hermione… me sinto demasiado assustado, não devi lhe prometer a Harry que faria algo assim… não posso!

\- Tranquilo, que eu também não me sinto em um leito de rosas. –lhe recriminou Hermione. - O professor Abbatelli não nos tira a vista de cima, acho que devemos o fazer já ou caso contrário perderemos uma grande oportunidade.

\- Não, não posso… Não!

Ron queria fugir, mas Hermione sujeitou-lhe pelo rosto para apoderar de seus lábios apaixonada. De imediato uma exclamação de assombro escutou-se por todo o salão. Ron atingiu-a a ouvir, mas foi só um segundo, seus joelhos tremiam e de repente tudo se esfumou a seu redor, seu corpo respondeu abraçando a Hermione contra si, e lentamente lhe correspondeu ao beijo… era estranha a sensação de estar beijando a suas duas melhores amigos ao mesmo tempo, mas, ainda que se negava ao fazer consciente, também resultava excitante.

Justo então entraram Harry e Severus em seus respectivos disfarces, e o Gryffindor teve que calar uma exclamação de assombro ante o que via, se abraçou de Severus brincando de felicidade em seu lugar.

\- Consegui-o, estão-se beijando, Severus, estão-se beijando!

\- O que vejo é que esse Weasley põe demasiado empenho –grunhiu Severus. - Realmente estará beijando a Granger ou a ti?

\- Não seja ridículo, esses dois gostam de muito!

\- Abbatelli olha-os. –comentou Severus desviando sua atenção para seu companheiro formal. - E por sua expressão acho que estamos conseguindo um bom resultado, Harry.

\- Luze… muito bem hoje. –respondeu Harry olhando a seu rival com ciúmes. - Esse traje fica-lhe perfeito verdade?

\- Gosto mais de você. –assegurou sinceramente. - Não se preocupe se Abbatelli ganha concursos de beleza, não me faz sentir nada.

\- Está esperando um filho seu… algo deveu te fazer sentir para que isso sucedesse.

\- Harry… esta noite é nossa, não se te esqueça.

\- Sim, tens razão. –aceitou sorrindo-lhe. - Quer que dancemos?

\- Morria-me por que o pedisse.

Harry sujeitou a Severus da mão para levar à pista, começaram a dançar abraçados ignorando o círculo de gente que se tinha formado ao redor de Ron e o falso Harry, ainda se escutavam a alguns alunos puxando de lhe o ter suspeitado com anterioridade, a maioria tinham apostado que esses dois não podiam ser somente amigos. Inclusive teve quem asseguraram tê-los descoberto em alguma ocasião em atitudes suspeitas saindo dos invernaderos… quase ninguém punha atenção ao casal de estranhos que dançavam apaixonados bem perto daí. Só dois pares de olhos o faziam, e Dumbledore estava preocupado de ver interesse na mirada de Ângelo.

\- Sinto-me tão bem estando em teus braços. –sussurrou Harry apaixonado.

\- Sente-se melhor ter em meus braços, Harry.

Harry sorriu esfregando-se mimoso no peito de Severus quem abraçou-lhe com mais afinco ao sentir seus caricias, suavemente levantou-lhe pelo queixo para beija-lo, algo ao que Harry correspondeu sem nenhum esforço. Em pouco tempo esqueceram-se do que sucedia ao redor, podiam sentir seus corações bater emocionados, tão apaixonados o um do outro, recordando seu primeiro beijo, a noite em que tudo tinha mudado para eles.

Suas línguas jogavam acariciando-se sedosamente, seus lábios sugavam sem pressa, desfrutando das sensações que lhes causava a cada roce úmido invadindo seu corpo de febris estremecimentos. Os dedos de Harry dedicavam-se a acariciar a pele do pescoço de Severus por embaixo da longa melena anil enquanto sentia como o professor lhe apertava possessivamente sua cintura acercando a seu corpo. Harry gemeu dentro da boca de seu casal quando sentiu que não era o único que começava a se sentir excitado. Separaram-se uns segundos para olhar aos olhos, confessando-se seu amor sem palavras, Harry levou suas mãos para o rosto de Severus, acariciando-o embelezado.

\- Que fiz para te merecer, Harry? –questionou Severus em um sussurro unindo seu testa à do rapaz.

\- Não sei, quando o saibamos me ajuda a saber que fiz eu para te merecer a ti. –respondeu acercando um pouco mais o rosto de Severus e dar-lhe um agradecido beijo na frente. - Bendito seja, Severus, por tudo o que é… muito obrigado por me ter beijado aquela noite, se não o tivesses feito, minha vida seguirá sem mais sentido que assassinar.

\- Harry, não diga isso, eu… Te fiz sofrer muito… talvez não…

\- Nem ocorra-te dizê-lo! –calou-lhe com um suave beijo para em seguida voltar a olhar aos olhos. - Severus Snape, com gosto passaria de novo por todo se volto a ter este momento contigo… Te amo tanto!

\- Também te amo… mais do que jamais poderei te demonstrar.

Harry sorriu, podia sentir o fôlego cálido de Severus caindo sobre seus lábios que entreabriu em um franco convite a ser novamente beijados. Severus comprazeu-lhe, e por uns segundos tudo ia bem até que…

\- Demônios! –resmungou Snape mordiscando o lábio inferior de Harry.

\- Que passa?

\- Não volte, mas Abbatelli vem para cá.

\- Que fazemos?

\- Nada. –respondeu Severus sorrindo ainda mais ao sentir como Harry se apertava contra ele demonstrando seu temor a ser separados. - Abbatelli não pode nos identificar.

\- Pode que a mim não, mas Severus… eu te reconheceria em qualquer parte do mundo e com qualquer aparência. Seus olhos podem ser diferentes, mas sua mirada é a mesma, e seu sorriso… seu cheiro, esse cheiro que me tem transtornado os sentidos… não, não acho que passes despercebido para Abbatelli.

\- Bom, deixemos de preocupar-nos. –murmurou inclinando-se para afundar seu rosto no pescoço de Harry, apaixonado ainda mais pela cada uma de suas palavras. - Albus tem chegado ao resgate, não sei a onde o leva, mas se estão afastando.

\- Podemos seguir dançando?

\- Sim, é nossa noite e dançaremos até que já não possas mais.

\- Não, não tanto… há algo pendente para depois, que não se te esqueça.

Severus riu, isso jamais o esqueceria, e menos com o que tinha preparado. Ambos deixaram de pensar em Abbatelli e continuaram seu dance em silêncio.

\- Quem são eles? –perguntou Ângelo ao Diretor assinalando a Harry e Severus ao outro lado do salão. - Parece-se a Severus, mas…

\- Ele está em uma missão, Ângelo, já te disse.

\- É que… se parece tanto! –exclamou assombrado. - Mas tens razão, não pode ser ele.

\- Esquece-te deles, vamos tomar algo.

Ângelo pensava aceitar, mas nesse momento viu como Ron e Harry saíam da festa tentando passar despercebidos. Ainda tinha um mau pressentimento sobre essa relação, de modo que, sem lhe importar que o Diretor lhe tivesse chamado, saiu depois do jovem casal de Gryffindors. Algo lhe dizia que Harry tramava uma fecharia… era demasiado cedo para que se tivesse esquecido de Severus, e segundo o tempo que lhe calculava de gestação, esse filho… Não, não se atrevia nem ao pensar.

Ao dar volta em uma esquina deu um passo atrás com rapidez para ficar escondido. A meio corredor estavam Ron e Harry falando baixinho, não podia escutar pela distância e isso lhe incomodou, de modo que se manteve expectante de suas expressões… Podia ver uma emoção real nos olhos de Harry quando olhava a Ron, isso lhe confundiu, seria possível que sua vida pudesse ter um giro tão agradável?

Ron acercou-se a Harry e voltou a beija-lo aproveitando as sombras da noite e viu como o garoto de olhos verdes lhe rodeava pelo pescoço lhe correspondendo tão avidamente que tinha que ser sincero. Não quis espiar por mais tempo e se dando meia volta se marchou, não tinha ânimo de regressar à festa, de modo que melhor iria esperar a chegada de Severus lendo qualquer aborrecido livro.

\- Marchou-se já. –disse Hermione separando-se de Ron. - Surpreende-me que tenha sabido lhe dar um bom uso a esse mapa, Ronald.

\- E para que achava que o queria?

\- Conhecendo-te, para nada bom. Em fim, acho que temos terminado nosso trabalho pelo dia de hoje, sinto-me cansada de modo que melhor vamo-nos à sala comum.

\- De acordo… estou ansioso de que se te passe o efeito dessa poção.

\- Vá que eu também!

Ron pôs os olhos em alvo ao ver que agora era Hermione quem não tinha captado sua intenção ao querer a ver como era em realidade, mas já não disse nada e a seguiu com rumo à torre Gryffindor.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\******************

\- Lindo cabelo, Harry. –interrompeu Dumbledore ao casal que, ainda que deixaram de dançar para lhe atender, permaneceram abraçados.

\- Eu o odeio. –disse Harry desmentindo com um sorriso. - Mas creio a Severus gosta muito, e se é assim, já estou pensando em tingir.

\- Nem ocorra-te, Harry. –amoestou Severus. - Gosto tal como é sempre, ademais, se o que pretende é que me tinja com desta cor tão escandaloso, perde o tempo.

\- E você, Severus… de vermelho?... Não achei que viveria para ver algo assim.

\- O que tenho que fazer para que Abbatelli suspeite o menos possível! –exclamou agraviado. - Ele também não esperaria ver destas cores peculiares.

\- Peculiares? –repetiu Harry. - Mas se vê-te lindo, eu acho que tivesse sido um perfeito Gryffindor!

\- Nada mais porque espera um filho meu não te respondo como merece por esse comentário, Potter. –grunhiu Severus e Harry riu-se abraçando-lhe ainda mais, conseguindo dessa forma lhe arrancar um sorriso.

\- Bom, par de tontos, não os interrompo mais, tão só tenho querido lhe avisar que têm o campo livre, Ângelo se marchou e agora mesmo me irei assegurar de que não regresse.

Harry e Severus sorriram agradecidos pela ajuda e depois de que o diretor se afastasse voltando aos deixar sozinhos, eles se acercaram a uma mesa a tomar um pouco de suco de abobora para refrescar-se, o exercício tinha feito que umas gotas de suor escorregassem pelas têmporas do garoto. Ao vê-las, Snape colocou seus lábios sobre elas para beber.

\- Severus! –exclamou surpreendido. - É suor!

\- Se soubesse o que me morro por provar de ti… Por Merlin, deve ser delicioso!

Harry se corou notavelmente ao imaginar-se ao que se referia Severus, ele podia recordar a noite em que Severus bebeu dele para em seguida lhe dar a provar com um beijo, mas isso não estava na mente do homem, de modo que começou a sentir que realmente aquela seria uma grandiosa segunda primeira vez.

Entre tanto, Dumbledore chegava ao quarto de Severus. Ângelo sorriu-lhe convidando-o a passar, já se tinha mudado de roupa e luzia um elegante pijama salmão.

\- Traz notícias de Severus? –perguntou emocionado enquanto servia um pouco de chá ao diretor.

\- Não, tenho a impressão de que não saberemos nada até manhã. Sinto não te ter comunicado os planos, Ângelo, mas foi de improviso.

\- Está bem, não importa… -respondeu lhe sorrindo sinceramente. -… é só que o estranho muito quando não o vejo.

\- Ângelo… porque não lhe dás a Severus a liberdade de eleger?

\- Eleger? –questionou ensombrecendo sua mirada. - Mas não há nada que eleger, Albus.

\- Para valer não tem nenhuma outra opção?

\- Albus… eu o amo, te juro que o amo mais que a minha vida! –assegurou com lágrimas nos olhos. - Quero lutar por ele, quero fazer tudo o que esteja em minhas mãos para que me ame tanto como o amo eu!

\- Mas…

\- Não posso renunciar a ele, agora estou grávido, e ademais, ele não tem possibilidades com ninguém mais… em algum dia, Albus, em algum dia se dará conta que não sou tão má opção e ainda que seja por ser a única que tem, sei que me chegará a querer!

\- Ângelo, está-te lastimando.

\- Não me importo. –assegurou já com lágrimas rodando por suas bochechas. - Não me importo com o custo do que fiz… Severus o vale.

Dumbledore não pôde evitar se sentir mau por Ângelo, o tinha conhecido bem durante sua infância, quando seu pai o levava às reuniões da Ordem, sua mãe morreu desde muito dantes, e sempre foi um menino risonho e carinhoso, fascinava a todos os membros daquele então e a nenhum lhe importava o ter jogando enquanto eles planejavam o modo de combater comensais. Os da Ordem deixaram de vê-lo a raiz da morte de seu pai e teve que se ir a viver com uns tios quando ainda não cumpria nem os cinco anos. Albus continuou um tempo em contato, mas a primeira guerra continuava e suas visitas foram-se fazendo mais esporádicas até o dia em que Ângelo cumpriu onze anos, seus tios não acederam ao levar a Hogwarts e ainda que o menino suplicou ajuda a Albus não pôde fazer nada por ele. A situação piorava dia com dia, agora os pais de Harry estavam em um grave perigo, requeriam de toda sua atenção, a morte lhes chegou pouco depois, a guerra terminou, mas os tios de Ângelo não recapacitaram e eles mesmos continuaram lhe dando a educação de acordo às crenças Veela… Dumbledore teve que resignar-se a sua decisão e se apartou por completo. Agora que tinha voltado a sua vida, desde um princípio pensou que seguia sendo o mesmo, tão doce e generoso… não compreendia porque o amor podia mudar a alguém para mau, o voltar extremamente obsessivo e mentiroso. O único que fez foi o abraçar e deixar que chorasse em seu peito, convencido de que essas lágrimas sim brotavam de seu coração.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Um par de horas depois, Severus conduzia a Harry para uma sala longínqua do quinto andar. Tinha-a escolhido precisamente porque sua localização era tão remota que poucos a conheciam, não tinha sido utilizada em décadas, e só lhe bastou um par de feitiços para que a porta ficasse completamente selada e todo o lugar insonorizado.

\- E bem?... gosta? –perguntou quando acendeu a luz mostrando um ambiente confortável, com velas e incenso. A única janela ocluída com uma espessa cortina de veludo vermelho que ondeava suavemente pelo vento que se colava por embaixo dela, dando ainda um toque mais etéreo ao lugar. Uma formosa cama, mais cálida e acolhedora do que jamais sonhou estava localizada cerca da janela.

\- Severus… -começou Harry apertando as mãos nervosamente. -… porque não vamos a outro lugar?

\- Não gostou?

\- Me fascina! Mas… não quisesse que Ângelo voltasse a nos encontrar, não sei ainda como o fez naquela ocasião e não gostaria que se repetisse.

\- Eu também não tenho ideia, mas isso não sucederá de novo.

\- Faz favor… aceito-te o que seja, inclusive um motel muggle, mas não fiquemos em Hogwarts, Severus… tenho medo.

\- Não temas, Abbatelli não nos encontrará aqui. Seria bem mais provável que nos encontre se saímos da segurança de Hogwarts e agora, tanto o mundo muggle como o mágico representam ainda maior perigo.

\- Que quer dizer?

\- Não o sabe?... pensei que sim. Em fim, Abbatelli tem desenvolvido uma espécie de sexto sentido que lhe faz intuir quando estou em algum perigo iminente, isso o ajudou a ir quando o preciso.

Harry separou-se de Severus caminhando ao redor da sala pensativamente. Harry recordou-o e recordou também parte de certa conversa com Ângelo, mas não sabia se podia perguntar… ademais, não queria aceitar que lhe doía saber que o amor de Ângelo era tão forte como para lhe avisar de proteger a Severus até esses limites, já tinha visto antes como funcionava, mas praticamente a eliminou de sua mente ante a angústia que lhe provocava sentir que perdia o amor de Severus.

\- Severus… Ângelo protegeu-te de Voldemort, verdade? –perguntou sem atrever-se a voltar-se para olhá-lo.

\- Harry, ele se fez espião para…

\- Para salvar-te… para que não tivesse que deitar com esse monstro.

\- Como sabe disso? –perguntou aturdido.

\- O mesmo Ângelo disse… realmente pensava fazê-lo?

Severus exalou todo o ar de seus pulmões e se foi sentar sobre a cama, com a mirada fixa no andar, apoiando suas mãos sobre seus joelhos.

\- O tivesse feito… sim.

\- Mas Severus!

\- Era o único caminho que ficava, o Lord suspeitava de mim graças a intrigas de Lucius!... eu, eu tinha notado que a dúvida estava nos olhos do Senhor Escuro, mas apesar disso, ainda não me matava, tinha que ser por algo. Estudei lhe e comprovei que queria algo mais de mim antes de acabar comigo… era minha oportunidade, Harry, dessa forma poderia seguir fugindo meu papel de espião e ademais obteria muita melhor informação.

\- Informação?... Tudo por obter uma maldita informação?

\- Essa informação precisava-se, não ia arriscar o ganhando por nada, ainda que tivesse que levar meu papel até esses extremos.

\- E… e levaste-o? –perguntou e sua voz escutou-se avariada.

\- Não de todo… Abbatelli apareceu justo no momento preciso e me reclamou como seu companheiro, isso evitou que o Lord pudesse me tocar. Eu estava eufórico, feliz de não ter tido que submeter ao senhor Escuro, isso me assegurava poder seguir olhando aos olhos, e ainda que não tinha nenhuma esperança contigo, ansiava seguir me mentindo com que não era assim… Não pude me conter e quando lhe contava a Albus o sucedido me deixei levar pela alegria que sentia, era algo tão desconhecido para mim me sentir assim, não pude controlar minhas emoções como antes e…

\- … e o beijou, selando dessa maneira o reclamo.

\- Assim é. Foi algo acidental, mas isso já não importava. Tinha uma oportunidade de anulá-lo, mas era minha morte a solução, quis aceitá-la quando vi a desilusão em seus olhos ao me descobrir beijando a Abbatelli, mas finalmente não o fiz e confirmei a aceitação… essa mesma noite Abbatelli e eu nos convertemos em um companheiro.

Harry já não perguntou mais, não era tão ingênuo para não se imaginar a forma em que se consolidou o reclamo, a prova era a gravidez de Ângelo, e algo lhe dizia que não tinha sido somente naquela ocasião… por algo seu professor de Defesa sempre tinha essa mirada ilusionada a cada amanhã. De repente já não queria estar aí.

\- Não duvides de mim. –pediu Severus caminhando para ele para o abraçar, o Gryffindor não o recusou e tristemente se abraçou dele. - Sei que te dói tudo isto, mas te amo e espero poder te recompensar em algum dia.

\- Não duvido de ti, mas… não posso evitar me sentir mau. Sua relação com Ângelo é mais forte do que gostaria. Agora compreendo também porque nos encontrou aquela noite.

\- Porque?

\- Pressentiu o perigo de morte no que estava… por isso foi a ti, justo a tempo para te salvar.

\- Salvar-me de que?

\- Ângelo confessou-me que essa noite tinha vertido um potente veneno em sua bebida, Severus… eu não me dei conta, e se não tivesse sido por Ângelo nestes momentos estaria morto. –confessou-lhe estreitando o abraço com temor. - E pensar que quis evitar que te levasse consigo, que lutei por derrotar! Se tivesse-o conseguido…

\- Já, não pense nisso… o que me diz me faz entender o sucedido essa noite, por ti seria capaz de tudo, mas agora sei que cometi um grave erro, ainda não posso achar que me atrevesse a atentar contra nossas vidas contra a sua! –enfatizou aterrorizado.

\- Dá-te conta que se não o tivesse feito agora não estivéssemos juntos?... graças a que por fim me disse que me amava me armei de valor para seguir insistindo por ti. Se aquela noite não tivesse sucedido, então sim estaríamos destinados a viver separados… ainda que segue alarmando-me o pensar que era você o único que corria perigo. Quiçá deveria sentir-me agradecido porque Ângelo salvou-te, assusta-me saber que ele pressentiu pelo que passava estando tão longe enquanto eu, tendo a um lado…

Severus lhe beijou na testa antes de apertá-lo com mais força, comovido pelo pranto de Harry que já saía sem reservas ao compreender muito dos acontecimentos dessa noite. Severus tinha estado disposto a morrer por ele, e não queria nem se imaginar se o tivesse conseguido, se ao acordar tivesse encontrado um cadáver a seu lado… a ideia lhe aterrorizava.

Severus conduziu-lhe à cama. Em silêncio retirou-lhe as botas, Harry não protestou, deixou que o fizesse sem mediar palavra. Depois de correr as cortinas para poder olhar o céu estrelado, se aconchegaram baixo as cobertas resguardando-se do frio baixo elas e entre seus braços. O Professor pronunciou um feitiço para acender um fogo que rodeou a cama para se esquentar sem se queimar, Harry sorriu ao recordar a prova de Snape para proteger a prova filosofal no primeiro ano.

\- Não se sinta culpado por Abbatelli. –disse Severus ao ouvido do apaixonado rapaz. - Você não lhe deve nada e quanto ao trato, ele sabe que não o amo, que se estou com ele é por esse reclamo, e assim que meu filho nasça verei a forma em que possamos o cancelar, não lhe ficará mais opção que aceitar, Harry, e então você e eu poderemos estar juntos.

\- E seu bebê?

\- Não sei… mas não quero renunciar a ele e não penso o fazer.

\- Eu te ajudarei, no que possa e até no que não… sempre te ajudarei.

\- Obrigado, eu sei. –respondeu beijando-lhe nos lábios para depois secar os últimos vestígios de lágrimas do Gryffindor. - Agora podemos dormir um pouco, sei que não te sente com ânimo de fazer nada.

Severus suspirou enquanto se apegava mais ao corpo de Harry, não lhe fazia falta nada mais para se sentir feliz a seu lado, já teriam mais ocasiões para lhe demonstrar fisicamente quanto conseguia acender seu corpo. Harry mantinha bem perto seu rosto do pescoço de Severus, aspirou fundo inalando essa fragrância que lhe enlouquecia.

\- Severus?

\- Diga-me. –instou-lhe em um cálido murmuro perto que colou direto na orelha de Harry, o estremecendo involuntariamente.

\- Acho que tem conseguido que me regressem os ânimos. –assegurou ronronando sedutoramente. - Ademais, não podemos desaproveitar esta formosa habitação, Severus, me encantaria poder lhe dar um bom uso.

\- Alegra-me escutar isso… porque tenho pensado que nossa primeira vez tinha que ser aqui, olhando o céu estrelado que será testemunha de meu amor por ti.

\- Isso é lindo, mas… não seria a primeira vez recorda? –disse sujeitando da mão para conduzi-la a seu pequeno ventre volumoso. - Bom, sei que não, mas sabe que sucedeu e que…

\- Não me refiro a sua primeira vez… senão à minha.

\- Por isso, foi de dois, ainda que não o recorde.

\- Harry, não me entende. –disse sujeitando-lhe do queixo para olhar-lhe direto aos olhos. - Sinto-me feliz de dizer-te que quero ser seu, quero que esta noite seja você quem me tome… que seja o primeiro e o único que me faça o amor dessa maneira. Ama-me, Harry, ama-me e reclama-me você como seu!

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*


	22. O Reclamo de Harry

Harry apartou-se intempestivamente de Severus, cobriu-se o rosto pela surpresa ante o que acaba de escutar. O Professor olhava-lhe sorridente, admirando a imagem de um Harry felizmente aturdido, com o cabelo revolteando pelo vento que entrava, sem mostrar nenhum assomo de frio.

\- E-é… é em sério?

\- Não é momento de bromas… Vêem e me faz o amor até enlouquecer-me, Harry.

Harry respirava agitado, olhava a Severus com nervosismo, sem atrever-se ainda ao tocar… ainda com a sensação de encontrar em um sonho. Mas quando Snape lhe tendeu uma mão para o animar a dar o seguinte passo, lhe sorriu com doçura e suavemente se recostou sobre ele, se prometendo ter muito cuidado, ainda que o professor era mais alto e forte que ele, tinha a necessidade de tratar como se estivesse feito do mais fino cristal.

A delicadeza de Harry ao beija-lo enterneceu a Severus e seu desejo incrementou-se, pelo que com grande avidez quis ajudar a se tirar esses disfarces que agora tanto estorvavam. Harry deteve-lhe com macieza, não queria o fazer tão rápido. De modo que com uma mirada que significou uma ordem irrefutável conseguiu que Severus ficasse quieto sobre a cama.

O Gryffindor pôs-se de pé cambaleando-se um pouco sobre o fofo colchão até que conseguiu o dominar, levantou uma sobrancelha sorrindo triunfante ante um divertido Severus. Sendo amo de seu próprio equilíbrio, Harry tomou valor, seu rosto adquiriu um semblante sedutor e inocente que fez que Severus se mordesse o lábio inferior freando seu desejo de puxa-lo para ele e lhe fazer esquecer o que pretendesse fazer.

\- Quero, Severus, que esta noite seja inolvidável para os dois. E para corresponder a seu presente, tenho um mais para ti… de modo que não diga nada, escuta, sente, e relaxa-te.

Harry tomou sua varinha, realizou uma pequena floritura e converteu em vento em uma suave canção que entrava pela janela… começou a se mover cadenciadamente ao compasso da suave melodia.

Soletrar

Desta noite transparente

Um desejo que me chama a ti,

Que me desborda em uma torrente

E me rende sem dor.

Que se vai enredando entre minhas mãos e minha mente

E em teu nome se faz amor

Harry foi desabrochando-se os botões de sua camisa depois de despojar-se sensualmente do colete. Severus decidiu que o espetáculo fazia merecedora a pena de esperar ainda que sua entreperna se molestasse com ele, as negras pupilas se dilatarem quando Harry se abriu sua camisa deixando ver sua tórax, era delgado, mas atlético, queria o tocar… ansiava o tocar, mas suas mãos ficaram no ar, Harry lhe sorriu com picardia deixando com o desejo sem cumprir. Voltando a fazer honra a seu equilíbrio adiantou um pé e sem mudar sua mirada, roçou com seus dedos as coxas de Severus, deslizando-os por todo seu longo para deter em seu ventre. Podia sentir uma firme dureza baixo a calça, mas mal a roçou, não se deteve nela nem ainda que o homem maior levantasse seu quadril para o convidar a seguir o tocando... Harry voltou a colocar-se sobre suas duas pernas para continuar movendo-se lentamente, suas mãos acariciando-se o, ainda que ligeiramente redondeado, firme abdômen.

Soletrar

Desta noite apaixonada

Que não sonha com amanhecer,

Que mal sim a madrugada…

E se quer deter,

Entre os punhais que me finca sua mirada

E entre luas de prazer

Harry se ajoelhou sobre o professor e seus dedos começaram a brincar delineando as abotoaduras de Severus quem não se atrevia nem a piscar por temor de se perder nem um sozinho segundo do que Harry fizesse. Sem deixar de olhar-lhe mostrando seu amor e desejo, Harry ajudou ao homem a incorporar-se um pouco para tirar-lhe a jaqueta que ainda levava posta, e ao o fazer, seus lábios roçaram intencionalmente o lóbulo da orelha de Severus quem não reprimiu um forte estremecimento acompanhado por um excitado gemido ao sentir o cálido fôlego lhe acariciar a pele do pescoço e esses suaves lábios que se uniram ao canto do vento para lhe cantar só a ele.

Soletrar

Que me encarcera entre teus ventos

Que me rouba o sentido,

Que me tira o fôlego.

Que me floresce entre as mãos

E as voltam duas pombas

Que por sua têmpora estão voando

Que por teu corpo estão voando

Harry sorriu apaixonado, deixou que suas mãos obedecessem à canção e acariciavam a pele de Severus enquanto lhe despia, retrocedendo fez a um lado as cobertas, era o turno de mimar, pelo que lentamente desnudou os cadarços das botas de Severus para em seguida despir seus pés e depois regressar a beija-lo, mas só por um par de segundos. Voltou sua mirada para a janela por onde o vento continuava entrando já sem seu ameaçador frio e a canção implícita nele.

Soletrar

Desta noite proibida

Escondida entre a escuridão

Para fingir que esta dormida

E avariar minha vontade.

Para recordar-nos as promessas não cumpridas

Que se fazem realidade

\- Vê a lua, Severus? –perguntou interrompendo o canto do vento. - Reclamo-a para ti… é sua, e reclamo a cada estrela do céu porque seu amor o merece… reclamo ao vento e à noite que cuidem de ti.

\- Harry.

\- Reclamo seu amor que sempre devia ser meu. –agregou voltando-se a olhá-lo com um brilho nos olhos que Severus temeu fossem lágrimas contidas. - Reclamo-o porque você me deu, não porque o arrebate a quem o tomou sem sua permissão.

\- Pertence-te… desde sempre te pertenceu.

\- Eu sei… sempre o será, estejamos ou não estejamos juntos, nosso amor sempre será um para o outro, por isso te reclamo, Severus, para mim… e para seu filho. –disse acariciando-se o ventre. - Porque ele quererá te amar também e deve ter a oportunidade de fazer.

\- Os amarei aos dois por igual.

\- Aos três. –aclarou sorrindo-lhe carinhoso.

\- Sim… aos três.

\- É meu, Severus… seja quem seja o que esteja a seu lado, sempre será meu.

Harry calou e olhou a Severus apaixonado enquanto o vento retomava a melodia depois de seu respeitoso silencio ante o reclamo de amor.

Soletrar

Desta noite transparente

Um desejo que me chama a ti,

Que me desborda em uma torrente

E me rende sem dor.

Que se vai enredando entre minhas mãos e minha mente

E em seu nome se faz amor

Severus não podia se sentir mais feliz, Harry pensava sempre nele, em sua felicidade completa, não esquecia que já não era questão só de se separar de Abbatelli, tinha alguém mais com os mesmos direitos que o filho que esperavam juntos e não o abandonariam, o reclamo também era por ele, pelo filho de Abbatelli.

Harry retomou o canto só para a última frase e sorriu.  _"Em seu nome faz-se amor"_  Voltando a ajoelhar sobre Severus ajudou-lhe a terminar de despir-se, sem abandonar sua suave tranquilidade. O professor já não insistia, lhe beijava apaixonado enquanto ele também ia despojando a roupa do rapaz. Voltaram a resguardar-se baixo as cobertas e edredons de seda e seda, percebendo a macieza de suas peles em contato, cálidas, ansiosas, unindo-se em harmonia.

Harry pôde sentir novamente a dureza no membro de Severus, e seu coração se trancou sem controle, era excitante saber que era capaz de provocar um desejo tão intenso com só uns quantos roces, lhe amava ainda mais.

Sem desesperar-se, Harry permaneceu uns instantes beijando o pescoço de Severus, pensando que agora sabia qual era o sabor do amor, o amor sabia a Severus, cheirava a Severus, se sentia como Severus.

Aspirando o aroma que não tinha esquecido desde o incidente do café. Foi deslizando-se lentamente para abaixo, sem deixar um sozinho pedaço de pele que não tivesse sido beijado, acariciado ou lambido. Sua própria entreperna já estava a ponto de estalar, mas nunca se apressou. Seus dedos longos e ainda infantis percorriam a cada centímetro provocando fortes estremecimentos em Severus.

\- Ah… Harry, isso se sente bem. –gemeu Severus quando Harry beijou seu umbigo para depois o desenhar com sua própria língua, adentrando-se nele cadenciadamente.

\- Há algo, Severus, que não fiz naquela ocasião. –confessou Harry levantando a mirada para ver aos olhos. - Será minha primeira vez… só me guia, quero que o desfrute tanto como me fez o fazer a mim.

Severus não compreendeu por enquanto, mas quando Harry abandonou seu umbigo para se introduzir por completo baixo os cobertores e continuar o descenso arqueou suas costas ante o só pensamento do que viria… de modo que ele já o tinha feito… odiava não o recordar. Mas não teve tempo de pensar mais, seu cérebro se recusava a ocupar de outra coisa que não fosse se concentrar em sentir a úmida boca de Harry rodeando seu pênis sem poder evitar algo de timidez pese a que era óbvio que o estava tentando.

Sua língua acariciava ansiosa toda a extensão da virilidade de Severus, respirando rapidamente pela ansiedade, queria poder abarcar todo ao mesmo tempo e usava mãos, lábios, língua, para não deixar nada sem estimular. Severus exalou um grito de louvor no momento em que os lábios de Harry beijaram a base de sua pene, sugando suavemente a pele de seu períneo… de algo estava seguro, nunca em sua vida tinha sentido esse prazer, era algo sobre-humano.

Já não podia mais… Severus já não podia seguir esperando, e levantando um pouco seus quadris convidou a Harry ao ajudar a terminar com aquele doce suplicio. Sem dizer nada, Harry obedeceu, e se esforçando por conseguir que todo o pênis de Severus coubesse em sua boca, começou uma série de movimentos que conseguiriam que o homem chegasse ao clímax. Severus não pensou que Harry fora a fazer isso, estava gratamente surpreendido, mas gostou que ainda não o tomasse, também ansiava descarregar-se em de sua boca. Apertou com força as cobertas e fazer a um lado para poder apreciar melhor a imagem.

Um suspiro brotou de sua garganta ao ver seu pene desaparecido por completo na boca de Harry, abriu suas pernas todo o que pôde quando o garoto quase se enterrava entre elas para manter todo o contato possível com seus genitais. Um dedo dentro de sua entrada enviou-lhe descargas elétricas a todo seu organismo… esse era o garoto sem experiência?

Harry tinha conseguido apalpar a próstata de Severus, podia senti-la, dura e claque, e sem poder conter-se, afundou seu dedo sobre ela com força.

\- Oh, meu Deus! –gritou Severus revolcando-se em seu lugar. - Meu menino, não pare, faz favor… que me morro!

Ao dar-se conta que algo bom tinha conseguido, Harry introduziu outro dedo e lhe acariciou por dentro, beijando-lhe com seus dedos onde seus lábios não atingiam a chegar. Libertou por um segundo o membro de Severus para acariciar lhe o glande com sua língua e em seguida voltar a rodear com sua boca ao mesmo tempo que empurrava seus dedos contra a próstata de Severus. A consequência, um forte chorro de sêmen brotou para a garganta de Harry, nunca um sabor amargo lhe pareceu tão doce e não se absteve do tomar tudo, sacou seus apertados dedos do interior de Severus e os dedicou a continuar com caricias externas que tentavam tranquilizar os espasmos musculares que o Professor tinha por todo o corpo.

\- Não… não posso achar que seja capaz de me fazer sentir tanto. –murmurou Severus a duras penas pela agitação da qual ainda era preso. - Veem, quero beijar-te, amor.

Harry obedeceu e depois de certificar de não ter desperdiçado nem uma só gota, foi a recostar-se sobre Severus, suspirando fatigado, mas feliz.

\- Amo-te. –exclamou Severus beijando-lhe docemente nos lábios, limpando com sua língua um pouco de seu sêmen impregnado nas comissuras de Harry.

\- Sinto-me contente de ver que consegui que gostasse.

\- Foi mais que isso… bem mais!

\- Pode dar-me um par de minutos antes de continuar?

Severus estalou em gargalhada ao notar que Harry continuava entusiasmado apesar de seu evidente cansaço. Acercou-o mais para seu peito enquanto suas mãos acariciavam lhe as costas para depois deslizar para o ventre do rapaz.

\- Descansa, acho que não está bem que te fatigue tanto, pode lhe fazer dano ao bebê.

\- Nada disso! –protestou Harry. - Só preciso um par de minutos, ademais, creio a nosso filho lhe deve encantar a ideia de que nos amemos tanto e não penso o privar de nada.

\- Seguro que está pensando só no bebê?

\- No bebê e em mim… Que não se dá conta que morro por continuar?

\- E eu por que continue. –respondeu Severus baixando um pouco mais a mão para acariciar o pene de Harry ainda semi erguido.

\- Bem, acho que já descansei o suficiente.

\- Ainda não passam os dois minutos.

\- Já não os preciso, com sua mão aí se me tem esquecido o cansaço.

Harry sentiu seu coração inchado de gozo ao notar que os olhos de Severus brilhavam de emoção. Soube que tinha chegado a temer que o oferecimento de Severus para ser o submisso se tratava de uma espécie de sacrifício com a intenção de fazer feliz, agora comprovava que não e que o professor o ansiava tanto como ele, isso lhe resultou o melhor estimulante.

Durante alguns minutos estiveram beijando-se apaixonados, acariciando com sua língua a do outro, mordiscando-se, friccionando seus corpos um contra o outro, percebendo suas mútuas excitações já completas. Harry separou-se para olhar aos olhos de Severus em um mudo permissão para levar a cabo seu seguinte movimento. Os olhos negros refulgiram em um assentimento, ansiando saber como atuaria Harry agora.

Seus lábios abriram-se em franca surpresa quando o tímido rapaz já não o era tanto e com firmeza lhe fez girar para ficar de bruços. Gemeu quando sentiu os juvenis lábios de Harry beijando-lhe o pescoço, a nuca, cheirando como um depredador. Tinha muita doçura, mas já não a paciência de uns minutos atrás, Harry se esfregava uma e outra vez contra o traseiro de Severus.

Finalmente, ajudou-lhe a ajoelhar sobre a cama, instando-o para que se apoiasse sobre os fofos almofadões. Severus obedecia ansioso de ajudá-lo.

Harry abraçou-lhe, seus corpos totalmente unidos, alumiados pelo fulgor vermelho dos lumes que os rodeavam, lhe acariciou seus mamilos endurecidos já de prazer. Severus respirava agitado, era sublime sentir a Harry em todo seu corpo, e temeu se vir dantes de tempo quando o Gryffindor deslizou suas mãos para sua pene para roça-lo provocativamente em seu trajeto para o traseiro, com macieza levou seus dedos para a abertura do homem maior com a intenção de terminar do preparar.

\- Não… -negou Severus. -.. fá-lo já, assim.

\- Mas…

\- Assim, faz favor!

Severus empregou um feitiço lubrificante, era todo o que precisava, não queria mais preparações e ainda que Harry duvidou um momento, finalmente lhe comprazeu, afundou a ponta de sua pene nessa quente estreiteza. Não tinha intenção de ser rude, mas Severus parecia não ter medo e se empurrando para trás se introduziu de um só movimento quase todo o membro de Harry. Um grito de prazer saiu disparado de ambas gargantas.

\- Está bem? –perguntou Harry abraçando-o por completo, beijando sua nuca tranquilizadoramente.

\- Como nunca em minha vida! –exclamou com afogo. - Não se mova ainda, quero desfrutar mais este momento, te sentir assim, tão dentro de meu corpo como de minha alma, Harry… é delicioso!

Harry obedeceu sabendo bem do que falava, não esqueceria nunca a vez que sentiu que seu corpo recebeu a Severus e queria que ele sentisse o mesmo. Enquanto esperava a autorização de seu amante, dedicava-se a beija-lo, a sussurrar-lhe palavras carinhosas depois de sua orelha, a roçar seu membro ansioso com seus dedos travessos. Os gemidos de Severus mostravam o esforço que fazia por se conter.

\- Agora, Harry, continua… e não tenhas medo, faz como quer o fazer, eu sei que quer… o faz assim.

Harry bufou feliz, era verdadeiro, Severus conhecia-lhe bem e tendo comprovado que o desejo era mútuo, se incrustou por completo de maneira quase selvagem. Seus corpos chocaram um contra o outro, e em seguida vieram uma série de investidas que os dois desfrutavam, as exclamações de prazer eram prova confiável disso. Harry saía quase por completo antes de afundar até o fundo, gostava dessa sensação de poder, esse morbo de estar possuindo a seu professor como demoníaco… era tão excitante, tão perverso como amoroso, era o céu.

As mãos de Harry rodearam a cintura de Severus e começou a masturba-lo vigorosamente. Os dois lutavam por conter-se o mais possível, por não acabar tão cedo, mas a cada vez lhes era mais difícil. Para Harry, a sensação de encontrar-se dentro de Severus, de tomá-lo como seu dono era sublime. Para Severus, sentir em seu interior, submetendo-se a ele, abandonando seu corpo e sua alma ao único homem ao que queria estar unido era um descanso para seu atribulado coração que se resistia a se sentir propriedade de ninguém mais.

E justo quando Severus achou que seria questão de uma investida mais para esvaziar na mão de Harry, este aproveitou que se encontrava quase fora de Severus para voltar ao girar. A sensação de seu membro sendo roçado pelo deslizamento circular provocou-lhe um forte espasmo, mas conteve-se. Severus agora estava boca acima, levantou as pernas e Harry lhe ajudou lhe sustentando dos tornozelos. Para o garoto foi um impacto ver a Severus nessa posição de oferenda, sua respiração já não podia ser mais agitada ao ver tal imagem e sem o meditar muito, voltou a se afundar até ficar recostado sobre Severus quem rapidamente buscou seus lábios, lhe sujeitando carinhosamente pelas maxilas, mostrando nesse beijo a ansiedade e a gratidão pelas sensações que lhe percorriam em corpo e alma.

Harry sentia o pênis de Severus fincar-se suavemente sobre seu ventre, separou-se um pouco renunciando a essa caricia para continuar com a masturbação que tinha abandonado, estando ajoelhado lhe custou menos esforço continuar com seus roces enquanto voltava a se afundar em Severus uma e outra vez. Seus gemidos roucos perdiam-se no vento que os roubava para si, enquanto retomava o ritmo de suas investidas. Severus deixou escapar um extasiado suspiro de sentir-se cheio da masculinidade de Harry que chegava profundo dentro dele.

O orgasmo chegou-lhes unidos em um grito que se perdeu na escuridão da noite, que o vento voltou a roubar para lhe guardar como prova de ter sido testemunha de uma entrega absoluta, e de um recebimento cálido e apaixonado. Um novo casal para o firmamento que Harry tinha reclamado para que cuidasse de sua posse mais amada.

Não dormiram, apesar do cansaço a alegria que sentiam era muito maior. Quando estava a ponto de amanhecer, Harry se incorporou inesperadamente e levando a Severus da mão se acercaram à janela se cobrindo com o edredom do frio, depois de sair do fogo que os protegia.

\- A cada amanhecer que possa ver contigo me fará sentir que valeu a pena acordar… não quero me perder jamais. –disse Harry recargando-se no peito de Severus.

\- Em algum dia, prometo-te nos levantaremos todos os dias ao olhar… juntos.

Harry sorriu com tristeza ao escutar essa promessa que temia não pudesse se realizar, se alegrou de estar de costas a Severus para que ele não o notasse. Permaneceram em silêncio por vários minutos, até que a enorme bola de fogo do astro foi vislumbrando-se depois das montanhas, lhes saudando, lhes dando seus mais brilhantes raios que não lastimavam.

\- Severus Snape é meu, sol! –gritou Harry apoiando-se sobre o parapeito ante o assombro de Severus. - É meu, lhe diz a todo aquele que te veja neste dia… diga que amo a Severus e que se apodreçam os que não estejam de acordo!... Severus é meu!

\- Harry! –exclamou Severus assustado, olhando pela janela se tinha alguém pelos pátios que tivesse escutado ao garoto gritar.

Ao ver a palidez no rosto do professor, Harry compreendeu o impulsivo de seu grito. Ambos se olharam depois de comprovar que não tinha ninguém acordado ainda, tinham sorte, era domingo, e ninguém se levantaria cedo depois de uma grande festa dos apaixonados. Terminaram rindo-se pela ocorrência de Harry, após tudo, quando o amor não implica algo de loucura, não é amor. Durante longo momento permaneceram brincando carinhosamente sobre a cama, sem nenhuma intenção ainda de se separar.


	23. Naturezas

Como se dizer adeus depois de uma noite onde se voltaram um só?

Que importava ser prudentes quando quiçá o que desejavam era ser descobertos?

Severus e Harry se beijavam no corredor que conduzia para a entrada à Torre Gryffindor, mal sim retrocederam um par de passos para a escuridão quando escutaram que alguém se acercava, mas não se separaram, comiam alvoraçados de seus beijos, gemendo ante a ansiedade de regressar a sala abandonada, a tentação era imensa. Severus foi quem reuniu forças primeiro para separar-se e ao recordar que ainda levava posto seu disfarce da noite anterior compreendeu que era um risco para que fossem descobertos

\- Devemos regressar a sala de Poções, Harry. Não pode entrar vestido assim à Torre, se teus colegas te veem saberão que não era o mesmo que estava com Weasley.

\- Se, e a seu amorzinho lhe dará um infarto se sabe que foste à festa sem ele.

Severus sorriu, sabia que Harry já não chamava assim a Abbatelli pelo fazer rabiar, agora tinha mais relaxação em sua voz, um modo de não se tomar tão sério o fato de que Ângelo ainda existisse em suas vidas pese a tudo. Tomados da mão empreenderam o caminho para as masmorras, algo que resultou toda uma aventura, riam divertidos olhando sempre dantes de dobrar por algum corredor, correndo a se esconder travessos quando viam a alguém se aproximar, jogando a se espantar o um com o outro. Nenhum quis usar sua varinha simplesmente para passar despercebidos, a emoção era maior desse modo, e quando finalmente estiveram dentro da sala de poções, voltaram a esquecer de suas intenções de se mudar de roupa e simplesmente se desfizeram da que levavam em cima.

Tinha algo que Severus queria recordar, mas ao não conseguir, não podia se despedir sem ter de novo a experiência. Sujeitou a Harry da cintura para colocá-lo sobre a mesa e sem sequer avisar, apoderou-se do membro do garoto com sua boca. Harry se recostou sobre a plana superfície, com suas bochechas acendidas de prazer, seus dedos afundando-se na negra cabeleira de seu amante, acariciando lhe mais que lhe apressando.

Severus sentiu-se feliz quando ao fim pôde sentir um líquido quente deslizar por sua garganta.

\- Esta noite… -disse-lhe quando voltou a erguer-se e Harry lhe correspondia masturbando e ele afundava seu rosto no pescoço do rapaz para beija-lo. -… quero que venha esta noite.

\- Virei sempre que peça-me.

Severus assentiu, abraçou-se de Harry enquanto o garoto continuava massageando repetidamente até que sua mão recebeu a descarga de Severus e ambos se olharam satisfeitos.

No dia passou muito lentamente para Harry, tinha ficado de estar na sala abandonada à meia-noite e as horas pareciam ter-se detento, o único que lhe ficava por fazer era olhar como os ponteiros dos relógios avançavam muito devagar, buscava afanosamente algum que marcasse mais adiantado o tempo, mas até os relógios pareciam se ter confabulado contra ele, nenhum queria o ajudar. Para Severus não era demasiado diferente. Teve que se combinar com Ângelo em sua habitação enquanto ambos revisavam os deveres dos estudantes a seu cargo. Evitou falar-lhe, não queria que nada enturvara o fato de sentir a Harry ainda dentro dele, de suas caricias lhe percorrendo a pele inteira, não queria voltar a perder outra lembrança. De modo que quando Ângelo terminou seu trabalho e se lhe acercou com toda intenção de abraçar, Severus se levantou de seu assento fingindo ir por uns livros de sua biblioteca pessoal.

Isso não destemeu ao Veela, voltou a lhe acercar para o rodear pela cintura tão firmemente que a Severus já não lhe foi possível escapar, ainda que odiava não poder lhe gritar o que pensava dele.

\- É tarde, deixa já esses trabalhos que são para a terça-feira, agora podemos fazer outras coisas.

\- É meu dever continuar, não deixarei para nenhum outro momento minha responsabilidade.

\- Prometo-te ajudar-te manhã e todos os dias com essas redações. Agora veem comigo, faz favor.

Severus olhou seu relógio, eram as dez da noite. Pensou que o melhor seria lhe seguir a corrente e conseguir que se dormisse, assim poderia se marchar a meia-noite sem que o notasse. Friamente tirou-se bata-a que levava sobre seu pijama e se meteu baixo as mantas. De repente, seus olhos fixaram-se em Ângelo, quem fazia o mesmo do outro lado da cama, olhou seu ventre, era demasiado plano ainda, mas quis pensar que era pelo pijama que não lhe deixava apreciar o volume que já devia ter.

\- Passa-te algo, amor? –perguntou Ângelo recostando-se a seu lado. - Noto-te estranho.

\- Abbatelli… Porque não se te nota a gravidez? Já deve de ter em alguns meses e não parece que estivesse esperando um filho.

\- Acho que faz-te falta ler mais sobre Veelas. –respondeu sorrindo-lhe. - Nós não mudamos nossa estrutura física com a gravidez, Severus, é algo genético, tão absurdo como o encanto Veela, mas como por milênios foi nossa melhor arma de ataque e defesa, não podíamos nos permitir alterar nosso atrativo. Meu bebê está-se gestando dentro de seu próprio microuniverso, chegará a termo sem necessidade de engordar nem coisas pelo estilo.

\- Não poderei o sentir nunca? –perguntou desiludido.

\- Claro que sim! –exclamou emocionado. - É seu pai, o único que pode o fazer, a ninguém mais se lhe permitiria. Dá-me sua mão, te darei um presente que não esquecerá nunca.

Severus duvidou, mas finalmente estendeu sua mão. Ângelo colocou-a com cuidado sobre seu ventre. Em um princípio não se sentia nada, era só um músculo firme, mas de repente, um calor emanou pela pele de Ângelo percorrendo o braço de Severus até alojar-se em seu coração. O Veela instou-lhe a fechar os olhos e ao obedecer, Severus sorriu, uma imagem apresentou-se ante ele, não era muito nítida, mas podia identificar os contornos, era seu filho lhe apresentando… o som de um eco longínquo se aninhadas em seus ouvidos, não podia ser seu imaginação, era uma vozinha lhe chamando.

\- Abbatelli… é meu filho! –murmurou emocionado com um nodo na garganta.

\- Bom, em realidade é sua filha. –lhe aclarou beijando-lhe suavemente nos lábios. - E asseguro-te que será formosa.

\- Uma menina? –repetiu abrindo os olhos que brilhavam de felicidade. - Terei uma filha?

\- Sim, teremos uma filha.

\- Desde quando o sabe? –perguntou interessado.

\- Desde faz um par de dias. Queria dizer-te ontem à noite após a festa, era meu presente de San Valentin para ti, mas regressaste demasiado tarde da missão de Albus… bom, não importa, estou feliz de que já o saiba e te ver contente por isso.

\- Sim, estou muito feliz!... Obrigado, para valer que nunca esquecerei este presente.

Ângelo assentiu contente e abraçou-se de Severus com a alegria que dava ter feito sorrir ao homem que amava. Severus não teve coração para o recusar, nesse momento estava tão feliz que nada lhe parecia importante comparado ao fato de saber o pai dessa menina que irradiava tanta ternura e carinho.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A capa de sua túnica voava ante a velocidade que levava, Severus corria desesperado pelos corredores, subindo as escadas de dois em dois, às vezes de até três degraus, não se deteve nem a tomar ar, continuava correndo sem lhe importar que o oxigênio não chegasse a seus pulmões e o coração parecesse estar a ponto de lhe sair pela boca.

" _Não, não pode me estar passando a mim!... Maldição! Porque tive que me ficar dormido?... que estúpido, que estúpido fui!"_

Seus pensamentos não lhe ajudavam, era angustiante recordar ter acordado em braços de Abbatelli quando queria estar em outros. Eram quase as seis da manhã, seguro Harry estaria furioso e não lhe faltaria razão, mas lhe suplicaria perdão assim tivesse que o fazer de joelhos.

Ao entrar a sala o viu, estava sentado apoiado sobre a cabeceira da cama, com suas pernas encolhidas abraçando-se a si mesmo, nessa ocasião não tinha fogo que o esquentasse e o vento soprava ruidosamente como lhe reclamando por seu abandono. Mas quando Harry se voltou ao olhar não tinha nenhum sinal de enojo em sua mirada, ao invés, suas olhos verdes se alumiaram felizes ao mesmo tempo em que sorria.

\- Veio! –exclamou saltando da cama para correr a recebê-lo. - Eu sabia que não me falharia, sabia que podia confiar em ti!

\- Harry, perdoa-me, sinto tanto! –pediu recebendo em seus braços.

\- Não, está bem. –assegurou despreocupado. - Entendo, sei que não sempre se poderá, não há problema, Severus. Mas tem chegado justo a tempo para ver o amanhecer ficará um pouco mais, verdade?

\- Sim, veremos juntos como sai o sol.

\- Prometo-te que já não gritarei como louco, me portarei bem.

\- Gosto que seja de um louco.

\- Para valer?... espero não se arrependa depois de suas palavras.

Severus sorriu ante a divertida advertência de Harry, qualquer de suas loucuras eram sua alegria de viver, as receberia feliz. Suavemente conduziu-lhe para a janela, voltando a cobrir com seu corpo para que não tivesse mais frio. Voltaram a ser testemunhas do milagre de um novo dia, nesta ocasião, beijando-se longamente dantes de que Severus decidisse que não se ia ir sem lhe demonstrar quanto lhe queria. Fez-lhe o amor sem importar-lhe a hora, sem tomar em conta pressas nem nada mais. Harry era feliz, a angústia da longa espera ficava no esquecimento ao sentir como Severus voltava a tomar posse de seu corpo e lhe jurava amor eterno enquanto se enterrava fundo dentro dele.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\****************************

Essa tarde, ao chegar ao comedor com Abbatelli caminhando pressuroso depois dele. Severus conteve uma expressão de assombro ao descobrir uma rosa vermelha repousando sobre seu prato. Inconscientemente olhou para o lugar de Harry e viu-lhe enviando-lhe dissimuladamente um sorriso enquanto fingia conversar com seu suposto noivo.

\- Que significa isto? –perguntou Abbatelli sustentando a rosa, olhando com o cenho franzido.

\- É formosa, Abbatelli, obrigado.

Severus tirou-lhe a flor enquanto sorria-lhe. Ângelo não respondeu nada, se sentou em seu lugar olhando desconfiado à cada um dos alunos. Seus olhos detiveram-se em Harry, via-lhe muito feliz, acariciava com doçura a bochecha de um enrijecido Ron, ainda se lhe fazia incrível que Harry tivesse esquecido a Severus, seu coração lhe advertia que devia ter cuidado. Preferiu não aclarar que não era o responsável pela rosa, e ainda que era provável que se tratasse de uma broma, não deixaria de se manter em guarda.

\- Não te parece que exagera um pouco? –perguntou Ron baixinho quando Harry lhe cortava sua bisteca em pedacinhos pequenos.

\- Não se queixe. –respondeu Harry inclinando-se para falar ao ouvido, conseguindo que a metade do comedor se lhes ficasse olhando com curiosidade. - Só quero que se note quanto te consinto e te quero, Ron.

\- Está-me envergonhando. –replicou, fingindo ante seus colegas que se encontrava feliz com o despegue de carinho de seu amigo. - Faz favor, Harry! Não podemos levar um namoro normal, sem necessidade de tanto abraço?

\- Isso te parece normal?... se visse-me com Severus.

\- Acho que já tenho visto demasiado… agora deixa minha comida em paz e se senta bem. Não sei como Snape te suporta.

Harry sorriu e obedeceu, mas antes deu-se o gosto de dizer-lhe um  _"eu também te quero muito"_  que puderam escutar quem se encontravam a seu ao redor. Por sua vez, Ângelo continuava ao pendente deles, e de relance observava como Snape comia sem aparentemente se dar conta de nada.

" _Pretenderá dar-lhe ciúmes?"_  Pensou Ângelo.  _"Parece que a Severus não se importa… isso o notará esse tonto Gryffindor?... Bem, não importa o que esse menino tonto pretenda, não vai conseguir nada. Que siga com Ron, seja verdade ou seja mentira, mas enquanto se mantenha afastado de Severus tudo estará bem!"_

Ângelo não podia saber que Severus, pese a sua aparente indiferença, repetia mentalmente uma frase que afogava seu desejo de enviar uma maldição para a mesa dos Gryffindors...  _"Odeio aos Weasley, odeio aos Weasley, odeio aos Weasley!"_

A meia tarde, enquanto o professor Snape dava uma classe com os alunos de quinto ano, todos se tensaram ao escutar que alguém tocava à porta… quem poderia ser o ousado que se atrevesse a interromper uma classe do professor de poções?

Severus abriu a porta furioso, mas o sangue baixou-lhe aos pés ao encontrar-se com uma coruja que reconheceria onde queira. Hedwig entrou, deu uns giros por todo o salão e finalmente deixou cair um pequeno pacote nas mãos do professor e sair voando antes de que pudesse dizer algo.

\- Se algum de vocês se move um centímetro de seu lugar podem ir buscando uma explicação do porque perdem toda possibilidade de se ganhar o troféu das casas! –bramou Severus antes de sair dando um forte estrondo.

Ao ficar só no corredor, rapidamente desenvolvia o presente, tão ansioso como se fosse um menino pequeno. Seus olhos negros destelavam da emoção e teve que calar um riso para que seus alunos não lhe escutassem desde o salão, mas era feliz de ver que as travessuras de Harry regressavam, agora com diferente propósito ainda que com a mesma intenção, lhe fazer passar apuros em frente aos demais.

" _Uma chave?... De onde será?"_  pensou divertido.

\- Que tramas, Harry Potter? –perguntou à nada.

\- Divertir-me enquanto pesquisas.

Severus se sobressaltou ao ver aparecer a Harry a um lado seu para depois olhá-lo sair correndo, saltando alegremente. Grunhiu por não ter recordado a demoníaca capa invisível, mas não voltaria a lhe suceder, e tomava o repto caro. Voltou a olhar a chave, era antiga, de prata, a ferradura devia pertencer a algo também antigo… não tinha ideia de que era o que podia abrir, mas o averiguaria, estava decidido a isso.

Harry e Severus não puderam voltar a estar a sós até a noite da quarta-feira. Albus enviou a Abbatelli a reunir-se com Remus para planejar novas estratégias sobre a classe de duelo. Ângelo não entendia porquê tinha que ir até Grimauld Place se podiam reunir no colégio, mas nem o diretor nem Remus lhe deram tempo de explicar e este lhe levou através da rede flu, decidido a entretê-lo toda a noite.

\- Diga-me de que é a chave. –pedia Severus sussurrando ao ouvido de Harry depois de que este continuava ainda com a respiração agitada depois de um cálido orgasmo. - Ou é que me vai torturar por muito tempo com a curiosidade?

\- Tudo o necessário. –respondeu sorrindo-lhe divertido.

\- Posso pôr-me em greve se não me diz… nada de sexo até que enlouqueça e então grite seu segretinho.

\- Nem atreva-te a tentá-lo, Severus. –advertiu seriamente. - Ademais, acho que está algo fora de forma como espião, te faz falta te treinar, amor.

\- Posso torturar a seus amigos para que confessem?

\- Não! –negou franzindo o cenho. - Usa sua inteligência, essa da que tanto presumes.

\- A presumo porque tenho.

\- Bem, quero a ver.

\- Pelo cedo te ensinarei outras de minhas habilidades… Gostaria?

\- Me encantaria!

Severus subiu-se sobre Harry tentando não colocar seu peso em cima, só gostava que de suas peles se roçaram e sentir esse volume no estômago de seu amante lhe acariciar seu próprio ventre. O beijou enquanto sua mão acariciava o lugar onde seu filho ia se formando… tivesse gostado de perceber como sucedeu com o filho de Ângelo, mas lhe bastava com sentir essa redondez subindo e baixando com a respiração de Harry, era algo bem mais natural dentro do mágico que representava essa gravidez.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*********************

Ao dia seguinte, Harry entrou feliz a sala de poções, e quando Severus pediu as redações que tinha solicitado para esse dia, filtrou um pergaminho dentro dos de seus colegas. Voltou a seu assento esperando ansioso a reação de Severus quando lesse o que vinha escrito.

Severus não tinha pensado revisar as tarefas de imediato, mas lhe foi impossível passar desapercebido o pergaminho de Harry e sua letra acomodada de tal forma que não parecia um trabalho escolar, de modo que depois de pôr a seus alunos a que copiaram os ingredientes previamente escritos sobre o quadro negro, se dispôs ao ler.

" _Olá…_

_Ontem à noite foi maravilhoso dormir contigo… acordar contigo!._

_Confesso-te algo?... esta manhã enquanto me duchava, pensei em que jamais o fizemos juntos… gostarias banhar-te de comigo esta noite?_

_Dá-me sua resposta agora mesmo, um sinal ou uma palavra… o que seja, mas quero que me olhe, faz favor… Te disse que gosto muito de seus olhos? Que gosto de seu sorriso? Disse-te que me faz muito feliz?_

_Quero que não se te esqueça quanto te amo, quanto sinto falta poder te demonstrar a cada segundo do dia._

_Chegou a minha vida e mudou, deu um rumo e um sentido… obrigado._

_Queremos-te muito._

_Teu filho e eu"._

Severus deixou a carta sobre a mesa e volteou a olhar a Harry, este tinha uma cor rosado nas bochechas e lhe sorria tão doce como sempre. Levantou-se dirigindo-se para ele, parecia que ia dizer algo mas a porta se abriu e entrou Abbatelli. Severus escondeu rapidamente o pergaminho dentro de sua túnica.

\- Perdão que te interrompa, Severus. –desculpou-se Abbatelli. - Mas como tenho uma hora livre e recordei que te disse que te ajudaria a revisar os trabalhos dos alunos, vim por eles.

\- Não é necessário, eu o farei.

\- Me encantará poder te ajudar, não tens porque se negar, Severus. –insistiu dirigindo-se a mesa para tomar os pergaminhos e tomá-los sem que o Professor de Poções pudesse se adiantar ao impedir. - Estão todos?

\- Não o sei, não tenho tido tempo dos revisar… deixa aí, Abbatelli. –pediu-lhe acercando-se, aproveitando que seus alunos continuavam ensimesmados em seus apontes.

\- Falta o de Potter. –comentou Ângelo esquivando a Severus para revisar os nomes das redações. - Harry, não entregou seu trabalho?

Harry não respondeu, lhe olhava quase fulminando-lhe, odiava que fosse tão intrometido e agora todo mundo se inteiraria que não tinha levado a redação, e não se equivocava, os olhos da classe estavam fixos nele. Severus suspirou quase imperceptivelmente e voltou a olhar a Harry de uma maneira como fazia muito não o fazia.

\- Posso saber onde está a redação que tinha pendente para esta classe, senhor Potter?

A voz de Severus soou tão fria que o rosto de Harry empalideceu ao instante, nunca esperou uma resposta assim e não soube que responder. Todos os olhavam, Ron e Hermione confundidos pela atitude dura e inflexível do professor.

\- Não me vai responder? –questionou Snape caminhando para a classe do garoto que lhe olhava assustado, aquilo não era uma atuação, podia ver que Severus estava realmente molesto e não entendia, seu coração lhe doía muito de repente.

\- Eu, é que…

\- Saia de minha classe. –ordenou Severus em um sussurro que todos atingiram a ouvir.

\- Professor, amanhã lhe trarei a redação… eu prometo. –assegurou Harry com a voz fragilizada.

\- Claro que a trará, mas agora se marcha daqui.

\- É que…

\- Saia, Potter… não quero o repetir.

\- Sim. –aceitou debilmente enquanto punha-se de pé e guardava lentamente seus úteis, em espera de que Severus recapacitara.

\- Apresse-se que eu não tenho tempo que perder!... Ah, e menos trinta pontos para Gryffindor.

Harry saiu contendo as lágrimas, estava tão doído de que Severus lhe tivesse falado assim quando acabava de ler aquela carta que lhe tinha escrito com todo seu carinho. E o pior de tudo que fosse adiante de Ângelo, quem apesar de que se mostrava sério e quase chateado por ele, Harry podia ver um flash de regozijo em seus pupilas. Rumiando sua má fortuna, o Gryffindor foi a refugiar a um jardim onde chorou escondido depois dos matagais.

Mais tarde, teve que regressar a reunir com seus colegas para a classe de história da Magia. Ocupou seu assento ao final do salão, encolhendo-se de ombros ante as perguntas de seus amigos sobre se encontrava-se bem. Durante toda a classe se manteve com a mirada baixa, se secando ocasionalmente alguma lágrima que ainda se resistia a se manter albergada dentro de seus olhos. Culpando a todos, mas sobretudo a Ângelo e a seus hormônios por não poder deter o pranto que já lhe cansava.

Ron e Hermione observavam-no em silêncio, abrumados pela tristeza de seu amigo.

\- Harry. –chamou-lhe Hermione quando soou o timbre e todos se apressaram a sair.

\- Não quero falar agora, faz favor.

\- É que, o professor Snape nos pediu que te disséssemos que tinhas detenção ao termo de classes.

\- Isso disse?... Não será simplesmente que quer falar comigo?

\- Não… disse detenção –aclarou Hermione. - E sinto dizer-te que o Professor Abbatelli já não estava presente quando nos disse e continuava se notando molesto.

\- Sabe porque comportou-se assim? –perguntou Ron.

\- Não… mas para valer, garotos, não quero falar agora. Lhe verei depois… irei a minha detenção então.

Harry apressou-se a ir às masmorras, não queria se forjar demasiadas ilusões, mas mantinha a esperança de que Severus lhe recebesse com um beijo e então compreendesse que todo tinha sido um mal-entendido, talvez uma broma pesada. Mas ao abrir a porta depois de que Snape lhe abrisse, lhe viu regressar depois de sua mesa sem o olhar.

\- Tome um assento, Potter e comece sua redação… a revisarei quando a tenha pronta. Pode tomar os livros que goste de minha biblioteca.

Harry não podia o crer, permaneceu uns segundos em seu lugar olhando como o professor se dedicava a revisar alguns dos trabalhos de seus colegas que tinha resgatado de Ângelo e seguia sem lhe prestar atenção. A tristeza se opacou ante a coragem que sentiu ao se ver ignorado.

\- Porque demônios está-me tratando assim?

\- Potter, faça sua redação… depois falaremos. –disse sem abandonar seu trabalho.

Furioso, Harry arrojou sua mochila ao solo e dirigiu-se para a biblioteca. Esmerando-se sempre por fazer o maior ruído possível, em correr cadeiras arrastando pelo solo para se trepar para as estantes mais altas. Severus não protestou, só se pôs de pé para baixar os livros sem necessidade de que o garoto se arriscasse.

\- Não há nada mais acima que seja de seu incumbência, de modo que não precisará cadeiras nem escadas para buscar os demais livros… agora a trabalhar.

Harry não respondeu, deixou cair os livros sobre uma mesinha de maneira por demais ruidosa e depois buscou por todo o lugar algo que pudesse fazer que molestasse a Severus. Sorriu perversamente ao descobrir sobre a mesa um livro de poções encadernado em pele e com gravados de prata, devia ser muito especial para Severus. Discretamente caminhou para o lugar, levava uns livros em seus braços e quando esteve o suficientemente perto, os deixou cair ao solo. Severus rodou os olhos, mas não se moveu de seu lugar. Harry inclinou-se e recolheu um livro, mas ao incorporar-se fingiu perder o equilíbrio e verteu sobre o fino livro a tinta que usava Severus para corrigir as anotações.

\- Não! –gritou Severus pondo-se de pé rapidamente para salvar seu tesouro de uma destruição maior. - Que faz, Harry?... Põe-te a trabalhar!

Harry não respondeu e se foi sentar a sua classe, algo satisfeito de que Severus lhe tivesse posto um pouco de atenção e voltasse a chamar por seu nome, mas não lhe era suficiente. Sorriu ao olhar como o professor realizava um feitiço para limpar seu livro e depois sacava um pergaminho pregado de seu interior e o guardava zelosamente dentro de sua túnica. Não quis lhe dar importância e começou sua redação… lhe foi impossível se concentrar, não gostava de estar assim com Severus, era muito triste. Nada do que escrevia fazia sentido, e a informação dos livros não podia a entender, era desesperante saber que não poderia cumprir com a redação sem a ajuda de Hermione.

Sem poder evitá-lo, voltou a chorar em silêncio, ocultando suas lágrimas enquanto fingia concentrar em sua leitura.

\- Harry?

Harry se sobressaltou, não tinha visto quando Severus se lhe acercava e agora o tinha ajoelhado em frente a ele lhe olhando com preocupação. Rapidamente tentou ocultar seu pranto ainda que sabia que era impossível.

\- Não chore… me parte a alma te ver assim.

\- É muito mau comigo. –lhe reprovou gemendo entristecido. - Não te compreendo, Severus, não creio ter feito nada mau, e se o fiz, te peço perdão… nunca foi com má intenção, mas já não me odeie.

\- Eu não te odeio, amor! –exclamou abraçando-lhe carinhoso, Harry não o recusou. - Como pensa que posso te odiar se te amo com desespero?

\- Então porque falou assim em classe? Porque precisamente em frente a esse demoníaco Veela?... achei que te poria feliz minha carta.

\- E pôs-me feliz! –assegurou sacando o pergaminho de sua túnica. - Se converterá em meu maior tesouro… bom, aparte de ti e de meus filhos. Se te amoeste em classe foi porque sigo sendo teu professor e parece que te esqueceu disso, Harry, não deve ignorar seus labores. Abbatelli não teve nada que ver, quiçá só me deu o valor para fazer o que tinha que fazer… atuar como o que sou dentro de um salão de classes. Não deve faltar a sua redação, era importante.

\- Mas estava contigo ontem à noite, não tive tempo de fazer nada!

\- Pois diga-me que tem trabalho, Harry, mas não me use como pretexto!... O último que quero é que descuide sua preparação, e Poções é importante ainda que não goste.

\- É que não lhe entendo nada! –protestou desesperado fazendo os livros a um lado.

\- E não tem pensado que me ter como teu companheiro pode te resultar com vantagens positivas em lugar de pretender que desculpe sua irresponsabilidade com cartas de amor?

\- Severus…

\- Veem. Começaremos a partir de hoje uma tutoria sobre poções. E ponho meu nome de por meio que você, Harry Potter, terminará adorando esta subtil arte.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*


	24. Tutorias e Gestações

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir. Era muito especial aquele momento. Sentado com Severus no chão de seu despacho, recargado sobre seu peito enquanto o professor explicava-lhe pacientemente as propriedades das puas de eixos e porque não as misturar com fígados de salamandra.

\- Está entendendo?

\- Perfeitamente. –assegurou girando a cara para afundar no pescoço de Severus e beijar-lhe. - É um excelente professor quando te propões.

\- Diga-me então as propriedades da amortentia.

\- Que tem que ver isso? –protestou retirando-se enfadado.

\- Nada, mas queria ver se realmente estava pondo atenção.

\- Muito gracioso, mas agora que sacas essa poção na conversa… seguro que não me deste a beber em nenhum momento? –perguntou regressando a beijar-lhe o pescoço. - Encanta-me como cheiras, a cada vez que te tenho perto tudo se nubla a meu redor e o único que quero é estar contigo.

\- Harry! –exclamou de repente provocando que o garoto retrocedesse assustado.

\- Que, que passa?

\- Sabe algo de poções!

Harry entornou os olhos ante a broma de seu Professor que para então ria depois de sua surpresa ao saber que Harry pelo menos estava inteirado das propriedades de um poderoso filtro de amor, preferiu não perguntar nada mais e lhe atraiu para beija-lo.

\- Isto gosto mais. –ronrono Harry aconchegando junto a Severus. - Se assim serão as tutorias quero as ter a diário.

\- Não se emocione, me conformo com que hoje tenha aprendido algo.

\- Estudarei muito entre classe e classe para que minhas tutorias não se desperdicem em ensinos.

\- É um menino muito mau. –lhe reprendeu brincalhão. - Só por isso te vou castigar.

\- Como, professor?

\- Terá que te ficar quieto, te proíbo te mover por mais que te urja, me entendeu?

\- Perfeitamente, professor, já lhe disse que é muito bom para ensinar.

Severus sorriu e levou sua mão para a calça de Harry, com exasperante lentidão acariciou lhe acima da roupa enquanto sugava com seus lábios a suave pele da orelha de Harry. As mãos do Gryffindor estiveram a ponto de intervir atraindo ao Professor, mas este lhe retirou lhe recordando seu castigo. Suavemente Severus deslizou a bragueta da calça e deslizando sua mão por embaixo da roupa interior brincou com o suave tapete que o recebeu. O garoto gemeu extasiado quando sentiu os dedos de Severus lhe rodeando o membro que começava a se endurecer já. Recostando-o sobre o solo, o Professor abandonou o pescoço de Harry para deslocar para o sul.

O garoto pensou que lhe desvestiria e lhe faria o amor, mas Severus não fez mais que lhe levantar a camisa do uniforme e acariciar com o nariz seu abdômen ainda muito levemente redondeado. Depositava pequenos beijos sobre sua pele, sentindo lhe estremecer-se ante os suaves contatos. O membro ereto de Harry acariciava lhe a sua vez seu pomo de adão provocando que seu desejo se intensificasse. Apartou o suficiente a roupa interior de Harry para poder ter contato com a pele desse mastro que se erguia para ele.

Com suaves beijos e febris caricias estimulava-lhe, desafiando à paciência de Harry, quem se contorcionava de prazer ansiando mais, mas recordando seu castigo não se movia mais que o inevitável. Podia sentir seu pene umedecendo-se com a saliva do mago maior e arqueava o quadril desesperado por mais que beijos, que ainda que excitantemente deliciosos, não lhe impediam desejar mais. Os dedos longos de Severus lhe roçavam a cada zona com grande sensibilidade. Afogou um grito ao sentir quando finalmente Severus introduziu sua glande dentro de sua boca, brincando com sua língua a ponta endurecida, saboreando-a detidamente.

\- Já… meu amor, faz favor. –suplicou Harry.

Severus comprazeu-lhe e deslizou seus lábios para a base, invadindo daquela dureza. Harry sorriu satisfeito, respirava e gemia sonoramente quando Severus começou com uma série de sobe e baixa que lhe enviavam descargas elétricas ao coração do Gryffindor. A sucção e o movimento conseguiram que em uns minutos o jovem se descarregara aliviado dentro da boca do Professor. Severus não lhe abandonou em seguida, continuou beijando-lhe e retirando os restos com seus lábios até que o membro ficou totalmente limpo.

\- Agora eu. –pediu Harry incorporando-se.

\- Não, jovenzinho, você está castigado por mau portado.

\- Mas Severus! –protestou incrédulo. - Não pode ocultar que o precisa, amor. –agregou levando uma mão à entreperna do maior que se sentia muito dura.

\- Pois aguento-me, mas fica castigado.

\- E se não quero? –desafiou sorrindo-lhe.

\- E como pensa me convencer?

\- Não é necessário.

Em um rápido movimento, Harry desabrochou a calça de Severus quem não fez muito pelo evitar, inclusive pareceu o ajudar, mas se mostrou genuinamente surpreendido quando Harry se baixou também sua calça e se montou disposto a afundar esse membro que lhe reclamava seu calidez. No entanto, mal sim sentiu a ponta do pênis em sua entrada quando uns fortes golpes na porta os fizeram sobressaltar-se. Amaldiçoando, separaram-se para arranjar suas vestimentas. Severus foi a abrir, furioso com quem atrevia-se a intervir assim, estava disposto a fazer pagar a quem conseguiu que a paixão de um formoso momento se apagasse.

\- Weasley! –exclamou ao ver a Ron entrar rapidamente sem fazer-lhe caso. - Mas que demônios…

\- Harry, temos que nos ir já!... O professor Abbatelli vem para aqui!

\- Que, mas como?

\- Vi-o no mapa, rápido!

Severus não entendia do que falavam, e lhe molestou ver a Harry recolher os livros para se marchar. Por sua vez, Ron mal acabava de notar que a camisa de Harry se encontrava fora de seu lugar e um gesto de repugnância se desenhou nele, para se distrair olhou de novo o mapa e seu corou se evaporou ante a palidez.

\- Demasiado tarde… Professor, tem que se esconder. –instou Ron.

\- Eu não me vou esconder, fedelho impertinente! Este é meu despacho!

\- Faz favor, Severus, faz-lhe caso! –suplicou Harry.

Ante as palavras do garoto, Severus não teve mais remédio que obedecer e se refugiar no quarto que servia de armazém para as poções. Ron e Harry olharam-se, a porta do despacho tinha ficado aberta e podiam escutar umas suaves calcadas acercando-se. Sem perda de tempo, Harry lançou-se sobre Ron para abraçá-lo, justo no momento em que entrava o Veela e lhes olhava surpreendido.

\- Que está passando aqui? –perguntou Ângelo.

\- Isso mesmo quisesse eu saber. –secundou Severus saindo de seu esconderijo enquanto os dois Gryffindors separavam-se.

\- Perdão, Professor… -murmurou Ron, agora mais nervoso que nunca, o qual serviu bastante. - .. vim por Harry, tínhamos uma cita e se demorava demasiado.

\- Agora resulta que meu despacho é lugar para suas estúpidas citas!... Fora daqui os dois!

\- Que fazia Harry em seu despacho, Severus? –perguntou Abbatelli.

\- Dou-lhe algumas tutorias devido a que não pode ir a suas lições de prática. –respondeu Severus com desilusão.

\- Quer que te diga justamente o que me estava ensinando, Ângelo? –perguntou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha com picardia.

\- Potter, disse-lhe que se largue de uma vez a sua cita!

\- De acordo, professor, não era minha intenção que se molestasse porque meu noivo veio por mim, mas já nos vamos… nos urge estar sozinhos verdade, Ron? –perguntou apertando fortemente a mão de seu amigo enquanto Severus sentia a boca amarga ante esse simples gesto.

Ron assentiu incapaz de dizer nem uma só palavra mais, assombrava lhe a ousadia de seu amigo ao tentar molestar a Ângelo. Este, por sua vez, os olhava com suspeita, podia notar algo estranho no ambiente, mas não podia identificar a origem, tinha demasiada tensão e não sabia se isso era bom ou mau. De todos modos, preferiu continuar aparentando que não suspeitava nada e se girou a olhar a Severus, alçando a voz para que Harry, quem já se dirigia à saída, pudesse o escutar.

\- Vim por ti, amor, para que vamos com Poppy… quer me fazer uma revisão esta noite e sei que te encantará saber mais de nossa filha.

Severus não respondeu, e viu em silêncio como os dois Gryffindors se marchavam. Ângelo aproveitou o momento para sujeitar do braço e conduzi-lo também à saída. Snape soltou-se fingindo não o ter notado e saíram separados. Uns metros mais adiante, Harry voltava a abraçar a seu amigo, emocionado e agradecido por sua intervenção.

\- É um grande amigo, Ron, acho que o Veela tivesse-nos descoberto se não é por ti!... não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que conseguimos despista-lo um pouco, pelo menos.

\- Alegra-me ter chegado a tempo. Estava vendo no mapa, já sabe, buscando a Hermi… -confessou corado. -… e vi quando o Veela demoníaco ia rumo a onde vocês estavam, demasiado juntinhos os pontos do mapa para minha saúde mental, mas em fim, me arrisquei a não estar cometendo uma tolice e jogar tudo a perder.

\- Nada disso, estiveste genial!... Quero-te tanto, Ron!

Harry voltou a abraçá-lo e sem poder reprimir-se deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, antes de novamente tomar da mão para levar para os andares superiores.

\- Harry, não corra! –lhe instou Ron divertido pelo entusiasmo de seu amigo. - Pode fazer-lhe dano a meu bebê!

Harry deteve-se ao instante, voltou-se a olhar a Ron, seus olhos verdes brilhando emocionados ao escutá-lo dizer isso, tinha estado temendo que aquela farsa inquietasse demasiado a seu amigo, mas o ouvir caçoar assim, lhe aliviou muito seu coração, e carinhosamente, voltou ao abraçar, já não tão efusivamente, mas sim muito agradecido, apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do ruivo enquanto este se esquecia de restrições e acariciava subtilmente o volume do ventre de Harry.

Nenhum dos dois se deu conta que uns olhos negros lhes olhavam à distância, entristecidos por não ser ele quem pudesse abraçar no meio de um corredor, sem importar ser vistos. Não fez nenhum comentário e dobrou por outro corredor para não passar junto a eles, seguido como sempre de Ângelo, que agora era mais feliz que nunca.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\***********************

Uns minutos mais tarde, Poppy voltava a reafirmar lhes que a gravidez cursava excelentemente e as moléstias do Veela eram normais. Severus respirou aliviado, ainda que não podia evitar pensar que essa noite já não poderia ver a Harry. Por sua vez, Harry suspirava profundamente enquanto suspendia suas tarefas por um momento.

\- Está bem? –perguntou Ron quem fazia suas redações a seu lado.

\- Sim, mas… escutou? Vai ser uma menina.

\- Snape não te tinha dito?

\- Não, talvez pensou que me afetaria muito.

\- E é assim?

\- Não sei… Sei que a menina não tem a culpa de nada, mas de todos modos dói.

Ron sorriu com tristeza ante a visível afeição de seu amigo, não soube que podia dizer e permaneceu calado, suspendendo por completo o que fazia para manter a seu lado e compartilhar juntos o momento. Harry agradeceu-o também em silêncio.

Ao dia seguinte, o Gryffingor foi a seu cita médica, mas em companhia de Ron para que sua farsa continuasse adiante.

\- Tudo vai às mil maravilhas, senhor Potter. –informou-lhe Poppy com um sereno sorriso. - Siga alimentando-se bem, e você, senhor Weasley, cuide muito dele.

\- O farei, claro. –respondeu Ron nervoso.

\- Obrigado por acompanhar-me. –disse-lhe Harry quando a enfermeira se marchou os deixando sozinhos. - É um grande amigo.

\- Nem diga-lo, gostei muito fazê-lo… deve ser genial para de ti estar esperando um filho de quem ama.

\- Sim… mas gostaria que pudesse estar de comigo.

Inesperadamente Ron abraçou-lhe e quando passou o primeiro instante de surpresa, Harry lhe correspondeu se sentindo muito bem ante a reconfortante mostra de carinho de seu amigo, era a primeira vez que o ruivo tomava a iniciativa e foi uma experiência realmente cálida para ambos.

\- Ejem! –escutou-se que alguém se aclarava a garganta provocando que se separassem abruptamente. - Acho que creste-te muito o papel de noivo, não?

\- Hermione! –exclamou Ron surpreso. - De que demônios fala?

\- Quando eu era Harry mal sim queria me tocar, mas é óbvio que se te tem passado a vergonha inicial.

\- Tanto. –respondeu Ron caçoando sem dar-se conta que sua amiga não o estava fazendo, Harry não dizia nada, simplesmente os olhava esperando que algo interessante sucedesse com eles. - Após tudo, acho que Harry não beija tão mau.

\- É um idiota, Ron!

Hermione saiu de pressa ao ver como Ron tinha voltado a abraçar a Harry possessivamente. Mas ao ver que a garota se marchava seu rosto se tensou pela surpresa.

\- E agora que lhe passa?... Primeiro caçoa e depois enoja-se.

\- É que… acho que não estava caçoando. –disse-lhe Harry apenado. - Mais bem, me pareceu zelosa.

\- Zelosa por quê?

\- Em primeiro lugar porque ela foi quem te beijou, não eu, e em segundo lugar…

Harry assinalou-se a eles mesmos, Ron compreendeu então que ainda se mantinha abraçado a ele e rapidamente se separou como se seu amigo tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Em seguida creu saber o que lhe passava a Hermione e saiu correndo depois dela enquanto Harry sorria divertido.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*****************************

Nos meses continuaram seu curso. Harry ia noite a noite às tutorias com Severus, algumas vezes podiam estar a sozinhas, mas geralmente não, Ângelo tentava lhes arranjar para esquivar a Dumbledore e evitar que lhe enviasse a alguma tarefa que supostamente era especial para ele. Mas aquelas noites em que não tinham testemunhas, a Severus gostava recostar a Harry sobre de seu peito e ficar horas lhe acariciando sua a cada vez mais proeminente barriga.

Foi emocionante que no primeiro movimento de seu bebê puderam estar juntos para o descobrir, ambos quase choraram da alegria que sentiram nesse momento. As horas livres, Severus aproveitava-as para buscar informação sobre os reclamos Veela, queria algo que lhe ajudasse a se separar de Ângelo e não perder os direitos com sua filha, mas ainda não tinha sucesso. Inclusive tinha ido a Fleur, e ela lhe pesquisou também, mas tudo concordava, um reclamo era irrevocável, nem sequer tinham conhecimento do indulto que ele já sabia… estava a cada vez mais desesperado, mas o ocultava, sobretudo a Harry, não queria o preocupar porque se dava conta que às vezes lhes via duras com sua gravidez.

O garoto sofria de todas as incomodidades possíveis, às vezes lhe doía demasiado as costas, seus quadris protestavam por um peso que não era o que estavam acostumadas. As enxaquecas estavam à ordem do dia, isso ocasionalmente o punham de mau humor e não queria nem sair de sua habitação. Cansava-se com só ir ao banheiro e isso o tinha que fazer com demasiada frequência. Poppy tinha-lhe assegurado que nada era anormal ainda que lhe mantinha em constante vigilância.

Para Harry era deprimente ver que enquanto ele se sentia obeso, inchado, desfigurado, em uma palavra, horrível, Ângelo luzia radiante, seu sorriso feliz embargava a tudo com quanto se cruzasse, parecia que um aura branca lhe rodeasse com grande intensidade. Tudo nele era repugnantemente brilhante e formoso… e era evidente que o Veela se dava conta do que sucedia ao jovenzinho. Uma tarde, que se encontraram em um dos corredores e Harry luzia já uma gravidez de quase sete meses, Ângelo se lhe impôs enfrente lhe sorrindo feliz, aquela ocasião levava uma túnica cor pérola com um cinto ajustado em seu breve cintura.

\- Olá, Harry… vejo que essa gravidez vai muito bem.

\- Vai à perfeição, obrigado. –respondeu olhando-lhe altivo, sem dar a mostrar sua ira que lhe nascia com só o ver. - Agora tenho que me ir, obrigado por perguntar.

\- E você não pergunta pelo meu?

\- Pois não. –responde enfatizando seu sorriso. - É que realmente não me interessa e prefiro não atuar tão hipócrita… que te aproveite.

\- Vais ter que te pôr a uma dieta muito estrita quando nasça eu bebê. –insistiu interpondo em seu caminho. - Ou é que Ron não te tem sugerido? Deve ter cuidado de não o perder, é um grande garoto.

\- Em isso estou de acordo contigo. Mas não se angustie nem perca o sonho por mim, o pai de meu filho não me vai deixar só por minha aparência física, há quem são extremamente formosos e mesmo assim, vivem suplicando amor… Adeus, Ângelo.

Ângelo ia a refutar seu argumento, mas a presença dos amigos de Harry impediram-lhe e conseguiram afastar-se deixando ao Veela engolindo-se sua coragem. Mas ainda que Harry soube ocultar o que sentia, era impossível não sentir ciúmes quando Severus estava quase sempre com Ângelo, quando os via entrar ao comedor juntos, quando Ângelo provava tudo quanto se lhe antojava sem subir nem uma grama, e bem mais, quando Severus sorria ao o olhar.

Às vezes chorava pelas noites, mas parecia que seu doce bebê compreendia o que lhe passava, pois era de lei que terminasse rindo ao sentir as patadas em seu ventre desde seu interior. Ron olhava-lhe como se tivesse enlouquecido quando se acordava ao ouvir seus risos e bem mais ao escutar a explicação de Harry.

\- É que meu bebê não quer que esteja triste e me faz cócegas.

O ruivo jamais se debochava e sem dizer nada, se mudava a sua cama e se recostava a seu lado, lhe permitindo chorar em silêncio em seu peito quando lhe pressionava a tristeza ou sorrir emocionado quando fazia planos para o futuro onde sempre tinha um final feliz.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*************************

Essa noite de Junho, Harry esquecia-se temporariamente de seus mal-estares graças às caricias que Severus lhe dava a seu abdômen redondeado, graças a isso e aos movimentos de seu bebê sempre conseguia relaxar-se. De repente, Severus olhou-lhe de maneira suspeita e pôs-se de pé para ir a uma gaveta de seu despacho.

\- Que busca? –perguntou Harry.

\- É uma surpresinha… para que agora aceite que te apaixonou do melhor espião do mundo.

Harry sorriu divertido, mas deixou de fazê-lo quando Severus sacou um pequeno cofrinho de ébano com ferradura de prata enquanto na outra sustentava a chave que lhe desse em alguma ocasião.

\- Como a conseguiste? –questionou preocupado.

\- Já te disse, sou um excelente espião.

\- Estava em Gringotts, não podia entrar à abóbada.

\- Já vê que sim pude. –respondeu orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Nesta ocasião não se saiu com a sua.

\- Severus… faz favor, não a vá abrir.

\- E quem te assegura que não o fiz já? –questionou levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sei que não tem sido assim… e faz favor, te suplico, se me quer um pouco, não vá abrir o cofre até que eu te diga que pode o fazer.

\- Quanta seriedade! –troçou-se Severus. -. Agora tenho mais curiosidade de saber o que esconde para mim.

\- Severus, para valer, não estou caçoando… me promete a que esperará a que eu te diga que pode a abrir para o fazer. Me promete, faz favor!

Severus deixou de sorrir ante a angústia que notava na voz de Harry e assentiu aceitando sua petição, de modo que, ainda que sua vida dependesse disso, não abriria o cofre sem a autorização de Harry, este finalmente respirou aliviado… talvez tinha sido demasiado confiado em que seria ele quem terminaria revelando o segredo da chave.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\********************************

Uma manhã, Harry levantou-se um pouco mais indisposto do normal, em um princípio pensou que era pelo cansaço depois de passar dias de estres pelos exames finais e estando a graduação a um par de dias, mas em seguida soube que não, que era algo mais… quis lhe pedir a Ron que o acompanhasse à enfermaria, mas a cama de seu amigo estava vazia. Suspirou fundo, buscou na gaveta do criado-mudo de Ron e viu que faltava o mapa, comprovou de modo que devia estar com Hermione, desde o incidente da enfermaria se inteirou que tinham falado e agora passavam muitas horas juntos, claro, sempre com o mapa a um lado para evitar ser pegos.

Mas isso agora não importava, era sábado e não tinha ideia de onde os encontrar. Deu-se um banho e depois de pôr-se roupa cômoda dirigiu-se ao comedor com a esperança de encontrar a Severus, sentia a necessidade de ter a seu lado e abraçasse-lhe. Mas também não teve sorte, não tinha nenhum professor.

Desalentado, dirigiu-se à enfermaria sem ninguém que lhe acompanhasse. Estava recostado sobre a cama esperando a que Poppy lhe explicasse novamente que seus mal-estares eram normais quando viu que a expressão da enfermeira se tornou estranha.

\- Passa algo mau? –perguntou preocupado.

\- Não, senhor Potter, tudo parece em ordem, mas de todos modos avisarei ao professor Dumbledore para que seja transladado de imediato a St. Mungo, o bebê está por nascer.

\- M-mas, isso não é possível… mal estou por cumprir oito meses.

\- Se for o caso é totalmente normal, não se angustie, o bebê está nas condições necessárias para nascer sem nenhum problema.

\- Jura-me –perguntou ilusionado.

\- Asseguro-lhe. Agora me deixe ir avisar a St. Mungo para que estejam preparados para o receber.

\- Pode avisar-lhe também ao professor Snape? –perguntou timidamente.

\- O professor Snape? Que com ele? –perguntou distraída enquanto buscava em uma das gavetas algo de pós flu. - Ah, encontrei um pouco! Agora me espere aqui, senhor Potter, o professor Dumbledore já está em St. Mungo de modo que seguramente se encarregará de que tudo se prepare adequadamente.

\- Porque está no hospital o diretor?

\- Porque parece que é dia de partos… vai nascer o filho do professor Abbatelli.

Harry empalideceu ao escutá-la e deixou-se cair sobre a cama quando ficou só. Se Abbatelli estava dando a luz, seguramente Severus estaria com ele e não poderia o acompanhar. Conteve umas lágrimas que não queria ter nesse momento, mas uma forte dor em seu ventre lhe fez se encolher sobre si mesmo, teve muito medo estando só na enfermaria, já não pôde evitar se pôr a chorar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\


	25. Duas vidas

Severus estava sentado junto à cama de Ângelo, o Veela sorria feliz enquanto via como uma luz dourada emergia de seu ventre com suaves flashes, a cada vez que isso sucedia, apertava a mão de Severus a seu lado, não por dor, não tinha nenhum, mas sim da emoção de saber que cedo sua filha viria ao mundo para terminar de unir ao homem que amava.

\- Severus? –falou uma voz a suas costas, e ambos professores voltearam para a porta sorrindo ao ver a Albus. - Pode vir um momento, faz favor?

\- Não pode esperar, Albus? –perguntou Ângelo emocionado. - Minha filha não demorará em nascer, quero que Severus veja, é algo que não pode se perder… será espantoso, lhe juro! Inclusive pode ficar-te também, Albus, suponho que jamais terá visto um parto Veela, é um evento que muitos pagariam por ver.

\- Não o duvido, Ângelo, mas isto é importante.

Severus franziu suas sobrancelhas ante a seriedade de seu amigo, e desculpando-se com Abbatelli saiu com o Diretor ao corredor.

\- É Harry?... Está bem? –perguntou temeroso.

\- Acho que sim. Mas acabam de transladá-lo a St. Mungo, também tem entrado em labor de parto, amigo.

\- Que?!... Mas ainda não é tempo!

\- Não se preocupes, parece que não há problema. Só queria que o soubesse, eu irei com ele enquanto você fica com Ângelo.

\- Claro que não! Eu irei com Harry!

\- Mas, Severus…

\- Escuta, Albus, preciso que cuides de Abbatelli e me avise de qualquer coisa, mas agora mesmo me reunirei com Harry… não posso o deixar sozinho.

\- Sei que o ama, mas a filha de Ângelo também é sua e não demorará em nascer. É provável que Harry tarde um pouco mais, pode ir depois.

\- Que não! –negou ferventemente. - Eu espero que minha filha me perdoe, mas tenho estado demasiado tempo separado de Harry, o deixando quase viver só a gravidez, não penso o abandonar agora que mais me precisa. Cuida de Abbatelli e diga-me onde posso encontrar a Harry.

Albus sorriu assentindo e depois de dizer-lhe para onde se dirigir, Severus saiu correndo para outro dos pavilhões. Ao vê-lo, Harry sorriu apesar da dor intensa que sentia. Severus aproximou-se até seu lado, assustado de encontrá-lo sobre uma dura cama metálica, não pôde evitar fazer comparações, Abbatelli estava sobre sua fofo leito do quarto, tudo limpo e perfeito, com travesseiros e encaixes brancos, um ambiente cálido e otimista. Com Harry, era todo o contrário, seu corpo coberto com uma horrível bata de hospital, o rosto suado, com o cabelo lhe colando à testa. Colocado em uma incômoda posição que ademais devia resultar muito inquietante. Seu coração se apertou ao vê-lo assim, não queria que sofresse, suavemente lhe deu um beijo na testa sem lhe importar o suor.

\- Severus… -disse Harry arquejando fatigado. -… veio, outra vez não me falhou.

\- Este é meu lugar, ninguém me apartará de seu lado. Como se sente?

\- Não tenho ideia. –respondeu sorrindo-lhe. - Mas acho que feliz… e Ângelo, está bem?

\- Sim… não se preocupe, se concentra em si mesmo, em nós.

Harry assentiu, ia dizer algo mais, mas outra dor se apoderou dele fazendo que apertava fortemente a mão de Severus, um gemido escapou de sua garganta, mas não se queixou. Uma enfermeira a seu lado indicou-lhe como respirar para relaxar-se e Harry lhe obedeceu, mas grossas gotas de suor caíam por seu pescoço empapando a bata que levava posta.

\- Porque não lhe ajudam com a dor? –reclamou Severus agoniado. - Que não se dão conta que está sofrendo muito?

\- O jovem Potter não aceitou. –respondeu a enfermeira.

\- Mas, Harry!

\- Estou bem, Severus… tenho aguentado coisas piores, e ainda que me diga louco, quero sentir quando meu filho venha ao mundo, quero sentir tudo, ainda que seja a dor que o acompanha.

\- É um mártir obstinado. –lhe sussurrou Severus ao ouvido sorrindo-lhe carinhoso.

\- Sim, não posso o negar. –riu-se. - Falta muito, enfermeira?

\- Um par de horas mais.

Severus abriu os olhos agoniado ante essa resposta, e mais quando Harry voltou a tensar por uma nova dor, não queria que Harry sofresse nem um segundo mais, duas horas lhe pareciam uma eternidade. De repente, por uma porta contigua escutaram as vozes de duas enfermeiras que soavam emocionadas.

\- Tinha presenciado um parto Veela? –perguntou uma delas.

\- Nunca!... tem sido do mais espantoso. Todo mundo nos vai invejar quanto saibam que nos permitiram estar presentes… tem sido uma experiência única na vida, na escola de enfermaria nem sequer o mencionavam.

-Verdade… esses Veela sim que sabem como chamar a atenção.

\- E viu à menina?

\- É um anjo!... Seguro terão que a cuidar muito, nunca tinha visto um bebê tão formoso de recém-nascido, e de imediato se nota que leva o sangue Veela, seu encanto se sentia por todo o pavilhão.

\- Claro, por isso há tanta gente giravam fora da habitação. Felizmente o Diretor de Hogwarts tem sabido manter a ordem.

As duas enfermeiras marcharam-se sem deixar de falar maravilhas sobre o sucedido. Harry atingiu a escutar algo de auras douradas e magia desbordando-se a derramar. Durante uns segundos reinou o silêncio, não se atrevia nem a olhar a Severus, temeroso de ver nele a desilusão por se ter perdido o nascimento de sua filha. Uma nova contração, mais forte ainda que as anteriores, lhe fez arquear-se se mordendo os lábios.

\- Harry, resiste, pequeno… cedo todo terá passado. –assegurou Severus aferrando sua cabeça contra seu peito.

\- Vá com sua filha, Severus. –disse tentando sorrir quando a dor diminuiu um pouco. - Ela te precisa agora… acho que não deve te perder seu nascimento, aqui as coisas são mais feias.

\- Fingirei não ter escutado isso, Potter. –respondeu em um falso rosnado. - Não vou permitir me perder isto, me privaram da lembrança de sua concepção… não renunciarei a seu nascimento, nem um só segundo me moverei de seu lado.

\- Ainda quando aqui não tenha mais que sangue, suor, cheiros não muito gratos, dor, imagens grotescas?

\- Mas que diz? –perguntou sorrindo-lhe. - Se aqui não há nada grotesco, e nenhum encanto Veela é maior que o amor que nos temos… eu sinto por aqueles que não são capazes do sentir, mas eu sinto invadindo todo o ar, e é doce, é suave, é cálido, e muito belo.

\- Amo-te! –exclamou sem poder conter lágrimas de emoção por suas palavras.

Severus roçou os lábios de Harry com os seus, não teve oportunidade de aprofundar o beijo, outra contração chegou e o garoto se aferrou a Severus com todas suas forças ante a magnitude da dor, já não pôde conter um grito e Severus gemeu agoniado, ansiando poder fazer algo por ser ele quem tivesse que passar por tanto sofrimento e não seu Harry.

\- Nem um filho mais, Harry, nem um mais! –exclamou desesperado.

\- Que? –perguntou Harry tentando respirar com maior normalidade. - Não quer outro filho comigo?

\- O que não quero é voltar a te ver sofrer desta maneira.

\- Sei que não é nada grato, Severus… mas eu sim quero ter mais filhos, faz favor!

\- Pois será sobre meu cadáver… nem um mais!

\- Parece-me que não é momento de falar dessas coisas. –disse uma voz desconhecida a suas costas.

\- Você é…

\- O médico que atenderá ao jovem Potter. –respondeu um homem de média idade que sorria amavelmente. - Poppy disse-me que tem levado uma boa gravidez, de modo que suponho que o parto não será difícil.

\- Mas de que demônios fala?! –gritou Severus furioso. - Olhe-o e diga de novo que não é difícil e então lhe parto a cara, imbecil!

\- Não se ofusque, professor Snape. –respondeu o médico sem deixar de sorrir. - A dor é parte do processo, a pélvis de Harry está-se amoldando para formar o canal de parto, não é como se fosse uma mulher, mas sua magia lhe ajudará a que quando chegue o momento possa ser um nascimento normal, claro que temos a opção da cesárea, se diminuirão as moléstias, mas não há nenhuma indicação para a realizar a não ser que a solicitem.

\- Há algum risco para meu bebê se não a elejo? –perguntou Harry.

\- Nenhum, posso te assegurar.

\- Então sigamos tentando até o último momento, Doutor. –aceitou Harry ante o assombro de Severus.

\- Mas porque esperar? –questionou Severus tentando estar acalmado. - É que não pode fazer nada para o adiantar?

\- Já se fez, de outro modo Harry poderia ter estado em labor até oito horas. –respondeu satisfeito.

Severus quase desmaia-se de saber que o sofrimento de Harry pôde ter sido tanto, confirmou uma vez mais que não queria outros filhos. O garoto foi ajudado a passar a outra cama onde podia estar mais cômodo, mas seu colchão plastificado contrastava com o caro leito de Abbatelli, a Severus lhe doía demasiado ser testemunha disso, Harry merecia mais, merecia o melhor e odiava não poder fazer nada para mudar o que sucedia. Durante os seguintes minutos, Severus permaneceu ao lado de Harry, servindo-lhe de almofada para morder, ou de um lugar a onde aferrar-se quando a dor se voltava quase insuportável. As unhas de Harry enterravam-se com frequência em seus braços, em suas costas, em qualquer lado onde pudesse o atingir, mas nem um gemido saiu da garganta de Severus, e em nenhum momento fez a mínima tentativa de evitar ser lastimado… isso não era nada comparado com a dor que tinha que estar passando Harry, e se seu amante não se queixava, ele com muito menos razão o faria.

Chegado o momento, o médico voltou a apresentar-se avisado por um de seus praticantes. Harry foi colocado de novo no ferro metálico, em uma posição mais pronunciada ainda que a anterior, o esgotamento se desapareceu ante o temor e a expectação que invadiram seu coração. Voltou a aferrar-se à mão de Severus gemendo assustado.

\- Perdoa-me por fazer-te passar por isto. –disse o professor beijando-lhe a testa. - Juro-te que te compensarei com cresces, amor, te juro!

\- Já o faz, contigo a meu lado sei que posso o conseguir… não se vá ir ainda que te peça que saia, Severus, faz favor.

\- Nem com cruciatus me apartarão… o prometo!

\- Em realidade tinha pensado um Imperius. –comentou o médico caçoando ante o desespero de Severus. - Não tem porque me olhar assim, professor, não lhe jogarei.

\- Pois mais vale-lhe, porque nem imagina-se do que sou capaz se o tenta!

\- A verdade é que lhe tinha reservada uma surpresa.

\- A mim?

\- Gostaria de ocupar meu lugar?

Severus olhou-lhe convencido de ter escutado mau… que se propunha esse papatas que se fazia chamar médico?

\- O parto de Harry não será complicado. –disse o médico ao notar a dúvida nos olhos negros do professor. - Asseguro-lhe que o bebê sabe fazer seu trabalho, um nada mais tem que o guiar e o ajudar a sair, isso é algo que qualquer um pode fazer.

\- Está-me dizendo que atenda eu a Harry? –perguntou temeroso.

\- Sim… não gostaria? Tenho falado com o Professor Dumbledore, honrou-me com sua amizade desde faz tempo, confessou-me o que sucedia entre vocês e me falou de certos conhecimentos em medimagia que você tem, Professor… de modo que se me ocorreu que somente podia precisar algo de ajuda.

\- M-mas…

\- Eu ficarei a seu lado por se surge algum problema, o qual é muito remoto, e lhe irei dizendo tudo o que tem que fazer… que diz, se anima a ajudar a seu filho a vir ao mundo?

Severus olhou a Harry em busca de conselho, o garoto assentiu sorrindo-lhe e Severus sentiu que o coração lhe brincava de emoção. Voltou-se para o doutor para aceitar, mas não teve necessidade de dizer nada. A enfermeira rapidamente ajudou-lhe a colocar-se a roupa cirúrgica e a mascara. Quando Severus voltou a tomar consciência do que sucedia já se encontrava entre as pernas de Harry, vestido totalmente de azul, com as luvas postas e olhando como a enfermeira asseava ao garoto para o preparar.

Harry sorria, apesar das dores que a cada vez eram mais frequentes, lhe brindou uma paz enorme ver os olhos negros de Severus sobressaindo depois de sua vestimenta. Não deixava de olhar, era uma imagem que recordaria enquanto vivesse… o homem que amava estava aí, e seria o primeiro em receber a seu filho, apesar do nervosismo que ambos tinham, era justo como tudo tinha que ser.

Seus olhos encontraram-se por um instante. Severus lhe beijou um de seus joelhos depois por trás da mascara, sem deixar de olhá-lo, Harry reafirmou seu sorriso… uma nova contração rompeu o contato visual, todos se puseram em alerta, uma nova vida vinha já em caminho.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*****************************

Justo nesses momentos, Ângelo limpava-se apressadamente uma lágrima quando escutou que a porta de sua habitação se abria. Sorriu ao ver a Dumbledore em frente a ele e decidiu continuar fingindo que a alegria que sentia era plena.

\- Já regressou Severus?

\- Ainda não… o lamento, Ângelo, mas não demorará, era muito importante que fosse a verificar essa pista sobre comensais, sabe que ainda tem alguns contatos entre eles.

\- Sim, mas, já não são tão úteis e… -Ângelo decidiu guardar silêncio, tinha prometido não protestar e se esforçou em continuar sorrindo. -… Bom, não me faça caso, seguirei o esperando, é só que tivesse gostado que visse do nascimento de nossa filha… verdade que foi espetacular, Albus?

\- Tem sido realmente maravilhoso, Ângelo. Felicidades.

\- Quando tenha a primeira oportunidade lhe presentearemos a Severus nossas lembranças deste parto me ajudará, verdade?... porá sua forma de olhá-lo em um Penseira?... sei que isso lhe agradará, ter à mão os dois lados da moeda.

\- Eu farei com todo gosto, Sei que a Severus lhe emocionará muito poder ver o nascimento de sua filha.

Ângelo sorriu emocionado, acomodou-se em sua cama sonhando com milhares de planos para fazer feliz a Severus, estava convencido de que lamentaria se ter perdido o nascimento do bebê, mas felizmente tinham meios para remedia-lo. E o mais importante, isso fortaleceria o laço entre pai e filha.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\***********************************

Severus conteve a respiração quando notou uma cabeleira negra assomar pelo canal que se tinha formado para trazer a seu filho a seu mundo. E foi questão de segundos que mal sim pôde assimilar até que por fim se encontrava sustentando a um corpinho contra seu peito, aferrando-se a ele com firmeza, temendo que o resvaladiço de sua pele manchada de líquido amniótico e sangue lhe fizesse o deixar cair ao solo.

\- Está bem? –questionou Harry angustiado de não saber o que passava.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. –respondeu o médico com segurança.

Severus respirava agora agitado, sua mão tinha ficado justo no peito de seu filho e podia sentir seu coraçãozinho batendo de pressa, não sabia se isso era normal, mas lhe pareceu divino e um sorriso se desenhou depois da mascara. Saiu de seu estupor quando o obstetra lhe indicou como devia cortar o cordão ajudado por sua própria varinha, dessa maneira a cicatrização seria imediata e sem riscos para o bebê.

Ao ver a seu filho separado por completo de Harry, Severus sentiu uma forte emoção no peito, recordou suas próprias palavras ao definir a seu bebê como um presente de seu companheiro, e assim era, Harry se desprendia dele para passar a suas mãos, e se prometeu o cuidar mais que a sua própria vida.

O cenho de Severus de franziu enquanto estreitava ainda mais a seu filho contra seu peito quando o médico lhe pediu lhe entregasse ao pediatra para que o revisasse. Ninguém lhe reprochou sua atitude possesiva, mas o médico se apressou para sustentar ao bebê e o levar a uma mesinha próxima. Severus foi depois dele, não pensava se perder nada, enquanto, o outro médico se encarregava de culminar o alumbramento e ajudar a Harry.

O Gryffindor sorriu com doçura ao notar que Severus se esquecia momentaneamente dele, não se sentiu mau por isso, ao invés, era feliz sabendo que seu bebê tinha a alguém com quem contaria sempre.

\- É menino… ou menina? –perguntou Harry algo cansado, mas emocionado até não poder mais.

Severus girou-se a olhá-lo ao escutar sua voz, e dando um último olhar a seu filho observando como o pediatra sugava toda secreção e limpava seu corpinho, se dirigiu para Harry se tirando a mascara para beijar-lhe suavemente nos lábios.

\- É um varão, amor… obrigado!

Harry assentiu feliz, foi-lhe impossível não verter uma lágrima que representava sua dita naquele momento. Justo então escutaram o pranto, o primeiro grito de protesto de um exigente bebê que reclamava um pouco de atenção de seus pais, como se soubesse que aquele estranho que lhe asseava não tivesse direito de tocar.

\- Quero vê-lo! –pediu Harry de imediato.

Severus voltou a acercar-se à outra mesinha com toda a intenção de apanhar a seu menino e levar com seu pai sem lhe importar a opinião de ninguém. Mas não foi necessário se envolver a golpes como ia decidido a fazer, o mesmo pediatra foi quem lhe estendeu a seu filho em braços, já coberto com uma manta branca e totalmente limpo. De imediato o menino deixou de chorar. Severus esboçou outro sorriso, seu filho era formoso, roliço apesar de ter nascido antes de tempo, sua tez era tão pálida como a dele e seu cabelo, abundante e escuro, mas seus rasgos faciais eram muito parecidos aos de Harry.

\- Por Deus, é precioso! –exclamou Harry quando Severus o colocou em seus braços.

\- É idêntico a ti. –sussurrou Severus inclinando-se para beijar a Harry na testa.

\- É uma mistura dos dois… Graças ao céu não tem meu cabelo.

\- Nem meu nariz. –completou rindo-se.

\- Foi muito valente, amor… eu não sei se tivesse podido fazer o que fez.

\- Que diz!... se há um valente nesta sala é você.

\- Passaremos a Harry a sua habitação em seguida. –interrompeu o médico. - Tem uns minutos para fazer o que tenha que fazer, Professor.

Harry e Severus olharam-se um par de segundos recordando que o médico estava inteirado da situação graças ao intrometido de Albus. Severus não queria se marchar, mas Harry lhe sorriu compreensivo e sem dizer nada, tão só roçando brevemente seus lábios com os seus, Severus saiu da habitação.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**********************

Antes de entrar ao quarto de Abbatelli, Severus mandou-se a si mesmo um feitiço de limpeza, e apesar de que se resistia a apagar também as marcas das unhas de Harry sobre suas mãos, não lhe ficou mais remédio que o fazer, de outro modo não teria nenhuma explicação para tais feridas. Ao entrar à habitação, Severus não podia evitar se sentir duplamente culpado. Queria estar com Harry, mas também com sua filha à que ainda não conhecia… Não queria que sua vida fosse sempre assim, devia encontrar uma solução cedo para não ter que renunciar a nenhum de seus dois amores, não poderia o suportar.

\- Severus, perdeu! –exclamou Ângelo emocionado. - Foi maravilhoso mas já te contarei depois, agora quero que conheça a nossa Beth.

\- Beth?

\- Elizabeth Ann Snape Abbatelli. –recalcou com orgulho. - Está em seu berço, acabam de dar-lhe de comer e acabou dormindo, vá por ela, amor e a traz comigo, faz favor.

Severus assentiu e caminhou para onde se encontrava um precioso berço com os véus rosa e alvos. O coração retumbava lhe violentamente ao momento em que correu a teia e viu um bebê que superava qualquer expectativa. Ficou imóvel olhando-lhe, era formosa… demasiado formosa.

Beth era uma menina pequena, de aparência delicada, com fino cabelo loiro cobrindo sua cabecinha enfeitada com um laço rosado. Sua pele era… perfeitamente branca, parecia mais tersa que a seda. Seus olhos fechados estavam embarcados por fileiras de grossas pestanas café dourado, seu nariz, graciosa e pequena contraía-se tenuemente como se estivesse tentando atingir um aroma que gostava. A boca parecia ter sido desenhada pelo pincel de um grande artista, os dedinhos de suas mãos moviam-se com elegância… Severus não se atrevia à tocar, olhou próprias mãos, jamais em sua vida as tinha notado tão torpes para poder a sustentar, talvez a romperia.

\- Que passa, Severus? –perguntou Ângelo preocupado. - Passa-lhe algo a Beth?

\- Não… acho que não. Segue dormindo. –respondeu olhando seu peito subir e baixar suavemente baixo o roupão branco que a cobria.

\- Então trá-la… quero tê-la comigo.

Severus não queria confessar que morria de medo por tanta perfeição. Por essa aura que irradiava sua filha, por essa fragilidade que aparentava… era como uma boneca de cristal. Respirou fundo armando-se de valor e fez a um lado as cobertas. Sorriu timidamente ao ver a sua filha vestida com um lúgubre roupa de inumeráveis encaixes com os mesmos pálidas cores, e no entanto, luzia maravilhosa. Com algo de dificuldade escarvo entre as dobras até encontrar de onde poderia a sustentar.

A pequena suspirou ao sentir-se sustentada por uns fortes braços, e a Severus quase pareceu-lhe ver um tênue sorriso… mas os bebês não sorriam ou sim? De todos modos, assim que a teve contra seu peito sentia que já a amava profundamente. Foi a sentar-se com ela na cama junto a Ângelo.

\- Seguro que é minha filha? –perguntou sem poder evitá-lo.

\- O é… não sente? –inquiriu doído pelo atrevimento de Severus.

\- Perdão, não quis dizer que duvide de ti… Sei que é minha filha, posso o sentir, mas… é demasiado formosa, Abbatelli! –exclamou sorrindo-lhe.

\- Você é formoso, Severus. –assegurou regressando o brilho de sua mirada. - Eu tivesse gostado que se parecesse um pouquinho mais a de ti, mas herdou tudo de uma Veela.

\- Obrigado, Abbatelli, obrigado por esta filha tão bela.

\- Sinto-me muito feliz, Severus, nossa família será sempre perfeita enquanto estejamos juntos, e como é seguro que será assim, só falta uma coisa… que me ame como te amo eu a ti, nada me faria mais ditoso que Beth tenha uns pais que se amem a seu lado. Isso, Severus, é o único que Beth te pede, que lhe dês uma verdadeira família.

Severus não respondeu, e Ângelo não exigiu resposta, somente recargou sua cabeça no ombro de Severus para olhar os dois à apassive Beth que dormia serenamente irradiando seu encanto Veela ainda sem controle, quiçá isso foi o que fez que Severus recebesse a Ângelo com um beijo na frente enquanto sentia que nunca poderia viver se alguém arrebatava de seus braços a esse pequeno querubim.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\


	26. Encurralado

Essa noite, Harry encontrava-se em sua cama de hospital, com seu bebê a um lado. Não se cansava de olhar, de percorrer com seu dedo índice a cada contorno de seu rosto. Ainda sentia que seu coração batia desbocado a cada vez que tomava consciência do que era esse pequeno ser em sua vida… um filho. Acabava de ter um filho.

E era o filho mais formoso que lhe podia ter dado a vida, aquele que provia do homem que amava e que o amava, era a culminação do grande amor que tinha nascido entre eles. Beijou ao pequeno sentindo que tudo tinha mudado, que agora tinha a alguém por quem velar, pelo que seria capaz de todo… o mais importante em sua vida, ainda mais que Severus, ainda mais que ele mesmo. Esse formoso bebê de brilhante cabelo escuro, que suspirava entre sonhos deixando escapar um suave som que lhe chegava ao coração, o fazia se sentir forte, aguerrido contra quem se atrevesse a tentar o ferir.

Seguia percorrendo com seu dedo, admirando sua pele suave e delicada, sorriu pensando na pele de Severus, tão branca como a de seu bebê, só esperava que não chegassem a lhe gostar as masmorras e saísse ao sol a voar sobre vassouras, mas não importava de todo modos, lhe amaria ainda mais, se isso era possível, se chegava a parecer a seu pai. Suas negras sobrancelhas e pestanas davam-lhe a esperança de não se equivocar com o único que esperava que seu filho tivesse, os olhos formosos de Severus.

Se aconchegou mais contra ele, sentindo que era o pequeno quem lhe brindava calor e não ao revés. Voltou a beija-lo na bochecha, sorrindo ao perceber que cheirava como Severus, ainda que de uma maneira mais pura e refinada… se resistia a deixar no berço que tinham disposto para ele, não tinha lugar mais seguro que seus próprios braços.

Estava lutando com todas suas forças para que a tristeza não lhe pressionasse, esse era um momento de felicidade… no entanto, o fato de não ter notícias de Severus desde essa manhã lhe atormentava. Quando sentiu a porta se abrir seu coração voltou a bater com força e teve que manter seu sorriso quando viu que quem entravam não era Severus, senão seus amigos.

\- Ron, Hermione!... que gosto me dá os ver!

\- Venho a conhecer a meu filho. –caçoou Ron. - É ruivo?

\- Se fosse ruivo Severus matava-me. –respondeu divertido. - Parece-se a ele, o olhem… a que é formoso?

\- Que doce! -exclamou Hermione apaixonada do bebê que Harry lhes mostrou. - E sim, é belíssimo, Harry. Muitas felicidades.

\- Obrigado, Hermione.

\- Sim, está gracioso. –aceitou Ron com timidez. - E não, não se parece a seu professor consentido, e a propósito onde está ele?

\- Suponho que com Ângelo. –respondeu sem borrar seu sorriso. - Também nasceu sua filha no dia de hoje não o sabiam?

\- Não. –responderam os dois ao uníssono. - Como já terminaram nossas classes e só se prepara a graduação não nos chamou a atenção não o ver. –agregou Hermione. - Como se sente?

\- Bem… estou bem.

Hermione ia dizer algo, mas a entrada do professor Dumbledore lhe impediu. Harry apresentou a seu filho com o Diretor, mas não podiam ficar demasiado tempo, de modo que pouco depois, Harry voltava a ficar sozinho. Aconchegando junto a seu filho comprovou que se sentia um muito melhor depois da visita de seus amigos, ainda tinha saudades a Severus, mas tendo a seu bebê a seu lado podia sentir que tudo estaria bem… com ele devia de lhe bastar e em pouco momento conseguiu ficar dormido, esgotado por todo o que tinha vivido naquele dia.

Ainda estava escuro quando Harry abriu os olhos com espanto, não sentia o calorzinho de seu bebê a seu lado e tateou alarmado o espaço vazio.

\- Está comigo, Harry. –disse-lhe Severus sentando-se junto a ele.

\- Severus… que faz aqui?

\- Estranhava-os muito. Está a ponto de amanhecer e não quero falhar a minha palavra, enquanto tenha oportunidade, verei a cada amanhecer contigo, pequeno.

Harry abraçou-lhe como resposta. Severus correu então as persianas e ainda que a paisagem não era tão formosa como em Hogwarts, puderam ver ao sol emergindo entre os edifícios de Londres. Severus não se marchou com a alva, a enfermeira chegou com o alimento para o bebê e quis lhe dar pessoalmente baixo a mirada apaixonada de Harry. Ao pouco momento, o Professor caminhava de um lado a outro até conseguir sacar os gases de seu filho e notou fascinado como em seguida acabava dormindo. A petição de Harry colocou-o a seu lado.

\- Quando abrirá os olhos? –perguntou interessado.

\- Não tenho ideia… quando veja ao pediatra lhe perguntarei.

Mas Severus não tinha tanta paciência e inclinando para o bebê lhe separou as pálpebras, algo que provocou que o menino emitisse um gemido de protesto, e portanto, Severus se ganhasse um tapa por parte de Harry.

\- Deixa de ser tão tosco, Severus, está-lhe molestando!

\- Queria ver a cor de seus olhos!

\- Vão ser negros, tão só tem que esperar para o comprovar.

\- Como sabe?

\- Porque toda a gravidez lhe ameacei com não ser o consentido de todos meus futuros filhos se não nascia com olhos negros.

\- Em sério fez isso? –perguntou divertido.

\- Sim, e já verá que me obedeceu.

\- Isso não é questão de obediência, Harry Potter.

\- Pois bebê seguro conseguiu.

\- Ainda não decide como o chamar?

\- Não, quero que você lhe dê o nome a nosso presente. -propôs sorridente.

\- Presente… Recompensa… sim, recompensa do céu, essa é uma boa ideia. Se chamará Axel, isso significa nossa pequena recompensa. –assegurou percorrendo o rosto de seu filho com seu dedo índice.

\- Axel?... sim, gosto. Se chamará então Axel Severus.

\- Não, Severus não. –disse com um beicinho de desgosto. - Elege outro, o que seja.

\- O que seja? –perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- O que seja menos James!... Nem Sirius! –agregou pressuroso.

\- Bem, não será nenhum dos marotos. –assegurou com um perverso sorriso. - Mas tem que me prometer que aceitará o seguinte nome em minha lista.

\- Merlin!

\- Não, Merlin não!

\- Quero dizer que me espantei, tonto!... Qual é tua proposta?

\- Se chamará Axel Ronald Snape Potter.

Severus não pôde responder de imediato, a palidez de sua cara se acentuou e sua respiração se tornou irregular… aquilo não lhe esperava.

\- Sei que não te agrada muito. –disse Harry. - Mas é meu melhor amigo e esteve a meu lado em toda minha gravidez, me acompanhou à cada revisão com Pomfrey e gostaria que dele e Hermione fossem suas padrinhos… se está de acordo.

\- Harry… sim, claro, de acordo. –respondeu não muito convencido. - Sei que tem razão, mas… não, sim, está bem, se chamará como seu amigo e ele e a senhorita Granger serão os padrinhos de nosso filho.

Harry sorriu agradecido, e ademais muito emocionado ao escutar como a palavra "nosso" se voltava de repente muito formosa. Snape se concretou a abraçá-lo, não se atreveu a lhe dizer que o fato de que seu filho levasse o nome de Ronald por esse motivo seria uma maneira de que jamais esquecesse seu abandono. Isso lhe doía, mas não quis fazer sentir mal a Harry, estava seguro de que ele não o fazia com essa intenção e terminou por aceitar que quiçá era o menos que se merecia por não ter confiado nele desde um princípio.

\- Severus… -disse Harry uns segundos depois… -que vamos fazer agora?

\- Sobre que?

\- Já sabe. Achávamos que nosso filho demoraria um pouco mais em nascer e esse tempo nos daria oportunidade para arranjar a situação e lhe dizer a todos que é seu filho, mas agora… que vamos fazer?

\- Não negarei a meu filho, Harry. –afirmou convincentemente. - Não penso o fazer.

\- E Ângelo?

\- Não nos preocupemos disso agora… não o faças você, me deixa encontrar o momento, Harry, e então lhe direi. Mas se chega-se a inteirar por alguém mais, o que espero não suceda, não o vou negar.

Harry assentiu, se era sincero, não queria pensar muito em isso, de modo que preferiu seguir os desejos de Severus e esperar, ainda que isso significava passar mais tempo a sós com seu filho, sem seu companheiro a seu lado.

Harry não pôde regressar para a graduação, isso significava que tinha saído de Hogwarts sem se despedir de seu amado castelo e já não voltaria. Dumbledore mandou-lhe dizer que tinha um convite dos Weasley para viver em sua casa o tempo necessário e aceitou, agora não se sentia capaz de se ir a viver só, de modo que todos seus pertences foram enviadas à Toca. Já estava pronto para marchar do hospital e terminava de envolver a seu filho em suas cobertas quando sentiu que a porta se abria a suas costas. Dantes de voltar-se assegurou-se de colocar almofadas em torno do bebê para que não ficasse desprotegido e então virou para ir por sua pequena bagagem descobrindo que o recém chegado era Severus e não vinha só.

Harry sorriu emocionado ao vê-lo sustentar um pequeno corpinho rosa e seu coração retumbou ao notar a expressão orgulhosa de seu companheiro quem acercou-se a ele para lhe mostrar a seu peculiar bebê.

\- Por todos os céus, Severus!... É belíssima! –exclamou Harry admirado.

\- Obrigado. Queria que a conhecesse, seu nome é Elizabeth Ann, lhe dizemos Beth.

\- Beth... é um prazer conhecer-te, Beth. –disse Harry inclinando-se para dar-lhe um beijo na testa. - Esta menina vai dar-te muitas dores de cabeça quando se converta em uma jovenzinha, Severus.

\- Sei-o, e serão dores muito bem recebidos. –alardeou sorridente. - Já tem todo pronto?... Porque não me espera? Levarei a Abbatelli e à menina ao colégio, e depois regresso por ti para te levar à Toca.

\- Não é necessário, amor. Ron e sua mamãe virão por mim em uns minutos.

Severus assentiu, queria ir com Harry, mas pelo momento era-lhe impossível.

\- Pode sustentar um momento a Beth?... quero saudar a meu filho.

Harry assentiu e tomou à pequena menina em braços, foi sentar-se em um cadeirão olhando-a detidamente, impressionado por sua beleza, mas quando levantou a mirada e viu a Severus sentado sobre a cama, com Axel em seus braços, lhe falando em segredo ao ouvido, pensou que aquela imagem era bem mais cativada. Severus tinha uma mirada que não lhe tinha visto nunca, sorria muito mal perceptivelmente, mas era das mais felizes que tinham desenhado seus lábios. Harry sorriu também, não deixou dos olhar a eles, aos dois seres que mais amava na terra. Ao cabo de uns minutos falou-lhe a Severus, já era hora de que se marchasse, mas o Professor fingiu não o escutar e estreitou mais a Axel, esfregando suavemente seu rosto com a de seu bebê.

Quando Severus por fim se foi depois de te dar um doce beijo nos lábios e um mais a seu bebê Axel, Harry abraçou mais a seu filho contra seu peito.

\- Você é tão formoso como Beth. –disse-lhe com segurança. - E quero-te mais, mas de ti depende que siga sendo o consentido, eh?... recorda que me promete que teus olhos seriam tão escuros como os de teu papi… Que encanto Veela, nem que nada, eu gosto tal com do mais formoso de todos!

Harry suspirou feliz, não invejava a Severus, sua angústia ante o medo de perder a sua filha não devia ser nada fácil… ele agradecia a todos os céus que não tivesse ninguém ameaçando com lhe tirar a seu Axel, o perder era algo ao que não conseguiria sobreviver.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\***********************************

Ao chegar ao colégio, Severus resistia-se a deixar a sua filha no formoso berço destinado para ela, gostava muito a ter em braços, a sentindo de sua por completo, perceber esse suave peso, tão cálido e doce como uma caricia à alma. Fechou os olhos pensando em Harry, imaginando o feliz que seria se fosse ele o pai de Beth. A voz de Ângelo a suas costas fazer abrir os olhos para enfrentar à realidade.

\- Deixa-a descansar, Severus… veem comigo.

\- Quero sustentá-la um pouquinho mais. –protestou estreitando contra seu peito.

\- Mas é que quero te mostrar algo. Albus prestou-me seu Penseira e quero que observe o nascimento de Beth, te dou minha palavra que gostará.

Severus não queria deixar a sua filha, de modo que a levou com ele para onde estava Ângelo lhe esperando junto ao Penseira. O Veela não disse nada pela relutância de seu companheiro de deixar à menina em seu berço, e pondo seus pensamentos na vasilha, ofereceu sua mão a Severus para adentrar-se nela. O primeiro que viu Severus foi uma luz dourada como jamais em sua vida tinha visto uma, seus olhos se abriram surpreendidos, era a mesma que refulgia flashes do ventre de Ângelo, mas a uma potência muito maior. Assim que acostumou-se pôde ver que o Veela se encontrava rodeado por vários médicos, ainda que só um estava intervindo movendo sua varinha e pronunciando feitiços que não conhecia.

Compreendeu que o resto dos médicos e algumas enfermeiras eram simples observadores de um evento singular. Albus também estava, se encontrava junto a Ângelo sustentando da mão afetuosamente, nem sequer o poderoso mago conseguia dissimular sua admiração ante o que via. A luz atenuou-se ligeiramente quando se escutou uns ruídos parecidos a um suave sino de cristal, e então na pele do abdômen de Ângelo se vislumbraram uns desenhos que pouco a pouco foram tomando forma até figurar uma borboleta branca que simulava sair da crisálida para estender seus frágeis e belas asas de bordes rosados.

Do corpo da borboleta emergiu um pequeno buraco rosa que foi se fazendo a cada vez maior e a luz dourada ressurgiu. Projetando para o exterior apareceu a imagem que Severus tinha visto em sua cabeça quando Abbatelli lhe mostrava. Agora era bem mais nítida e ia tomando forma até se converter no mais belo que tinha visto em sua vida, junto com o rosto angelical de Axel. Uma exclamação de admiração por parte dos assistentes fez-lhe ver que não foi o único que pensou no magnífico do que viam. Ainda que esteve seguro que todos se referiam ao processo em si, enquanto ele somente olhava a sua filha, o demais não importava. A magia que se desbordou pôde a sentir em sua própria pele, era sua mesma magia, podia ser toda uma Veela, mas em matéria de magia, era a sua a que regia a essa pequeninha. Estreitou mais contra seu peito a sua doce menina, reafirmando uma vez mais, que a queria sempre a seu lado.

Ângelo sorriu comprazido, agora se sentia mais tranquilo de saber que Severus tinha presenciado o laço tão forte que o unia a Beth, e por ela, agora estaria sempre a seu lado. O que Ângelo não se imaginava era que Severus sorria pensando que, apesar do maravilhoso do parto Veela, não lhe tinha impactado tanto como o de Harry, nada era mais mágico que ver sair a seu filho ainda com o calor de Harry impregnado em seu corpo, ser o primeiro no receber, no tocar, em estreita-lo contra seu coração que batia quase tão rápido como o de seu filho, cortar o cordão umbilical com suas mãos que jamais antes tinham tremido dessa maneira.

Agora sabia que jamais se arrependeria de ter elegido ao parto de Harry, seu naturalidade, o amor que tinha nessa sala de expulsão com cheiro a esperança e felicidade, converteram naquele evento algo mais milagroso que um exuberante e pretencioso despegue de cores e formas mágicas.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\************************************

Passaram em algumas semanas, Harry quase fez uma festa quando Axel por fim abriu os olhos e mostrou um negro tão intenso que alguns temeram fossem cegos, mas não foi assim, o pequeno resultou muito vivaz e cedo podia seguir alguns objetos com a mirada. Harry divertia-se muito com isso e jogava lhe fazendo rabiar lhe escondendo seus brinquedos favoritos para depois lhe entregar com um beijo.

Severus ia visitá-lo sempre que podia, e ainda que era com frequência graças ao apoio de Dumbledore, para nenhum dos dois era suficiente. A Severus doía-lhe não ser partícipe da cada avanço no desenvolvimento de seu filho e durante a cada visita não permitia que ninguém lhe tirasse a Axel dos braços, algo que Harry gostava de ver ainda que fingia se pôr zeloso do acumulação de que era objeto seu adorado retonho.

Nesse dia era o aniversário de Harry e também se cumpria no primeiro mês de vida de Axel. De modo que Severus chegou desde temporão, beijou a Harry brevemente e depois de dar-lhe um pacote envolvido de presente, tirou-lhe ao bebê dos braços para ir sentar-se em um cadeirão junto à janela da habitação que lhe tinha sido designada na Toca. Sua extrema seriedade chamou a atenção de Harry, deixou sua obsequio em uma mesinha sem animar-se a abri-lo ainda, temia muito perguntar o que estava passando, nesse dia era alegre, Molly tinha estado preparando comida desde que amanhecesse, à cada membro de sua família repartiu uma missão especial para que essa noite, todos celebrassem o acontecimento em grande estilo.

\- Severus… está bem? –perguntou finalmente.

\- Não poderei vir na noite. –disse sem atrever-se a levantar a mirada. - Perdoa-me.

\- Está bem, não se preocupe.

\- Não, não está bem, eu quero estar contigo, mas…

Severus deixou de falar e apertou um pouco mais a seu filho contra seu peito. Harry notou que algo grave sucedia, Severus tinha as bochechas enrijecidas como contendo um pranto e isso lhe doeu na alma. Foi a sentar-se no braço do cadeirão, abraçou-lhe calidamente enquanto Severus descansava sua cabeça no peito do rapaz.

\- Que sucede?... pode dizer, sou forte, amor. –disse-lhe valentemente, sem mostrar o medo que sentia.

\- Está comprovado… -começou depois de um doloroso suspiro. -… não posso repudiar a Abbatelli sem perder a Beth.

\- Porque?

\- Estúpidas leis Veela! –bramou deixando rodar umas lágrimas. - Se o repudio posso ver-me livre do trato, mas Beth passa automaticamente a ser só sua filha… não minha.

\- Mas, poderíamos contratar bons advogados, no Ministério…

\- Não se trata de leis que ditem os magos, Harry. É pior ainda… são leis mágicas regidas por Veelas, sucede sem que ninguém possa fazer nada pelo evitar, nem sequer Abbatelli… repudia-lo a ele, seria igual que repudiar a minha filha, para os Veela é o mesmo e não poderia voltar à ver nunca baixo sentença de que o pagamento recairia em minha Beth.

Harry sentia que a alma lhe abandonava com essa notícia. Pôs-se de pé para ir sentar-se na cama com o coração destroçado… sabia qual seria a decisão de Severus e não poderia reprochare-la jamais.

\- Eu nunca teria dúvidas, Harry… -continuou Severus com a voz avariada. -… se de eleger entre você e Abbatelli se tratasse, por suposto que morreria por ti. Mas não posso, Harry, não posso eleger entre meus dois filhos.

Harry olhou a Severus apertar com força a seu filho, mas o bebê não se queixou, parecia lhe gostar que lhe amassem dessa forma. As lágrimas de Severus já tinham umedecido por completo suas bochechas e Harry não soube de onde tomou forças para não terminar de derrubar nesse momento. Assombrando-se de si mesmo, voltou a se pôr de pé para ir por seu filho, e lhe sorrindo a Severus se encolheu de ombros.

\- Não tem nada de que se preocupar, amor. –disse sorrindo-lhe apaixonado. - Eu não te vou pôr a eleger como se fosse um Veela, não o sou, e seu filho e eu sempre estaremos aqui para quando te seja possível vir.

\- Harry…

\- Não é o fim do mundo, Severus. –agregou acentuando seu sorriso enquanto jogava com seu filho sacudindo no ar. - Axel e eu vamos estar bem… ademais, assim o vou ter mais tempo para mim, sempre que vem me tira e isso me incomoda, o sabe bem.

\- Harry…

\- Ah, e outra coisa mais. –disse-lhe recostando-se na cama enquanto soprava o abdômen do pequeninho quem esforçava-se por rir. - Assim teremos menos brigas, seguramente se vivemos juntos regressaríamos a nos odiar, pois somos muito teimosos os dois, é melhor nos ver só de vez em quando não te parece?

Severus não respondeu, e por uns segundos só se escutaram os leves gemidos de Axel imitando um riso ante as cócegas de Harry. Severus olhava-lhe sentindo-se profundamente miserável por não poder ser parte completa deles, não queria os deixar, os amava com a alma… como ia poder renunciar a qualquer um dos dois?... simplesmente era algo desumano.

\- Devo ir-me já. –disse pondo-se de pé.

\- Que te vá bem. Diga até depois a Papai, bebê.

Severus acercou-se para dar-lhe um beijo à cada um, mas já não se atreveram a olhar aos olhos. Harry não se levantou da cama e não olhou quando Severus se deteve na porta.

\- Amo a Axel e a Beth por igual… e ainda que não seja um Veela nem me reclame como tal, não penso me dar por vencido, não renunciarei a nenhum de meus dois filhos… ainda que morra na tentativa vou encontrar uma solução… Te prometo, Harry, não renunciarei também a ti!... seguirei buscando, amor, juro.

Harry assentiu, mas Severus não lhe olhava, nenhum dos dois se olhava sabendo que lhes seria inútil não ocultar seu desesperança. Ao escutar a porta que se fechava provocando um ruído que apunhalou seu coração, Harry respirou fundo, contendo o pranto.

\- Não vamos chorar, bebê. –disse-lhe a seu filho quem sorria alheio à dor de seus pais. - Vamos ser meninos bons os dois e não choraremos… esperaremos a que papai tenha tempo. Não é que não nos queira, nos quer mais que a eles, mas ele tem razão… Beth o precisa mais agora. Você me tem a mim, é um garoto afortunado. –riu tristemente. - Não tem um pai idiota que manipula aproveitando dos demais, ele não ama a sua filha como eu a ti... Severus não nos abandonará, e ainda que o fizesse, eu sempre estarei contigo… de modo que sorri, bebê, não chore… tem que ser forte e saber esperar o que não vai chegar nunca.

Harry afundou seu rosto no colchão para que seu filho não visse suas lágrimas escorregar copiosamente por seu rosto… nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão assustado.

Seu presente de aniversário ficou sem abrir, o único que queria parecia não estar destinado ao ter.


	27. O Encanto Despregado

Harry não disse a ninguém nada do sucedido na visita de Severus, não queria estragar a festa ainda que em seu coração se refugiava a tristeza maior de sua vida. Foi-lhe incrivelmente difícil sorrir mas conseguiu-o e compartilhou com todos a alegria de seu aniversário. O único momento em que foi realmente feliz foi quando afundou seu dedo no betume de seu bolo para lhe dar uma provadinha a seu bebê conseguindo que Molly o repreendera escandalizada por não saber que um menino tão pequeno não precisava desses sobremesas.

Harry encolheu-se de ombros, era feliz sentindo a linguinha de Axel retirando-lhe o betume ainda que depois terminasse fazendo bicos de repugnância… ele preferia seu leite e não essa coisa tão pastosa e doce.

Mais noite, a maioria tinham-se ido dormir, mas Harry continuava na sala, olhava em silêncio como Ron jogava com Axel quem se resistia a se dormir ainda e exigia que se lhe passeasse pela habitação imitando um pequeno aviãozinho, assim que Ron se detinha de imediato gritava iracundo conseguindo que o ruivo continuasse o jogo.

\- Não tem porque o consentir tanto. –disse-lhe Harry. - Amanhã deve ir ao Ministério com seu pai e será melhor que te vá descansar.

\- E perder-me de passar tempo com meu afilhado? Claro que não!... Se agora que os tenho em casa quase nem me deixam estar com ele, quando se vá com Snape muito menos.

\- Isso não vai passar. –disse-lhe baixando a mirada.

\- Porque? –perguntou sem abandonar o jogo.

\- Se repudia a Ângelo, perderá seus direitos com Beth… Severus nunca faria isso.

\- E se conseguem que Ângelo repudie a Snape?

\- Ângelo a Severus? –repetiu intrigado, isso não se lhe tinha ocorrido.

\- Suponho que se aplicarão as mesmas medidas não?... seria Abbattelli quem perdesse os direitos sobre a menina.

\- Não acho que seja assim. –respondeu desanimado. - As leis Veelas são muito individualistas, tudo é pensando em seu bem-estar, e Severus não é Veela… esse trato tem resultado quase em uma escravatura mau disfarçada.

\- Pode ser, mas tentem averiguá-lo.

\- De todos os modos o vejo impossível… Ângelo está aferrado ao amor de Severus, nunca lhe repudiaria, primeiro preferiria se morrer que o perder… e nisso posso o entender.

As últimas palavras de Harry estavam tão carregadas de dor que Ron já não se atreveu a dizer nada para evitar o pôr mais triste. De modo que, mudando de tema, acercou ao menino a seu amigo para que com sua companhia pudesse o fazer voltar a sorrir.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\\\\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Nos dias passaram, Harry esforçava-se por não estar sempre tão triste, e todos a seu ao redor também punham seu granito de areia no distrair, tinham passado quatro dias e Severus não tinha voltado, mandava cartas e presentes todos os dias, mas não era suficiente, nunca tinha passado tanto tempo sem o ver, Harry lhe estranhava muito e inclusive Axel parecia reclamar a presença de seu outro pai. Às vezes ficavam os dois em silêncio, sentados em uma banca do jardim esperando por um milagre.

Uma manhã, Harry levantou-se muito temporão, e quando baixou a preparar o biberão de Axel entrou a coruja que levava O Profeta, lhe pagou e se dispôs a folhear o jornal enquanto esperava que o leite se esquentasse, isso era algo que gostava de fazer à maneira muggle. De repente, seus olhos se toparam com uma fotografia que lhe obrigou a se sentar sem deixar da olhar. Nela apareciam Ângelo e Severus sentados junto com algumas outras personagens aos que Harry não prestou atenção. Tinham ido a uma reunião do Ministério onde tentavam continuar com as alianças entre as diferentes raças de magos. Harry olhou a mão de Ângelo apertar com orgulho o braço de Severus, mas ele não se via bem, seu rosto estava mais afiado e umas marcadas olheiras rodeavam seus olhos negros, os quais mantinha fixos na porta, como se a desejasse atravessar correndo… não se via feliz nem ainda que sustentasse a Beth em seus braços.

\- Não! –gritou Harry arrojando furioso o jornal contra a parede. - Não te permitirei que me tire, Ângelo Abbatelli!... Eu também o amo, também o preciso, também tenho um filho que deve ter a seu lado!... Não me deixarei derrotar por ti!

Harry limpou-se bruscamente as lágrimas que já banhavam suas bochechas, algo tinha que fazer, olhou para acima onde Axel o esperava, por ele não se daria por vencido, não tinha pensado privar a seu filho dos direitos que lhe correspondiam, não queria ter que lhe mentir em algum dia quando lhe perguntasse por seu pai, não queria lhe confessar que tinha deixado o caminho livre a quem só fazia sofrer ao homem que amava, a quem não podia o fazer feliz jamais… simplesmente não ficaria de braços cruzados, era hora de deixar de ser a vítima, era hora de pensar em seu direito a ser feliz.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Essa mesma noite a expressão de Harry era totalmente diferente, via-lhe mais erguido e maduro, e já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Pediu a Molly que lhe acompanhasse a Hogwarts, primeiro devia falar com Dumbledore a sozinhas e a mulher era a única a quem confiaria o cuidado de seu filho que estava disponível. Molly esperou no despacho do Diretor jogando em um extremo com o bebê e seu chocalho enquanto Harry e Albus faziam-no junto à janela, onde a boa mulher não atingisse aos escutar, mas sem perder de vista ao pequeno Axel.

\- Harry, o que pretende é perigoso… não acho que esteja bem que te ajude.

\- Eu espero que o faça, Professor, é o único caminho que me fica.

\- Tem falado disto com Severus?... também sua opinião conta.

\- O farei em seguida… Pode ajudar a Molly a cuidar de Axel?

\- Claro, me encantará poder o fazer.

Harry sorriu agradecido e depois de despedir de seu bebê, saiu do despacho. Seu coração retumbava enquanto dirigia-se para as masmorras, se devia enfrentar de uma vez a Ângelo o faria, mas precisava falar de imediato com Severus. No entanto, sorriu emocionado quando ao dar volta ao último corredor se encontrou com seu ex professor caminhando em direção contrária. Ambos se detiveram a uns passos, se olhando em silêncio, como temendo descobrir de repente que todo era uma alucinação.

\- Que faz aqui? –perguntou Severus sem mover-se.

\- Não me vai saudar primeiro? –inquiriu sorrindo-lhe. - Esperava-me uma melhor bem-vinda, amor.

A voz doce de Harry foi o único que preciso Severus para correr para ele e beija-lo com toda a ansiedade de quase em uma semana sem se ver. Harry correspondeu-lhe da mesma maneira, surpreendido de ver quanto tinha tido saudades esses beijos com os que tinha aprendido a amar.

\- Amo-te! –exclamou Severus em um suspiro quando por fim se separaram, afundando seu rosto no pescoço do garoto, feliz do sentir de novo em seus braços. - E Axel?... Como está?

\- Formoso e estranhando-te muito! Acabo de deixá-lo com Dumbledore, ele e Molly o estão cuidando.

\- Como quisesse que já não nos separássemos nunca!

\- Pode ser que seu desejo se faça realidade.

\- De que fala?

\- Acabo de entrevistar-me com Dumbledore… pedi-lhe que me dê o posto de Professor de Duelo, Remus já não o fará e quero ocupar seu lugar… Me mudarei a Hogwarts, Severus!

Harry não dissimulava sua emoção, mas Severus não sabia que pensar, lhe beijou novamente antes de levar para seu despacho a uns quantos metros de onde estavam.

\- Harry… se deu conta que sendo professor de duelo teria que trabalhar lado a lado com Abbatelli?

\- Eu sei, e acha-me que morro-me por fazê-lo. –respondeu sorrindo com malícia.

\- Que pretende agora?

\- Nada mau. O único que quero é que nem seu filho nem eu estejamos longe de ti. –respondeu abraçando-se a Severus. - Estranhamos-te e não queremos viver separados, de modo que, se sou professor de Hogwarts então podemos nos ver todos os dias e não ter que renunciar a… já sabe, passar momentos juntos, os dois sozinhos. –concluiu brincando sedutoramente contra o corpo do Professor.

\- Porque tenho a sensação de que esta é outra de suas travessuras, amor?

\- Talvez porque é.

Severus gemeu ao sentir que o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda era acariciado por uma língua cálida e úmida. Um estremecimento percorreu lhe as costas, tinha passado tanto tempo desde a última vez… e desejava-o tanto que já não lhe era possível se deter. Beijou a Harry desenfreado, sugando seus lábios, bebendo seu fôlego quase com violência. O garoto não protestava, para ele também o tempo tinha deixado sua fatura e lhe exigia compensar pelos meses de abstinência. Recordava a última vez, estava em seu sétimo mês de gravidez, foi algo quase frustrante, pelo menos sexualmente porque o amor era algo que não faltava jamais, mas sua capacidade física lhe limitava e não se pôde conseguir nada como se tinham acostumado.

Pressurosos desfizeram-se da roupa, ajudando-se mutuamente, até que finalmente se encontraram nus, de pé no despacho de Severus, este o atraindo com força pela cintura, Harry esfregando ansioso ambas ereções, suas gargantas fusionadas em uma sozinha… uma mesma respiração misturada.

Harry sentiu-se de repente separado do andar, sorriu com o coração labrestado, rodeou a Severus com suas pernas, sem deixar de esfregar-se contra ele. Achou que seria subido ao escritório, mas Severus não pensava ir tão longe, tinham a parede a dois passos e lhe encurralou com seu corpo. O garoto gemeu extasiado enquanto sentia as mãos do professor ir-se deslizando para seus quadris, de modo que se aferrou com mais força sujeitando-se também pelo pescoço para não cair.

No entanto, o professor mantinha-o demasiado colado à parede para que isso sucedesse, foi levando seus dedos para a entrada de Harry e este não calou um grito que o fez curvar as costas ao sentir a intromissão. Os movimentos circulares que impôs a seu quadril lhe deram a entender a Severus que só tinha prazer e animado por isso, distendia suavemente as fibras musculares para o preparar à perfeição.

Harry beijava guloso a pele do pescoço de Severus enquanto sentia os dedos de seu amante adentrar-se nele enquanto seu pene lhe acariciava bem perto, muito, bem perto. Precisava-o já, não podia esperar mais e um mordisco de ansiedade lhe fez ver ao mago maior sua situação.

Severus era ditoso sentindo o membro inchado de Harry fincar em seu estômago, de modo que, sem perder mais tempo, sujeitou a Harry pelas coxas para ajudá-lo a levantá-los quase à altura de seus ombros, alongou sua mão para um estante próximo de onde tomou um frasco com uma substância gelatinosa que servia para solidificar algumas poções, agora teria outro uso, afundou seus dedos nela e lubrificou bem entre os glúteos de Harry, quem ao sentir a umidade, gemeu aferrando-se mais ao outro homem, Severus sorriu ao sentir a impaciência e de um sozinho movimento se estacou dentro do garoto.

Harry conteve a respiração enquanto grossas gotas de suor percorriam lhe o rosto. Seus braços abandonaram a Severus buscando infrutiferamente um apoio na parede, não tinha nada, ainda que nem o precisava, a força de Severus lhe mantinha em seu lugar sem cair ao solo. Podia sentir o pene de seu amante fincado até o mais fundo, Severus levantou-lhe um pouco dantes de soltá-lo. Harry gritou prazenteiramente ao sentir os movimentos bem calculados de Severus que o fazia empalar-se ao redor de seu falo com a força da gravidade e dos braços de seu amante.

Harry abriu os olhos olhando-lhe maravilhado pelo que experimentava, Severus lhe sorria, ele também estava desfrutando muito com aquela acrobática posição.

\- Outra vez! –sussurrou Harry extasiado como menino pequeno que era lançado ao ar.

Severus assentiu. Levantou a Harry e ao mesmo tempo em que deixava-o cair, ele investia para acima. Desta vez o jovem moreno abraçou-lhe tão forte que quase o estrangula, mas voltou a suplicar-lhe ao ouvido que já não parasse. Severus comprazeu lhe, usou toda a força para empurrar uma e outra vez a Harry contra a parede. Gostava de ver sua expressão de glória a cada vez que sentia que lhe penetrava tão profundamente que até suas testículos se sentiam apertados na calidez.

Harry decidiu jogar também, abria as pernas divertido de não cair, era muito melhor que voar em vassoura, bem mais prazeroso, e quando se sentia seguro pelas mãos de Severus em sua quadril, ele também se sujeitava para depois se deixar cair e rir… era incrível que pudesse rir justo quando o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida se encontrava a uns poucos segundos, mas era demasiado feliz.

Severus voltou a levantar-lhe as pernas dantes de dirigir sua mão para a ereção de Harry e masturba-lo velozmente. O garoto mordeu lhe o ombro, já não podia se concentrar em nada mais que nas sensações que Severus lhe presenteava e unindo em um grito de êxtase ambos explodiram ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda convulsionando-se de prazer, se deixaram cair no andar do despacho. Harry com um enorme sorriso no rosto, olhando orgulhoso ao homem de quem tinha-se apaixonado. E passados os primeiros segundos em que conseguiu se repor, se dedicou a beijar o rosto de Severus, carinhoso, agradecido por aquela demonstração… feliz do ter de novo a seu lado, já não queria o deixar ir.

\- Uma mais? –propôs emocionado quando viu que a respiração de Severus recuperava o ritmo habitual.

\- Harry, amor, não sou tão jovem como você… e me acha que isto não o terá todos os dias. –advertiu divertido por seu entusiasmo.

\- Sim, uma mais, eu sei que pode!

\- Agradeço sua confiança, mas…

\- Faz favor, que gostei muito!... Anda, volta a estrelar-me contra a parede, volta a tomar-me como se não tivesse uma manhã… Sim, Sev?... Volta a adentrar-te em mim, com essa mesma força bruta, como se quisesse me partir em duas! Tem sido maravilhoso, sensacional… espetacular!

Severus estalou em gargalhada pela evidente exageração de Harry, mas sua felicidade era tanta que se concretou ao abraçar fortemente. De repente, a porta abriu-se violentamente e ambos tiveram que se separar de imediato. Severus cobriu a Harry com seu corpo nu ao ver que na ombreira se encontrava Ângelo olhando de uma maneira estranha, uma mistura de dor, ódio, ciúmes e intensa fúria. Sacou sua varinha apontando a Harry acima do ombro de Severus quem para então buscava às apalpadelas sua própria varinha.

\- É um pedaço de merda, Harry Potter! –bramou furioso e seus olhos acetinados pareciam ter-se tornado de um vermelho que a Harry lhe recordou a Voldemort, não pôde o evitar, seu estômago se sobrecozia dolorosamente. - Vai pagar muito caro ter-te atrevido a tocá-lo!

\- Deixa isso, Abbatelli! –ordenou Severus apontando-lhe também com sua varinha depois da encontrar misturada entre suas roupas. . Não te vou permitir que o lastimes!

\- Porque faz-me isto, Severus?! –reclamou-lhe começando a chorar. - Eu te amo, e este maldito malnascido quer te apartar de mim!... Odeio!

Severus soube que Ângelo estava disposto a atacar e antes de permitir que atentasse contra Harry, lançou um feitiço que enviou ao Veela ao outro extremo do corredor pela porta aberta. Ângelo ficou tendido no solo por um par de segundos, impactado de ver que foi Severus quem lhe atacou.

\- Severus, ele é a quem deveria ferir, não a mim, temos uma filha, você deveria nos amar se em verdade quisesse nos ter contigo… mas se o prefere a ele, então jamais nos verá de novo!

Abbatelli saiu correndo. Rapidamente Severus vestiu-se enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo com um pouco de menos pressa, temia ter posto a Severus em perigo de perder à menina, não se atrevia nem a falar… por isso, quando Severus esteve pronto e se lhe acercou, impulsivamente retrocedeu um passo com medo.

\- Não se preocupe. –disse-lhe Severus enquanto lhe beijava. - Não poderá fazer nada… saberei o convencer. Vá com Axel… te verei depois. Amo-te.

Harry assentiu ante a atropelada pronta de petições de Severus e viu-lhe partir sentindo-se culpado, mas de todos modos respirou fundo, não podia dar marcha atrás… alguém dependia dele para lhe dar o que ele jamais teve e pensava lhe cumprir.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus atingiu a Ângelo antes de que cruzasse a porta de sua habitação. O Veela chorava enfurecido e de um puxão desfez-se da mão que sujeitava seu braço. No entanto não continuou seu caminho, se virou para Severus propinando uma forte bofetada que o homem recebeu sem protestar.

\- Sei que não era a forma de fazer. –disse Snape com tristeza. - Mas reconhece que jamais te enganei… você sempre soube que não te amava como gostaria, e quando me inteirei que me tinha enganado, que ocultou o do indulto e tentou me pôr contra Harry sabendo que era a ele a quem eu queria… deixou de me importar ser direito contigo.

\- Está-me pagando muito mau, Severus! –interrompeu lhe histérico. - Eu te salvei do Senhor Escuro, se não tivesse sido por mim de todos os modos teria perdido a Potter, ele jamais te tivesse perdoado! Não pode vir e me dizer que não me enganou porque me fez achar que queria o tentar!

\- De acordo, culpa-me de todo o que queira, te aceito toda quanta recriminação queira me fazer… mas me permite ir de seu lado… Quero estar com Harry!

Ângelo deu-lhe as costas chorando desesperado, se recargou na parede esperando não ter escutado jamais essas palavras… eram demasiado dolorosas, não as aceitava.

\- Abbatelli… -chamou-lhe Severus acercando-se. -… não quero lastimar mais, não podemos ser felizes juntos, deve o reconhecer.

\- Eu tenho sido feliz até agora! –assegurou dando a volta para abraçar-se de Severus quem, estupefato, não soube como reagir. - Amo-te, era feliz vendo-te a cada amanhã, era feliz tendo algum beijo seu, era feliz te abraçando, era muito feliz quando me olhava e me dava as boas noites antes de dormir!... Fui muito feliz, e quero segui-lo sendo, não penso te perder, é meu por direito e não renunciarei!

\- Eu não… eu não fui feliz. –disse-lhe, intensificando a dor de Ângelo. - Não quero ser mais cruel… deve me deixar ir de seu lado, faz favor.

\- Nunca, Severus, Nunca! –assegurou Ângelo separando-se um pouco para sujeitá-lo com força com ambas mãos pelo rosto. - Primeiro mato-te que permitir que Harry te toque, amaldiçoo mil vezes o ter indultado, merecia morrer aquela noite!

\- Pois sinto muito por ti, mas não ficarei mais a seu lado, não posso repudiar-te porque sei que perderia a minha filha… no entanto, não pode fazer nada para que fique a viver contigo quando o que mais anseio é estar junto a Harry.

\- Não pode me fazer isso, não o vou permitir, ainda não me conhece bem, Severus!

\- Se amasse-me…

\- Amo-te! –gritou desesperado. - Fiz muito por ti e respeitei sua liberdade até agora, mas já não penso seguir o fazendo nem um segundo mais, Severus, desde este momento volto a te recordar que é meu por Reclamo e não duvidarei em atuar como um Veela para conseguir o que quero! Já me cansei de esperar, me cansei de te respeitar se não me respeita a mim!

Severus olhou-lhe profundamente inquieto, não sabia exatamente a que se referia quando falava de respeito, mas a mirada de Abbatelli era desquiciada, completamente doente. Não teve tempo de pensar em nada mais, tudo se foi nublando a seu ao redor, de repente apareceram em frente a ele uns olhos verdes que lhe pareceram os mais formosos que tivesse visto jamais, eram como duas brilhantes azeitonas que emanavam o mais puro dos amores… se sentiu muito feliz, amava a esses olhos, portanto, também amava a seu dono. Suavemente acercou-se para beijar os lábios rosados que se entreabriam em um franco convite a beija-los.

Sentiu a língua mais suave que jamais sonhou, lhe acariciando a cada resquício de sua boca. Severus sentia-se inundado por uma embriagadora felicidade, por um desejo sobre-humano para ser o dono dos braços que lhe rodeavam suavemente pelo pescoço, daqueles lábios que lhe levavam ao paraíso. Foi empurrando-o suavemente contra a parede, um gemido da garganta amada lhe enlouquecia, pôde sentir seu membro ereto fincar em seu ventre e o seu já estava também muito excitado.

\- Amo-te. –disse-lhe uma voz formosa, doce… celestial. Seu coração bateu violentamente ante aquela confissão de amor de um anjo. - Amo-te, Severus!... Diga-me que me ama!... Diz e faz-me o amor aqui, selvagem e apaixonadamente como jamais o fizeste!... Quero ser eu quem te rogue por mais!... Diz, Severus, diga-me que me ama!

Severus abriu os lábios para dizê-lo, mas não saía a voz, se separou, olhou de novo aos olhos de seu amante… algo andava mau, não era o verde que gostava. Levando-se as mãos à cabeça quis resistir-se, podia sentir o influxo em sua mente, mas era demasiado forte… seu coração estava a ponto de soprar de tão rápido que batia.

\- Beija-me outra vez!

Incapaz de desobedecer, Severus voltou a unir os lábios àqueles que lhe ordenavam, sua mente voltou a nublar-se, fechou os olhos e as dúvidas iam desaparecendo, não devia duvidar, amava a quem nesses momentos gemia de prazer e lhe enchia de amor. Era um amor intenso, apaixonado, formoso… não podia o perder, morreria se o perdia, se não voltava a ver os olhos de esmeralda.

\- Não! –gritou Severus separando-se depois de fazer de toda sua força de vontade. - Não o farei!... Liberta-me agora mesmo!

\- Amo-te, Severus! –repetiu a mesma voz sedutor. - Não se vá de meu lado… não me deixe sozinho, meu amor.

\- Deixa-me ir… eu não te amo!

Severus caiu de joelhos cobrindo-se a cabeça, tratando de não escutar mais essa voz que lhe custava tanto poder desobedecer, mas a resistência se rompia, cedo já não poderia mais… queria gritar, sair correndo em busca de ajuda, mas não podia se mover. Ângelo ajoelhou-se a seu lado, e com profundo carinho voltou a beija-lo, não estava disposto a se render até não escutar o que queria… uma dolorosa lágrima saiu da comissura do olho esquerdo de Severus quando compreendeu que tinha perdido toda vontade ante o influxo do Veela, se abandonou a seus braços com a alma destroçada.

\- Expelliarmus!

Ângelo saiu disparado para a parede contrária libertando a Severus fisicamente, mas não assim do influxo. Olhou de onde tinha provido o raio, quis sorrir ao ver a Harry mais não pôde, respirava suavemente… Harry também o fazia, o ambiente em todo o corredor era estranho.

Ângelo levantou-se imponente, sorriu demoniacamente quando viu a Harry se esforçando também por não se deixar levar por seu encanto despregado ao máximo pela primeira vez. Quiçá não tinha tanto tempo de exposição, mas finalmente o venceria, já nada ia deter a Ângelo de cumprir seus propósitos. Levantou sua varinha apontando-a a Harry para lançar lhe um crucio. Harry já não tinha força de defender até esse momento compreendeu o enorme interesse de Voldemort por ter Veelas em suas filas, Harry não cria poder voltar ao atacar… era um anjo como ia a lastimar a um anjo tão encantadoramente sublime?

Não passou mais que um par de segundos se retorcendo de dor no solo quando apareceu sua salvação. Dumbledore chegava justo a tempo atraído pelo desborde desmesurado do magnetismo Veela. Usou um feitiço para aturdir a Ângelo e dessa forma conseguir que se detivesse. Ângelo conseguiu proteger-se e manteve-se em pé, e dessa forma continuar emanando seu encanto ainda que tinha tido que romper a maldição contra Harry, o que lhe enfurecia a morrer.

\- Albus! –lhe recriminou doído. - Porque ataca-me?

\- Detém isto agora mesmo, Ângelo! –ordenou, e sua voz cimbro as fortemente cimentadas paredes. -Vai obrigar-me a atuar contra ti!

\- Não o sente, Albus? –perguntou erguendo-se majestoso. - É humano, tem que sentir em seu coração.

Dumbledore sabia que tinha que atuar rápido, devia deixar a Ângelo fora de combate, e ainda que lhe doía na alma ter que o fazer, lhe enviou um Cruciatus que o jovem Veela não pôde evitar. A potência da maldição fez-lhe golpear-se fortemente contra a parede para em seguida cair ao solo gemendo de dor, sentindo como seus ossos pareciam se avariar em milhares de pedaços. Seu efeito Veela desapareceu pouco a pouco, Albus sentiu, mas não deteve o feitiço, precisava o deixar completamente aturdido para que não se repusesse de imediato.

Ao ver-se livre do influxo, Severus sacudiu sua cabeça vigorosamente para despejar-se, Harry correu a ajudá-lo a pôr-se em pé.

\- Está bem?

Severus assentiu algo confundido ainda, mas isso foi tudo o que Harry precisava para se sentir melhor. Agora que sabia que Severus estava bem, a indignação que tinha sentido ao ver a Ângelo atentando contra o homem que amava se acentuo. Olhou como Ângelo seguia contorcionando-se de dor, e sem o pensar duas vezes, uniu outro crucio ao de Dumbledore, dois poderosos magos lhe atacando fizeram que Ângelo sentisse que a pele se lhe cairia em pedaços. No entanto, justo quando achou que se desmaiaria, Dumbledore suspendeu sua maldição, compreendendo que se continuavam, Ângelo não o suportaria mais e morreria. Mas Harry não parou, o brilho de ódio de seus olhos era mais imenso que nunca.

\- Harry, é suficiente. –disse Dumbledore ao ver como Ângelo mal sim podia respirar.

\- Nunca, nunca será suficiente! –gritou Harry sem deter-se.

\- Tenho dito que basta! –ordenou-lhe baixando-lhe a mão para interromper a maldição.

\- NÃO! –negou-se Harry apartando do Diretor. - Crucio!

Ângelo voltou a convulsionar-se no chão, já não tinha força nem para gritar. Severus olhava tudo começando a clarificar mais sua mente, e viu como finalmente, Dumbledore lhe arrebatou a varinha conseguindo que o garoto já não pudesse fazer nada, isso o fez suspirar aliviado, não por Ângelo, mas não queria que Harry voltasse a lamentar outra morte por suas mãos. Mas a indignação de Harry não tinha sido satisfeita e sem medir as consequências se lançou contra o Veela golpeando com o punho fechado na mandíbula.

\- É um maldito pervertido, o que fazia é um delito!

Ângelo demorou em reagir, mas ainda que doía-lhe até a alma pelas maldições recebidas, a ira que sentia por Harry era muito maior, e fez força das forças que lhe ficavam para se defender se repondo assombrosamente do feitiço.

\- Estou farto de ti! –gritou Ângelo fora de si, quiçá era o ódio intenso que sentia o que o impulsionava a não se desvanecer e respondeu à agressão de Harry com outro golpe, que ante sua debilidade não conseguiu impactar em seu objetivo, perdeu o equilíbrio e esteve a ponto de cair ante a mirada zombadora de Harry. -Te odeio, quero matar-te com minhas próprias mãos!

\- Basta! –ordenou Dumbledore separando com uma barreira que invocou.

Harry e Ângelo rosnavam sem deixar de olhar-se embravecidos, com um fervente desejo assassino surgindo de seus olhos claros. Severus olhava-os tentando terminar de aclarar seus pensamentos e quando o conseguiu uma imagem se lhe veio a mente, o efeito do despegue do encanto tinha sido demasiado poderoso, precisava saber que sua filha estivesse bem. Sem dizer nada, saiu correndo rumo a sua habitação, ainda estava confundido pelo que não notou a porta aberta e entrou rapidamente. Viu o berço vazio e mesmo assim buscou entre as cobertas… o coração deteve-lhe ao não encontrar nada. Girou sobre seu próprio eixo esperando ver a sua filha em algum lugar da habitação, mas um bebê de pouco mais de um mês não se ia mover por si sozinha.

Severus saiu disparado de sua habitação, a pouca cor de seu rosto tinha desaparecido por completo. Não se deteve até chegar junto a Abbatelli sujeitando do pescoço da túnica para empoara-lo contra a parede, de maneira muito diferente a como Ângelo o tivesse desejado. Nesse momento não se importou vê-lo tão ferido e lutando por sustentar-se em pé.

\- Onde está minha filha?!

\- Beth?... em seu berço. –respondeu assustado.

\- Não está aí!... Deixaste-a sozinha, imbecil, deixaste sozinha a uma menina de um mês!

\- Não lhe ia passar nada e tinha que te ver… queria saber onde estava! –exclamou temeroso e confundido. - Ademais, tem que estar equivocado, minha filha está aí!

\- Não está!

Ângelo desfez-se de Severus e como pôde foi à habitação o mais rápido que pôde, pese a cambalear em algumas ocasiões, não se deteve. Descobriu o berço vazio e um horrível pressentimento invadiu lhe, buscou aterrorizado igual que como o tinha feito Severus, mas não tinha nem sinal da menina. Regressou a onde estavam os demais, e chorando se abraçou de Severus.

\- Minha filha, Severus! Onde está minha filha?!


	28. Amor Filial

Severus queria separar-se de Ângelo, mas estava tão assustado que nem sequer sabia como se mover, agora não podia pensar em nada mais que em Beth. Harry olhava tudo sem saber que fazer. Albus foi o primeiro em mobilizar-se e regressou a seu despacho. Justo então Harry recordou que aí tinha deixado a Axel e sentindo que a alma se lhe escapava do corpo, correu depois do diretor. Severus compreendeu o que tinha temido e não esperou mais, se desfez de Abbatelli e correu atrás de Harry. Cedo tinham ultrapassado ao diretor e ambos chegaram ao despacho de Dumbledore respirando aliviados ao ver que Molly continuava aí, jogando despreocupadamente pelo pequeno Axel.

Harry correu a abraçar a seu filho e Severus fez o mesmo, mas só por um segundo, apesar de que agradecia com todo seu coração que seu filho estivesse bem, não poderia descansar até que não tivesse a Beth em seus braços.

Ao chegar Dumbledore, viram que Ângelo vinha com ele, ainda chorando agoniado pelo desaparecimento de sua filha. Tanto Harry como Severus se esqueceram do sucedido uns minutos dantes, comovidos pela dor que refletia seus olhos acetinados. Viram-lhe ir-se a sentar triste e caladamente em um dos cadeirões.

Albus mandou chamar a todos os fantasmas e habitantes dos quadros, esperava que algum deles soubesse o que tinha passado. Entrevistou a um por um, mas ninguém lhe dava nenhuma pista. Harry apertou a mão de Severus solidário com sua dor obtendo um tênue sorriso como resposta, mas não disseram nada.

Por fim, Sir Cadogan apreciou ante eles brandindo sua espada, orgulhoso de ter notícias que ajudassem aos pobres incautos que tinham sido enganados tão vilmente.

\- Um homem loiro? –repetiu Dumbledore ante o que acabava de lhe informar o cavaleiro.

\- Assim é, meu Senhor, alto, elegante, e muito, mas muito descortês.

\- Malfoy? –perguntou Harry suavemente obtendo um tênue assentimento de Severus.

\- Sabe a que horas sucedeu isso?

\- Fará três quartos de hora aproximadamente, vi-lhe sair correndo e tropeçar com uma armadura. Segui lhe até a saída indicando-lhe que não podia se ir sem remediar suas estropícios, mas me ignorou o muito valete!

\- Muito obrigado por sua informação, Sir Cadogan. –disse Dumbledore à pintura.

\- Encantado de poder ajudar-lhes.

Um silêncio sepulcral formou-se assim que voltaram a ficar sozinhos. Só era rompido ocasionalmente pelos soluços amortecidos de Ângelo, quem lentamente bebia uma poção fortificante que lhe desse Dumbledore para poder continuar aí agora que tinha uma razão mais poderosa para não se derrubar.

\- Se foi Lucius, minha filha já…

\- Não se atreva ao dizer, Abbatelli! –ordenou Snape conseguindo que o Veela guardasse silêncio.

\- Lamento tanto! –desculpou-se Ângelo cobrindo-se o rosto arrependido. - Se não a tivesse deixado sozinha, se não tivesse atrasado nossa chegada ao quarto, se não…

Severus deixou seu lugar junto a Harry para acercar-se a Ângelo, este lhe sentiu e se sobrecozia assustado ante o que o outro Professor lhe faria, qualquer coisa era pouco com o que cria merecer. Mas o que nunca esperou foi que Severus se sentasse junto a ele e lhe abraçasse.

\- De nada serve se culpar agora –lhe disse com gravidade. - Agora temos que estar unidos para encontrar a Beth… ela vai estar bem, te prometo.

\- Sim… tem razão. Amo-te. –disse-lhe recostando-se aliviado contra seu peito.

\- Que vamos fazer agora, Albus? –perguntou Severus sem dar-lhe importância às palavras de Abbatelli, agora não queria discutir, primeiro era encontrar a sua filha.

\- Avisarei aos da Ordem, precisamos toda a ajuda possível para encontrar a Lucius.

Severus assentiu e enquanto Albus punha-se em contato com os membros da Ordem, Ângelo abraçava-se ainda mais a Snape, olhou acima de seu ombro como uns olhos verdes lhe olhavam increpantes e sorriu triunfador… Severus estava com ele e Harry se morria de ciúmes, não podia dissimula-lo. Isso o desfrutava enormemente, ainda que também tinha que reconhecer que esse mesmo sentimento o estava experimentando em carne própria ao o ver sustentar a seu filho em braços, era tão parecido a Severus, seus olhos negros eram os mesmos, seus lábios também… e depois do que acabava de ver no despacho, já não teve dúvidas de sua origem e mais fúria sentiu em seu interior… não era justo que Harry pudesse ter a seu bebê quando ele sofria tanto por lhe ter falhado a Severus e perdido a Beth.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Essa noite foi muito longa, Harry não queria se ir até não saber que a menina estava a salvo, e permaneceu em seu lugar observando como se planejava todo um plano militar para o resgate, o mau era que não tinham ideia de onde buscar. Tinham comprovado que a mansão Malfoy estava abandonada e nem sequer na antiga guarida de Voldemort encontraram impressões da presença de comensais.

O desespero começava a fazer mela nos pais de Beth, quem viam as horas passar sem ter nenhuma notícia. O amanhecer estava a ponto de chegar e Severus voltou a acercar-se a Harry.

\- Cedo começará em um novo dia.

\- Eu sei… lamento o sucedido, Severus e se posso ajudar-te em algo, o que seja, conta comigo.

\- Tudo sairá bem, cedo minha Beth estará de novo de regresso. –assegurou como querendo se convencer mais a si mesmo e Harry lhe entendeu. - Está a ponto de amanhecer… quero ver sair o sol contigo hoje, Harry, não sei que me depara neste dia e não me perdoaria ter estado contigo sem aproveitar o momento.

Harry compreendeu o medo de Severus de não ser capaz de ver outro amanhecer se chegava a perder a sua filha, lhe abraçou com força tentando infundir-lhe ânimo enquanto se acercavam à janela e viam junto com seu filho a saída do sol.

Ângelo olhava-lhes ao longe, esteve a ponto de acercar-se a separá-los, mas a severa advertência de Dumbledore quem aproximou-lhe e sujeitando do braço fez-lhe voltar a sentar-se, impediu-lhe. Permaneceu em seu lugar olhando como seu companheiro e Harry se abraçavam junto com seu filho como se fossem uma família, mas isso não era assim, ele era a família de Severus e esse Harry Potter o aprenderia por bem ou por mal!... Aproveitou que Dumbledore se distraiu falando com Kinsgley para lhe dar instruções sobre recavar informação no Ministério, e então caminhou discretamente para o casal de morenos quem, absortos neles mesmos não se deram conta, se escondendo depois de uma pesada cortina, se dispôs aos escutar.

\- Harry… -disse-lhe Severus suavemente ao ouvido. -… tenho medo.

\- Beth regressará contigo, amor, não a vai perder nunca.

\- Também tenho medo de te perder a ti.

\- A mim jamais me perderá, não pense nisso agora, sua atenção deve estar completamente em Beth.

\- Não quero que me odeie por não poder detestar a Abbatelli como se merece… eu tento, por ti, e me enfureceu muitas vezes o que faz, mas me rendo, ainda que não lhe perdoarei nunca o que te fez, sinto lástima por ele.

\- Que bem. –respondeu sorrindo estranhamente. - Eu senti muitas vezes seu ódio e indiferença e pude viver… com sua lástima não poderia. Pelo menos tenho a satisfação de que eu sim posso o odiar e lhe ter lástima ao mesmo tempo, e o fazer também por ti. Eu não deixarei de odiar por tudo o que te fez, pelo que se segue fazendo, por te ter afastado de seu filho… se não pode o odiar por isso, talvez deva se pôr a pensar se realmente não está apaixonado dele.

\- Não! –negou apertando a Harry contra seu peito. - Faz favor, Harry, não duvide de mim!

\- Uma vez disse que te creria tudo, e o faço. Mas também tenho medo e tenho muito direito ao sentir.

\- Diga que quer que faça e o faço! –exclamou umedecendo o pescoço de Harry. - Diz, Harry, e juro-te que o farei, o que seja, farei qualquer coisa por ti!

Harry separou-se de Severus. O homem não se atreveu ao reter e o sentiu se afastar, ficou apoiado no parapeito, sem lhe importar que tivesse mais gente no despacho, ele chorava pressionado. Ninguém lhe olhava diretamente, só pelo ligeiro movimento de seus ombros souberam o que passava, mas o atribuíam à dor do sequestro de sua filha. Ângelo pensou então em acercar-lhe- aproveitando a ausência de Harry, o único que lhe tinha ficado em sua cabeça da conversa que escutou foi a possibilidade de que Severus estava provavelmente já apaixonado dele.

De repente, a mão de Harry regressou a Severus, acariciando lhe suavemente a bochecha. Ângelo teve que abandonar seu propósito e ficou em seu lugar. Ao voltar-se a olhá-lo, Severus viu que Harry já não levava a Axel em seus braços e lhe apertou o mais forte que pôde.

\- Não me deixe nunca, Harry! –suplicou desesperado. - Repudiarei a Abbatelli, prometo-te que o farei assim que Beth apareça!

\- A perderia, sabe.

\- Harry… de todos modos perderei a metade de minha vida e em todo caso, prefiro me ficar contigo e com Axel.

\- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! –exclamou aferrando-se ainda mais forte a Severus. - Para valer muito obrigado por eleger-me, Severus. –disse Harry feliz. - Este é um momento que não esquecerei nunca, mas ficará somente entre nós, eu somente precisava o escutar, meu amor… Nunca te permitiria que abandonasse a Beth. Vamos encontrar a solução e crê-me, sou muito perseverante.

\- Disse-lhe a Abbatelli que não ficaria mais com ele, ainda que não pudesse repudia-lo para não perder a minha filha, não penso ficar a seu lado mais tempo… te quero comigo, Harry, e espero que me aceite assim… faz favor.

\- Eu te aceito como seja, Severus. Mas não falemos disso agora, não se pressione, meu céu, já falaremos de como fazer as coisas quando Beth esteja de novo em seus braços.

Ângelo teve que se sustentar, tudo girava a seu ao redor ante o impacto das palavras escutadas, quis se convencer que tinha um erro, seguramente tinha escutado mau, talvez Severus quis dizer que abandonaria a Harry e a Axel… o outro era inconcebível.

Mas recordava as palavras de Severus antes de despregar-lhe seu encanto, tinha-lhe ameaçado com abandoná-lo… Tropeçando acercou-se a um cadeirão próximo para sentar-se, os joelhos tremiam-lhe como nunca na vida.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\******************************

Dumbledore notou a estranha palidez no rosto do Veela, algo em sua mirada não gostou, desviou de seus olhos para Harry e Severus quem permaneciam juntos a um lado da janela enquanto Molly continuava cuidando de seu filho. Seguramente deviam de ter cuidado, Ângelo não estava nada bem.

\- Vá descansar, qualquer coisa que passe eu te aviso. –disse-lhe Dumbledore sentando a seu lado.

\- Não, não quero deixar só a Severus. –respondeu deixando que as lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos tristes. - Tudo é minha culpa, Severus me culpa pelo que passou e tem razão… por isso não me quer, mas tenho que fazer algo para que me perdoe.

\- Tranquilo. Severus não te culpa, de modo que agora será melhor que vá a sua habitação, não tem caso que estejas desgastando-te, tens usado muita magia e deves te repor, assim, assim que tenhamos uma notícia de Beth, te avisaremos para que nos possas ajudar cansado como estás não poderás o fazer, Ângelo.

\- Mas…

\- Obedece-me por esta ocasião, Abbatelli. Eu não me moverei daqui a não ser que seja para te ir buscar… não te farei a um lado porque sei que está tão preocupado como Severus.

\- Ajuda-me, Albus, fala com Severus, diga que me perdoe, que não quero o perder! –lhe suplicou abraçando-lhe. - Faz favor, que não me abandone, preciso que me de uma oportunidade de mudar, estou seguro que conseguirei que se apaixone de mim!

\- Ângelo… ele quer a alguém mais.

\- A Harry, eu sei. –aceitou chateado. – você tem muita influência com ele, lhe pede faz favor que não me tire a Severus, Albus, que não me tire!

\- Eu não posso fazer isso… eles têm direito a estar juntos.

\- Não… faz favor. –suplicou a cada vez mais débil e desesperado.

\- Tem que te ir a descansar, anda… não perca mais tempo. Quando se sinta melhor se sentará a falar com Severus, é necessário que cheguem a um acordo.

Dumbledore deu-lhe outro frasco de poção para fortalecer-se, depois de tomá-la Ângelo assentiu, não queria se ir, mas também não podia ficar aí, se algo tinha claro em sua dolorida mente, era que devia fazer algo para remediar seu grave erro ao descuidar a Beth, seguramente isso era o que tinha a Severus tão molesto com ele, por isso queria mais a Harry, porque ele tinha a seu filho a salvo… não, as coisas não podiam seguir assim, devia conseguir lhe comprovar a Severus que ele podia trazer de regresso a sua filha sã e salva.

Não foi a sua habitação como fez crer a Dumbledore, se dirigiu de imediato à corujal e envio uma mensagem. Ficou aí até que viu desparecer a coruja no céu que já clareava e então se sentou secando suas lágrimas… ninguém tinha querido escutar na reunião da Ordem, talvez pensavam que estava demasiado afetado para pensar, mas agora que estava só podia atuar como melhor lhe parecia para recuperar a sua filha. Era de vida ou morte fazer algo ou caso contrário, Severus jamais lhe perdoaria por seu descuido.

Não demorou muito em aparecer um elfo doméstico que ele não conhecia, mas que já esperava, sem mencionar palavra lhe tendeu a mão e o elfo lhe entregou um fitol. dourado dantes de desaparecer. Ângelo respirou fundo e então dirigiu-se para os limites dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Olhou por uns segundos para o castelo, esperava que ninguém lhe descobrisse, mas ainda que isso passasse não ia dar nem um passo atrás… essa mesma noite, teriam a Beth em casa.

Depois de acionar o translador, Ângelo apareceu em um lugar desconhecido. Era um alcantilado junto ao mar, depois dele se estendia uma verde pradaria que circundava uma cabana de duas plantas que a todas luzes parecia muito luxuosa. A brisa marinha lhe revolvia seu sedoso cabelo, não se deteve a olhar mais tempo a formosa paisagem, se dirigiu para a cabana, mas dantes de que desse mais de uma dezena de passos, saíram a sua ao redor uma pequena horda de comensais. Abbatelli não podia reconhecer por suas capuchas, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada contra mais de vinte assassinos profissionais.

Sem mostrar o temor que sentia, se manteve com a mirada em alto esperando a que eles tomassem a iniciativa. Viu que um se separava do grupo que já o apontava com sua varinha e se deteve quando ficou a uns passos dele.

\- Como posso confiar em ti, Abbatelli?... É tão traidor como Severus. –disse-lhe o encapuchado.

\- Terá que o fazer, Lucius… Minha filha não devia ter sido jamais seu objetivo para se vingar de Severus, por isso te ofereci este trato… quero a meu bebê de regresso sã e salva e a mudança te ofereço minha habilidade como Veela para seus propósitos.

\- Não me interessa essa habilidade. –murmurou depreciativamente sem imaginar o que tivesse podido conseguir com ela. - Quero saber o outro que oferecia… como me traria?

\- Isso deixa em minhas mãos, posso trazer em um par de horas, desde que me prometa que me dará a minha filha em seguida e se esquecerá de nós para sempre.

\- Como sei que não mente ao dizer que o filho de Potter é de Severus?... sempre disseram que era de um Weasley.

\- Mentiram… portanto, esse bebê interessa-te mais, recorda que foi Potter quem assassinou ao Senhor Escuro, sua vingança deve de ser com ele, não com minha filha.

\- Bem, tem duas horas a partir de agora, e qualquer sinal de que me traiu, a pequena Veela desaparecerá do mapa para sempre.

\- Não falharei… trarei a esse menino a mudança de minha filha.

Lucius fez um sinal a outro dos comensais quem desativou momentaneamente as barreiras para que Ângelo pudesse se marchar. Ao olhar logo o espaço vazio onde estivesse o Veela, uma jactanciosa sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios depois da máscara…  _"Esse Veela sim que é estúpido"_  pensou.

*******\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\***************************

Ângelo apareceu cerca da Toca, o coração retumbava lhe de pressa, não podia perder tempo de modo que se acercou discretamente. Esteve observando por espaço de poucos minutos, não se via muito movimento, seguramente todos andariam pesquisando ainda o paradeiro de Lucius, mas ele esperava que Harry já tivesse regressado junto com seu filho e Molly.

Sorriu triunfante quando viu pela janela da cozinha a cabeça da mulher ruiva e então caminhou para aí. Esperava que as barreiras não funcionassem com ele e respirou aliviado quando se encontrou o suficientemente perto para comprovar que tinha sido assim, seguramente a raiz da derrota do Senhor Escuro tinham minimizado as proteções e ainda não voltavam às reforçar, isso lhe era muito conveniente.

\- Harry, querido, eu me faço cargo do biberão… porque não regressa ao colégio? –escutou que Molly lhe dizia ao rapaz. - Suponho que está preocupado pelo professor Snape.

\- Sim, mas não quero me separar de Axel… me dá medo depois do que sucedeu com Beth. É seguro que Lucius planeja uma vingança contra nós… talvez seja bom reforçar as defesas, Molly.

\- Tem razão, lhe pedirei a Arthur que o faça quando volte, pelo cedo com as que temos será suficiente. Ademais, Axel tem-nos a ti a mim, não pode pedir mais. –assegurou sorrindo para infundir-lhe ânimo ao jovem pai.

\- Sim, é verdadeiro.

Harry mal tinha começado a alimentar a seu bebê quando escutaram o som típico da lareira quando alguém quer se comunicar com eles. Harry olhou relutante para o lugar, ansioso de saber quem era, esperançado por ver a Severus.

\- Vê você, Harry, eu termino de alimentar a Axel.

Harry duvidou um pouco, mas somente estaria a uns quantos passos terminou acedendo, nem sequer tinha que abandonar a cozinha, pois a lareira estava ao alcance. Olhou como Molly ocupava seu lugar para sustentar o biberão e então seus olhos se alumiaram quando se girou a ver a lareira e se encontrou com o rosto de Severus.

\- Alguma notícia?

\- Sim… um par delas. –respondeu Severus com profunda seriedade. - Cremos saber qual é o esconderijo de Lucius, agora mesmo nos dirigimos para lá, mas precisava te pedir que estivesse atento… tenho um mau pressentimento.

\- Nós estamos bem, Severus. Molly…

Mas Harry não pôde concluir sua frase, um ruído surdo lhe fez voltear e a sensação de que lhe era esvaziado um balde de água gelada lhe percorreu as costas.

\- Molly? –chamou-lhe pondo-se de pé ao ver o assento vazio, outro medo invadiu lhe quando notou que seu filho também não estava. - Molly!

Harry sofreu um sobressalto ao ver à mulher tendida no chão, inconsciente, com aspecto de estar morta. Assustado, saiu correndo esquecendo-se da pobre mulher, com o único pensamento de querer saber onde estava seu filho. Viu uma figura correndo para os limites fora das barreiras e pôde reconhecer ao instante.

\- Ângelo, pare!... Que está fazendo? –gritou-lhe correndo para ele. - Devolve a meu filho, Ângelo!

Ao ver que o Veela não lhe fazia caso e corria sem se deter, não o duvidou mais, lançou um feitiço aturdidor, mas justo nesse instante Ângelo tinha atingido os terrenos longe da Toca e desaparecia no ar. Harry ficou em seu lugar por uns segundos, olhando o espaço vazio com horror, estava a ponto de desmaiar-se quando uns braços lhe sujeitaram pelos ombros o fazendo girar sobressaltado.

\- Que passou, Harry? –perguntou-lhe Severus. - Quando vi que te desaparecia sem dizer nada e não me respondia…

\- Ângelo roubou-se a meu bebê! –gritou desesperado. - Quero a meu filho, Severus, me traz, faz favor!

Severus se cambaleou um pouco ante o impacto da notícia, jamais tivesse esperado que Ângelo chegasse a atuar dessa forma. Apertou a Harry com força contra seu peito, sentindo suas lágrimas empapar a túnica que levava. Mas não podiam ficar a lamentar o sucedido. Tomou ao garoto da mão e regressaram à Toca, Harry olhou a Molly sentindo-se culpada por tê-la esquecido e esperou pacientemente a que Severus a revisasse, enquanto orava para não escutar uma má notícia.

\- Está mau, Harry. Chamarei a St. Mungo de imediato, combina-te com ela enquanto… eu tenho que me unir para resgatar a Beth, e agora também a Axel. –disse com pesar.

\- Não!... –negou-se Harry. - Chama a alguém mais, Severus, mas não posso me ficar aqui, quero ir contigo para trazer a meu filho! Não ficarei!

Severus assentiu e usando um pouco de pós flu comunicou-se ao despacho de Dumbledore, e em poucos segundos chegava Bill para cuidar de sua mãe e levá-la a St. Mungo. Severus sujeitou a Harry da mão e saíram para fora das proteções, ele levava um translador que tinham fabricado para levar para o lugar onde criam se escondia Lucius. Abraçou a Harry e desapareceram para reunir com o resto da Ordem depois de uma cabana enorme de duas plantas.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\************************************

\- Aqui tens o menino. –disse Ângelo tendendo o corpo que chorava a todo pulmão quando estiveram em frente a Lucius. - Agora regressa a minha filha para poder me ir de aqui.

\- Tem feito um bom trabalho, Abbatelli. –respondeu-lhe Lucius fazendo um sinal a um dos comensais para que tomasse ao bebê. - Lamentavelmente acho que ainda não poderá se ir.

\- Mas…

Lucius não lhe deixou dizer nada mais, Ângelo se viu de repente preso de outro cruciatus, as poucas forças que tinha conseguido reunir com poções se esgotavam, se deixou cair ao solo, sem resistir à maldição, sabia que isso somente lhe acarretaria ficar totalmente debilitado e precisava se manter consciente, de modo que suportou toda a dor com resignação, valendo do pensamento de salvar a sua filha para Severus, isso lhe ajudaria a tolerar tudo. Ao cabo de uns minutos, e quando começou a sentir um fio de sangue escorregar por sua boca, se sentiu ao fim libertado da dor, mas em seguida foi sujeito por umas sensatas procedentes da varinha do comensal e foi levado para uma habitação contigua ao salão onde se encontravam. O coração de Ângelo acelerou-se ao compreender que tinha sido demasiado confiado, mas também se regozijo ao ver que se filha se encontrava aí, deitada no chão, a uns poucos metros dele. O comensal que o levou deixou também a Axel junto ao bebê antes de se marchar ato sua função de sentinela. Ângelo acercou-se como pôde a sua filha, se inclinando para ela para a acalmar pois chorava de fome e frio.

\- Não chore, amor. –pediu-lhe acariciando com seu nariz. - Aqui está papi contigo… e nos iremos cedo, te prometo… Papai vai vir por nós me cries, verdade?

A menina deixou de chorar ao instante, suspirando cansada, mas feliz de escutar uma voz conhecida, e esse pequeno tacto que lhe brindava um profundo bem-estar. Ângelo se aconchegou a seu lado, tentando esquentá-la com seu próprio corpo, apesar de que era verão ainda, naquelas alturas fazia frio que se acentuava com o contato com o solo de mármore. Já não lhe ficava mais que esperar, ainda que sua mente se resistia tentando encontrar uma maneira para sair daí.

Foi só uns poucos minutos depois quando viu sua oportunidade. O comensal voltou a entrar e fechou a porta depois dele. Ângelo sorriu usando algo de seu encanto Veela, não podia o usar tudo, estava demasiado débil e devia saber administrar sua magia, mas foi suficiente com um pouco para conseguir que o encapuchado se lhe ficasse olhando hipnotizado.

\- Seguro é muito atraente baixo essa máscara… -disse-lhe sugestivamente. -… Porque não me solta para que possamos passar um bom momento? Asseguro-te que não te vai arrepender… Veem, me solta agora mesmo e comprovará o que poucos magos têm tido… saberá o que pode fazer um Veela para que desfrute como nunca.

O comensal não pôde se resistir à tentação, com sua varinha libertou a Ângelo e este se lançou contra ele para o desarmar. Foi-lhe fácil aproveitando que o homem ainda se encontrava obnubilado por seu influxo. Agora foi ele, quem aproveitando a varinha do comensal lhe deixou atado e amordaçado junto a uma esquina da habitação. Sem perda de tempo tomou a sua filha em braços ignorando completamente o pranto temeroso de um menino que ficava abandonado no chão.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**********************************

Ângelo aplicou-se a si mesmo e a sua filha um feitiço desilusionador, abriu a porta e notou que ninguém se girou a olhar, talvez já esperavam que o comensal saísse. Foi deslizando para a porta aberta, arrulhando silenciosamente a seu bebê para que não fizesse nenhum ruído para que os delatasse. Mas o pranto de Axel incomodou a Lucius e enviou a outro dos comensal para que calassem ao infante.

Ângelo soube que seria descoberto de modo que correu para a saída sem lhe importar já fazer ruído. De imediato foi descoberto e comprovado quando o comensal saiu da habitação dando a voz de alarme. Um contra feitiço de Lucius revelou sua localização e já sendo visível, não lhe ficou nada mais que correr para se livrar dos malefícios que lhe eram lançados.

Em sua tentativa de fugir, Ângelo teve que esquivar a outros comensais, e se viu obrigado a se acercar ao perigoso alcantilado. Sujeitou forte a seu bebê, não ia permitir que ninguém a lastimara e lutou contra todos sentindo que a força se lhe esgotava, teve muito medo, os comensais se multiplicavam à cada momento.

*******\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\***************************

Quando Severus e os demais atravessaram as barreiras e se dirigiram à cabana se encontraram o singular espetáculo. Ângelo lutando como podia contra quase trinta comensais, era um milagre que ainda não tivesse sido lançado ao alcantilado que tinha a suas costas. Sem perda de tempo, os membros da Ordem correram a ajudar-lhe. Severus ia fazer o mesmo, assustado de ver que Ângelo sustentava a sua filha em braços, mas ao ver que Harry corria em direção contrária e se adentrava à cabana não pôde o deixar só, agora tinha que confiar que seus colegas ajudariam a Abbatelli e ele foi depois de Harry.

O salão estava vazio, e seguindo o pranto do bebê, Harry conseguiu dar com ele na outra habitação. Levantou-o com cuidado do chão conseguindo que o pequeno deixasse de chorar.

\- Já, meu menino, já temos vindo por ti… te amo, bebê.

Harry beijou a seu filho antes de dedicar-se a revisá-lo assegurando-se de que estivesse bem. Nesse momento chegou Severus a seu lado.

\- Está bem?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Tem que te levar daqui, Harry. –disse-lhe Severus. - Regressa ao caminho onde aparecemos, daí podes te ir a St. Mungo para que o revise um médico.

\- E você?

\- Tenho que me ficar… Anda, agora o importante é que cuides de Axel.

\- Sim… cuida-te, te estarei esperando.

Severus beijou brevemente a Harry antes de levar à saída, aí teriam que se separar. Harry viu como Severus subia correndo colina acima para onde se tinha desatado a batalha, teve muito medo por ele, mas agora era muito importante sacar a seu filho desse lugar.

Nem bem andou uns quantos passos, quando Harry se deteve de improviso ao ver que três comensais apareciam em frente a ele lhe ameaçando com suas varinhas.

\- Devolve-nos, Potter! –Ordenou uma voz que Harry não conhecia.

Harry não respondeu, sacou sua varinha disposto a brigar. Um forte Expelliarmus enviou a um deles até vários metros longe. O grito de Harry chamou a atenção de Severus quem voltou-se a olhar. Pôde ver como a cada vez eram mais comensais os que se uniam contra Harry, mas não era o único, também contra ele. Não podia fazer nada pelo ajudar de modo que deveu confiar em que podia com todos. Depois olhou a Ângelo, já somente lhe ficavam dois, pois os demais lhe abandonavam para ir contra o resto da Ordem. No entanto, Ângelo via-se realmente fatigado, seus feitiços eram a cada vez mais débeis, e finalmente o único que pôde fazer foi reunir as forças que lhe ficavam para invocar um escudo e ficar ajoelhado na grama protegendo a sua filha.

Severus confiou em que o escudo resistisse até que alguém se desse conta e lhe ajudasse. Recordou seus próprios conselhos de batalha que lhe desse a Harry e soube porque ele se sentia tão confundido ao respeito… agora ele também não podia se resistir à tentação de olhar a sua esquerda e vigiar a Ângelo e Beth… ou a sua direita e orar para que Harry e Axel não fossem feridos.

Os membros da Ordem viram sua situação, notaram como os comensais tendiam a atacar ao que consideravam traidor e ao assassino de seu Amo. Remus correu a libertar a Ângelo dos dois comensais, conseguindo que com um feitiço ambos caíssem pelo alcantilado justo quando acabavam de romper o escudo… tinha chegado justo a tempo.

Agora parecia que já ninguém atacava a Ângelo, de modo que o deixou para ir ajudar a Severus. Com isso conseguiu chamar a atenção de vários de seus colegas, quem deixaram a seus combatentes para libertar a Severus de uns quantos comensais. Snape jogou uma última mirada a Ângelo, parecia finalmente a salvo, e depois girou a sua direita e o coração encolheu-se-lhe… Harry tinha sido encurralado para uma parede rochosa, já só tinha um comensal com ele, e lhe apontava, o Gryffindor fazia o mesmo mas não disparava, isso alarmou a Severus, queria o ir ajudar mas não podia, eram demasiados os comensais lhe atacando, não lhe davam descanso e começava a se fatigar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\************************************

\- Tem medo, Potter? –debochou-se o comensal que Harry reconheceu como o pai de Zabini. - Não acho que te seja difícil enviar esse Avada como o fez com meu Senhor… É tão assassino como nós, não importa a quantos se tenha levado em sua vida, uma vida é uma vida, e isso te converte no que é, Potter.

\- Cale-se. –ordenou-lhe trémulo. - N-não é verdadeiro.

-É um assassino!... –gritou desquiciado. -… Como vejo que também é covarde, porque não me suplica como te suplicava Tom, Potter?... Suplica por sua vida!

Harry negou, lutando por não se deixar dominar, mas essa distração lhe custou cara, mal sim conseguiu invocar um escudo para evitar que uma chama chegasse até eles e lhes incendiasse. O rapaz esforçava-se por manter sua proteção, mas era difícil fazê-lo por bem mais tempo, o calor intensificava-se e seu menino chorava, isso lhe incrementava a angústia, não podia o soltar para poder brigar, se o fazia, romperia o escudo e os resultados seriam fatais.

Pensando que a única opção que tinha era aproveitar um segundo para romper o escudo e então voltar a assassinar, Harry soube que não tinha outro caminho, mas ainda duvidava, era demasiado o risco para Axel, não queria nem se imaginar o que passaria se o fogo chegasse ao atingir.

De repente, quando sentiu que tudo estava perdido, um forte vento assolou a colina, a briga se deteve por espaço de segundos ante o pó que se levantou e que mal lhes permitia ver. No entanto, para Harry aquilo foi uma bênção, os lumes se apagaram e rompendo o escudo apontou para o comensal, já não tinha outra opção, teria que assassinar. Mas, dantes de que pudesse completar a maldição, um fulgor verde o deslumbrou. Instintivamente agachou-se cobrindo a seu filho com seu corpo esquecendo-se de todo os demais.

Por um instante creu estar morrido até que sentiu uns cálidos braços lhe rodeando preocupados, lhe reconfortando com seu carinho, então soube que tudo estava e estaria bem. Se aferrou a Severus olhando acima de seu ombro ao comensal caído.

\- Está bem? E Axel?

\- Os dois estamos bem… obrigado. –disse compreendendo quem tinha sido o autor do Avada que assassinou a Zabinni. - Que foi esse vento?

\- Não tenho ideia, mas não podemos nos deter ao meditar… Vamos, há que sacar a Axel daqui.

Harry assentiu, mas assim que incorporaram-se uma suave canção que os fez se deter paralisados pelo assombro. O pó começava a assentar-se e o vento foi acalmando-se enquanto a melodia cessava… a batalha continuou. Mas Severus e Harry continuaram uns segundos sem saber que dizer, simplesmente recordando o reclamo de Harry, fazendo cúmplice ao vento de seu amor, e que agora ia aos ajudar.

Não tiveram tempo de pensar em nada mais, os comensais os descobriram e se apressaram aos atacar. Severus cobriu a Harry com seu corpo, defendendo a sua família dos comensais de quem tinha conseguido escapar segundos antes, usava quanto feitiço e maldição sabia-se, enquanto o Gryffindor fazia o mesmo invocando novamente um escudo e protegendo a seu filho, estava tão aturdido que não podia lutar, simplesmente abraçava a Axel com sua vida. Odiava não poder o ajudar, mas depois do alívio de não ter invocado o Avada, não se cria capaz de voltar a provocar a morte de ninguém. Desengajado, deixou-se cair na erva, abraçando a Axel enquanto Severus permanecia de pé desviando os feitiços.

À distância, Ângelo notou o apresso de Severus, os da Ordem não se tinham dado conta, e ao o ver em perigo soube que tinha que fazer algo por ele. Pensando que já ninguém lhe atacaria, pois desde fazia um tempo tinha tido oportunidade de repor um pouco de força, deixou a Beth ao refúgio de uma rocha e saiu correndo para Severus.

\- Abbatelli! Que faz? –gritou-lhe Severus ao descobri-lo. - Cuida a Beth!

Ângelo deteve-se de imediato, compreendeu seu erro e girou sobre si mesmo para regressar sobre seus passos, mas o que viu lhe paralisou a alma. Dois comensais, um deles com mechas loiro platinado sobressaindo baixo sua capucha se tinham acercado à menina. O mais baixo deles a levitava a cada vez mais alto.

\- Hey, Lucius!... Que te parece um tiro ao alvo?

Beth foi lançada ao ar com força, cedo começaria sua queda ao mar e seu corpinho se estrelaria na água ou nas presas rochas que bordeavam o alcantilado… mas isso não era diversão para os comensais. Lucius apontou para o corpo com firmeza.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Ângelo viu o mortal raio sair da varinha de Lucius, não pôde mais e se desmaiou escutando o grito de terror de Severus.

\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\


	29. De Doenças e Cofres

Não quis abrir os olhos quando acordou, rogava por estar morto, mas os mortos se supunha não sentiam essa dor queimante perfurando a alma ou sim?... Nunca em toda sua vida tinha experimentado esse sofrimento, essa ansiedade de desejar jamais ter conhecido a felicidade se o preço era tão alto. Simplesmente não poderia o suportar… apertou as pálpebras com força, se resistindo ao abrir e olhar um mundo onde já não estivesse sua pequena a seu lado. Sua respiração voltou-se cortante, afogada, e ainda que resistia-se a chorar, as lágrimas escapavam pelo canto de seus olhos para ir molhar suas bochechas. Era demasiado desesperante, era um tormento… o inferno que merecia!

\- Tranquilo… -disse uma voz suave que lhe fez se sentir pior quando sentiu sua mão sobre sua testa tentando o acalmar. -… tudo está bem.

Mas ele sabia que não era assim, começou a chorar compulsivamente aferrando-se a quem estava junto a sua cama, se afogando em seus soluços, lamentando o sucedido.

\- Abbatelli… olha-me. –pediu-lhe Severus sustentando do rosto com macieza. - Tem que abrir os olhos e me olhar.

\- Severus… -respondeu obedecendo-lhe. -… nossa bebê, Severus!.

\- Beth está bem.

Abbatelli guardou silêncio ante essas palavras que creu tinha escutado mau, talvez já tivesse enlouquecido por completo, mas a mirada tranquila de Severus não podia lhe mentir e uma luz de esperança ressurgiu em seu interior.

\- Mas... como?

\- Não o sei. –respondeu pondo-se de pé. - De repente desapareceu no ar, justo quando o raio estava a ponto de atingir. Pensei que se tinha desintegrado… achei que morreria, mas um pranto a minhas costas me fez reagir… girei e aí estava ela, nos braços de Harry, com Axel.

\- Mas… isso não pode ser. –protestou titubeante. - É impossível!

\- Pois não é. Nem o mesmo Harry sabe como o explicar, só que desejou ter em seus braços a salvo e de repente apareceu aí… Acho que ainda não conhecemos o alcance de sua magia, Abbatelli, mas graças a ela, pôde transportar a nossa filha longe do perigo.

\- Quero vê-la! –pediu fervoroso.

Severus assentiu e saiu um momento da habitação. Ângelo ficou em espera, temendo que o mago não regressasse depois de lhe ter dado uma falsa esperança, mas quando lhe viu voltar com esse inconfundível corpo em seus braços, se incorporou rapidamente, estendendo seus braços para receber a sua filha.

\- É minha Beth, realmente está bem! –exclamou quando finalmente pôde a ver e a tocar. - Minha menina formosa, não sabe quanto me alegra que esteja comigo!

\- A todos nos alegra, Abatelli.

\- Que passou com os demais?

\- Felizmente não tivemos baixas, alguns feridos sim, mas todos se recuperando com rapidez. Capturamos à maioria, outros fugiram, mas não representam perigo, Lucius morreu, Dumbledore lhe lançou um feitiço para o deter, mas tropeçou e caiu pelo alcantilado… os prófugos cedo estarão em prisão, realmente nenhum deles é digno de preocupação, se conseguiram fugir foi precisamente porque abandonaram a batalha cobardemente.

\- E… seu filho?

\- Sabia… verdade?

\- Sim. –reconheceu baixando a mirada envergonhado.

\- Ele está bem. Harry está cuidando em casa dos Weasley.

\- Que vai passar comigo? –perguntou afundando sua cara no corpo de sua filha, temeroso pela resposta de Severus. - Suponho que Harry quererá me enviar a Azkaban por me ter levado a seu bebê.

\- Não posso te negar que chegou ao sugerir, mas não o fará. Falei com ele e com Dumbledore, coincidimos em que não podemos te enviar aí… não é um lugar para ti.

\- Porque? –questionou incrédulo de ver como era perdoado tão facilmente. - Não o entendo… ele me odeia.

\- Não o conhece bem ainda. –respondeu despejando suavemente o cabelo da testa. - É um garoto fora de série, não te guarda rancor pelo que passou, o crê.

\- E você? –perguntou, intencionalmente que lhe tinha mentido com respeito a Harry, mas isso não lhe interessava muito.

\- Também não. De outro modo nada me tivesse impedido te destruir com minhas próprias mãos.

\- Perdoaste-me?

\- Não sei se perdoar é a palavra. –confessou sinceramente. - Não poderei confiar de novo em ti, e enquanto veja a meu filho e a Harry, recordarei sempre o dano que tentou lhe fazer… acho que falar de perdão é algo que não posso nem poderei fazer nunca. Eles e Beth são o mais importante de minha vida, o amo!... não sei porque não posso te odiar, a qualquer outro que tivesse atentado contra quem amo não estivesse vivo para o contar… no entanto, ainda que não te odeio como merece, o carinho que cheguei a sentir por ti se tem esfumado, já não posso te ver como a um garoto doce que me seguia pelos corredores e se corava quando comecei a lhe sorrir. Agora sei que sempre me senti mau por não poder te corresponder, porque foi o primeiro que chegou a minha vida e me fez sentir que valia o suficiente para que alguém me amasse… talvez isso foi o que me deu o valor para me acercar a Harry, mas agora, Abbatelli, já não posso me sentir cômodo contigo, também não poderia seguir te vendo sem recordar que por sua culpa estive a ponto de perder o que mais tenho querido nesta vida... e esse não é você.

Enquanto escutava-o, Ângelo não podia deter o pranto, mas não o interrompeu em nenhum momento, se esforçando por entender, ainda que as palavras se lhe faziam tão difíceis. Olhou a Beth dormindo em seus braços, com seus dedos acariciou lhe tenuemente o rosto e sorriu, era a filha do homem que amava com todas suas forças. Quanto a queria tão só por isso!

Severus olhou-lhe compassivo sem imaginar-se o que passava pela cabeça de Ângelo nesse momento. O Veela luzia pressionado e Severus atribuía-o ao que tinha passado a menina por sua causa, estava consciente de que o que tinha feito era uma monstruosidade, mas não podia evitar recordar quantas tinha feito ele no passado, a quantos destruiu sem saber se eram ou não inocentes, e ainda assim, o perdão lhe tinha chegado em forma de uma formosa família… oxalá Ângelo pudesse recompor sua vida também.

\- Deixa de chorar, tudo se arranjou.

\- Não, não é verdade… voltei a te falhar, Severus, e não sei como pode estar aqui.

\- Abbatelli…

\- Ainda que diga que não me quer já, não te creio… se fosse verdade não estivesse comigo… te teria ido, me teria encerrado no pior dos calabouços, não me teria permitido ver à menina nem ainda que todos os Veelas do planeta te exigissem. Mas não é assim, tem vindo a me consolar e me trouxe a minha filha… acho que sim me quer, mas pretende me ferir, me castigar pelo que lhe fiz a seu outro filho.

\- Acho que é inútil falar contigo. –assegurou suspirando resignado. - Será melhor que me vá, mas devo te advertir que não tenho mudado de opinião, me irei com Harry e Axel.

Severus acercou-se com a intenção de tirar-lhe a Beth, mas Ângelo se aferrou dela e seus soluços aumentaram consideravelmente ante a exasperação do Professor.

\- Basta, Abbatelli, me dê!

\- É nossa filha, cri-a perdida para sempre e agora que volto a ter em meus braços me dói saber que pode ser a última vez que o faça!

\- De que fala?... ainda podemos falar, pelo bem de Beth.

\- Por isso mesmo o digo, Severus.

\- Explica-te.

\- Vivi obsedado contigo desde que te conheci, me apaixonei de ti desde que meus olhos se encontraram com os seus e te converteu em minha razão de existir… É o motivo que tenho sempre para respirar, para viver, para amar… você é o mais importante de minha vida, Severus! Bem como seus filhos o são para ti, você é para mim!

\- Abbatelli, já não diga mais essas coisas, eu…

\- Não entende o que te quero dizer! –gritou chorando desesperado. - Nada me importa mais que você, nem sequer minha filha!

Severus guardou silêncio ao escutar essas palavras, creu entender ao que se referia e preferiu o deixar falar e que sacasse de seu interior tudo o que Abbatelli queria lhe dizer, conteve a respiração enquanto o jovem Veela conseguia mitigar um pouco seus soluços.

\- Quando me inteirei que estava grávido fui tão feliz, Severus… mas não pelas razões corretas, era feliz porque achei que você seria também com a notícia. Era feliz porque vi que seus olhos brilhavam quando viu a Beth pela primeira vez, quando a sujeitou em seus braços.

\- Quando um ama, é lógico que nos sintamos felizes por essa pessoa, Abbatelli.

\- Não na medida em que passava a mim. –respondeu com tristeza. - Todo meu mundo tem girado em torno de ti desde que o Professor Dumbledore nos apresentou e queria que fosse meu sem importar o que tivesse que fazer. Por isso não te contei que tinha a possibilidade de um indulto, porque temi que me abandonasse… e quando suspeitei o seu com Harry, com muito menos razão, ele era o único com quem podia estar além de mim em todo mundo, qualquer outro homem ou mulher que se te acercasse demasiado morreria, ainda pode morrer, todos, menos Harry e eu. Tinha que te afastar dele a toda costa ou te perderia.

\- Já sei isso… por isso mentia.

\- Sim, por isso. –aceitou apenado. - Mas nem quando nasceu minha filha mudei, ainda que o amo com minha vida, o amor que lhe tenho não se compara com o seu… por isso não me importei a deixar sozinha em Hogwarts quando tive vontade de te ver.

\- Abbatelli, será melhor que não siga falando.

\- Quando te vi em perigo na colina, a voltei a abandonar ainda quando não fazia muito prometi que não voltaria ao fazer e por minha culpa esteve a ponto de morrer.

\- Basta… deixa de torturar-te, não é necessário.

\- Não te mereço, Severus… mas te amo demasiado para não desejar te ter sempre a meu lado! Quero-te comigo à cada segundo, quero que esteja comigo até que a morte chegue por mim!... Amo-te tanto, Severus, tanto!

Ângelo abraçou a Severus com força por uns segundos, o outro mago não pôde lhe corresponder, fechou os olhos contendo as lágrimas ante as palavras de Ângelo… compreendendo que o Veela jamais lhe deixaria livre. A tristeza que sentiu ao pensar em Harry e em Axel lhe impediu reagir quando sentiu uns lábios sedentos se apoderando dos seus.

\- Não, não quero! –negou-se apartando-se assim que pôde.

Ângelo separou-se ao sentir o sabor salgado do beijo que acabava de roubar. Carinhosamente limpou-lhe as lágrimas enquanto com a outra mão estreitava com força o corpinho tranquilo de Beth. Justo então uma enfermeira entrou à habitação, deteve-se ao ver a cena e perturbada tentou marchar-se para não interromper.

\- Espere… -pediu-lhe Ângelo. -… preciso uma testemunha para o que vou fazer.

A enfermeira assentiu e permaneceu em seu lugar. Ângelo secou suas próprias lágrimas enquanto olhava fixamente aos olhos negros que tanto amava e lhe viam confundidos.

\- Eu, Ângelo Abbatelli… -começou com a voz avariada enquanto novas lágrimas umedeciam suas bochechas. -… te repudio a ti, Severus Snape, como meu companheiro, e te peço que cuides de minha filha.

Ângelo estreitou a sua filha contra seu peito por uns segundos antes de colocar nos braços de um aturdido Severus.

\- Que tem feito? –perguntou Severus retoricamente, cria saber o que significava.

\- Eu não posso a cuidar adequadamente enquanto tenha esta classe de amor em meu coração, Severus… ela tem que estar baixo a proteção de quem a considere o mais importante, e sei que você fará, não me cabe nenhuma dúvida.

\- Mas…

\- Harry salvou-lhe a vida… já é sua desde este momento. Sua e sua… dos dois. –confirmou lhe já com os olhos enrijecidos e inchados de tanto chorar. - Amo-te, Severus, faz favor perdoa-me por ter-te afastado de quem ama!... Sei perfeitamente como dói, e não quero que o sinta mais, quero que afaste de sua vida a tristeza por não viver seu amor com quem ama… quero que seja feliz, Severus, com quem seja! –concluiu visivelmente abatido, seus olhos acetinados mais perdidos que nunca, olhando a Severus intensamente, com a firme intenção de jamais esquecer nem um só rasgo desse rosto que o tinha cativado desde que Albus lhe apresentou com ele.

\- Obrigado… -disse-lhe aceitando a sua filha feliz. -… obrigado, Ângelo.

\- Disse Ângelo! –exclamou sorrindo no meio de seu pranto.

\- Agora sim acho que o merece… nunca vou esquecer isto que faz por mim. Eu sei que tivesse podido te amar senão fosse porque quando te conheci meu coração já era de alguém mais.

\- Obrigado por dizê-lo. –sorriu sem mostrar seu incredulidade ante as palavras de Severus, cuja amabilidade feriam lhe ainda mais. - Agora tens que te ir, Severus… acho que tem chegado o final de tudo.

\- Que fará?

\- Regressarei a Itália… com minha gente.

\- Desejo-te muita sorte, sei que poderá ser feliz com alguém mais em algum dia. Eu também soube em algum tempo o que você sente e te asseguro que às vezes os sonhos mais impossíveis se fazem realidade… O amor de Harry é uma mostra fidedigna deles. –assegurou orgulhoso. - Ele foi meu amor impossível que se cumpriu, você encontrará ao seu.

\- Sim… é provável.

Severus não notou a desolação nas palavras de Ângelo, e saiu depois de lhe dar um suave beijo na testa. A enfermeira soube que já nada tinha que fazer e se marchou deixando ao Veela chorando como se lhe tivessem arrancado a alma, apertava com tanta força as cobertas que parecia se estar aferrando a elas por sua vida.

Finalmente seu pranto cessou e deixou-se cair de costas contra a cama, olhando aterrorizado ao teto enquanto uma palidez quase cadavérica marcava seu belo rosto…  _"Por todos os céus! Que tenho feito?"_. Foi o último que pensou antes de que sentisse que todo girasse ao redor, olhou para a porta por onde tinha saído Severus, era demasiado tarde para retroceder… sua condenação ia começando.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\***********************************

\- Diga-me que não me está mentindo. –pediu Harry contendo lágrimas de emoção quando Severus lhe contou tudo e deixava sua filha nos braços do rapaz.

\- É verdade… tem-me repudiado. Renunciou aos direitos de Beth, se marchará de Londres e você e eu poderemos estar juntos sem nada que se interponha. –disse-lhe sem dissimular seu sorriso. - Que me responde?... Aceita cuidar de minha filha comigo?

\- Sim, claro que sim, Severus!

Harry deu um beijo a seu ex professor antes de olhar à menina que já sentia como própria, se prometeu a cuidar sem distinção alguma entre seus filhos. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que a vida lhes mudaria para bem doravante.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*************************************

Em uns dias mais tarde, Severus ajudava a Harry a instalar-se em Hogwarts, e ainda que o garoto não o tinha pedido, Severus se encarregou de acondicionar outra habitação para eles, felizmente encontrou uma nas mesmas masmorras, assim não teria que despedir do ambiente ao que estava tão acostumado. Harry somente sorriu resignado a que agora viveria baixo terra como sua amada serpente.

Parecesse que Albus compreendeu um pouco sua situação e usando um pouco de sua poderosa magia fez uma extensão da habitação criando uma formosa e ensolarado terraço a que podiam aceder com só subir uns poucos degraus. Harry saltava de alegria ante o presente do Diretor, e agora lhe tocou a Severus sorrir resignado a que teria mais luz da que quereria, mas nada era mais importante que ver feliz a Harry e a seus filhos.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\**********************************

\- Gosta? –perguntou Harry emocionado quando lhe mostrou o quarto de seus filhos.

\- Pois… -responde duvidoso observando as cortinas de encaixe branco e as paredes com desenhos de animais sorridentes. -… não lhes dará pesadelos?

\- Ao invés, li em um livro que é o melhor ambiente para relaxa-los. Na noite verão estrelas no teto que se moverão lentamente, e isso lhes ajudará a dormir toda a noite… me entende? –perguntou sugestivamente marcando as palavras "toda a noite", ao que Severus sorriu mais convencido.

\- Pois sendo assim, Bem-vinda a granja de animais e as estrelinhas fluorescentes!

Harry estalou em gargalhadas que foram caladas de imediato por um apaixonado beijo que não terminou senão até que regressaram a sua habitação e caíram sobre a cama. Ansiosamente, Severus começou a tentar tirar a roupa de Harry, mas este se resistiu.

\- Severus!... não podemos deixar aos meninos sozinhos.

\- Estão com Albus… ele morreria pelos proteger. Ademais conta com toda a multidão de Weasley sobreprotetores, nada lhes passará. –responde sem abandonar sua intenção de despi-lo e para convencê-lo, esfregou seu quadril contra a de Harry fazendo-lhe ver quanto desejava-lhe. - Não gosta disso?

\- Sim, mas… -protesto debilmente enquanto sentia a língua de Severus acariciar lhe o lóbulo da orelha, o prazer que sentiu lhe fez pôr os olhos em alvo. -… se supõe que…

Harry afogou um soluço ante um suave mordisco na pele de seu pescoço…

\- Severus, deve deter-te, amor… porque…

Os braços de Severus cercaram sua cintura colando seus corpos, sentindo como ambas ereções se acariciavam acima da teia de suas calças.

\- Ainda quer que me detenha? –perguntou Severus quando sua mão se deslizou baixo a roupa de Harry acariciando o nascimento de seus glúteos e um dedo travesso buscava o rincão mais escondido.

\- Se-Severus… -gemeu aferrando-se ao homem ao sentir um suave toque em sua entrada. -… é que… que… que te estava dizendo?... ao diabo, faz-me o amor agora mesmo!

Severus sorriu triunfante e não se fez do rogar, deslizou a Harry para que ficasse tudo sobre o colchão, lhe tirou rapidamente a roupa e fez o mesmo com ele dantes de gatear para se colocar sobre de Harry, lhe beijou no pescoço enquanto suavemente punha sua mão sobre o membro ereto de Harry e lhe acariciava com delicadeza.

\- Ah… Severus, Amo-te! –gemeu levantando seus quadris para desfrutar do contato.

\- Eu também te amo, Harry.

\- Então… que espera, lindão?

Severus grunhiu ante o apelativo, mas isso o esqueceu pensando que era devido à urgência de Harry por ser tomado. Tomando de sua perna direita, colocou-a sobre seu ombro com macieza.

\- Sim… Assim foi! –gritou Harry emocionado.

\- Que… que foi? –perguntou sem entender.

\- Assim foi nossa primeira vez, Severus… Não pare, isto é maravilhoso!

Severus sorriu, não recordava esse momento, provavelmente jamais recuperaria esse pedaço de cor que lhe roubaram, mas agora tinha muitos mais lembranças que compartilhar. Com seus dedos voltou a roçar a entrada de Harry, acariciando lhe com a maior macieza. E usando o mesmo feitiço da primeira vez, colocou a ponta de seu membro naquela porta que lhe convidava a passar, pouco a pouco foi adentrando-se até encher por completo ao jovem de olhos de esmeralda.

Harry gemeu feliz, era nesses momentos quando sentia seu corpo cumprindo a missão para a que foi criado. Movendo seus quadris em círculos fez saber a seu amante que precisava a mais movimento e em seguida o obteve. Ambos exalavam ruidosamente na cada vaivém, e Harry não deixava de apertar os cobertas que tinha a seu alcance a cada vez que Severus roçava sua próstata. Mordeu-se o lábio inferior quando sentiu que Severus dirigia sua mão livre a sua entreperna e lhe masturbava com firmeza.

Ao momento do orgasmo, Severus inclinou-se para beija-lo e foi em seus lábios onde afogou um grito de êxtase ao saber que Harry lhe pertencia, que ele lhe pertencia a Harry… nada podia ser mais perfeito.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\******************

Minutos mais tarde, Harry punha-se de pé para vestir-se sem fazer caso do rosnado de protesto de seu casal que tentou puxa-lo para o fazer voltar à cama sem sucesso.

\- Temos toda a noite para isso, Severus, e mais te vale que me cumpra se anda de presumido. –caçoou enquanto se abotoava sua camisa verde, sem tomar em conta a mirada luxuriosa de Severus admirando lhe as pernas, pois ainda não fazia o mesmo com sua calça. - Anda, tem que se levantar para ir pelos meninos.

\- De acordo. –aceitou pondo-se de pé, mas o que fez foi rodear a Harry pela cintura enquanto deslizava sua mão para os alvos coxas que o enlouqueciam. - Agora mesmo irei, você te fica aqui e descansa, pequeno meu.

\- Que planeja? –perguntou entornando os olhos com suspeita ante o desplante de consideração de seu ex professor. - Algo está tramando, e não acho que goste.

\- Talvez sim… espera, não me demoro, vou pelos meninos.

Harry sorriu e decidiu esquecer-se da calça se não ia sair, de modo que foi a sentar em um cadeirão junto ao fogo enquanto esperava o regresso de Severus. O professor olhou-lhe dobrar sua perna adotando uma peculiar posição sobre o cadeirão, aquilo quase o faz esquecer de sua intenção de ir pelos bebês, mas apurou sua cabeça e girou sobre si mesmo se obrigando a sair dessa habitação. Ao ficar só, Harry esboçou um divertido sorriso, gostava muito o fazer sofrer dessa maneira.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*****************************

A seu regresso, Harry riu-se de ver entrar a Severus com dificuldade ao não levar nenhuma mão livre, tinha a Axel em seu braço direito e a Beth no esquerdo, de seus ombros penduravam as fraldas e um par de brinquedos com os que se estiveram entretendo enquanto seus pais praticavam seus próprios jogos.

\- A próxima toca-te ir a ti! –advertiu-lhe Severus resmungão. - Albus e esses tontos Weasley não deixavam de se debochar de mim… ainda bem que ainda não entram os estúpidos estudantes porque me veria obrigado a lhes lançar maldições a todos.

\- E com que mão sustentaria a varinha? –debochou-se Harry.

\- Deixa de ser tão odioso e veem a ajudar-me!

Sem deixar de rir, Harry comprazeu lhe e sustentou a Beth para levar aos dois meninos que já dormiam até seus berços. Estiveram um longo momento olhando-lhes em silêncio, abraçados entre eles.

\- Agora me vai dizer já o que planejava? –sussurrou Harry para não acordar a seus belos dormentes.

\- Sim… veem comigo.

Severus levou a Harry até seu quarto e de uma das fraldas sacou o cofre que tinha conseguido roubar de Gringotts. Ao vê-lo, Harry deixou de sorrir e foi sentar-se nervoso sobre a cama.

\- Já me vai deixar o abrir?

\- Severus… -olhou-lhe suplicante. -… não sei se seja o momento adequado ainda.

\- Estou morto de curiosidade, Harry! –exclamou ansioso. - Faz favor, pequeno, deixa-me abri-lo já!

\- Está bem. –aceitou temeroso. - Mas se não gosta o que há adentro tem que tomar em conta que o fiz quando andava de tonto com minhas travessuras, e sempre queria te molestar, te incomodar, e ademais…

O nervosismo de Harry fazia-o hiperventilar, Severus notou, mas era demasiada sua curiosidade, de modo que sentando-se junto a Harry, introduziu a chave prateada na ferradura e girou-a. Harry guardou silêncio e cobriu sua cara apenado. Severus abriu a tampa e encontrou-se com um pergaminho branco enrolado e sujeito com uma fita dourada.

\- Oh por Deus! –exclamou Harry agoniado ao ver que Severus se dispunha a ler.

Severus sentia a cama mover pelas pernas nervosas de Harry que não ficavam quietas. Teve um minuto de silêncio enquanto Severus lia o conteúdo. Harry não se atrevia a olhar, e quando sentiu o peso de Severus abandonar a cama seu coração se estremeceu com angústia. Armando-se de valor, retirou as mãos e viu que o homem tinha ido para uma das gavetas onde revolvia sacando algo do fundo de um deles. Depois regressou a seu lado e ajoelhando colocou um formoso anel dourado no dedo de Harry.

\- O único que não te perdoo… -disse Severus. -… é que te me tenha adiantado.

Harry sorriu esquecendo de seus nervos ao compreender o que Severus quis lhe dizer, lhe abraçou tão efusivamente que o Slytherin deixou cair ao chão o pergaminho branco, onde à luz da lua podia se ler com uma infantil, mas cuidadosa letra….  _"Casa-te comigo?"._

FIM


	30. Epílogo

Harry removeu-se em seu lugar, podia sentir a Severus abraçando-o possessivamente enquanto dormiam. A um lado da cama, o aparelho que servia de alarme avisando que eram requeridos na habitação infantil não deixava de piscar.

\- Sev… amor… -chamou-lhe Harry preguiçosamente. - Toca-te ir.

\- Não… eu fui a última vez. –protestou o mago maior acercando-o mais contra seu peito.

\- Mentira. –sorriu Harry. - Esse fui eu, não o esqueça, disse que estava cansado… agora te toca a ti.

\- Mmm… E não poderia a trazer cá com sua grandiosa magia? –debochou-se sem intenção de mover de seu lugar.

\- Já te disse que não soube como o fiz. –respondeu divertido. - Mas se quer arriscamo-nos, lança-lhe um Avada e vejo se posso transportar a sua filha para cá.

\- Não, melhor não. –negou depois de meditá-lo um par de segundos. - Irei ver que quer essa menina.

Harry acentuou seu sorriso, ainda sem se dignar a abrir os olhos e notou satisfeito como seu esposo se levantava a relutantemente, ele preferiu se acomodar e desfrutar de seu cálido leito enquanto Severus voltava. O resmungão professor de Poções não teve mais remédio que se pôr uma bata e caminhar ainda meio dormido para a habitação contigua. Fechou a porta para não molestar a Harry ao acender a luz, e sorriu ao ver a dois jovenzinhos de onze anos se acercar a uma berço para levantar a sua irmã menor.

\- Que fazem despertos?

\- Tínhamos que vir a ver a Carolyn. –respondeu Beth sustentando à pequena de cinco meses em seus braços e conseguindo acalmar ao instante. - Vocês são uns pais desnaturalizados que a deixam chorar demasiado.

\- Bah, é uma exagerada, Beth. –murmurou Severus sem dar-lhe credibilidade à broma de sua filha. - Anda, regressa à cama que eu me farei cargo de minha menina.

Severus acercou-se com toda intenção de sujeitar a sua pequena de formosos olhos verdes como os de seu Harry, sorriu ao a ver, acariciando seu suave cabelo vermelho, a cada dia a via mais bela, lhe encantava se ir aprendendo a forma de algumas de suas pecas em seu nariz, descobrindo o nascimento de umas novas e a atenuação de outras… tudo em Carolyn era um milagre para ele. No entanto, Beth o esquivou e foi sentar-se em um cadeirão que atuava como cadeira de balanço e que a sua irmã encantava.

\- Para que fique dormido como a outra vez? –debochou-se Axel indo sentar-se junto a sua irmã.

\- Verdadeiro, meu irmão tem razão. –secundou Beth. - Melhor regressa com o outro frouxo que deveu te ter chantageado com o Avada para que quisesse vir. Nós nos faremos cargo de Carolyn.

\- Tão mau conceito têm de nós? –disse, fingindo ofender-se.

\- Claro que não, papai. –assegurou sorrindo Beth e sujeitando a seu pai da mão, fazer inclinar-se para dar-lhe um pegajoso beijo que sabia resultaria em uma careta de suposto desagrado, ainda que Severus jamais conseguia ocultar o brilho de seus olhos a cada vez que um de seus filhos lhe beijava. - Mas acho que nós podemos cuidar a nossa irmã, verdade, Axel?

\- Assim é. –aceitou o moreninho recostando-se disposto a passar toda a noite velando o sonho do bebê. - Não há ninguém melhor para a acalmar que Beth e eu fico à acompanhar, de modo que regressa à cama, papai.

\- Bem… se vocês insistem. –aceitou Severus dando a volta feliz.

\- Ah, mas antes tem que me prometer que nos dará um muito bom presente de aniversário.

\- Prometo-lhes o que queiram, Axel, mas já me deixem ir dormir.

\- Dormir?.. Sim como não! –exclamou Beth com seu belíssimo sorriso. - Sugiro-lhes que insonorizem sua habitação… às vezes são seus ruídos os que acordam a Carolyn.

Severus enrijeceu ante o comentário de sua filha, mas preferiu não responder, não estava preparado para falar dessas coisas com adolescentes, jamais o faria. E não se atreveu a amoestarmos quando os viu rir de sua reação. Girou para marchar-se, mas antes de fechar a porta depois de si, voltou aos olhar e um doce sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Sua filha era realmente formosa, nunca tinha visto nada parecido jamais, e seu encanto Veela era indiscutível, sabia que por isso era quem melhor sabia tratar ao bebê e conseguia a dormir com só lhe falar. Depois olhou a Axel, tão doce e gentil, aposto e valente, abraçado a sua irmã à que adorava e protegia de todos, se tratavam como gêmeos ainda que eles sabiam que tinha alguém mais na vida de Beth, mas não falavam disso por petição própria da menina. Respeitaram essa decisão esperando que um dia estivesse preparada para o fazer.

Severus regressou ao lado de Harry, meteu-se baixo as cobertas e voltou a abraçá-lo felizmente apaixonado e contente com sua família.

\- Regressaste rápido. –disse-lhe Harry dando-se a volta para trepar-se sobre ele e afundar seu rosto no pescoço de Severus lhe atacando a suaves beijos.

\- Sou muito hábil com os bebês.

\- Mentiroso… deveu ter-te ajudado Beth.

\- E Axel. –reconheceu sorrindo enquanto desfrutava das caricias de seu esposo. - Harry… acha que somos maus pais para Carolyn?

\- Não… -negou sugando a pele do pescoço de Severus. -… Acho que somos maus pais para Axel e Beth.

Severus sorriu divertido sabendo que não era assim, a prova eram os magníficos filhos que tinham e que tinham conseguido conformar uma peculiar, mas formosa família.

\- E… não me disse com que te subornaram hoje.

\- Querem bons presentes para seu aniversário.

\- Sabe o que isso significa? –perguntou deslizando sua mão baixo o pijama de Severus.

\- Sim… quererão vassouras.

\- E não se preocupa por isso?

\- Não, porque em um par de meses entrarão a Hogwarts e acho que seu Professor de Poções lhe confiscará.

\- Mmm… me encantará ver ao sádico Snape torturando a seus próprios filhos.

\- Claro, é meu papel… com seu consentidor professor de Defesa, não posso ser de outra forma.

\- Não finja, que sei que te encanta.

\- Como a ti te encanta o sádico professor.

\- Sim… Muito!

Harry apoderou-se da boca de Severus para saborear seus lábios que tanto gostava. Ao ver que não iam dormir, Severus recordou a sugestão de seus filhos e tomando sua varinha, insonorizo a habitação para depois se lançar sobre Harry, seu desejo por ele se incrementava dia com dia.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\************************************

À manhã seguinte, estavam a ponto de sair com rumo ao Beco Diagonal para comprar o necessário para o próximo ano escolar de seus filhos, ambos entrariam a Hogwarts e nenhum dos quatro podia dissimular o emocionados que estavam, bom, os cinco, porque até Carolyn rebotava feliz nos braços de Harry enquanto esperavam a que Beth terminasse de se arranjar.

\- Como lhe vamos fazer agora que entre a classes e tenha que viver na habitação da casa que lhe toque? –perguntou Harry. - Terá demasiados garotos perto… não podemos lhe pedir a Albus que a deixe conosco?

\- E que se nos arme a guerra? Recorda que quando nossos filhos se unem são de se temer e seguramente Axel criará todo um plano para se sair com a sua… desde faz tempo que planejam como se desfazer de nós, acho que morrem de ansiedade por passar mais tempo com seus amigos.

\- Ron também sempre diz que te quer muito. –respondeu sarcástico, ele era feliz de saber que Ron fazia espaço em seu trabalho como Auror para lhe ajudar a organizar torneios escolares de quidditch e xadrez, enquanto Hermione se envolvia mais em clubes de leitura, ter a seus amigos perto sempre lhe fazia muito feliz. - E como lhe faremos para os cuidar?

\- Não sei, mas pelo cedo direi a Minerva que pronuncie bem seus sobrenomes quando a chame ao chapéu selecionador… suponho que teria que ser muito tonto o que se arrisque ao tentar sequer, não somente com Beth, com Axel também.

Harry sorriu imaginando-se as cenas, mas não pôde responder nada porque alguém chamou a sua porta. Severus foi a abrir e ao ver ao recém chegado formou-se um tenso silêncio. Harry pôs-se de pé empalidecendo enquanto Axel, quem chegava nesse momento olhava-lhes confundido, sem saber porque até Severus tinha essa expressão no rosto.

\- Abbatelli. –murmurou Severus debilmente.

\- A última vez que nos vimos me chamava Ângelo. –respondeu sorrindo de uma maneira que a Harry se lhe alboroto de novo o monstro de ciúmes. Ângelo luzia espetacular, mais belo e deslumbrante que nunca, nem sequer se notava o passo dos anos e com sua túnica da cor de seus formosos olhos simplesmente era inultrapassável.

\- Abbatelli? –perguntou Axel. - Ele é...

\- Olá. –saudou Ângelo entrando sem ter sido convidado e dirigindo ao jovem de olhos negros. – Você deve ser Axel, me sinto muito feliz de te conhecer.

\- Que faz aqui? –perguntou Harry colocando em frente a seu filho que começava a ver ao Veela com admiração.

\- Quero ver a Beth… posso? –perguntou com amabilidade.

Não teve uma resposta imediata. Harry e Severus trocaram miradas. Foi Severus o primeiro quem entornou os olhos olhando ao Veela inquisitivamente.

\- Não se supõe que não pode a ver?

\- Tenho um tempo limite. –respondeu sem deixar de sorrir. - Nesses momentos há um Conselho de Veelas unidos em um ritual para dar-me a oportunidade de falar com Beth. Será por esta ocasião somente… é hora de que conheça sua herança Veela.

\- Não quero que conheça nada dos Veela. –manifestou Harry.

\- Ainda que não queira, ela deve saber o que é, por seu próprio bem.

\- Que quer dizer com isso? –questionou-lhe Severus.

\- Só isso… vocês não podem lhe dar a informação que precisa. Só preciso uns minutos com ela, prometo que não farei nada mau, mas reconheçam que Beth tem direito a saber.

Novamente Harry e Severus olharam-me compreendendo que talvez era verdadeiro, seria absurdo negar que Beth era toda uma Veela, e justo então apareceu Beth na habitação.

\- Já estou pronta! –exclamou sem ter visto ainda ao visitante.

\- Beth…

Elizabeth empalideceu ao ver ao Veela, não teve que lhe pensar muito para saber quem era, e instintivamente se sujeitou da mão de Harry com temor.

\- Falaram-lhe de mim? –perguntou Ângelo sem apartar a mirada da recém chegada que lhe via como se se tratasse de um fantasma.

\- Ela sabe quem é. –respondeu Severus.

\- Permite-me acercar-me um pouco, Beth?

Beth olhou a Severus em busca de apoio, mas seu pai olhou-lhe dando-lhe a liberdade de escolher. De modo que buscou a mirada verde esmeralda esperando que ele sim se negasse, mas Harry lhe sorria carinhoso… se aferrou mais a ele negando fervorosamente com a cabeça.

\- Beth… veem, vamos falar. –pediu-lhe Severus.

Beth cria saber as pretensões de seu pai e por um segundo se aferrou mais a Harry, mas finalmente não pôde se negar e acompanhou a Severus à outra habitação. Ao ver que Axel continuava olhando sem piscar a Ângelo, Harry lhe ordenou se reunisse com seu outro pai. Pese a sua vontade, o moreninho teve que obedecer, ainda que não decolou a vista do formoso homem que acabava de conhecer.

\- Vejo que tem outra filha –perguntou Ângelo ao ver à formosa pequena que Harry abraçava com ciúmes. - É muito linda.

\- Sim… obrigado. -respondeu não muito entusiasta.

\- Alegro-me… Felicidades, Harry. Vejo que tem sabido os educar bem, é evidente que Beth sente muito afeto por ti.

\- Eu a adoro, o amo como se levasse meu sangue e a defenderei com unhas e dentes se é preciso.

\- Não tem porque o dizer, sei que assim será. –disse sem fazer caso da ameaça implícita do moreno.

\- A que veio, Ângelo? –perguntou sem molestar-se em ocultar seu desgosto.

\- Quero ver a minha filha… já o disse, não acho que seja muito pedir falar com ela.

\- Sim, sim é!... Não vou permitir que me tire e também não a Severus, me dei conta como o olhava e mais te vale que se aparte dele!

Ângelo sorriu com cinismo sem preocupar-se por negar as palavras de Harry, mas quando foi a sentar em um cadeirão, sua mirada mudou, uma sombra de enorme tristeza lhe escureceu e começou a chorar ante o desconcerto de Harry.

\- Que pretende com isto, Ângelo?

\- Nada… Talvez tem esquecido que os repudiei? Perdi-os a ambos. Nem sequer devia estar aqui… e já não posso seguir fingindo que tudo está bem. –respondeu com profunda dor. - Precisava ver a Severus uma vez mais, tão só uma vez mais!

\- Tem que se afastar dele, já não é seu, nunca o foi!

\- Mas amo-o, vou amá-lo eternamente e a cada dia mais e mais!... estava-me afogando sem vê-lo, morria-me por estar tão longe dele!

\- Nem sequer veio por Beth. –disse com profunda decepção.

\- Sim, também por Beth!... –exclamou com algo de insegurança que confirmou o pressentimento de Harry. -… O amo muitíssimo e tem sido o motivo de minha visita.

\- O único que queria era um pretexto para ver a Severus, te advirto que não te permitirei que a lastime.

\- Já não me interessa o que pense, sim é um pretexto é muito justificável… Sei que entrará a Hogwarts muito cedo, e agora que a vejo compreendi que fiz bem em vir… É um anjo, Harry, sua beleza não tem igual e tem que a cuidar!

\- Não era necessário que viesse para que dissesse isso… tanto Severus como eu sabemos que devemos a cuidar.

\- Falou do Encanto e do Reclamo Veela?

\- Algumas coisas.

\- Tem que lhe dizer tudo, Harry, ela tem que saber todas as consequências de reclamar a alguém!

\- Consequências?

\- O que te direi é melhor que fique entre nós, Harry, não lhe diga a Severus, não quero que se sinta mau por mim. Apesar de todo sei que chegou a me apreciar e isso lhe agradeço muito. Eu falarei com Beth ao respeito, mas notei que minha menina confia muito em ti e tem que a guiar, mas faz favor, sem que se inteire Severus… ele pensa que ao repudia-lo os dois nos libertámos e isso não é assim.

\- De que está falando? –perguntou assustado.

\- Eu o libertei a ele… mas eu seguirei sendo sempre seu.

\- Ângelo, preciso que me explique isso.

\- Desde o momento em que o reclamei me condenei a mim mesmo a não poder amar a ninguém mais, esse é o motivo pelo que já ninguém o formula. Faz séculos parecia uma boa ideia, e quiçá era-o se a quem reclamavas amava-te, entre Veelas era fácil conseguir usando o encanto, por isso não tiveram repercussões em um princípio, até que a alguém se lhe ocorreu fazer com uma pessoa que não o amava, a má sorte fez que a morte lhe chegasse um par de dias depois, não teve tempo de conseguir seu amor… aí começou tudo.

\- Que?... Que começou?

\- O Poder do Reclamo obteve-se em negociação com alguns outros seres mitológicos, Fadas e Duendes, quem deram-no aos Veela em pagamento por ajudá-los em guerras contra gnomos e gigantes. Mas não se deram conta que tinha muitas cláusulas escondidas… Quando essa pessoa que formulou o Reclamo para quem não o amava e morreu, se soube então quais eram. Tanto o Reclamador como o Reclamado ficaram eternamente vagando entre as vidas, o primeiro amando a cada vez mais, o segundo, sem possibilidades de amar a ninguém.

\- Mas porque passou isso?

\- O Reclamo, deve de ser entre duas pessoas que se amem para que funcione, para que possam viver sempre juntos sem risco a que ninguém os separe… Se o faz com uma pessoa que não sinta o mesmo, tem que conseguir mudar isso, se não, ambos se condenarão.

\- Severus…

\- Libertei a Severus justo a tempo. –respondeu compreendendo a inquietude de Harry. - A prova é que está contigo e não morrendo em vida por não poder estar com quem ame sem o risco do fazer perder a vida.

\- Mas, isso é pelo indulto ou não?

\- Em parte, mas se eu tivesse morrido antes de repudia-lo, o indulto se tivesse anulado, Severus carregaria com a condenação por sempre.

\- E você?

\- Eu não consegui que Severus se apaixonasse de mim. –disse com os olhos anegados e a voz avariada. - Pode entender o que significa?... não cumpri o trato. Quem faz se escraviza para a eternidade… Meu amor por Severus seguirá crescendo, fomentado pelo reclamo, por minha magia eterna que se encarregará de que não deixe de amar a quem reclamei para mim.

\- Mas…

\- É minha magia que nunca morre, Harry. –repetiu tentando fazer-lhe ver a gravidade do que dizia. - Eu devia ter conseguido que Severus me amasse, era minha única opção para minha alma de poder se salvar, mas não pude… Não é meu coração mortal, não é tão fácil como morrer e terminar com tudo, é a magia… é essa energia indestrutível que me seguirá na cada vida a que me encadeia a meu próprio reclamo. A cada vida o amarei e a cada vida será maior esse amor… e a cada vida lhe buscarei sem o encontrar. Finalmente lhe repudiei, já nunca será para mim… o amar sem ter jamais seu amor é minha condenação.

\- Que fez Ângelo? –perguntou pressionado pela informação que desconhecia.

\- Eu só queria que me amasse!... Era demasiado pedir?

\- Pôs a Severus em uma situação demasiado grave, não pensou jamais nele!

\- Pensei sempre nele, à cada momento, eu o amei com todas minhas forças e queria que me amasse, me tivesse sido fácil se tivesse usado o encanto Veela, mas não quis, achei que com meu carinho podia conseguir que em algum dia se fixasse em mim, que reconhecesse que não é muito melhor que eu e que me amasse!... Se fiz o reclamo jamais foi por maldade, ainda que reconheço que atuei com egoísmo, nunca foi minha intenção lastima-lo!

\- Sua obsessão levou-te demasiado longe.

\- Não julgue minha obsessão que foi igual que eu. Você também cometeu muitas loucuras e nesse tempo, também não pensava em nada mais que em me ganhar o amor de Severus. A sorte que teve foi que você sim teve seu amor que te ajudou a curar sua obsessão… eu não.

\- Eu nunca te tirei, você exerceu um poder sobre ele de maneira totalmente arbitrária.

\- Arbitrária?... Não acha que se eu lhe tivesse confessado tudo isso a Severus, ele não estaria agora comigo?... isso sim tivesse sido completamente arbitrário, estou convencido de que jamais me tivesse abandonado e em algum dia quiçá chegasse a me amar. Renunciei a ele sabendo o que me esperava e não me arrependo… por ele, jamais por ti!

\- Nem me importo. –respondeu bufando contrariado. - Tens que reconhecer que nunca teve direitos sobre Severus. –aclarou entornando seus olhos com ira. - Pode ser que sim foi obsessivo, não o nego, mas a diferença entre você e eu, Ângelo, radica em que se Severus chegasse a deixar de me amar, eu te iria buscar até o fim do mundo se é preciso para que indultara a quem ele quisesse… é algo que não pode entender.

\- Não, não posso. –aceitou desafiante. - E você não entende quanto amo eu a esse homem que está aí! –agregou chorando desesperado enquanto apontava a porta por onde tinha desaparecido Severus com sua filha. - Mas mais vale-te que se cuide do perder, porque se ele te chega a esquecer… não indultarei a ninguém mais, pelo menos não porque você me peça. Não farei nada mais por ti, Harry Potter… ainda que não o reconheça, me deve tudo o que tem.

\- Eu não te devo nada, Ângelo. –ratificou rindo divertido. - você jamais fez que Severus me amasse, e me desse esta família. Em todo caso, se alguém deve algo, esse é você, porque nesta vida estaria pagando essa condenação em Azkaban ou até ter sido submetido ao beijo do dementador, o que fez a meu filho não tem perdão. Você cometeu seus próprios erros que te levaram a perder a oportunidade que tivesse tido… talvez até tivesse conseguido que Severus te amasse, mas não soube o amar, por muito que segundo você sacrificasse por ele, não o fez a tempo. Foi demasiado estúpido e eu, simplesmente me alegro disso.

\- Não duvido que seja feliz me vendo sofrer como agora, mas sei que sempre me odiou por não ter a oportunidade de reclamar, de saber que não é tão seu como quisesse.

\- Severus é tão meu como Ele quer. –respondeu desafiante. - Mas bem, tem ficado claro que esse reclamo segue sendo muito importante para ti, te compadeço, se esse é seu propósito ao vir a me chorar pois o conseguiu, mas nem se te ocorra pensar que me farei a um lado por ti… A cada vez que vejo a meu filho, que recordo o sofrimento de Severus ante a ameaça de perder a Beth, ou à mesma Elizabeth a ponto de morrer por sua culpa, se me esquece que não é bom odiar… Desfruta seu reclamo, Ângelo… eu desfrutarei a Severus.

Uma mirada de ódio cruzou-se entre os dois pares de olhos verdes, tão diferentes apesar de tudo. Finalmente Ângelo suspirou e baixou a guarda, resignado a que não podia fazer nada, Harry era agora o dono do coração de Severus e ainda que quisesse, não poderia lhe tirar. Sentia uma forte dor no peito ante a ansiedade de querer ser ele quem estivesse em seu lugar, de ser a pessoa que podia fazer feliz a Severus, ele queria ser por quem os olhos negros brilhassem como o fizeram quando se cruzaram com os de seu esposo… Odiava a Harry, isso lhe era inevitável, mas também se sentia agradecido de que estivesse conseguindo o que ele não pôde, mas isso, jamais o reconheceria em frente ao garoto, seu orgulho lhe impedia.

\- De todos modos não tenho vindo por Severus. –replicou limpando-se altivo as lágrimas, ainda que outras ocupassem seu lugar, sem lhe importar uma expressão de incredulidade do Gryffindor. - Só tenho querido te pôr ao tanto de todo para que cuides bem de Beth.

\- Lhe direi tudo, nunca tenho pensado em lhe ocultar nada.

\- Isso espero… se Beth chega a formular um reclamo, ante a pouca informação que tem de sua raça por não crescer entre nós, é provável que sofra demasiado… e eu não quero que minha filha passe pelo mesmo que eu. Ela não deve reclamar nunca a ninguém, pode se apaixonar, ter namorados, casais, se casar, o que queira… mas te assegura de que jamais reclame a ninguém!

\- Já te disse que o farei. –repetiu ocultando o temor que sentia por tão absurdas tradições.

\- Obrigado, trouxe alguns livros que não se podem conseguir facilmente por aqui. –agregou sacando uns livros reduzidos de seu túnica e depois de colocá-los sobre lua mesinha, os ampliou a seu tamanho normal, Harry viu-os mas não os tomou, ainda que se prometeu em silêncio repassar conscienciosamente essa mesma noite. - É sobre costumes Veela, estuda-os junto com Beth, e qualquer coisa que não entenda, pode se comunicar comigo a Florência… sei que posso confiar em ti.

\- E eu posso confiar em ti? –perguntou inseguro.

\- Se diz por Severus, sim… já não seria capaz de lhe fazer mais dano do que lhe fiz.

\- Disse que não poderia amar a ninguém mais.

\- E é verdadeiro… não posso, mas isso não significa que o obrigarei a voltar comigo. Pode ficar tranquilo, Harry, sei que ele te ama e já te confessei que comigo não pode estar mais. Não ficarei, só quero falar um pouco com minha filha, a conhecer e assim poder me levar uma lembrança de regresso a Itália e desta vez pode gritar de júbilo porque não voltarei… Me permitiram esta entrevista só para lhe advertir sobre o reclamo, já não poderei a ver mais… –agregou sorrindo irônico. -… é estranho que seja minha própria raça a que me impeça voltar à ver.

Por uns segundos não disseram nada, simplesmente ficaram aí sentados. Ângelo olhando de relance como Harry acariciava a seu bebê revelando todo o amor que sentia por seus filhos.

\- Sabe? -perguntou Ângelo passeando sua mirada pela estância onde se encontravam. - Talvez o beijo do dementador não seja tão má ideia.

O Veela riu-se de suas próprias palavras enquanto esquivava a mirada interrogante de Harry, quem esforçava-se por entender-lhe, era nesses casos quando para valer dava a impressão de que Abbatelli só desvariava. Nesse momento abriu-se a porta e Ângelo secou suas últimas lágrimas quando viu entrar a Severus tomando a sua filha da mão, e depois deles um Axel com uma mirada mais segura.

\- Beth…. –disse-lhe Severus acercando-a para o Veela. -… apresento-te a Ângelo Abbatelli.

\- Olá. –saudou Beth com timidez.

-Olá, Beth. -respondeu Ângelo com um sorriso. - Aceita falar comigo um momento? Eu sou...

\- Se vai dizer-me que é meu pai… -lhe interrompeu Beth. -… tenho que te informar que não posso ter mais de dois e esses são Severus e Harry. –agregou apertando firmemente a mão do jovem moreno.

\- Entendo… podemos falar?

Beth assentiu, mas não sujeitou a mão que Ângelo lhe oferecia. Harry ofereceu-lhes o terraço para que falassem com toda a intimidem que precisavam, ainda que também se sentia melhor que estivessem dentro das proteções de Hogwarts. Suspirou tranquilo ao ver que Axel lhe tirava a Carolyn para entreter jogando com ela, se esquecendo do influxo Veela, de modo que se dirigiu a Severus para o abraçar.

\- Ama-me? –perguntou-lhe retocando mimoso em seu peito. - Diga-me que me ama e me faz o ser mais afortunado no Universo.

\- Amo-te… Com toda a alma!... não se molestou porque lhes deixei falar? –perguntou olhando para o terraço.

\- Não… acho que está bem. É seu pai, após tudo. –respondeu tristemente resignado.

\- Não, se equivoca… Sabes que me disse Beth lá adentro?

\- Que?

\- Que ainda que sejamos uns pais excessivamente infantis e fraudulentos, nos ama como a ninguém, você mesmo escutou que nos quer só a nós, e é sincera, Harry, para Beth você é seu verdadeiro pai e não pensa renunciar a ti, ela me confiou que todas as noites reza por ti, te agradecendo pela ter salvado da morte… me disse  _"Harry é minha vida"_ … e me assegurou que nos defenderia se alguém ousava atentar contra seu par de inúteis pais… -o jovem moreno sorriu contendo lágrimas de alegria. -… também disse que se aceitava falar com Ângelo só seria para o deixar bem claro e que somente lhe verá como amigo.

\- Acho que Ângelo não busca algo mais que isso. –disse Harry recordando com tristeza o papel de Elizabeth na vida de seu pai biológico.

\- Sim, terá que se conformar com o que ela queira lhe dar. –respondeu sem captar a intenção de seu esposo.

Harry abraçou a Severus com profundo carinho, não sabia se podia confiar em Ângelo, e realmente agora sim ficasse na Itália para jamais voltar, mas como lhe tinha dito ao mesmo Veela, defenderia o seu com unhas e dentes, suas supostas boas intenções sempre terminavam danando a seus seres queridos, e não permitiria que voltasse a passar… nada ia a enturvar a dita de sua família que tanto trabalho lhe tinha custado ter. Soube então, que se alguma vez tivesse que voltar a invocar um Avada, esse já tinha dono.

Finalmente fim…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Finalmente o fim! Espero que tenha gostado da fic!**

**Ângelo Abbatelli sempre será odiado eternamente por mim, mesmo sendo o ultimo capitulo da fic!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews e nas minhas outras traduções ou minhas próprias historias!**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
